


午夜纯白

by Ecu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: 基德的行动现场发生了一起爆炸事件，让这个夜晚极为不快，但这仅仅是开始，异变从高木消失开始……（存档，免得我删lof就没了。200k字。）





	1. 消失的警察

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight White](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282148) by Alaena F. Dragonstar. 



这是迄今为止基德的大手笔之一。这次盗窃的目标是一座精美雕塑的蓝宝石眼睛，其坐落在城市新科学博物馆中央花园正中的喷泉主干上。中央花园被从八座不同的建筑物所包围，附有八个不同的开放性通道。基德的粉丝争先恐后抢夺有利地势，以便能近距离一睹大盗真容。警察不得不分去部分警力维护现场秩序。中森警部咒骂那个该死的魔术师选了这么个室外的鬼地方，目标还无法移到室内。观众们可不关心他怎么把人群控制好的烦恼，他们也知道，任何努力都是徒劳的。这位警官从上次案件之后就陷入抓狂的情绪里，他一只脚缠着蝴蝶结、整个人被倒吊起来的照片登上了头版。基德这次的预告函完全是火上浇油。在中森警部看来，那家伙的“致意，我最忠诚的追随者”就是专门来恶心人的。几个警员还对他收到预告函时不停的咒骂声心有余悸。

对新一来说，他很高兴今晚有这么多人。这样一来他就可以避开被兴奋的园子拉来的兰了。他和兰之间现在有点复杂。新一轻叹，在嘈杂的人群中陷入回忆。

两周之前，他实现了他的承诺，告诉了兰这两年发生的一切。而她，出乎意料，安静地听完了整番话。他说完之后，兰沉默了好几分钟，一句“我知道了”，便起身一言不发地离开。这不是他期待的反应。真相已经揭露，他不知道能期待什么，但沉默绝不是他想要的。

那之后兰再没跟他说过一句话。他想这也好，让她冷静一下，再试试跟她沟通。除去每天例行的见面，这也成了一种习惯，烦扰着他。害怕失去一个挚友让他无所适从，而现在只能维持现状。也许是因为他知道，她永远不会真正明白他吧，毕竟他们其实并没有太多共同点。老实说，他也不敢确定自己是不是了解兰。现在明白这件事对双方来说都是好的吧。

即便如此，他还是希望事情有所改变。一天天过去，自己也越来越不了解自己。他很不安。生活不应该是这样，应该是某种别的状态。

“喂！工藤！你怎么站在这儿？”深色皮肤的手搭上肩，让新一回过神来，“注意点，时间快到了。如果不在基德出现之前穿过去会被人群挤死的。”

这个假设极端了点，不过也不是没可能。新一抬起脸。基德的粉丝太疯狂，这还只是他所有行动中的其中一小件。

尽管有服部有力的手臂开路，他们仍然花了接近十分钟才到达警察区域。五分钟的大喊大叫让警官明白了他们为什么过来。这次出警的似乎都是新面孔，甚至都没认出来这两个名侦探，还以为他们是为了接近基德而冒名的狂热粉丝。于是那个家伙收到了一连串关西口音的抱怨。就在新一想要不要阻止服部的时候，一个熟悉他们的警官及时出现，化解了一场冲突。

当然，为防止基德化装，他们被仔细检查了脸后带到中森警部面前，后者转过来警告他们不要妨碍他。

真搞笑，新一内心白眼。在他不顺的生活中总还是有不变的，这点倒还令人欢喜。

新一站到一扇窗户的后面，从这里可以同时注意外面喷泉的中央以及博物馆主楼。也因为这个选择他看到了一间展览室里面闪动的阴影。从细微的动作分可以看出那并不是基德，不过显然是某个不速之客。

看来是有人想要借基德偷盗之际来捞点东西。

新一盯着那个黑影看了一会儿，心里有点挣扎。基德预告的时间快到了，但是他也不能就这样看着有人在他眼皮子底下犯案。他确定基德是不会伤人的，但是那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙可不一定。并且今晚好像这边也不缺人。

下定决心后，新一从主庭院里溜过，进了博物馆的一扇门。这扇门开着是因为里面有几个警官在守卫。新一跟他们说明来由之后就直接冲向之前看见的那个展览室。

博物馆的这一侧用于展示不同的化学发现和发明。走在里面就像是走在科幻电影里一样。柔和的灯光从不同的试剂内部射出，有的呈现气泡状，有的呈螺旋状，像霓虹灯一样。但是，展览室内部确实一片漆黑。外部的标志显示这间屋子三个月后才会开放。里面没人，另外一扇门的半开的门缝中却渗透出光。

新一摸索着进去，门后的房间看起来就像一个实验室。几个标识表明，这大概是准备用来向游客展示化学反应的地方。有那么瞬间这里让新一想到了这正是疯狂科学家的天堂。

在多排控制实验室中心的电脑面前，站着一个从头到脚包裹在黑色衣料下的人。新一无法分辨这是个男人还是女人，但是不管是谁，他一定很了解房间的构造。那人手指越过键盘的时候，新一突然有了一种不好的预感。

新一决定阻止那个人，于是推开门走了进去，“不准动！”下意识扫视了整个房间，只有一个备用出口，在离主电脑很远的位置。

入侵者拉起衣服把脸也遮住，这让它看起来就像一个黑色的木乃伊。新一密切注意着他，看他要往哪儿跑。

在还没意识到自己的动作时，新一的身体就冲了过去阻止那个木乃伊逃跑。木乃伊先动作，但新一更快，一下子抓到了它。木乃伊被抓住的位置有一个巨大的玻璃展柜。新一看着它从隐秘的口袋里掏出个什么发光的东西，后退了一步。武器？不，这看起来更像是一个罐子——

玻璃就在一个穿带金属尖的黑色鞋子的脚下碎了。

那一瞬间新一看到了那个罐子里有发光的东西闪过。那个木乃伊再次逃跑，但是新一已经找不到它的踪迹。整个实验室又沉浸在死寂当中。

一阵蓝色的烟雾从博物馆中漏出，外面的人群开始尖叫。激动的尖叫在看到紧随而来的火焰时变成了恐惧的叫喊。

X

黑羽快斗，同时也是怪盗基德，看着他的粉丝和警察之间拉锯，就为了在繁复雕塑装饰的众阳台下争抢一个最好的位置来迎接他即将到来的表演。今晚的人比他预期的要多，这让他忍不住激动起来——这次行动一定会让所有人印象深刻。当然，这时他每次行动的目标，但是为了重要的观众们，他一定要做点特别的。为了让一切更完美，他这次不仅要完成任务，还要和三个侦探周旋。

锐利靛蓝的眼眸聚焦到关东的名侦探身上，后者正从手舞足蹈的人群中挤出来。他有一阵子没看见新一了，很满意他又回到的队伍中。他懒懒地想，不知这次是不是永久的。毕竟他好久没听到过柯南的消息了。

好吧，不管他今晚出现的理由是什么，重要的是他来了，今晚大概会更有趣。

心里想着各种可能性，快斗有点疑惑地看着视线另一端那人往室内走去，而他的表演就要开始了。

“你以为你在往哪儿走啊？”快斗嘟囔，伸长了脖子想要看清侦探的目的地。他穿过了实验室展厅入口的庭院。快斗记得看见过中森警部在那儿布置了几个警备，以防基德出其不意从室内出现。真搞不懂，警部怎么会认为他会从那个明显不可能的地方进入庭院呢？大概这就是中森警部吧，他想。侦探君肯定明白他不会从那个就算出现也不能被人看到的地方降落的。

算了，之后再去研究。现在，表演要开始了。

X

“看！”铃木园子抓着她密友的手尖叫，手指向彩色玻璃穹顶。穹顶上有一群鸽子在飞舞，在空中非常显眼，不停地绕圈，翅膀带起一阵风。

毛利兰在好友猛一抓自己时瑟缩了一下。这么多鸽子在飞的场景很美，但被紧紧抓住让人无心去欣赏，“园子，你能先放开我吗？”

园子没有听到，因为这时所有的灯都打开了。有一束聚光灯打在鸽群中，它们像在人群上方滑翔盘旋一般。所有的人都开始尖叫起来，中森警部吼叫，让部下做好准备。然后这些鸽子慢慢收拢，呈螺旋状围在喷泉周围，一阵风过，基德便出现了。就在喷泉中心的雕塑顶上，站着那位白衣翩翩的小偷先生。

兰终于松了口气，因为园子放开了她的手，开始狂舞，“基德大人啊~~~~~”

兰没有看向那个小偷，而是望着靠近喷泉的警官们。她记得之前好像看见新一在和警官们交谈。想到这儿，她觉得有点难过。

她并没有真正生他气。或者至少她不想称之为生气。她是烦躁了一阵子。不是因为那些谎言，而是因为他明显一直就在身边看着她有多担心，却只是看着事情发生。那让她最介意，并且不知道自己会不会在这件事上原谅他。但是，她已经不生气了，只是，失望，吧。

这些天当她望向他，那感觉就像看向一个陌生人，只是长得像那个她熟悉的少年。这种感觉让人迷惑又失落，同时也让她不知所措。她一直在等着他回来，却发现他从来没有回来，因为她期待的那个人已经消失了。

她突然想知道，她是否真正了解过他？

算了，现在已经不重要了。

X

新一在烟雾袭来时咳嗽了几声。赶紧用袖子捂住口鼻，他冲向记忆中的门口。在他背后什么东西开始裂开，发出嘶嘶响声。每隔几步他都能够感觉到什么冰冷的东西的波动。

然后火星开始乱蹦，他的视线变得模糊。这烟闻起来不像是东西燃烧散发出来的，但是也不是氧气。他的思维混乱了，视线里开始出现黑色斑点。

地板好似大海上遇见风暴的船。他的双膝跪在了冷硬的地上，挣扎着想要清新的空气。

肺里就像有一团火。耳边响起的最后声音是一个女人的尖叫。

X

快斗拿到了今晚的目标宝石，最精彩有趣的部分就要开始了，这时一栋博物馆大楼一层的窗户爆发出玻璃的破碎声。刺耳的警报声响起。当那蓝色的烟从主楼翻涌而出，他知道一定有什么严重的事情发生了。那是新一进入的大楼，而他并没有出来。他对这个本应完美的夜晚被如此粗鲁地打断感到不高兴，拿出一个随身防毒面具戴上。没有人注意他，要从二楼早已准备好的窗户溜走再容易不过，相信中森警部会保护好群众的。他飞快进入大楼，往记忆中的区域奔去。

越靠近楼层，这烟就越不像烟。不时的苍蓝色能量会在其中爆开，如同电流一般。这能量流伴随着火花从苍紫色化为火红色。如果不是现在的局面，这画面可以说很美了，那微凉的雾中的几道热刺。

可见度下降很快，快斗严肃地想在局面脱离控制之时，他是不是应该这样做，能不能找到目标。

快斗迅速找回注意力，就发现了侦探一动不动躺在地上，赶紧过去在他身旁蹲下。他摇晃新一的肩膀，测试他的脉搏，但是没有反应。他脱下手套，用手背贴上对方的额头。热度明显不正常，可是侦探君之前看起来没有发烧的迹象。

这烟里有什么。不管是什么，一定是不好的。

在这怪异的烟决定来点狠的之前，他扶起新一，把两人带离这儿。

“只要是你身边发生的事，就没有正常的了是吧？”他抱怨着，抱住昏迷的侦探向楼梯走去，在这可视范围几乎为零的的时候，他只能相信自己的记忆了。而他的身后，蓝色和绿色的火焰取代了橙色火焰，在朦胧的烟雾中爆裂。怪异的光线呈现奇怪甚至灵异的形状，尽管它们疯狂的肆虐是如此的真实。

X

“工藤！”服部的声音穿过混乱拥挤的人群传来，他艰难挤过，寻找他消失的朋友，“可恶！我就转过身一分钟——工藤！”

但是没有回应，也找不到他的同伴的身影。他能看到的只有和叶从一处大型盆栽背后向他疯狂挥手。于是他暂时放弃寻找，冲开人群向她移去。

“平次！”她叫道，“发生什么事了？”

“我不知道，”他老实回答，努力使自己冷静下来，“博物馆里什么失控了。他们正努力疏散人群，之后再找原因。你还好吧？”

“只是有点吓到，”她的笑容有点勉强，检查他是不是有受伤的地方，“就在我觉得自己有点窒息的时候，遇到了另一个侦探，他把我带离了那儿。”

“另一个侦探？”平次重复，新一吗？不过她知道新一名字才是。“你知道他往哪儿去了？”

“那个金发侦探，我想名字叫白马吧。他说他得去找一个叫青子的人，然后急匆匆走了。”她停顿，看着他皱眉，“怎么了？”

懒得告诉和叶白马的破事，还有更重要的事，“我找不到工藤。”

“他之前不是跟你在一起吗？”

“之前是，但是他就在起烟前不久就不见了，我一直找不到他。我猜他知道这混乱是怎么回事，但该死的警察就是不让我进去！”

和叶脸上浮现出赞同警察的表情，“笨蛋！那可是有化学实验室的展厅啊！谁知道会发生什么！你能保证不发生意外吗？我相信工藤君也不会鲁莽地跑进一栋着火冒烟的建筑里的。”

平次深呼吸了一口，靠上背后的墙，“希望你是对的。”

警察花了几乎一个小时才疏散了所有人。平次和和叶一直待在盆栽后面的凹陷处，但中森不允许他们留下来。他说不论任何情况，现在的博物馆里都不许有人，要靠设备来找出发生了什么。他没时间理玩侦探游戏的高中小鬼，基德事件也结束了，他们最好赶快离开，否则就以妨碍警务将他们逮捕。

平次正要反驳，和叶赶紧把他拽开了。

“我们有手机记得吗？”她抢在他抗议前说道，“如果我们不赶紧走的话会错过列车的。工藤君也不在，我们没地方去。我不知道你怎么打算，反正我是不会就因为你一时嘴快在大街上过一晚。”

平次刚想开口，又觉得最好还是闭嘴。她说得对，但是……“和叶男人婆，你确定你没事？你整个晚上都有点不对诶。”

她愣了一下。抬手试试额头，然后疲惫地发出一声叹息，“我……我很抱歉。我好像有点发烧。”

“什么？”平次紧张起来，转过来，她好像有点苍白……“你怎么不早告诉我？”

“没什么事。”她回答，“我想这只是因为被烟熏到了。你知道，有点缺氧。会好的。”

平次皱眉表示不相信。她的声音有点嘶哑，脚步也有点虚浮。冲动之下，他一把抱起和叶，“走吧，我送你回家。”

他可以早上再给工藤打个电话问他离开的事。现在，他得保证和叶平安到家得到照料。他怎么没早点注意到她不对劲呢？他可是一个侦探啊！如果在烟雾开始时就这样的话，他们还等了一个小时。平次一边为自己的粗心自责一边走向车站。

X

这绝不是今晚的计划之一，快斗反思。他现在正在离博物馆几条街远的一间小公寓里，身边是躺在床上昏迷不醒的侦探。他还给侦探额头上放了一块凉毛巾。

本来第一想法是送侦探回工藤宅，但是他又想起新一是一个人住。送他回去没人照顾。当然，还有医院，但是把他扔哪儿好像有点冷血。所以他只好把他带回据点之一，然后再打电话给妈妈说他在朋友家过夜。

在到公寓的途中，新一不止一次颤抖得厉害，这很令人担心。他的脸色有点奇怪的亮，快斗不是医生也知道那不对劲。也许这是变大后的一个副作用？毕竟小学生比高中生需要的能量少。所以一下子的改变会导致某些问题也不奇怪。

摇头挥散那些不愉快的想法，快斗换下了基德的装扮。他睡眠少，这对基德身份来说也是件好事，但就算是他，现在也累了。在冲进那烟雾之后，他感觉不是很舒服，还好不至于让他觉得危险。他需要睡上一觉，之后才好处理侦探的事，也许还要找出那博物馆里到底发生了什么。

X、

闹钟尖锐的响声打破了高木涉的美梦，他呻吟了几声。努力睁开眼，挪下床，走到放制服的桌旁。又要开始一天的工作了。

在早上的调查前回顾昨晚参与基德的案子并不是个好主意，但是美和子很激动，他一点也跟不上她。毕竟跟她在一起就是件美好的事了。他们没有多少闲暇时间，没有工藤君在的日子他们还得清理周围发生的犯罪。不是搜查一科要管闲事，处理的大都是国际案件，好几个组织的特工都是在东京被抓的，他们不可避免地被卷进去。

他想知道工藤君是怎么让自己陷入那么多麻烦事的。高木自己是个成年人，并且还是个有些经验的警察，他还是觉得自己道行太浅。那个年轻的侦探好像又累坏了自己。高木记得那个消失的男孩，似乎工藤并不是唯一不见的人呃。

算了，这不是他能思考的事。

如果他不赶紧的话会迟到了，那目暮警部又要发飙。美和子也不会高兴的。

这样想着，他抓紧了钥匙冲向门口。然后及时赶到了警局。松了一口气，他迈了进去。

两个警官走出来时他正走进去。

“早上好，”他打招呼，但是没人回应他，不一会儿两人就不见了。不在意地耸肩，他直接前往目暮警部的办公室。

进去的时候正好听到有人大吼，“高木去哪儿了？他现在该到了！”

“我在这儿，警部。”他赶紧回答。

目暮转过来，皱眉，眼睛打量着屋子。“太奇怪了。”他喃喃道，“我发誓我听到了……”停住，他又摇了摇脑袋，打开门冲外面办公区的人员喊道，“如果有谁看到了高木，叫他立马到我这儿来解释他怎么迟到了！”

高木看着那个人，惊讶得合不拢嘴。怎么回事？目暮警部刚才就从他面前走过去！他明明就在这儿！

困惑的他就站在这空空的办公室里，几分钟后他走了出去。一路上没有任何人看他或跟他说话。当他说话时人们都看向四周，以为自己听错了。他快要抓狂了。最后他来到洗手间，打开水龙头洗了几把脸，试着让自己冷静下来。

冷水让他清醒了许多，但抬头望向镜子时，他惊恐万分。

镜子里只有背后的墙壁。

没有他的倒影。


	2. 关于墙和骤寒

新一被手机铃声吵醒了。躺着全身也疼，盖着被子还是很冷。他呻吟了一声，把头埋进枕头，想忽略掉那烦人的铃声。

响声终于停了，他松了一口气，随即又响了起来。

新一翻身在床头柜上摸索，却什么也没有。等等，这声音怎么听起来那么远呢？

铃声却又停了，一个声音向他打招呼——自己的声音。

湛蓝眼眸一下睁开，新一飞快起身，头因突然的动作犯晕。他环视周围——这里不是他的卧室。他的手机，正被站在门边的不速之客拿在手里，用他的声音，跟另一头的服部通话。

那人接近二十岁，身高大概比新一稍微高一点，戴着棒球帽，身着普通的T恤和牛仔裤。对声音的模仿简直完美，直指他的身份。

“很抱歉没跟你说一声就先走了，”基德用新一的语气跟服部解释，对方显然没意识到另一头不是新一，“我得挂了，下次见面再赔不是。”他挂断了电话，转过身来看着新一，嘴角边是和那单片眼镜下一模一样的笑容，“那个侦探的嗓门可赶上中森警部了。”

“我在哪里？”皱眉，“你在这做什么？”

基德作思考状，“让我想想。你正在我的一处据点，而我在这儿的原因显然是我是这儿的主人。”

“怎么来的？”

“我带你来的。”语气随意，没有受到新一戒备模样的影响，“我还以为这很明显。”

新一眉皱得更厉害了。这一切不对。他，一个侦探，居然躺在基德的房子，一个小偷的窝点里。而那位小偷先生正像什么都没发生过一样跟他聊天。跟他有关的事就没有正常的了。

“但那我怎么了？怎么会在这里？”他问，敏锐的心思让他知道昨晚一定发生了不寻常的事。

“我还指望你来告诉我呢。”小偷声音抬高，拉过一张椅子坐在床前。“我正准备我的表演，却在最精彩的时候突然被一阵烟雾打断，还不得不冒着烟雾和闪光去救明显是始作俑者的你。到底发生什么事了？”

新一偏头，回忆昨晚。“有什么人在那儿，”他说，“我不知道他们是谁，但是他们看见我就逃跑了，还把什么东西隔空放进了实验器材里，就是那个产生了烟和光。”

“我懂了。那一定是什么奇怪的物质导致的。你没事吧？”

“没。”新一下意识回答，“嗯——谢谢你，呃，救了我。”

“没什么。我也不能让我最大的评论家在我面前窒息而死啊。”

新一微哼了一声，然后轻叹，“我得走了。”

他想起身，但一只手抵住他的胸膛阻止了他。新一不解。

“病人就该好好躺在床上，”基德解释。

“我没病，”他抗议，但昏眩感又袭来，他不得不揉揉太阳穴。

“噢看来是的，你完全没问题。”

“这可不是医生对病人的态度。”新一抱怨，努力睁大眼睛看着那个带着笑意的魔术师。说实话，其他任何人都好，为什么偏偏是这个家伙救了他呢？

“你也没有一个病人的样子。”魔术师反击，带着明显娱乐的态度。他站了起来，“我还有事要做，一会儿再过来。”走到门边，停下，转身，“不要试图离开。”然后带上了门。还真敢说，新一想，不过最好还是先按照他说的做吧，现在一坐起来都是“翻天覆地”感觉。

“噢对了，还有件事！”基德突然又把头伸进来，吓了新一一跳，“我不太会做饭，但是我知道有个餐厅的鸡汤很不错，于是订了外卖，十分钟后到。”

“我不饿。”

“病人要保证一日三餐。”对方的语气像在哄小孩子，“不止病人，每个人都是。看来你总是习惯不在正点吃饭啊。不管怎样，十分钟后见。”门再一次关上了。

新一看着门，缓缓闭上了眼睛。为什么基德不直接送他回家？对他来说那样做明显省事得多。那家伙总是这样出其不意。虽说对一个病人采取这样的措施也没什么奇怪，但把这个人带回自己的藏身处似乎也太冒险了，哪怕就基德的能力，大概也想好了十六种以上把他送走而不留下任何线索让他找回来。他可没错过基德一直尽量把脸藏在帽子的阴影下的动作。

算了，他还有比猜测基德变幻莫测的心思更重要的事要思考。还得编个解释一段时间不在家的理由。也许不用？他正式归来才几周，大多数人并不知道他回来了，再次消失也不会有什么想法。而大阪那位，只要他或基德不停打电话，就应该没问题的。而阿笠博士和灰原，他可以说他去查案了——不完全在撒谎。

一切Okay。他决定再睡一会儿，希望醒来后不再昏昏沉沉。

X

快斗关上门后忍不住吹了声口哨。公寓里有点冷，他测了测室温，然后打开电视看有没有关于博物馆的报道。目前为止还没任何有价值的线索。

他倒在沙发上，无聊地循环换台。大多数都在重播昨晚他的事件，猜测博物馆发生了什么。一半的人都认为烟雾是他引起的，认为那是基德失败的表演——他觉得有点被冒犯到了。那些人居然认为基德会失败？可笑。他总是万般准备、多次检查好吗？人前的基德是绝不会失败的！

另一半则认为是博物馆的实验室展厅有人操作不当引发了灾难。没人以为是外来人员引起的，但是警察还在调查除了博物馆工作人员外的人，看来他们也嗅到了什么。

“现在了还没什么有用的信息，”他叹气，关掉电视，起身去检查供暖系统。不止是冷，而且有点冻，他好像都看见了呵出的白气，定睛一看却又什么都没有。今年的天气怎么回事……

他刚到达控制按钮处，温度却又开始回升。当他的手碰到按钮的时候，气温恢复正常了，温度计也是。他盯着控制平面，没发现不对劲，如同以前一样。

“哈，邪门了。”

门铃响了起来，外卖到了。他给新一叫了份汤，自己则是三明治。快斗转身，却像是直接撞上了一堵墙。他惊讶，退了一步揉揉鼻子。什么东……却发现面前只有厨房和客厅间的空空的过道。他伸手去触碰，除了空气什么都没有。但是走到那儿的时候他的鼻子绝对撞上了什么。

这里一定有什么不寻常的事在发生。

又伸手试了试，他耸肩，然后走向门口。之后有的是时间来找到问题。

X

高木坐在警厅墙边的台阶上，看着不时进出的警官们。他已经坐了两个小时，没有一个人看到他。他不再尝试跟人说话。有时他们好像听到了，但很快又表现得像什么都没有发生过。显然他们不仅仅是看不到他，也听不到。就算听到了，也转瞬即忘。他甚至用手拉住几个人，但是似乎他没有一点力量，对方只觉得什么东西刷了过去。他们都不能感觉到到他的存在。

这……好吧，他从来就不是存在感很强的人，但是也从来没有被忽视过。现在该怎么办呢？没有人能看到或听到他，报警也没有用，何况自己就是警察。事情居然变成这样子——自己完全变成鬼魂了！

他哀叹着，把脸埋进手中。手变得透明也是一件非常苦恼的事，他尽量忽略。

“——找不到他。”

他听见了一个熟悉的声音，抬头，原来是佐藤警官和千叶警官正走过来。佐藤烦躁地皱着眉，但是声音中仍有一丝担心。

“他的公寓呢？”千叶问。

“去过了，但是他也不在。如果他在就不会不接电话也不开门的。”

“所以他整个早上都不在，也没有接电话，也不在家。但是，他能去哪儿呢？这不像高木啊。”

“我就在这儿啊！”高木喊了出来，直接站到了两人旁边，但是他们也一样，愣了一下，环视周围，然后看起来就像没听到过一个声音。“

他们继续讨论着，而高木则可怜地跟在后面。

最后他们分开，佐藤拿着一叠文件。高木在一张空椅子上坐下，然后叹气，看着她完成必要的报告。他脑子里在想着怎么办，一点也停不下来了。

X

“汤来了！”基德端着托盘走了进来。新一把托盘放在腿上。他看了看微笑的小偷，然后看向汤，又抬头望着基德。这个人是想看着我喝下去吗？好吧，他的确打算先把汤放一边继续睡觉的，自己并没有什么食欲。

基德好像感觉到了他的想法，又搬过椅子坐到了床边。

“你自己喝或者我喂，选择吧。我保证里面没下毒。”基德说，语气里面是掩饰不住的调侃。

新一听到“下毒”时颤了一下，然后默默拿起勺子。他喂？开什么玩笑！虽然这样说，他真想求求那个家伙能做点别的事，起码不要总盯着他啊。

X

她觉得自己像飘起来一样。所有的东西仿佛那么轻……那么……自由……自己在哪儿？

好像是……自己的床。嗯，是自己的床——如此柔软、舒适、温暖，如此……熟悉。一个笑爬上她的嘴角，她深呼吸。家里的空气也是如此平静。

黑色的眼睛眨巴着睁开了，苍白而温柔的光透过窗户射入室内，给一切染上它的味道。她静静地躺着，看着太阳上升，光线一寸寸爬过家具。真漂亮啊。

她痴迷地看着阳光，然后门开了。她转头，自己的母亲和平次正站在门口看着她。

“和叶！你醒了！”平次大叫，脸上浮现松了一口气的表情，“你好些了吗？”

好些？她有不舒服过吗？想不起来了，于是她笑笑。

“不能更好了，但是我有点饿了。”

“正常，”母亲笑了，心里的石头也落了地，“你们俩昨天晚上回来时你就睡着了，而现在已经是下午两点了。早餐和午餐你都没吃。”

“诶？是吗？”和叶惊讶地眨眼，“我……我想我只是太累了。”

“我去给你做些吃的，”母亲说，然后转身，“我很快就回来。”

她一走，平次就进屋，拉过书桌前的椅子坐下，他看起来又开始担心了，“你确定你没事？”

她放下脚坐了起来，才注意到自己还穿着昨天的衣服，“我很好。”然后又补充，“真的。”

他叹气，向后靠上椅背，双手交叉，“我想也是的，你看起来也好多了。”

她皱眉，“你意思是？”

“就在昨天晚上，你看起来真的相当糟糕，在列车上都昏过去了。”

“是吗？”和叶吃惊，“我不记得了。”

“是的，”他点头，“我抱你回来的。”

“噢，我……很抱歉。”她感到自己的脸开始升温。

他摇摇头，微笑，“呐，不用抱歉啦！我很高兴你感觉好点了。”

X

新一想把注意力集中到之前吸入的烟上，但是现在这样让他无法思考。除开头晕不说，他的身体似乎不受控制了。上一秒还热得出汗，下一秒就冷得打颤。这样的冷热交替持续了好一阵子。也许只是心里作用吧，毕竟之前记得给他测了体温，结果表明他有点发烧。他知道人们发烧的时候是会感觉冷的，自己以前发烧也是这样。

于是他吃了感冒药，把毯子裹紧了点，控制住忽热时想甩开毯子喝杯冰水的欲望。

基德又出现在床边。新一希望他不要一直看着自己，那快让自己神经衰弱了。

“你看起来很紧张。”基德指出。“想玩个游戏吗？”他拿出一副牌，新一看了看他，摇头。

“不了，谢谢。我想回家。”

“你知道自己还病着吧。”

“我当然知道，”新一的嗓子有点嘶哑，“但我照样可以回家。”

基德哼了一声，然后露出一个意味不明的笑，“没错，但无论怎样我还是认为你最好等烧退了再离开。”

“只是低烧而已，”新一坚持，努力忽略自己声音中的颤抖。

基德笑了。他倒挺享受捉弄我，新一想。这样有那么好玩吗？老是一副看不出表情的笑脸。

“你就没别的事可干的吗？”他转头抱怨。

“没有啊。有什么还能比跟我得小侦探在一起更开心的嘛？”

新一眉头皱得更深了。

小侦探。

“任何事都好！”

“噢，别这样。”

“你不是该让病人好好休息吗？”新一冷冰冰地说。

“喂，我是看你整天躺着无聊所以才故意逗你开心诶！”

“我很好谢谢。好了，你可以走了。”

“你老是这么阴郁吗？”基德揶揄，“难不成是叛逆期到了？”

“能别狗嘴里吐不出象牙吗？”突然瞪向试图安抚他的魔术师。

“哇哦，真难伺候。”

“你就没想过我一点都不喜欢被人安排吗？拿别人的不幸开玩笑是非常差劲的行为！”

“好吧。你早点说嘛，就不用朝我发火了。”

新一叹气。他真的不想大声吼的。他知道对方没有任何恶意，只是个性使然。

“我很抱歉……我不想这样的。”心里觉得有点内疚，别过脸，闭上眼睛。他不想说话，对方永远的微笑让他有点抓狂。但是他知道基德在帮他，虽然不知道原因，所以自己朝他发火也说不过去。是基德让他回想起了他不想思考的事。

“我想……我有时候会怀念……”

“怀念什么？”基德偏头问。

一阵沉默后新一开口，“还是柯南的日子。”有点奇怪吧，但说出来感觉轻松了许多。

“我能知道原因吗？”

“那时要……轻松点吧，我猜。”也有很多乐趣，即使之后没有想过。身份是假的，但生活是真的。他遇见的人，交的朋友……都是。为什么他要抛弃这一切呢？想不起来了。

自己干嘛要告诉基德这些？他自己都很少想。但是现在他说出来了，对这样一个喜欢捉弄人的陌生人。很蠢，但也很轻松。也许正因为是他吧。

快斗看着侦探慢慢睡去，眼里闪过一道光。脑中不停重复着刚刚和新一的对话。有的话是让他感到被冒犯。但他有种感觉——他已经学会了相信自己的直觉——侦探的声音里有一丝疲惫，还有他也不能辨别的东西。他以前从来没有见过这样的侦探君。那个小侦探总是充满了自信和坚定。

也许就是这种感觉吧，他很困扰，因为他好像再也不能见到那样的侦探了。


	3. 一连串新问题

快斗看了看手里的温度计，目光转向等结果的侦探，然后又看向温度计。新一看起来还是不太好，可温度计却表示他已经退烧了。但是，这个数字却……

“怎么？”新一问，疑惑地看着基德的动作。读数要不了这么久吧？

魔术师又看向他，有点疑惑，“温度计表示你比正常人体温低了5度。”

“它坏了。”侦探断定。

“不，我检查过了。温度计没问题，几分钟前我还试过。”

“好吧，至少说明我不发烧了。”新一推断，“所以你可以让我回家了吧。”

“嗯，客观上可以，但是这也不是个正常的体温。”基德把温度计伸了过去。

“我明天得去上学。”侦探耐下心说，“我想你也是吧。”

基德忽视了对他年龄的猜测，摆摆手，“你不能再缺课了对吧？”

新一往毯子里缩了缩，“嗯，不可以了。”

大盗发出了一声夸张的叹息，“唉，好吧！我们暂时得分头行动了。”

话落，新一便感到脸上喷来了气体，虽然他该猜到是基德标志性的催眠瓦斯，但还是略惊讶。等他再次醒来，他已经是在自家的床上了。

X

快斗离开新一家时，心里的失落比认为的要深。大概是跟巨大而空旷的房子有关吧。没有灯光让它看起来特别孤独。他不知道新一怎么能忍受一个人的生活。习惯了？

工藤夫妇现在住在美国，他们怎么连儿子变成小学生了都能不回来呢？相较其他父母，这真的很奇怪。也许他们回来过，只是他不知道，但是显然他们没有留下来。当然，新一可能并不希望父母留在日本，那会更容易让人把柯南和新一联系起来，父母也会多一份危险。但是现在新一回来了，他们怎么还不回来呢？他们不想看看自己的孩子怎么样嘛吗？

好吧，也许只是正打算回来，在路上吧。

视线从工藤宅的落地窗上收回，快斗向家走去。他们俩走的路的相似性和不同点都很另类。对他来说这一直都是一个有趣的地方。一个是大盗，一个是侦探，两个都是各自领域的佼佼者，都有双重身份，都有许多秘密，在各自的道路上追寻正义，也都在黑白之间游走——甚至他们连长相也如此相似。另一方面，他失去了父亲，而新一双亲健在；他在阴影下活动，而新一可以选择公开；一个是在复仇，而另一个是在追求真相；新一除了捡命其他什么运气也没有，而他除了失去父亲其他时候总是幸运女神的宠儿……诸如此类的事情还有很多。

这个世界有时还真是有趣。

他回家一定要给母亲一个拥抱。由他人经历回想到自己，总会让人明白感恩所拥有的是多么重要。

X

远山和叶坐在窗前，晨光伴随着微风从空中穿过。她似乎不能感受到风吹在脸上的感觉，也不清楚这样是好是坏。她在风中闻到一丝甜味。

冲动之下她向空中伸出了手，五指画了一个圈。手上环绕清风，挠上手心，她忍不住笑了。

这感觉——真不错。

“和叶！”母亲的声音传来，“该吃早饭了！”

“来了！”她回答。站起来，她抓住窗台探出身子深呼吸，让肺里充满早晨清新的空气，然后缩回来关上了窗户。房间里一下子暗了下来，并变得死寂。

轻轻皱眉，她摇头驱走不安的感觉，然后走向厨房。

X

新一坐在藏书室的椅子里晨读，面前是一杯咖啡，然后手机响了。嘟囔一声，他最终还是关上书，将手伸向手机。

“工藤！”服部洪亮的声音传来，让新一不得不拿远手机以免耳朵遭殃，“我——我不知道怎么回事！”

新一眯眼，“你说什么？”

“它——就像——自己就燃起来了！”

服部显然没有在听，新一皱着眉数到十，等大阪人冷静下来。服部思维是混乱的，新一只抓住了关键词“火”。他是遇到纵火案了吗？但是这不能解释他特地打电话给远在米花的新一。

当服部停下里喘气时，新一及时插话，“你能慢慢地再说一遍前因后果吗？”

他听到了一声深呼吸，“起火了。”

“嗯这我听出来了。”

“但是不是从任何地方起的。”

新一不明白，“什么意思？”

“它自己就烧起来了。”

新一沉默。服部是发烧了说胡话吗？“有人——”

“不！我是说，没有人或者东西，但火焰就那么产生了！”

“你的意思是说你找不到任何它是如何发生的痕迹？”

“嗯。但是……”电话另一头是一声挫败的叹息，新一可以听出对方正在拾回思维条理性。“好吧，是这样的。有一件发生在面馆的命案，面馆刚开张，我去买早饭，准备之后去接和叶上学。”

新一点头，然后想起服部看不到他，“继续。”

“我找出了那个粗心的嫌疑犯，但是警察不在，他假装放弃抵抗，然后趁机打碎窗户逃了出去，我在后面追他到公园，我几乎就要抓到他了，他突然转身看着我。他一定是恐惧了，居然拉过旁边一个孩子当人质。”

新一微眯起眼——他最恨这种人了，随意将无辜的人牵扯进来。

“我就很生气，我叫了他的名字，然后……”

服部停顿，新一等了整整一分钟才听到他清了清嗓子，“这跟火有什么关系。”

“就到了。我朝他大喊，想怎么制服他而不伤害那个孩子，但是他突然尖叫起来——他身上着火了！他放开了孩子在地上打滚，等他扑灭火，警察也到了。他们就把他带走了。”

“你是为起火的原因烦恼吗？”

“嗯，就是这个。”服部听起来因终于让对方明白自己想表达的内容而松了一口气。但新一却没有完全相信他的话，完全是一副事外人的样子。服部再次对重点进行说明，“我检查了地面，但是除了草坪没有别的。没有任何可燃物。警察搜了犯人的身，也没有任何可疑物品。当他们审问他时，他害怕又疑惑。这绝对是真的，我保证！”

“可能是公园里的其他人做的吗？”新一问，“也许有人趁其不备从背后接近了那个人。”

“我也想到了，但是我们问遍了，没有说看到过这样一个人，可能是没看见吧，但是……”

“你对我还要隐瞒吗，服部？”新一说，对服部的吞吞吐吐开始不耐烦，他是个直率的人，这次怎么了？

一阵沉默后，服部开口了，声音里有一丝不安和恐惧。“我好像……看到……”

“什么？”

“火是从我手里发出去的工藤！”服部大声说了出来，每个字都铿锵有力，“我当时正朝那个人挥手，我发誓我看见火就凭空出现点燃了他的外套！”

新一沉默几秒。服部不会随便撒谎的，但是这件事也……“你确定？”

“我当然确定！我不会编这种事，工藤！火就那样凭空产生了！”

“好好，我相信你。但是应该是有原因的。”

“我正听着，说说你的想法。”

新一咬唇，思索着。从来没见过这种事，他发现自己心中无法构建出画面。这听起来就像电影特效。但是服部确定是真的。视线随意扫过藏书室，最终落到钟上。

“嗯，我们能之后再谈这件事吗？我得去学校了。”他真的不能再缺课了。

服部叹息，还是同意了，“好吧，我之后再打给你。我也得走了，还要做笔录，然后给和叶打电话解释今天为什么没去上学。”

X

帝丹高中一如建校起就没变过的样子迎接它的学生，但学生们并不会觉得有什么，普通的学校，普通的一天，普通的课堂。

新一在座位上坐下后拿出一本小说开始读，身边的同学讨论着日常、成绩、电视节目，音乐、朋友、对头等等。在他背后，他听到园子尖锐的音调。

“我们今天有体检？

“没错。”兰回答，“老师说过了。”

“噢真烦人。”另一个少女不高兴地抱怨，“他们怎么老是这样？知道我们的体重对他们有好处吗？”

“他们只是想确认我们的健康状况。”轻笑。

“唯一的好处就是能出这个教室！”

新一不觉得外出有什么好处。课堂可能是有点无聊，但是缺课太多他可毕不了业。最无聊的课也比浪费了好。

不论发生什么，学校总是照常，这太难得。

回到座位上，园子不安地换着姿势。她一整天都是焦虑的，原因不明。她从不关心学校，但今天觉得什么都让她烦躁。最初她以为是努力站到最前面也没能见到基德大人的失落。现但是现在她意识到她是无差别地觉得不顺心。

她把发丝别过耳后，烦躁的吐息。无意识整理裙子，即使它已经很平整。尽管很不安，尽管要暴露体重，她对于体检还是觉得很高兴——平时太无聊了，她只能一遍又一遍看通知栏有没有新的消息。

“好了，现在脱掉鞋子站上来。”

她甩掉室内拖鞋，站上了有点颤抖的体重称。人就是这么无聊，像她总是注意着自己的体重。她知道自己的重量跟身高相当协调。

而在她旁边的医生却停下了笔，目瞪口呆。园子感到疑惑，低头看了看示数——然后就晕厥了过去。

X

睁开眼时她微微呻吟了一声。这……这是哪儿？她认不出来，但绝不是她的床——又硬又小。

“园子？”有人在大叫，她发现兰正紧挨着她，看起来既担心又松了一口气。

眨眼，“兰？怎么了？这是哪儿？”

“你在医务室，”兰回答，伸手去探另一个女孩的体温。“体检的时候你晕了过去。发生什么了？”

“我……晕倒了？”

兰点头。

指尖不禁捂上嘴唇，园子尽量回想之前的事。她正在做体检，一切都正常进行，然后——然后——

“是那个体重计！”她恍然大悟，“它居然说我有四百九十二公斤！”

“不可能吧。可能只是出错了。”兰回答，“此外，是我帮医生把你送到这儿来的，我确定你没那么重。你看起来没什么不同。突然变重这件事完全说不通，事实根本不是这样。”

“我知道！但是这……很恐怖你明白吗？简直就像噩梦一样！”

兰大笑，很高兴闺蜜的脸色终于变正常了，“好了。如果你感觉好些了，医生要重新测你的体重了哦。”

园子做了个鬼脸，“太好了，这次你可得陪在我身边。”

“当然。”

X

新一已经等得不耐烦了，医生还是皱眉看他。他五分钟之前就该离开这儿，但是这个医生眉头紧锁，又重新测了他的体温。最终他忍不住了。

“有什么问题吗？”

那个人被新一一句话惊醒，“哦，不，一切正常——几乎正常。只是，你的体温有点低。”

又是这句话。“那这意味着？”

“我不知道。”医生承认，“我从来没见过这样的例子。你显然很健康，虽然我建议你可以多吃点。你说过你这周末生过病是吗？”

“我发烧了，但是现在已经痊愈。”

“我知道了……我想也没理由把你留在这儿了，很抱歉额外占用了你的时间。一定记住如果又感觉不舒服，一定要告诉别人。”

新一点头，如释重负地向教室走去。他在那儿都快睡着了！

他先去了趟洗手间，往脸上泼了点水好让自己清醒一点。正要抬头，脚下却一滑。惊呼之下他抓住了盥洗盆边缘，让头免于了一次碰撞。站好后他低头看地板。他进来时瓷砖不是湿的，怎么突然就变得这么滑呢？

答案以覆盖了整个洗手间的一块薄冰的形式出现。他盯着这层冰，看着它融化，最后完全蒸发，就像从来没存在过一样。他看见了什么？

但是他的确是滑了一跤，心跳都还没从惊吓中缓过来，所以这绝对不是他的想象。那么这冰是从哪里来的呢？它又怎么这么快就消失了？及时融化了，地板也该是湿润的吧。除非那只是一种类冰物质。但是如果看起来像冰，融化像冰，光滑和冰冷都像冰，那不是冰还能是什么？它又是怎么不被他注意到出现在这里的呢？

X

快斗刚刚喂完鸽子早餐，他的妈妈就站在楼梯下面喊青子来等他一起上学了。

“记住，我不在的时候要守好基地哦。”他对一只跟着他出了房门的鸽子说道，然后下了楼。脸上是惯常的灿烂笑容，他抓起书包就冲出了家门，留下一句欢快的再见。中森青子就站在他家外面的路旁等他。

“你周末去哪儿了？”她一看见他就问，“我知道你不在家，你妈妈说你去一个朋友家了。”

“没错，”他抬眼，“你好像不相信我。”

“不是我不相信你，”她回答，脸有点尴尬的红，“只是……你通常都会告诉我的。我以为你有什么麻烦了。”

“我？有麻烦？你怎么会这么想？”

她丢过一记眼刀，然后转过脚尖方向开始前行，“快点，不然我们就要迟到了。”

他笑着赶了上去，面对着青子倒行，好面对着她的脸。“你担心我？”

她直直地注视回去几秒，叹息，“嗯，我很担心。上次基德事件发生了怪异的事，我记得你说过你要去看的……许多人去过后都生病了。”

“噢，我在新闻上看见了，”他回答，收起笑容换上更严肃的表情，“听起来相当奇怪。但是我没有去。我遇到了一个老朋友，于是就和他一起度过了周末。抱歉让你担心了。你去了对吗？那么你感觉怎么样？”

她沉默了一下然后点头，最后微笑，“我很好。只是烟雾开始的时候有点咳嗽，但是探和我逃出去后就好了。”

“所以你是和他在一起啊。你知道吗青子，这可能是个预兆，”他严肃说道，走到她旁边和她并排着前行，声音变得更像一种耳语，“命运之神在告诉你和某个侦探约会只会导致灾难的。”

她刷一下脸红了，手肘捅向快斗，“快斗！你知道这不公平！那根本就是那个该死的小偷的错！”

“噢那么说的确是在约会咯。”

“我——我可没那么说，”她开始结巴，脸更红了。

“但是你也没否认啊。”

“你就不能找点别的事做吗？”她反击，手握紧了书包带子，这表明她正在试图转移对方注意力。

他眨眼，然后嗤嗤笑了，“你知道，几天前有个人对我说了同样的话。”

“那只能证明你需要新的方法来充实自己。”背后突然传来冷冰冰的声音。

“探！”青子转身，用微笑冲金发少年打了个招呼，快斗翻了个白眼。

“青子，”金发少年也回了一个浅笑，“我相信你今早很好。”

两人开始了闲聊，快斗则在他们后面作恶心状。真的，他们两个越来越难以忍受了。他本来认为白马不会更烦人了，但是更不能理解的是青子也失去了理智。

她显然非常欣赏这位和他父亲一样献身同样工作的金发男孩，两人经常在一起说怪盗基德的坏话——快斗看来只是误解——尽管事实上她并没有相信白马认为快斗就是基德的说法，还在白马指向他时帮他辩护。他的青梅竹马正在和世界上最烦人的侦探一起厮混，因为他们都想把他的另一个身份投进监狱。任何人只要站在他的角度想想，都会生气的。说实话，有些人不会有感觉的。

说真的她到底看上那个家伙那点了？他完全不能理解。当然那人是个优秀的侦探，逆境中也有能力解决问题，但是他一点想象力都没有，无聊呆板。更别提连日常也总是cosplay虚拟人物了。说实话这本来没什么，在特定场合能理解，但平日也这样就有点过了。

每当他们俩和谐地互动时，他什么忙也帮不上，只觉得青子在犯一个大错误。而他说金毛的坏话和捉弄他时，他也只能看着青子生气。

好吧，他知道他可能有点，只是一点点，无理取闹，但是青子是他朋友，他只是在做一个朋友该做的事。她不能接受，那真是太遗憾了。

X

当快斗，青子和白马到教室时老师还没到。这对他们班来说很正常，快斗的大多数老师都倾向于能多晚到就多晚到，那可以降低受到他捉弄的概率。

当然，魔术师的同班同学就没办法了。

三个换了装——两个松鼠一个青蛙——七个“染”了发，还有一群的唱歌飞来飞去的曲别针。快斗觉得生活真美好，而其他人只想老师快点来。不是说老师来了就能制得住他，但至少可以让他低调点，注意力也更集中到课堂上——或者是老师身上。

 “那么，你找出那晚烟雾产生的原因了吗？

 

快斗的耳朵在听到青子询问的那一刹那竖了起来。这个话题他不介意偷听偷听。

“很可惜还没有找到任何确切的痕迹。但是我觉得是基德的把戏的可能性很高。尽管他的目的我还不清楚。”

快斗默默冷哼一声，全是废话。他该期待更多的。他转头看向白马和青子，他们正沿着过道走回座位。没人知道接下来会发生什么。所知即所见。

这看起来就像某种俗套的喜剧。白马正朝前走，下一秒却突然像撞上什么硬东西被弹回来一屁股坐在地上，嘴微张，眼睛里满是迷惑。如果不是演技好，快斗肯定当场就笑出来了。多希望今天带相机来学校啊，白马那个表情绝对无价。

青子惊讶得愣了一会儿，然后赶紧扶他起来，“你还好吧？怎么了？”

“我没事。”白马安慰她，但是他一直看着面前的空气，“我想——我撞到什么东西了。”

青子眨眼，然后顺着他的视线看去，从空中到地板。什么也没有。“你说什么？我什么都没看到啊。”

快斗走向他们，然后伸手探了探，的确什么都没有。“没有，什么都没有。天啊，白马，我都不知道你演得一手好哑剧。”

“是你玩的小把戏吗？”青子冷不丁问道，手放在唇边，“因为这一点也不好笑！这样的举动可能伤到人！”

“青子！”他呻吟，后退了一步，眼睛里是受伤的神情，“当然不是我。你怎么会这么问呢？”

她的眼神柔和下来，“那么这到底是怎么回事？”

他耸肩，“不造。我还是得说这真的很搞笑。”

她又变得怒气冲冲。哎呀，他说出声来了？好吧，他知道一个一定能转移她注意力的办法。

青子感到了一阵微风，那本不该出现的。她嗅了嗅。

“哇青子，真是漂亮的薰衣草。”

“笨蛋快斗！”她大吼，转身挥起放在教室的拖把——就是为这种情况准备的——打破了一扇窗玻璃。她的脸红得滴血，教室的窗户都在震动，他们叫喊着赶紧藏起来，一些动作快的赶紧钻到了桌子下面。青子的吼叫后跟着是一阵沉默。

然后被砰地一声打破，同学们都探出头来看，原来是老师来了。后者的书在她看见教室的状况后全掉在了地上，嘴巴大张，眼球突出，直勾勾地盯着面前破碎的玻璃和被刮伤的学生。

“到底发生了什么！？”


	4. 谜题与碎片

之后的时间里新一都沉浸在关于消失的冰的疑惑里，整个人就像在坐飞机，机械地上课、放学。

还没走出十步，他的电话就响了。服部大声的声音向他问好。很快他们都知道双方都没有线索。服部准备挂电话前抱怨了下他还得跟和叶见面。

“她表现有点奇怪。”他补充，“好像对这个世界一点也不关心。我最好在她精神恍惚得让我走开之前赶过去，免得她又到处乱跑。”

“精神恍惚？”新一迷惑地重复。那听起来一点也不像和叶。但是服部已经挂了电话。无奈叹气，然后把手机放入口袋，继续朝家走去。

快到门前时新一拿出钥匙，开了门——却发现服部正在另一边。他知道那不可能是服部，他还刚刚跟确定在大阪的他通过电话。入侵者站的位置真不明智。新一知道他的工作让他树敌颇多，所以他家的锁可不是一般的锁。

“你在这里想干什么，基德？”他走了进去关上门，略带恼怒。门没锁，以防他需要紧急离开。

“我当然是来看看你啊。”小偷回答，听起来这是很正常的一件事——一个国际通缉犯探望生病的侦探。五指一挥带起一抹烟雾，然后服部平次便消失了，取而代之的是全身装备的怪盗。“所以，你感觉怎么样？”

“很好。”新一下意识迅速回答。他好奇地盯着小偷，但是一如往常无法看穿他的扑克脸。“你不可能就为了问这么句话来这儿。说吧，还有什么其他目的。”

“你想不想喝点什么东西？我煮了咖啡。”基德主动问，手一晃多出了个杯子。

这让新一愣了一下，“这是我的房子。”

基德只是笑，“想或不想。”

新一注视了他一会儿，然后叹气，接过杯子——他的杯子。他不知道自己对基德在自家如同在他家一样来去自如是怎样的心情，但怎样都于事无补了。这个小偷已经进来，并且还没打算走，因为他手上出现了第二个杯子。报警的念头一晃而过，旋即被他抛弃。警察到来前基德就会逃走，报警毫无意义。而且，这个小偷不会无缘无故就出现。他更喜欢叨扰人们，但是新一非常怀疑他就为此而跟着一个侦探回家。好吧也许他真的有那么无聊，但看起来不太像。于是他转身朝客厅走去，让自己在一把扶手椅里坐下，等着他的客人。

基德已经就另一把椅子坐下，呷着自己杯子里的不明物。他心里在想什么，新一完全不知道。他知道的，只有这个小偷花时间享受了他的饮品，但是他有种感觉，一定不会这么简单。最后，基德终于开口，这是新一听过的他最严肃的语气。

“最近有一些奇怪的事情在发生。我想知道你有没有注意到。”

新一皱眉，盥洗室地板上的那一幕出现在脑海。“你是指？”

基德没说话，几秒后，他举起他的杯子，伸手，就像要递给新一。侦探疑惑地看着它，然后魔术师就放手了。新一不禁惊呼小心，但是杯子却没有摔在地上碎成渣滓，反而停在了空中。明亮的湛蓝色眸子看着杯子，然后是没有在微笑的魔术师，然后又看向杯子。

“你可以检查。”基德说，靛蓝的目光很平静。

新一把自己的杯子放在桌上站了起来，围绕着基德漂浮的杯子转圈。空中什么都没有，无论是上面还是下面。当他伸手去检查杯底时，他摸到了什么固体，一个在杯子下面，小、硬、平的碟子。它没有真实的影像，就和空气的温度一样，但是它无疑是一件物品。敲打也没有声音，也无法拉动它。新一拿起上面的杯子，挥动手穿过刚才那方空间，惊讶地看向基德。他的手又停住，因为又摸到了那看不见的障碍物，但是完全没有触感显示有什么东西在支撑。这就是一块悬浮在空中的固体物。不止一点点惊异，新一又把杯子放回那块空气上，坐回椅子。

基德取回杯子，论证般地用手挥过新一刚刚检查过的地方。但他的手却很轻松地穿过去，没有遇到任何阻碍。

新一咬了咬下唇，锐利眼神盯着那片空白，还是没有看见任何东西。“你……做的？”

“似乎经常出现又消失。”小偷回应，“我只注意到了第一个，因为我撞了上去。但是我发现我可以控制，只要我想。随便说个吧，形状、大小、位置，你指定。”

“但是……那是什么东西？”新一询问，“它不像其他任何东西。就像是——”

“凭空出现？那就是他们出现的方式。如果要我起个名的话，我会称呼这个东西为阻力空间。”基德暂停，仔细地审视新一的表情，“你好像也见到了什么不一般的东西是吧？”

新一凝视咖啡片刻，然后长长呼出一口气。缓慢而小心地，他描述了之前发生在帝丹高中男盥洗室中的事。他不禁自感愚蠢，如果基德嘲笑他他也不会惊讶，但他只了解自己看到的。并且，在见证刚刚的事情之后，那消失的冰也没那么奇怪了。

X

平次扫视了神社外面的街道，皱眉。他本应在这儿第五次与和叶见面。但是已经超过预定时间五分钟了，那个女孩仍没有踪迹。和叶不是会迟到的人，她总是早到的。

脚掌不停拍打地面，一遍又一遍看手表。已经过去十六分钟了。她去哪儿了？他问遍这条街上的商铺老板，但他们都没见过像平次描述中的人。如果她是来了，以为他还没到又走了，平次可以理解，但是如果她根本就没有出现……她会发生什么事了呢？

下定决心，他转身离开，快步沿着从约定地点到学校的这段路寻找。他在每个街角停留，搜寻对面的人行道，怕两人错过。直到走到学校，还是没见到她的身影，抬头，然后他真的开始恐慌了——天台边上有个女孩。她坐在边缘，双腿晃荡，清风拂面，吹起她的发丝和黑色发带。她双眼合上，在平次看来她就像在沉思，也像在享受风的感觉。

不论她在干什么，他都不喜欢她坐在如此危险的地方。

加速，他冲进大楼奔上天台，打开没有锁的门，大叫，“和叶！”

她转身看向声音来源处，惊讶地冲着他眨眨眼，然后看了看手表，吸气，“噢平次！真的很抱歉，我忘了时间。”

他叹气，走过去站在能够拉住她的位置，如果她有任何要掉下去的迹象的话。“没关系，但是下次记得给我打个电话好吗？我真的很担心你！话说你在这儿干嘛？”

她笑了，抬手指着天空，“我真的很喜欢天空。你有注意到过天有多宽阔嘛？”

他眨眼，随着她的视线看去。“噢没有注意到，但是你现在这么说……我想是的……那这个算什么，和叶？你怎么第一地点选在这里？”

一片云翳滑过和叶的脸，“教室太闷了，我只能在放学后到这儿来。”

“你要知道你最近说这个字有点多。”

她疑惑地问，“说什么？”

“闷。你刚刚说教室很闷，你妈妈告诉我你一直在抱怨你的房间很闷，厨房很闷，整个房子都很闷——你遇到什么事了吗？”

眼神变得深邃，她又转过去看着天空。“算了平次，我们说点别的事情吧。这是多么美好的一天啊！你想吃点什么吗？”

X

厨房里的新一看着半信半疑地看着面前桌上的这杯水，“这真是荒唐。”

桌子的另一边，基德不住笑，显然觉得很有趣，“你是说今天看到的一切吗？”

“嗯，但是……”

“试试吧，侦探，这又不要你的命。”

“试试什么？假设那冰跟我有关系，我还是不知道它是怎么产生的。”

“想想冷的？”基德建议。

“那到底要怎么想？”新一冷冰冰地问。

“想象。我相信你之前想到过。只要记住，假装这是冰冷的。”

新一仍然不觉得这是正确的思路，坦白说他是不想这样做，但是基德不会放过这个可能性。并且，他们必须验证这个可能性，尽管也许是错的。所以他伸手，将一根手指伸入室温的水中，然后想象着水是冰的。这比想象的更难，特别是他知道这水其实不冷。但是……但是，好像不一样了。

睁眼，他震惊地看着杯子，上面冒着些微雾气，水……水已经变成一块固体的冰，上面还有他的手指的形状。

“好吧。”基德评论，伸手摸杯子一沿，“我得说这证明了什么。”

新一找不到正确的词来形容在看到冰时心里溢出的感受。他不敢相信面前的事实，但是他知道这就是事实。他不能理解的是，这是怎么发生的。全身都被此困扰。连着都可能发生，还有什么不可能的呢？

“持续不了多久是吧？”

“哈？”回到现实，新一才意识到冰已经融化了。当他再触碰，又变成室温了。“不可能融化得这么快吧。”

基德将带着手套的指头伸进水中，“也许它并不是融化，只是停止冰冻了。”

“我不相信我理解你刚才说的……”

小偷笑了，“你该看起来高兴点。有几个人能自己做冰水呢？”

“持续不了多久，记得吗？”新一指出。

“我相信你可以让它变冷而不冻住它。如果你加以练习一定可以让谁持续变凉的。”

侦探摇了摇头，“我的时间还有更重要的事要做。比如找出这到底是怎么回事。”他想了想过去的几天，“你觉得这会不会和那阵烟雾有关呢？”

“我首先也是这样猜想的。不久前我看见了一个女孩的尖叫让几扇玻璃窗都破碎了。”

“光是尖叫不可能让玻璃碎掉的，除非掌握好正确的频率和足够长的时间。”

基德耸肩，“也许是不正常，但是要么是声音的原因，要么就是玻璃自己想自杀，选吧。”

新一轻咬下唇，注视桌子，思考着。“我想服部说的火也是这样吧。他今天早上告诉我他看到了莫名其妙出现的火焰。”

“他也出现在我的案子现场了。”这毫无疑问。

“那你刚刚提到的女孩呢？”

“她也在那儿。”

“所以那场烟也许对在现场的人产生了什么影响。”噢，那大概是基德犯罪历史中最大的一次了。这的确说明了什么。另一方面，有许多人并没有挤进博物馆庭院里，他们可能被或没被蓝烟影响到，但是仍有许多人被波及了。”

“我们走吧。”基德宣布，一下子站起来，手指一挥，一阵烟雾之后魔术师就换了一套便服，帽子下面戴了一副大大的墨镜。

新一眨眼，一瞬间被分心了。“我能问为什么吗？”

“去看看还有什么奇异的事情发生，去看看是不是发生变化的人都有在基德案子现场出现。你最好快点，不然白天快结束了。”

X

高木坐在家里的桌前，看着光秃秃的桌面发呆。他已经在家待了一阵，毕竟去哪儿都只能这样，没什么区别。但是他不可能下半生都坐在家里，他必须找点事情来做。

他已经发现自己几乎没有力量来影响周围的物体。也许可以稍微改变位置或者轨迹，但是也仅能如此了。实际上他已经成功地让自己在办公室的滑椅上坐下又起来而不让其从自己身体中穿过。那很……有趣，至少可以这样说。现在这个样子他可以不用吃东西，这还算幸运。

但是他可以拿起轻巧的东西，一旦被他牢牢握住，这些东西就会变得看不见。这让他有了个想法。

拿起一张放在桌角的空纸放到面前，然后抓起一支钢笔。笔在他抓住的时刻便隐形，但他仍然能够感觉到它光滑的塑料外壳。轻敲一下笔好让墨水出来，然后他开始在纸上写字。蓝色的线条出现，他露出如释重负的微笑，下一刻笑容便僵硬了，墨迹慢慢消失，就像从来没有出现过一样。

他的心沉入深渊。看来是这样的。如果写出的字转瞬即逝，那他就不可能给别人写信息了。

但是……也许他可以利用这个做点什么。

X

如果以前没有发生过，新一想，那现在就发生了。今天真是他经历过的最诡异的一天。现实服部的事情，然后是消失的冰，之后又在自己家里看见基德，那看不见的“底座”，冻住的水，最后是现在——在这些事情之上的——他正在街上散步，和怪盗基德。

“放松，”小偷建议，嘴角是一抹微笑，“不然人们会好奇我们在干什么。”

新一正准备指出其中的逻辑错误——怪盗基德就该保持警惕。这时他看见一个跟他年龄相仿的女孩边走边看书，她没有看前面，马上就要撞上一根金属杆子。新一的提醒在看见女孩径直向前，沿着杆子垂直走上去时咽回肚子。她就如走在平地上一样，但此时她突然从书里抬头，看见天空就在自己正前方，她迷惑了，然后看向周围，吃惊得张开下巴。于是她又掉回地上，看起来摔得不轻。

“你看见了吗？”新一问，仍然不能把视线从正站起来整理衣服的女孩身上移开。

“嗯。”基德很快回答。

女孩赶紧看看周围，视线捕捉到了两个男生，然后紧张地快速离开了，就像一只被吓到的小动物。没有其他人看见这件奇异的事。

新一有些担心地看着女孩跑远，“也许我们该去公园，那儿下午会有许多人散步。”

“很对。”基德鼓励地说道，把一只胳臂放到新一肩上，“然后我们可以去商业区。也许还可以去人来人往的餐饮街，在商场逛逛……”

他给了小偷一个半月眼，“听起来可真是好玩的一天啊。”

“对啊，这是我们的第一次约会，必须有趣不是吗？不然你该不想再跟我出去了。”

新一红了脸，别扭地从小偷的胳臂下挪开，“正经点，不然走开，”他猛地说，“如果你想你只想玩游戏那去别的地方玩！”

“好好。”基德做了个安慰的手势，尽管看起来被逗笑的样子。“只是个玩笑，别这么生气了。你今天很情绪化诶，如果你是个女生，肯定是来大——”

“你再敢说！”一下子转身，新一朝公园走去，没有回头看。他是为什么在这儿？哦对，他想知道烟雾的影响有多广泛。现在，他一个人去也可以。

“嘿！等等！”基德迈开步子追上侦探，“好了，别这样。我请你喝东西怎么样？然后再去公园看看。看，那边在卖果汁。”

新一自动就跟着基德的方向走去看是不是真的有一个人在米花公园入口经营小摊子。摊主在桌子上把杯子叠得像金字塔一样。一个年轻人买了一大盒橙汁，付钱后边走到一旁拿吸管，马上就要放下盒子。盒子突然一下子就爆开，那人赶紧把嘴里的吸管拉出来，用嘴吸住往外流的橙汁，发出满足的叹息。然后他的眼睛转向周围，看着手里被吃了一半的盒子，就像看到了鬼一样。

“他一定不是自己想那样的。”基德在新一耳畔轻语，让侦探吓了一跳。

他一下子远离魔术师，点头，“你觉得那个男的多大？”

基德墨镜背后的眼睛眨了眨，又看了下那个被吓到的吃着盒子的人，“二十吧，或者二十一。怎么这么问？”

皱眉，沉思，新一走进公园，“只是个想法。你要不要来？”


	5. 全世界

他们环绕公园一圈后又前往这个城市的繁华商业区之一。新一看着人群，默默总结所有基德表现出的古怪，心里暗自盘算着，还不时接过基德的“路边摊招待”。这时太阳已经开始西沉，那个小偷还吃着两个冰淇淋，一个巧克力棒和一个小三明治。即使这样，这个家伙仍然坚持要去一家高人气的面馆吃晚饭。新一简直想要直接回家，但是正如基德所说，晚餐是很好的时间来讨论今天的发现，并且说不定可以遇到更多的事。

“并且，你也要吃点东西才行。”小偷补充，“你没在想着走掉吧？”

“这儿人太多了。”新一回答，下意识移开，这样他的背就靠上了墙壁，也可以看到后面排队的人。基德注意到了这个动作，但是没说什么。

“进到里面就好了。”他转而说到，“他们楼上有很不错的椅子。”

“听起来你对这个地方相当熟悉。”

“我来过几次。看，我们真幸运，该我们了，好像还是楼上。”

新一跟在小偷身后上了楼，被人领到已出餐厅前方靠窗的位置。基德说的没错，餐厅里面倒是没那么挤。邻桌之间的距离控制得恰到好处，各自的交谈不会传到别处。整体干净明亮。新一得向基德承认，他选了个好地方。天越来越暗，城市华灯初上。透过窗户望出去，一幅万家灯火的画卷生动地展现在眼前。

看着那些灯光，感觉总有些奇妙。它们是如此的明亮，尽管为了人们而燃烧，他们总是坦然的。他们的光华把黑暗藏在背后，却将光明带给在它们笼罩之下生活的人们。

“在想些什么呢？”

转头看向同伴，新一摇了摇头，“没什么。”

“‘没什么’一定是个很有趣的话题，不然你不会陷入这样的沉思了。”

新一轻哼一声，但嘴角不禁抬起一抹弧度。“没有。只是消磨时间而已。”

“听起来不值得浪费时间在上面。”

“也许。”

“那就别花太多时间去想了。”小偷建议，暗含的严肃让新一很怀疑他是不是猜到了新一在想些什么，“一个人能做到的事只有这么多。”

“听起来像是你的经验之谈。”新一注意到。

“没有我做不到的事。”小偷眨眼。

新一翻了个白眼，但惊讶地发现自己被没有因此不快，“是的，当然，我怎么会忘了。”

侍者端上他们的面。新一拿起筷子，没什么胃口，就胡乱地拨动他的乌冬面。他心里的小电影还在放映之前看到那些画面。就简单的一次闲逛，他们就看见了从一个吃饮料盒子的男人到一个穿玻璃而过还不自知的人，甚至还有人的手腕似乎长出了叶子——他猜不止如此。当然，还有那个一晚上头发就变成爆炸头的气疯了的女人，风一样掠过他们俩冲进商店里要买更好的养发产品，只有他们看见了女人头发里蓝色的电光。

大多数都是让其他人难以察觉的细节，但是显然有人开始注意到这些奇怪的现象了，不过他们中的大多数认为这不过是恶作剧，然后就忽视了这些随处出现的怪异现象。

“喂基——”他想起了这是在哪儿，然后生生吞下后面的话，“嗯，我意思是，你觉得你到现场的粉丝里面会有小孩子吗？”

“很多，尽管家长们并不想让他们的孩子在外面待得那么晚，”魔术师回答，“嗯，但是我没有看见任何小孩子有发生奇怪的变化。”

新一点头，“我也没看见。事实上，似乎被影响的都是快二十岁或者二十几岁的人。”

“也不是全部，”魔术师赞同，“如果只是年龄的问题，应该还会有更多的人受到影响。”

“也许还决定于个体离……管他什么东西，的远近程度。”他微不满，“我们没法检查真是太糟糕了。”

“其实，现场有很多记者。你知道他们，总是拍照啊录像啊，现在看起来挺好的那些事。”

侦探摇头，“我觉得调查实验室里到底发生了什么会更有说服力。”

“那个也可以同时进行，没什么损失。”

不知道该说些什么别的了，新一把所有注意力转回到面上。他不挑食，但也能分辨面条相当不错。就像其他的因为某个原因受欢迎的餐厅一样。不像他以前被父母或者兰拽去过的那些餐厅，那才是很好地诠释了什么叫“不要在吃上信任别人的意见”。浪费了宝贵时间却没得到好的体验——对于一个只把食物视为必需品的人来说那真的很令人烦扰。不是他品味不来美食，他只是觉得没有什么吃的值得两个小时的等待。时间是永远无法被代替的重要。

“你得知道，有好多人挤破头都想要你现在的位置。”魔术师打趣说道，“而你却兴致缺缺。”

新一抬眼一瞥，他都快忘了自己是跟人一起来的。“你在说什么？”

“当然是和我的晚餐。我也算是个名人了。”

一幅基德粉丝摇旗呐喊的画面，伴随着园子激动的尖叫闪过新一的脑海，还是让他不禁恶寒。“很难不是。天知道为什么。”

“很伤人诶！”基德抬高声音，一只手捂住胸口。“这么多年了，我还以为你学会欣赏我的艺术了。”

“不是艺术不艺术的问题，是你用这个手段做了什么的问题。”新一干瘪瘪的回答，然后又回到面上。基德是一个魔术大师，这毫无疑问，即使是新一也不得不承认有些魔术真的很令人惊叹，但他不会说出来让基德的自负和虚荣得到满足的。并且新一真的不理解这个小偷激发出的粉丝的狂热，这一点也说不通。

“噢。看来你有希望的。”

“什么意思？”

魔术师只是笑，“没什么没什么。你快点喝汤吧，都快凉了。”

X

那天并不该佐藤美和子值夜班，但是她无论怎样也要熬夜把报告做完。这也是她把心从某个失踪同事身上移开的途径。她只是不明白。他能去哪儿呢？不发邮件，不打电话，也没有出任务，甚至，都没有人报案。最后一点令人微感安慰，但是那并不意味着他没有遇到危险。直到现在组内最乐观的警官也开始感到令人难过的不安。

挫败地呼气，他强迫自己重新阅读报告的最后一行，再次。那是什么？第五次了吧……这件事真的让她神经绷紧了。也许该就这样，明天再完成最后一部分。

她的呼吸里满是挫败的叹息。开始清理摊在桌上的文件和档案夹。她刚把最后一个档案夹放进指定的抽屉，就听到一阵轻微的落地声。她惊讶地抬头，发现一张小而薄的纸片放在桌上？

这是哪儿来的？她刚把所有东西都清完。难道是她漏掉了？但是她不急的桌上有类似这样的东西啊。快速环视办公室，确定了没人。

哈，现在她又开始健忘了。太好了。

她伸手去拿起那张纸，但是手却在半空停住了，因为她看到了纯白的纸上出现了黑色的线条。她震惊地睁大双眼。她看着线条出现，逐渐呈现出字的样子。

「佐藤警官」

她看到了自己的名字以一种超现实的方式出现而后又消失不见。幻觉？

“看来我得补充睡眠了。”她大声说道，试着让自己放松下来。但是她边说纸上边显现出其他的字。

「这不是你的想象。」上面这样写着，写得相当快速。「是我，高木。」

“高木君？”这个名字如同轻快的小鹿一样跳出她的嘴唇。

「是的，但是没人可以看到我或者听到我。」

“什……什么？”好吧，这更诡异了。她在做梦？但是这感觉不像梦……“你的话是什么意思？怎么回事？”

回答一分钟后才显现出来——就像高木停下来思考了下。如果那真的是高木的话。「我不知道。我醒来就这样了，就在我们去基德的案子的后一天。」

佐藤皱眉，摇摇头，“这……这真是……”

「我知道这听起来很荒唐，但是你得相信我！」这些字写得很潦草，显然很匆忙，他几乎能够感觉到空气中恐慌的情绪。

她在心里跟自己做了一阵斗争，最后放松下来。这好像也没什么损失，除了她的思维，但是她好像已经思维混乱了。所以如果是个梦的话，至少也是独一无二的梦。

她吞了吞口水，清清嗓子，“把你的手放到纸上。”

她等了等，然后伸出手。她的心开始砰砰的跳。期待？害怕？不确定？他不得不抑制住缩回手的欲望，而是把手放到纸上，只要她摸不到纸，就意味着……上面有其他的东西。好几分钟，她都不能分辨那到底是什么。就想自己的感官在打架，无法识别出来。然后迷惑的感觉消失，她能够感觉到一只温暖地，人类的手。她倒吸一口气，但是并没有将手放回，即使看到该是一只手的地方空空如也。

“好吧。那该告诉我细节了吧，从你醒来变得——透明开始讲吧。”

X

这真是很特别，快斗看着新一的背沉思，手交叠在后脑勺。他几乎花了半天时间和侦探在一起，但这个人都没有尝试去发现他的身份。事实上，如果不是他们有事要做，快斗会称之为美好正常的一天。这有点令人惊讶甚至奇异，但是毕竟还是好的。有某个特定的侦探的存在，他总是过得有点太舒心了。再一次，他们成为同伴的次数都和他们成为对手一样频繁。

那一天会是什么样子呢，他很想知道，如果他不再成为怪盗基德。想当然的话，应该是再没有理由见面了吧。那也是未来一个很有趣的期待吧。

感觉到越来越强烈的视线从背后传来，新一转头看过去，跟快斗对上目光，对方笑得很灿烂。

“你为什么要跟着我？”他问，警惕地看着小偷。他正在回家的路上，想想对方赶紧离开，但对方并没有。

基德只是挑了下眉，“我没有跟着你，我是在送你回家。”

“呃，为什么？”

“保证你安全回去难道不是我的责任？”小偷略带调侃。

侦探还是很迷惑。“不，不是。”他看了看天，也没有太晚。“没有人注意到你消失了半天吗？”

“也许吧。所以再多花几十分钟或者个把小时消失也没有什么关系。”

那倒是，新一让步了。他好像被他的护卫缠上了。他反思，不是他介意魔术师的陪伴，他只是希望这个人不要盯着他看。他到底在想些什么？自从他们离开餐厅，基德有点安静得过分了，反倒让人呢有些不安。

他迈步，却感到一只手放到了肩上，把他拉回一步。抬眼，他发现基德正看着他，“怎么？”

魔术师把头偏向一旁，“错了的话就说吧，但是我敢发誓这就是你家。”

新一跟着小偷手的方向走去，意识到自己走过了家里的大门，不禁有点窘迫。“噢是的，呃，谢谢。”在基德揶揄般的注视下不禁脸更红了，他掏出钥匙，却看到门已经开了。他皱眉，转头给了小偷一个不赞同的表情，却发现对方已经不见了。他看了一会儿，然后摇头，走进了大门，边走边嘟囔着布满。

“他至少该说句再见吧。”

他真是太累了。这真是经历过的最长的一天，连早上也像千年之前的事一样。把外套搭在椅背上，他没有换睡衣就直接瘫在床上，头一沾枕头就睡着了。


	6. 看不见的写字人

新一在震动中醒来，比平时早了几小时，然后突然意识到他还有作业没做。噢好极了。尽管很不情愿，他还是用强烈的意志力把自己拽下楼，拿出书和必要的纸张摊在餐桌上，用能用的器皿煮了一大壶清咖。准备停当后，他就在椅子里坐定，开始了本该昨晚就完成的任务。喝了六杯提神的咖啡后，他才完成了所有作业。然后把东西往背包里一塞，向学校跑去。

他很感激这天是相当正常的一天，没有意外发生。但是他总是不禁偷偷向园子和兰看去，想知道她们是不是已经发现身上的异能力。毕竟她们当时也在现场，并且还非常靠前。但是，她们都还没表现出任何异于常人的迹象。园子一直在不停抱怨她家所有的秤都坏掉了，而兰则在一旁静静地听着。如果她们还有时间作这样无聊的对话，看来也没什么好担心的。

直到最后一节课，事件发生了，真相又一次露出了它丑陋的脑袋。

发生了谋杀案件。这也没什么特别奇怪。新一总是遇到各种凶案，不论是案前，案中，还是案后。奇怪的是当他到达现场时，凶手就站在受害者前面，甚至没有掩饰，而是震惊地愣在原地，用作凶器的刀就在躺在不远处——她再也用不着它了——她长出六英寸长的钢指甲，上面呈现出金属光泽，伴随着血色。

一方面行凶时这种行为真是蠢，另一方面……好吧，他突然想到那些可能受那种烟影响的人心怀不轨的话能够做出的各种各样的事，觉得毛骨悚然。谁知道还会有什么样的能力呢？并且人们也很容易受其影响。

很快到来的警察带走了那个女人，她没有反抗，还沉浸在对自己的突变的震惊当中，但是警察们了解到了这指甲的锋利，以为是指套之类的东西，于是决定把它取下来，但是他们发现这玩意粘贴得非常牢固，完全取不下来，只好把她的手绑在背后，让好几个警官把她押送进一辆特殊装备车里，以免伤害到他人。新一听到一位警官说会把她先带到医院，看她到底对自己进行了怎样的改造。

“如果你问我，那看起来就像是她自己长出来的。”一个声音从新一背后响起，他转身，看到佐藤警官看着离开的警车，脸上是衣服若有所思的表情。

“你是说她是自己长出来的钢指甲吗？”新一问，仔细注意警官的表情。她的目光转回来对上新一的眼睛，新一注意到其中有些慌乱。佐藤警官从来不会这样。

“我知道那听起来有点荒诞，”她最终说到，“但是，最近……”她的视线又转到地面上，眉头紧锁。

“你遇到什么不寻常的事了吗？”

快速抬头看着新一，她内心挣扎了几分钟，然后做手势让他跟上来。新一有点不明所以，新一还是跟了上去。她带着新一走到了一个小图书馆里，在那儿找到一个空的学习室，招手让新一进去，然后紧紧关上了门。

“你听说高木涉失踪了吗？”

新一摇头，担心之情涌了上来，“没有。发生什么了？”

“我——”佐藤警官一下子停了下来，皱眉，然后又摇头，“是这样……嗯……看这个。”走到桌旁，她把一张空白的纸展开，在椅子里坐下。

新一迷惑地看着她，但是她只是朝纸示意。于是他又转头看向那张白纸。纯白无暇，普普通通，它本身并没有什么特别的。没写过的而已。

而在佐藤警官放在上面的那支笔慢慢升空随即消失那一刻，新一湛蓝色的眼睛睁大了。好像一只看不见的手用一支看不见的笔在纸上写字。

「你好啊工藤君，是我，高木。」

新一把视线从纸上转向佐藤，然后又看向纸上最后消失的字迹。“高木警官？”

佐藤点头，看起来有点紧张，“他说他是在基德的案子后变成这个样子的。”

“你们两个都在那里吗？”

她点头，然后停了下，盯着新一的脸，“你好像不是很吃惊。”

“这不是我见到的第一个例子了。”新一承认，看回那张纸，考虑自己的选择。

女警官的眼睛微微眯起，“什么例子？”

“是……”有点为难地吸气，新一站起来，“我还是展示给你看比较容易。请稍等一下，我去拿些水。”

X

“好吧，我想至少我们对目标寻找有了更多的了解。”佐藤对着旁边的空气说道，她正走在回警局的路上。她听不到回答，但是她知道高木要轻松不少。就像空气中散发出的一样。她尽量忽略不能看到或听到回应的古怪感觉，就像她尽量相信自己足够了解高木，能够猜到他的感受。

“我不得不承认，正在发生的事情真的很令人不快。”她皱眉补充道。

在她傍边，高木不禁抖了一下。毫无疑问，那是相当恐怖的。

“你觉得你能，嗯，让自己显形吗？”佐藤突然问道，吓了他一跳，“我是说，工藤君说那是可能的。”

那值得思考，高木默认了。问题是怎么做。他已经厌倦了不存在的状态。以前从未发生过，但是这和被忽视不一样，他想要恢复，很想，无论如何也要。

佐藤轻轻叹气，推开警局大门。她开始……想念涉了。即使他其实在旁边，那也是不一样的。

X

在离家只有几条街远的时候，突然的一阵热浪和恶心感席卷了新一。眼前的人行道以一种扭曲的方式模糊，地面开始摇晃。他咬紧牙关，扶在一旁的墙上。他的五指摸到粗糙的表面，但是却无法抓紧。

他的膝盖撞上地面，忍住呻吟。天气很暖和，但是之前还没有这么热的。即使最多变的天气也不该变得这么快。

“新一？”一只手放到他的背上，模糊而熟悉的声音叫着他的名字，“你……还好吗？”

试着把注意力集中到这个声音上，新一才意识到，这声音熟悉的缘故是因为它属于毛利兰。他不禁呻吟。在这种状况下遇到对方……新一让四肢用力伸直，转过去看着自己已经几周没说话的朋友（可以这样称呼吗？）正以看着病人的神情看着他。

他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，然后再次看向兰的脸。他的视线不再扭曲了，也没有再犯恶心。于是他让自己露出一个现在情况下能做出的最完美的笑容，向对方点点头。

“嗨兰，你在这儿干什么？”

兰皱眉，嘴角向下抿成弧线，“不要逃避问题。你看起来快晕过去了。”

“没——”在说出后面的“什么“之前他突然闭嘴，因为他确定这决不是一个好答案。于是他挺胸展肩，有点局促地扯扯衣服，”只是有点发烧……我想我昨晚睡太少了。我正要回去休息。”

她仔细看了好久，新一知道她并不相信。这有点令人难过，因为大部分还是实话，他的确有点发烧，或者至少感觉像是发烧，并且他的确昨晚没睡好，现在觉得头昏脑涨。这也是讽刺，让他有点想笑。

“好吧，那你最好快点回去，”兰最终说道，“你想让我送你吗？”她犹豫着补充。

“不用了，没事的。我能自己回去。”他向她保证，希望是真的。

“你确定？”

“我确定。别担心；毕竟也就几条街远。”

她点头，“那之后就学校见了。”

“嗯。”

他看着她离开，心里涌出奇怪的感觉。不就，也可能很久以前，如果他生病了，让她同意他离开可要花费不少功夫。不用说，如果他还是柯南，她更不可能放他一个人不管。另一方面，她跟他说话了。所以也许还有机会修复他们之间的友谊。可能没有以前深，但是仍然是他心中很重要的一部分。他大概没有以前对她的那么浓厚的感情了，但是失去他们的友谊更糟。这种感觉从那场糟糕的解释后一直折磨着他心的一角。现在至少他可以看到一点曙光

，要是他知道怎么让它一直亮着就好了。

转身继续朝家走去，新一集中精力走路。像是沸腾的感觉已经消失，但他仍然感觉有点晕，胃也开始提醒他今天只在学校餐厅吃了一个三明治。于是安排做了点调整，先吃东西后休息。

X

兰在街角停了下来，转身看着新一缓慢而平稳的步伐离开。她本来是想要去他家的，即使她不确定自己对他是怎样的感觉，她也觉得是时间谈谈了。她本来没想到会遇到这样的他。他看起来和他离开学校时不一样了，但是他不会告诉她原委的。这让她还是有点生气，只是一时。对一个病人，怎么也无法生气的。

叹气，她转身迈步会侦探事务所。脚步很慢，她不着急。没有了柯南，那个地方似乎也变得不同了。在这奇怪的时刻她突然很想要个弟弟或者妹妹，有时她真的很希望柯南还在她身边。随即她为此感到羞愧，因为那是建立在新一再也不能回来的基础上的。那不是她想要的结果。没有人应该被困在一个错误里一辈子。

就像没有人应该被谎言愚弄一辈子一样。

即便如此，她也不能停止感到失去了一个家人。你怎么能失去一个原本就不存在的人呢？他的存在有一半都是你自己想象出来的。

或者，这重要吗？毕竟，名字和外表都是可变的，对现在的普通人都是如此。所以认为柯南是存在的，想念他，也都是可以的，不是吗？只是新一也在而已……

对无尽的心思怪圈感到挫败和厌倦了，她只是想从以前无时无刻想着新一的状态中解脱出来。她走进冰淇淋店，来到柜台前面。外面还是比较暖和，但冷又甜的东西大概是她现在需要来清醒下头脑的吧。

她拿到自己的圣代然后想找个座位，然后就看到坐在床边的一个女孩，惊讶地愣住了。那个吃着草莓奶昔的女孩长得就像是她的双胞胎姐妹，只是发型不同而已。


	7. 嫌弃人的鸟

“你今天好像很兴奋。”青子评论，好奇地看着她的朋友走一步跳一步的，“我是说比平时兴致要好很多。发生什么好事了吗？”

“嗯？”

她皱眉，“我知道你听到了，所以，和你昨天消失一整天有关？”

“也许。”

“你怎么就不能好好回答呢？”她有点恼怒，却只得到一个卖萌的微笑和眨眼。

“因为那会很无聊的。”

“你是说普通。”

“普通，无聊，都一样。”

她翻了个白眼，“只有你这样觉得。”说着拉了拉肩上的书包，看向前方，发现了什么，她挥挥手，开口又闭上，然后停下来跟快斗说，“我看到白马了。你能叫叫他吗？”

他做了个嫌弃的表情，“自己叫。个人认为我们最好离他远点。”

“快斗……”她有点愤然，但是，即便脸黑了，音调却没有升高，“叫他，好不嘛？”

魔术师屈服于她奇怪的声音和握得泛白的指关节，立马想起了教室里的那扇破碎的窗户。她把自己的叫声跟玻璃的破碎联系起来了吧？他本身并不确定是否有关，但是如果她的确这样想的话……她在害怕吗？眼里微恐的神情表明好像是的。他不喜欢在她脸上看到那种表情。

视线转回前面的街道，他可以看见白马金发的反光。好吧，他最好还是利用这个机会调查一下。如果他和新一的理论是对的话，白马可能也被影响到了。毕竟他和大叔们站在一起清楚地看见了全景。

“喂！”快斗手成筒状喊了出来，“白马！”

远处，金发少年的头很快转过来，简直是快要扭到的程度。棕色的眼睛扫了一下便聚焦到快斗和青子身上。魔术师注意到他脸上露出如释重负的表情。这反应有点奇怪。

“青子小姐，黑羽。”他打招呼，视线滑过他们，然后问早，“早上好。”

“早上好。”青子神采奕奕地回应，然后就开始问起白马那个晚上的案子。显然她是从给他的父亲那里听来的，想知道更多细节。当然，白马也很高兴回答，身上某种情绪也消失了。

他们走到一棵树下时金发少年转过头来看着快斗，“什么？”

魔术师白了他一眼，“你在说什么啊？”

“你刚才说了什么？我没听清。”白马回答。

“是吗？”快斗更加无语，“你听力该改善了，我什么都没说。”

白马皱眉，青子也担心地靠近，“你还好吧？你看起来有点……焦虑？我不知道。发生什么事了吗？”

“没……没事，我很好。”他冲青子笑了笑，又镇定下来，“我只是听错了。”

整个早上的课堂，白马都尽量远离教室窗户。因为他不靠窗，所以这个举动并没有引起注意。即使是在课间休息，他似乎也避免到窗边。当然，教室窗户还没有玻璃，因为学校还没来得及换，但碎渣都已经清理干净，大多数学生都很高兴能在课间探出去感受微风。

思绪转回来，快斗想到了白马在各种绿化带旁边表现出的神经质。他总是不停地到处看，就像听到了什么声音想要定位，但怎么找，也只有车辆的轰鸣、树叶的婆娑和鸟儿的啁啾。

鸟……到处都是鸟呐，他不禁想到。到处都是车流和风，这就是城市，但是鸟是不同的。

“我想知道……”

当班上同学都去吃午饭了，魔术师从座位上站起来，拐过中间的课桌走到侦探旁边，“嘿白马！”

“怎么，黑——”白马正准备问，但是在看到魔术师手中的一对鸽子时切断了话。他一下子跳了起来，撞到最近都没怎么用的课桌上倒了下去。有几个人望了过来。

“哎呀白马，我都不知道你还怕鸟？”快斗调侃，靠在桌沿对着地上的侦探微笑。他的鸽子各自在他的两肩落下，咕咕地轻叫。

“那一点也不好笑，黑羽！”白马咬牙，爬起来站好，抚平衣物。瞪了魔术师一眼，他转身准备走开。

“那么，它们在说什么呢？”

白马像一只受惊的小鹿一样跳了一步，“你在说什么啊？”他大声说，快斗从来没听过他如此失态的声音。就想在害怕什么。“鸟不会说话！”

就是这个了！快斗装作无辜，惊呼，“什么啊，谁在说鸟啦？”

金发少年僵住，变得结巴起来，“那你就该说清楚啊。听起来就像在说你的宠物鸽子。”

快斗左肩上的鸽子叫了一声，侦探僵直了。魔术师瞥了眼鸽子，然后看向白马。“尽管这样说，你对经过的鸟都太过在意了。你在学着跟他们说话吗？”

“别——别这么荒唐！哪有什么鸟语！”

快斗从来没看见过如此惊恐的白马，脸白如纸，冷汗涔涔，双眼飘忽，避免看到鸽子。魔术师内心暗笑，这个家伙快疯了吧。也许不该这样，但他真的很想笑。他不能拒绝这样一个机会。

把一只鸽子哄到右手上，拿到金发侦探面前，对方扯着脖子后退到桌边。“所以，你想和小银在这里练习吗？它可是很健谈的哦。”

“黑——羽！”

真遗憾，快斗想，青子非得挑这个时候进来敲他的头。“快斗！你在对探做什么？”

“青子，”他抱怨，赶紧跳出了她的攻击范围，揉揉后脑勺哦，“我什么都没做哦！”

她投去一个不相信的眼神，然后看向白马，表情里满是关心，“你感觉还好吗，探？你脸好白。”

金发侦探明显回过神了，“我想……我最好还是去看看医生。不好意思……”

“我跟你一起去。”青子马上接上，伸出坚定的手，但是对方轻轻推开了。

“不用了，我可以自己去。你该去吃午饭，一会儿上课了。”

她轻叹气，“好吧，但是如果没事的话一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“我会的。”

他一离开，青子就把视线转回到快斗身上，“你跟他说了什么快斗？别对我撒谎，你肯定说了什么。”

他耸肩，让鸽子消失。“我只是问他想不想和我的鸽子练习对话。”

她皱眉，“你干嘛问这么蠢的问题。”

“因为他整天对鸟很神经质，你没发现吗？”

从短暂的沉默和思考的表情可以看出她正在回想今天的事。“我……猜他的确是在我们听鸟叫的时候想避开……但是，他不是有宠物鸟吗？”

“对啊，他的助手。但是现在他只要听到鸟叫就反应过度。很奇怪不是吗？”

“是有点奇怪，”她同意，然后又忿然，“但是如果你注意到他很焦虑，你干嘛还要这样刺激他？那很幼稚！”

“什么？”他现在是真的无辜了。

“你总是用你愚蠢的恶作剧捉弄他！我知道你喜欢这样做，但是我从没想过你居然会吓别人！你就不能友好一点吗？我是说，我确定你们两个可以好好相处的，只要你尽力。但是我总是不停地请求你，而连一半你都没听进去。这真的很难吗？”

“青子……”

“你是我的朋友，快斗，但是我——我喜欢探，我也厌倦了总是要解决你们之间的矛盾。”

快斗开口想说什么，但是青子摇头，“我要去吃午饭了。”说着便转身出了门。

他看着她出去，心里涌出异样的内疚感。他不常内疚。青子总是从容应对他的小诡计，有时会抓狂，但更多是乐在其中，他很肯定。他从来没想过她会在某种程度上觉得困扰……

X

白马探坐在医务室里，护士在板子上写完了病历，然后转过身对他亲切的微笑。

“我想你什么事也没有，但是你脸色是有一点苍白。我会跟老师说的，你该回家休息一天。如果你明天还没感觉好点就去看医生，好吗？”

“我会的。谢谢你，女士。”

“不客气。小心。”

他离开医务室朝校外走去。路过通往大门的林荫道时，他听到了头上传来交谈的声音。深呼吸，抬头望去。果然什么人也没有，只有两只白色的鸽子站在面前的树枝上。它们好像感受到了白马的视线，带着好奇的晶莹黑眼睛跟他对视。

白马也瞪回去。

左边的鸟儿转向右边。

/我觉得这个家伙有病，老是盯着看。/

震惊中的人类睁大眼睛，不知所措。视线之内一个人都没有。他的认知告诉他鸟不会说话，但是无法否认他的确听到了奇怪的对话。或许……他该试着跟它们说话？听起来有些荒唐，但是……

他深吸一口气，又抬起头，“你……你们是黑羽的鸟吗？”

它们盯着他，然后又互相看了看。

/这个人类不会真的认为我会回答这种问题吧？/第一只鸽子怀疑地问它的同伴，愤愤地抖动羽毛，/有些人真没礼貌。/

/有的人类就是这样。/另一只意味深长地说道，/别理他。/

然后两只鸟展开翅膀飞走了。金发侦探看着它们离开，心里恐惧的感觉沉重不堪。它们显然听到并理解他的话。

但是……那是不可能的。不可能。

他疯了？但是那鸟特别对他的话产生了反应不是吗？或者这只是个巧合？

一定是巧合，他这样决定，因为不可能是别的情况。鸟不会说话，这是事实。他知道这是事实。他必须相信这是事实。

摇摇头，他又开始向家走去，决定把整个奇异的早晨放在背后。希望明天一切回归正常。

X

青子轻轻吐出一口气，呷了口点的草莓奶昔。她不确定是什么驱使她来到米花町，她只是需要点时间来想想，这个地方不怎么会遇到熟人。这个冰淇淋店也是快斗告诉她的，所以他倒有可能会出现，不过可能性很小就是了。尽管在她中午的大通言辞后他露出了担心的表情，他还是注意到并尊重了她想要些私人空间的意愿。她真的不是故意说那些的。她甚至承认了她喜欢……这不重要。

“不好意思。”

她吓了一跳，抬头看向周围，发现一个简直跟她像双胞胎的一个女孩。她不自觉张大了嘴，然后才回过神来应答，“嗯？”

“我的名字是毛利兰，”眼前的陌生人这样介绍自己，鞠躬，“抱歉打扰你，但是我很难不注意到，我们，呃……”

青子笑了，“长得很像？”

“对。”兰也笑了，有点害羞。

“我不介意。这相当特别。我是中森青子，很高兴见到你。你愿意坐这儿吗？你的圣代要化了。”

“谢谢。”兰坐到了对面的位子上，快速舀了正在融化的圣代边缘，免得滴落下去。“我以前没有在附近见过你。你坐在周围吗？”

“哦不，我住在江古田。我只是来这儿静静。”青子诚实说道，看着窗户外面繁忙的街道。

兰看了一会儿她忧愁的表情，“你……想说说吗？”

“真的没什……”叹气，青子喝了些奶昔，然后停下来看着奶油粉色的杯底。“只是，早先时候，对一个朋友说了些话，我不是故意的……”

“噢我明白了……”

“但是这的确是我在想的事，你明白吗？所以道歉也很奇怪。”

“介意我问你说了什么吗？”兰犹豫地问，有些被另一个女孩的话弄糊涂了。

青子想了想，微笑，“实际上，如果你不介意听一下，说给别人也能帮我思考。”

“我不介意。我明白你的意思。有时去解释一件事会让你更容易弄清楚的。”

“就是这样。”青子大小，眼睛发亮。“我觉得这有点像数学。探说当你能跟一个不懂的人很好地解释清楚怎么解答一个问题的时候，你就知道自己完全理解了。”

“他就是你说的那个朋友吗？”

“哦，不是，不是同一个朋友。”青子回答，脸有点红。“有一个跟我一起长大的男生。我们一直都是好朋友，但是最近……我不知道，我只是感觉我不再了解他了……他总是到处跑，也不告诉我去哪儿，而当我试着问他发生了什么，他总是回避问题，还用那些愚蠢的魔术和——一些东西让我分心。”她愁容更深，“好像他从来没把我说的放在心上。他老是吹嘘，就像他在干一番大事一样！我……之前对他发火了，因为他又捉弄探。好吧，其实他老是作弄每个人，是个爱恶作剧的家伙，但通常只闹着玩，我也知道他没有恶意，可是不论他对探说了什么，那真的吓到他了。我从来没想过他居然会做这样的事……我想真正烦扰我的就是……唉，我只是再不懂他在想些什么了。我以前一直以为我很了解他。现在好像我们越走越远了……”她声音越来越小，叹息，然后看向兰，“毛利小姐？你还好吗？”

“叫我兰就好。”另一个女孩悲伤地回应，“我很好。只是你说的有点让我想起了我也遇到的问题。”

“你听了我的抱怨，那么，我该倾听你的才公平，对吧？”

两个女孩的视线越过各自的甜品接在一起，然后两人都笑了，突然感到心里轻松了许多。

X

“晚上好~”

“你怎么有我的号码？”新一惊讶地问道，然后想起了他正在跟谁说话。“算了，别回答了，我不想知道。你为什么要给我打电话？”他坐在书房，之前小憩了一会儿，从下午的状态中恢复过来，感觉好点后，就在看学校的功课。在所有打断他的事情中，怪盗基德的电话绝不是他期望的。

“我只是以为你想知道我在这儿。”

新一皱眉，“这儿，你想表达什么意思？”然而基德没有回答，直接挂了电话。新一慢慢把手机从耳旁拿开，看了一分钟。什么鬼！

“我拿到了录像带！”小偷宣布，转着圈进了工藤书房，新一直接跳了起来。好吧，很明显基德的意思就是他字面上的。他干嘛还要费工夫打电话？”

“你在不请自来前就不能至少按门铃吗？”新一问，又坐回椅子，心跳也冷静下来。

“但是那我就得从前面绕路了。再说，我不是打电话了吗？”基德指出，把包放到书桌$上，然后咚的一声坐进一张空椅子，就像这儿是自家一样。”

“好吧，希望你关窗了。”侦探气鼓鼓地说，甩给“客人”一个卫生球眼，然后站起来凝视桌上那个包。里面是一堆没有标记的硬盘，装在塑料壳里。他心里怀疑基德怎么会得到这些。

“这都是复制品。”小偷说道，仿佛看穿了新一的内心。“再说，不管怎样你最终都会问他们要的。我们其实为他们节约了时间和精力。”

“你是在假设只要请求他们就会给我们。”

“嗯，我也确定他们会同意的。”基德回应，不想跟新一在无关紧要的问题上扯。“我们用完就可以换回去，只要你觉得心里好受点。好了，我们是要观看它们呢，还是继续盯着它们呢？”

“你知道，我有作业要做——你也应该有。”

“我们不需要马上就把全部看完。”

“那你为什么还要把它们带过来？”新一感到奇怪。

“你不想看吗？”

“呃，想看，但是——”

“那就行了。来吧，你看起来需要利用好休息时间。就当看点电视。”

新一来不及发表看法，他就被从舒服的椅子里拉了出来，走下楼梯，进入客厅，然后被推进另一张椅子，然后基德往播放机里放了一张带子。侦探有点不安，这个小偷好像对他家里东西放在哪儿都很清楚。其实他不该惊讶的，毕竟他知道基德此前已经来过这儿两次了，对方可能花了点时间来熟悉东西所放的位置，以防意外。

看着基德在客厅里忙来忙去弄东西，新一觉得今天的魔术师有点不对劲。不明显，但是比起平时的兴致高昂，今天似乎有点不自然。也许是分心的迹象。考虑到这个人非常擅长表演，困扰他的不论是什么，一定很严重。

新一犹豫要不要问他怎么了，但还是决定不问了。毕竟，基德是个罪犯。他不可能接受来自一个侦探的私人问题，即使他反常地经常致力于闯进新一的宅邸。

好吧，如果他真的是过来放松一下（非常奇怪，但这就是基德），那么新一就不阻止他了。他非常明白平静的环境有时很难找到。并且这个小偷对他也有用，不管对方的目的是什么。

而且，新一得承认，对方的陪伴……不时也有点令人愉悦的。他的父母有时也会来，但是他好久没见到他们了。其实说到这点，上次来家里的还是阿笠博士和灰原。

默默叹口气，他站了起来，“你想喝点什么吗？”

基德露出也许是惊讶的一个表情，然后咧嘴笑了，“看电影可不能没有饮料啊，对吧？什么都行。”

新一点头然后走向厨房。接下来他们花了一小时来看其中一盘记录，记忆其中的脸和地点供指认用，还听基德对他自己表演的解说，既然“你自已不看全过程”。新一必须承认，这让沉闷的工作变得不那么乏味了。特别是当他们开始记录之前看见过或者有必要注意的观众们。

当他们决定结束的时候，基德宣布他会再来的，除非某天他用烟雾和披风消失。他遵守了他的承诺。第二天，几乎是在同样的时间，他再次拜访。

有天早晨新一有点惊异地意识到，自己的生活在过去的几天里变得安定，上学，帮警察，回家，做作业。每天晚上，他都会花一小时观看并讨论博物馆事件的录像带，和怪盗基德一起——后者已经开始带爆米花了。


	8. 沉默之夜

“——他知道我最近缺钱居然还是要炒了我！就因为我想要对自己设计的方案的版权！”男人不停咆哮，警察在一旁拉住他。这样的场景永远都是相似的，新一想。什么时候面对这样的状况变成常态了？他想不起来。

“好了，那就这样吧。”目暮警官总结，转身面对新一，脸上是高兴的笑容，“干得好！工藤君。”

新一喉咙里发出不明意味的声音，道：“抱歉，我还有家庭作业，所以……”

“去吧，剩下的我们可以应付了。”

他点头致谢，转身走出大楼，回到喧闹的街道上。生活每天都在继续，对其他人来说没有任何变化。新一停下来观望没有察觉的、仍旧愉悦的行人，胡想着是不是不久之后也会在某个犯罪现场见到他们。

越是看到人们为了细微的理由就杀害他人，他就实在越难以理解。虽然这样的经历让推理破案更为容易，但是理由……每个故事都组成了一幅毫无逻辑的画，他完全看不懂。他们就不能另寻解决办法吗？其实就类似于拍掉一只准备去拿禁物的手，虽然不完全一样，但是思路都很简单。他就是不明白他们为什么会得到那样极端的结论。当然有的案子你可能会认为犯人别无选择，但是大多数时候他觉得这只是他们找到的最简单的解决办法。这相当令人愤慨，但同时又有点令人难过，特别是最后证明整件事不过是可笑的误解的时候。

他微怒地扯了扯校服外套。怎么突然就变冷了？

今天的案子比平时多花了点时间，因为嫌疑人比较多，还得找出证据并进行推理。现在已经是晚上了，他不想做沉闷的作业。今天最高兴的事就是佐藤警官给了他一份她能找到的所有关于那个未开放展厅的资料文件。得找个时间读读。

回家路上，他想，还得买点什么东西做晚餐。

X

“欢迎回家。”黑羽千影在儿子进门后问候道，“有客人找你。”

快斗停下拖鞋的动作，“是吗？谁啊？”

“青子和白马君。”妈妈回应，朝客厅挥了挥手，“我去准备些茶。”

快斗走向客厅，心里暗暗苦脸，表面上仍是不动声色，“嗨青子，我不知道你过来了。今天不跟叔叔一起吃饭吗？”

“我要回家吃饭。”她回答，“但是我五点才回家，所以我想我们还可以过来问问你想不想去一起去一家新开的卡拉OK玩。既然你回来得这么早……对了你去哪儿了？学校也没人看见你。”

他耸耸肩，倒在椅子里开始玩凭空变出的纸牌，“就出去了一下。”

她有点生气，声音提高，“那算什么回答！”

他轻笑，纸牌在双手间换来换去，“男人婆啊，你知道我已经十八了对吧？”

她愣了一下，“怎么？这有什么关系吗？”

微笑变成苦脸，“你听起来就像我妈一样——不过我妈担心的比你的一半还少。”

青子哼了一声，“大概是她知道你是个无所事事的家伙。”

“亲爱的青子，你太伤我心了！”快斗叫道，手捂住心脏，然后爆发出一阵大笑。他很高兴看到青子脸上也笑了，还是有点生气，但的确是真正的笑。她好像没事了。“但是真的，我是去见了一个老朋友。”

“哪种老朋友？”

他朝白马疑惑地看了眼，“不知道。你说会有哪种？”

“我想他的意思是我问过别人但是没人看见你，但是你还说是老朋友，这点有些奇怪吧。”

青子解释，然后停下来给为千影端上来的茶和饼干道谢，“是我们认识的人吗？”

“不是。”他回答。青子也开始像白马一样想撬开缝介入他的事了，“其实我们是在几年前一场魔术表演后认识的。”

金发少年抬起眉毛，“你不会恰好指的是基德的案件吧？”

“你老是要转到这个话题吗？”快斗抱怨，两张方块滑到半空，闪烁之后变成了一只鸽子。白色的鸟儿在房间里飞了一圈，然后落在他的肩上。金发少年畏缩了一下，青子注意到了，于是转换话题。

“你要跟我们一起去卡拉OK吗？”她问。

快斗发出夸张的一声叹息，让青子不禁白眼，“哎呀，看来我得错过你美妙的嗓音了，因为我有些事要做。”

“周五的晚上你居然想做作业？”青子震惊。

“天！才不是！”他愤愤地回应，“是几天前遇到的别的事。很棒的工作！”

青子发出一声鼻音，“我猜到了。好吧，嗯，如果你改变心意的话，就打电话给我好吧？如果我们还在的话你可以过来。”

“我会的。”

他看着他们走出门，直到确定他们不会转身后就关上了门。然后妈妈突然出现在他背后，眼里满是关心的表情。

“你不觉得你该跟他们一起去玩吗？”她温柔地问道，看着快斗的脸，还是那副快斗永远也猜不透她到底对他所做的事了解多少的表情。

“当电灯泡吗？”带点讽刺，“绝不！”

“她真的很担心，你知道的。青子最近都会路过来找你。”

“真的？”他有点惊讶。

千影点头，然后眼神变得戏谑，“对了，什么时候我能见见你一直说你去见的那个新朋友呢？”

新一和妈妈同时站在玄关的画面闪过快斗的脑海，让他收回了笑容。那肯定是值得记录的一天。

“以后吧。”轻笑。突然感到轻松，这比较像自己，然后他冲回了房间。

X

“哇哦！你带回来这么多作业啊侦探君。如果你需要打个盹，我推荐用被称为枕头的东西，肯定比桌子舒服十倍，不，二十倍。”

新一一下子坐直，后知后觉地意识到自己做着作业就睡着了。

“基德？”他惊讶地问，揉揉睡意惺忪的眼，看了眼时间，“你来早了。”

“其实是我今天比较闲。”小偷先生微笑回答，找个椅子坐下了，继续说道，“你看起来很累。”声音变得低沉。新一好像听到一抹关心的味道。有点奇怪，但貌似是这样。基德还算是个好人，即使他总是喜欢让人抓狂。

“我今天解决案子花费时间太长了。”他回答，拿起面前的咖啡杯，却发现已经空了。他怨念地看了一会儿杯底，叹一口气后把它放到一边。

侦探做了个苦脸，又看回桌上摞在面前的那堆纸张。“你应该感到惊喜。如果不是我今天看了一部分，到周一也完不成我的作业。”

“你的老师一定很喜欢布置作业。”小偷先生推测。

“大部分是补课需要的。”他解释，“因为我错过了太多课。”多数是前两年欠下的债，老师们要让他补回来。但是鉴于他仍然名列前茅，老师们善意地允许他准时毕业，只要他在剩下的时间里完成必要的考试和课程。这些考试和课程涵盖了各类学科和各科老师为他决定的学习资料。他要在离毕业不远的这段时间内完成三年的课程。好的一面是，他已经学过其中部分，但他还得做一遍；坏的一面是他从消失后就没学过新的内容，重新学习真的是很枯燥的过程，这枯燥让他在长时间的破案后变得迟钝。

把视线从那堆俯瞰他的书本纸张中拉回来，他拿起了佐藤警官给他的文件，转向基德。“这是警察能找到关于那个实验室展厅的资料。”文件突然消失，他眨了眨眼，抬头，发现文件已经到了基德手里。

“我会读的。”小偷宣布，无视了新一迷惑的表情，“你做你的作业吧。”

“什么？但是——”

“你说过你得完成作业，所以继续吧，等你结束的时候我会告诉你我发现的重要内容的。”小偷解释，强调性地挥了挥文件夹，“我确保你两边都不落下。”他翻查了下文件的内容，补充道，“看起来没什么很重要的。这真的他们所有的资料吗？”

“可惜。根据佐藤警官所说，大多数人没有把博物馆事件和正在发生的怪事联系起来。有些人去了医院，症状很……怪异，但是了解的人有一半还在致力于找出背后的原因，剩下一半在抱怨这不可能。”

“但是我们已经确定了每个人都在我的预告现场出现过。”

“是的，但同时其他出现在现场的人现在还很正常。所以博物馆方面并不愿意做出这样的联系，其他的人也对正在发生的事不感兴趣。”

“这样的反应对找出原因毫无帮助。”基德评论，向新一投去一个锐利的眼神，“也许我们该试试别的方法。”

“这些都需要时间。我们还是先看看资料，如果真的没用，则再作打算。”

“噢，所以如果这没有用处的话你也不反对更有创意的办法咯？”

“你到底要不要看这些资料？”新一干巴巴地问道。

基德只是微笑，从文件夹里抽出一大叠纸张，开始浏览。新一对小偷的“装模作样”翻了个白眼，然后也笑了。

“呃，谢谢你。”他小声说道，又开始了作业，“我——对你的帮助表示感谢。”

基德从佐藤的资料里抬头，一如往常灿烂的微笑在侦探不注意的地方变得柔和，“不用谢。”

图书室陷入令人舒适的寂静，只有笔写在纸上的声音和翻书的动静。

X

“平次！快点！”

“来了来了！”把有相当重量的书包拎在肩上，他迈开步子冲下去来到湖边，和也正在等他，“拜托，你可以至少慢点，等等我嘛！我还拿着东西啊！”

“你都拎了那么久还在乎这点距离嘛。”和叶指出，她的眼睛闪烁光芒，转身张开手臂指向面前的湖泊，“如果我无论如何都得等等的话，最好还是在这样美丽的景色旁等，对吧？”

“切。所以你想在这儿吃饭？“

“当然！就在这里！”从平次手里接过便当放在草地上，然后掏出一条毯子铺开，“你能把便当拿出来吗？”

“好，等等。”平次跪在草地上，打开袋子，把东西都放到毯子上，“男人婆，你妈妈真是做了好多东西，她真的想让我们一次吃完？”

“你可以尽量吃。”青子笑了，“我们说了要在这里待一整天。”

“那倒是。但是也不是说我就能吃完了。再说，你不是说你想去划船吗？”

“那么我们赶紧开始吃吧，我快饿死了！”

他递过去一个盘子，看着她往里面放吃的。看她的动作也真的是很好的一件事。她妈妈也说最近她吃得很少。只要在室内待了一会儿，她就开始变得懒散，对什么事都没兴趣，只想到外面去。一到户外，就像现在一样，她就会变得无比开心。他都不知道到底是该担心还是高兴。老实说这让他有点抓狂。

“哇！真不愧是妈妈。”和叶说着就开始吃。

“我猜她想让我们都吃了。”平次说。食物的种类真的很多，富山阿姨好像要确保至少有一种能得到女儿的喜爱。尽管这样猜测，和叶倒是把所有的都吃了，她一点也不用担心。

“吃饱了！”和叶宣布，平次吓得差点掉了手里的盘子。

“什么？吃完了？”

“没错。你干嘛那样看着我？”

“嗯，没什么。”除了她吃得比他多还吃得比他快这个事实以外的确没什么。这两点其实都不太寻常。也许她在弥补之前没吃的部分吧。

“快点啊平次，船还在等着呢。”

“你先去吧，我把剩下的打包好。”

和叶点点头，转身跑向了湖边静水上的木码头。平次带着若有若无的微笑看着她离开，而看到她的步伐的时候，微笑凝固了。这是下坡所以她的速度自然很快，但是这并不能解释她的步子似乎仅仅踩着擦过了草从的尖。

她完全没有着地。

过去几周他被和叶奇怪的情绪吸引，以至于没有注意到其他怪异的事情。毕竟，他最近也没有其他不寻常的事。现在所有的都一齐袭来。

“平次！”和叶喊道，突然刹住转过来看着他，“你怎么光是站着啊？”

“哦！我……抱歉，就在那儿等一小会儿。”他挠挠后脑勺，尽力不要看向她停下来才陷入柔软草地的双脚，“就一分钟！”

X

满意地松了一口气，新一整理好今天要完成的最后一叠作业，伸了个懒腰，然后看向旁边，发现基德正撑着下巴看着他。他认真读过的文件夹就放在一边，显然已经结束一阵了。想到那个人一直坐在那儿看自己，新一有点局促，但是决定不去想这件事。那个小偷大概无聊了吧。他怎么不早点说呢？

“所以，有什么有用的信息吗？”他问。

“有哟。”小偷坐直挥了挥手，文件就自动打开到特定的页码。“看这个。这里显示实验室之所以没对公众开放，是因为它正在被一个叫博丽直美的科学家所使用。她为博物馆捐助了一大笔资金，只要求她可以在开放前使用博物馆方面购买的仪器来完成她的项目。”

“什么项目？”

基德耸肩，“资料中并没有写明。我想你的警官朋友无法联系上科学家本人。”

“不管谁闯入，都有可能偷走她的研究资料，或者就是研究成果本身。”新一沉思，轻轻地敲着笔，“但是如果他们想要的是不需要带走的信息……不论扔进罐子里面的是什么物质。”

“除非那就是他们一开始的目标。”

“这可能说明犯人甚至也许就是研究者本人，为了下一步实验。”侦探叹气，“如果我们不能找出博丽直美到底在那里研究什么，这一点用也没有。但至少现在我们知道下一步该做什么了。”他打了一个呵欠，差点又伸手去拿杯子，随即记起里面已经空了。

基德嘴角上扬，站了起来，“看起来我最好先离开，你好去睡觉。周日再见吧。”

新一看着他打开窗户，有点迷惑地轻轻皱眉，“对你来说一直到这里来真的明智吗？”

基德停住，扭头对这侦探露出一个微笑，“既然你只问现在的话，我只能说到现在为止我觉得是的。不管怎么说，我想要知道是谁打断了我的表演，他们到底做了什么导致了一切，就像你一样。比起剩下那些像屠宰场里的鸡一样尖叫着不可能的人，把我们两人的思考放在一起才说得通——这有效得多。

最后朝侦探振奋地挥手致意后，基德消失在了窗户外面。

出去后他脱下了标志性的白色西装，换上更为低调的黑色着装。快斗在外面停留了一会儿，直到看见新一关上窗户才离开。他走路的步伐很安静，夜色包裹全身，躲开那些窥视的目光。

最后新一的问题让他愣了一秒。他最近真的频繁到访工藤宅——比他一开始预期的要多。但是鉴于青子把大把时间都花在白马身上，他并不想和她呆在一起，就听他们两个嬉笑他的另一个身份。也许他开始把工藤宅看做一处避难所了。

他想要知道谁是博物馆事件的幕后黑手这点倒是真的，但不仅仅如此，这可以算个借口。表演魔术时他也许是个说谎不眨眼的大师，但是他永远无法对自己说谎（这是最快最简洁的输掉被称为生活的游戏的方法，而他讨厌输）。他去新一家不仅仅因为他们可以一起整理信息，还可以离青子远一点，因为他不想待在那儿。

在这里，他终于找到有人能理解他做出决定的原因，他也不介意和那人分享一些秘密。说实话这有几分趣味，因为他并没有意识到他正看着。他的生活什么时候开始围绕着宝石和复仇转了呢？在回首发现青子和白马在一起的时间比自己还多之前，他很少注意到自己已经变得离群索居。他反思到底是如何变成这样的。尽管他人际交往广泛，但是那些人都对他了解不深。这也不重要，重要的是这一切都是自己精心策划成如此的。

当你是个国籍通缉的大盗之时，有些事是要变得复杂一点。交朋友——或者至少是你想要亲近的人——都恰好是其中之一。但是他想要这份友谊，也许在一段时间内是最想要的。他绝不会退缩，只得需一步一步来。

X

新一看着小偷离开，心里升起一阵失落之感。在基德离开之后，这座房子似乎变得比以往都要空旷。很奇怪，有那个魔术师在场的时候他感到如此舒适。他这几周和基德说的话、共度的时间比任何人都多。他甚至能说自己开始起开小偷的到访了，尽管明白自己不该这样的。

基德的确有所帮助，但仍然是个有计划、讲原则的罪犯。新一感到对方有自己的原因，这却并不能改变各自的立场。他发现自己最近想的越来越多……基德不伤害他人，还归还了所有赃物。所以，他为什么要“借用”别人的宝石呢？许多宝石主人都说他们并不介意基德来偷窃，因这位“月下的魔术师”而起的宣传为他们带来了大量的公众目光。所以最后唯一难过的只有警察，和被挫伤骄傲的侦探。

他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，心生些许负罪感。他不该这样想。和基德一起度过的时光让他开始理解对方。那个小偷有种非凡的吸引力（尖叫的粉丝就是明显的证据，但是说实话，其他什么样的罪犯能把警察耍得团团转呢？）。即使新一知道基德是一个罪犯，和他一起度过的这些自由的时光让他越来越难把对方当做罪犯。这也让那人变得和新一日常中遇到的犯人完全不同。

好吧，当这件案子最终了结后，大概一切都会恢复正常了吧。他们又会回到各自的世界，正常的生活也会回归的。至少对两人来说的正常。

这个念头充斥大脑，带着点不情愿。他不能解释自己朝床走去的脚步为何如此沉重。

他在卧室门前停了下来，眉头突然皱起，环视了下房间。有点……奇怪。一瞬间感觉自己好像被人盯住了，但是窗帘已经被拉上，房间里也没有藏身之所。错觉吗？那种目光感觉……并不带有恶意，但肯定也非友善。为了安全，他快速地彻底搜索了下房子，检查了所有的窗户和门，确定只有自己后返回了房间。也许他真的有点妄想过度。


	9. 酸性触碰

“……一！新一！”

新一的额头攒起，意识被右耳边不断的叫他名字的声音唤回。他朝声音的反方向偏了偏头，脸因微怒而有点扭曲。今天周末，不到必要时候还不想起床。但是烦人的声音还在继续，伴随着一股热气拂过耳廓。他忘记关窗了吗？啊好烦。他强迫自己睁开眼睛——然后发现一张戴着单片眼镜的脸几乎快碰到他鼻尖了。

他惊叫了一声立马从床上跳起来翻到床的另一边，手肘触地时疼得脸抽出了一下，光线倾泻入房间。仓促站起来，他生气地盯着那个打扰他清觉的微笑魔术师，却发现对方正在查看一个小数码相机的屏幕。如果让他猜，他会说这个不速之客很可能是在看他刚才受到惊吓从被子里蹦出来的动作。

“你在这里干什么？”他一字一字从嘴里挤出来质问对方。

“嗯？我不是说我会过来的吗？”基德反问，还在看那张该死的照片，“我发誓我说过的。”

“你说的是周日！明天！”

“诶是吗？我的错。”他却没有要走的意思。

“这是我的房间！”

相机消失在一阵烟雾之后，“没错。重点呢？”

“重点就是你不该在未受邀请的情况下进入他人的房间——特别是卧室！”

“噢，但是那我怎么能得到你穿睡衣的照片呢？”基德及时躲开了朝他头扔过来的枕头。小偷大笑，迅速退出了房间。几分钟后卧室门摔上的声音穿过屋子传来。

快斗仍然止不住笑声，来到了书房。

“你真是个麻烦，你知道吗？”新一边抱怨边走进书房，手里拿着一本热腾腾的黑咖啡。基德饶有兴趣地看着杯子——那似乎比普通的要大上一倍。

“有人对我说过了。”小偷回答，听起来相当镇静。

新一横了一眼，然后选择坐进椅子里，喝口咖啡，心情好点了。时间没办法倒流，他不能去补觉或者赶走这个小偷，但的确他稍微准备了下处理现在的状况。

“所以你为什么又过来了？”他问，视线仍在盛有棕色内容物的温暖咖啡杯上，语气有点不爽，“还是早晨。”

基德咯咯笑，“我不会称之为‘早晨’，现在已经中午了。”

新一再喝了口咖啡，“你没有回答问题。”

“我当然是来陪你啊。”

“陪我？”新一怀疑地重复，“就这样？”他本来还想是不是他在分开一天半的时间里有了什么新发现。

他得到个白眼作为回应，“得了吧，你可不能告诉我一个人住在这所大房子里不感到寂寞吧？”

新一愣了。基德是在可怜他吗？这真是……其实，他不确定是否如此，也许有一点吧。他真的看起来很孤独以至于一个罪犯都觉得有必要来陪他了？这对一个小偷的立场来说真的不必要去考虑的，但是他还是……

“如果你真的为此而来，你现在就可以走了。这座房子也许很空，但非常宁静。我能集中谨慎去工作，也没人因为各种原因死去。”他笑了一下，看到周围的书架，每一个都堆满了书。蓝色眸子有点模糊，他回想起了过去沉浸在周围这些书本中的时光。其中一些已经是老朋友了。“我想你可以称之为‘圣殿’之类的。所以，你的同情心用错地方了。”

“同情？”基德挑眉，显然惊讶了，“谁说是同情了？为什么不能是因为喜欢你才出现的？”

侦探面无表情地回应，“你今天本不打算出现的。你总是非常守时守信，我们两个都明白你定在周末过来。所以，是什么改变了你的决定？”

基德凝视了很长时间，然后发出类似懊恼的叹息，坐下——在半空中。他双腿交叉，故意显示自己并没有着地。新一心底想知道他到底是在他不注意的时候设置了某种机关，还是他运用了练习过的新能力。“如果你一定要个理由的话——有些人，我不想现在就回去面对。”

新一眨眼，这倒是个不常见的直白的回答，“噢……”

“你还准备把我踹出去吗？”魔术师好奇地问。

新一稍微换了个不舒服的姿势，“不……毕竟，你的话，我怀疑我能不能做到。”

“喂，我尊重你的隐私，如果那就是你想要的。”

侦探不相信地抬眼。小偷？尊重隐私？也许因为是他，不过这可真是矛盾。特别是考虑到正是这个家伙不请自来到工藤宅拜访，自顾自地进入他的房间，还在他耳边吹气。但这不值得争论。

“那我们最好去看看今天能不能找到一个见过博丽小姐的人。”他一直看着基德下方的空气，好像有点变蓝了。怎么……

小偷顺着对方的视线，脸上展开一个更灿烂的笑容，“酷吧？我可以改变他们的颜色、形状和大小了。”不一会儿基德就坐在了一个蓝色的长沙发上，“我正在想办法改变质地。”

新一看了一会儿，注意到这个长沙发开起来有点不自然地平滑，并且不反光，然后视线上升，“很好，那就是我们要的。你和更多的能力者。”

“我现在还不能让你感到非常舒适。”

“我怀疑这是你要担心的。”

“为什么，谢谢。”基德以坐姿尽可能做了一个最好的鞠躬，“我觉得我们现在就该出门了。”

“我准备好了。你要做什么决定于你。”新一答道，喝完杯子里剩余的咖啡，然后站起来。

基德特有的长沙发在他伸腿站起来时消失了。黄烟过后，一个戴着太阳镜、穿着扑克图案的T恤、栗色头发的高个少年出现在书房。侦探毫不掩饰地暴露出惊讶，直勾勾看着小偷的新装扮，然后才继续走向门口。基德跟在他身后，无聊地玩起手里的彩球。

“对了。”他说，看着新一冲洗杯子，放进水槽，“你真的觉得我来找你这个想法就这么奇怪吗？”

“考虑到我们还是陌生人，是的。”

“是吗？”

新一对这个模糊的问题皱眉，“你指什么？”

“或许我们了解彼此的程度比你想象得深。”

“你知道这完全说不通。”

“为什么不是呢？”

新一叹气。这个小偷怎么在这件事上这么执着？“好吧。首先，你要是为了真正认识别人才去和他们相处。”

“这是我们正在做的。”基德指出，听起来很有道理。

“你是说和一个戴着面具的人？”新一不再说话，等基德回答。但是小偷却保持沉默。时间流逝，小偷还是没有回答，他开始变得不自在。“基德？”

小偷看向旁边，发现侦探用好奇的眼光看着他。他藏起微笑，调整了下太阳镜，“我们现在能出门了吗？”

X

“那么，我们现在往哪儿去？”基德跟着侦探穿过米花街道，双手交叠在脑后，问道。

“警视厅。我想跟佐藤警官谈谈。”

“嗯，听起来很有趣。”

新一瞥了一眼小偷，这家伙认真的？他看不出来。毕竟是基德，去警视厅这种事情可能对他来说的确“有趣”。捉弄警察是他最爱的消遣之一。在他们鼻子底下走一圈的确是非常令人愉悦的一件事。

基德看到侦探脸上变换了好几种表情，想知道他在想什么，却突然被侦探眼里如同一个孩童发现了五彩糖果店一般点亮的光芒惊讶到。然后新一掠过他左拐右拐，来到一间书店的橱窗前，贴近玻璃观望里面的展品。

“嗯，新一？”

侦探转过来看着它，看起来还是很兴奋，“抱歉，不过你能等一下吗？我很快出来。”说着就迅速走进了书店。

基德站在外面，抬起眉毛看着之前侦探还在、现在已经消失的橱窗前。向前迈了一步，他看到一大排新书。有点好奇，他转身也走了进去。他看到新一在新书书架附近辗转，手里已经拿了两本书，并正试图从更高的架子上抽出第三本。他不得不踮起脚尖，这让快斗有点想笑。这让他想起了柯南总是爬来爬去，毫无疑问这情形出现在少年身上更好笑一些。

他走到新一背后，越过对方肩膀看到他手里的书，“噢，两位新晋作家的最新作对吧？兄妹作家？”

新一在声音从背后响起时吓了一跳，但是看到是谁后放松下来，“嗯，三木兄妹。他们在作家届刚崭露头角，作品已经得到了全日本大量关注。我想看看。”

“另外两本呢？”

“是我在追的一个系列，”新一解释。这是最近快斗第一次见他如此愉悦。他开始继续描述刚说的系列，指出其优劣，包括他影响很深的特定场景和他觉得能够改进的细节。这真是非常令人吃惊，魔术师想，显然他在这些东西上面投入了大量思考。这很有趣，也有点可爱。看到侦探还有另外的东西让他兴奋也是一件很好的事。

新一刚刚完成付完款，突然间尖叫声响起。他的头立刻搜索声音的方向然后奔去，连书袋也扔一边了。快斗赶紧接住袋子免得落在地上，然后跟着侦探跑了过去。人群骚动的声音把他们带到了书店后面，正好可以从窗户看到外面另一边的街道，因为墙上被砸出一个巨大的孔洞。混乱的中心是三个少年，他们都看着那个洞，好像那是一个要一口吞下他们的怪兽。

新一稍微有点惊讶没有看到有人受伤。他立刻问那三个少年，“发生什么了？”

离他最近的那个十六岁左右的少年转过来盯住新一，眼睛睁大得都快爆出来了，“樱——樱她——就像从科幻电影里跑出来一样！”

“别说了！”他左手边的少女突然怒火直冒地吼道，“太可怕了！我们得去追她！”

“跟上去？”另一个少年大叫，手指颤抖着指向墙上那个洞，“看到她做的没？你疯了吗？”

“是你让她生气的！”女孩爆发，“所以应该你上去追她！”

“喂……我没有想要她生气的。我是说，我怎么知道那是她妈妈的遗作啊……又没人告诉过我……”

“抱歉，”新一打断他们，让那三人的注意力转移过来，“你们谁能解释到底发生了什么吗？”

“是樱，”少女开口，又看向那面墙，“我们都在看那本书里的画，”她拿起一本近期艺术书，“就在这个笨蛋冒犯了一幅樱母亲的作品的时候——”

“我告诉过你我不知道那是她妈妈的！我甚至不知道她妈妈是个画家！”

“她妈妈最近过世了，所以可以理解她很愤怒。但是就在那时，她——她开始吐烟，然后就闯过了那堵墙！”

新一和基德两人同时看向那个洞，注意到洞口边缘形状并不规则，但是很光滑。就像什么东西腐蚀过一样，例如酸。

“报警，叫救护车。”新一指示已经呆愣的少年，然后穿过洞口跑到街上，基德紧跟着他。逃掉的少女的轨迹不难发现。她沿着街道留下一处处被融化的路面，还伴随着路人的侧目和指指点点，以及不时的尖叫。新一有点恐慌地发现这串轨迹直直通向一个购物中心。他加快了步伐。街道变得越来越拥挤，几乎所有人都开始惊恐起来。

挤过最后一圈围观群众，新一站在已经清除行人和车辆的道路边缘。樱每走一步都会陷入脚下的地面，这对她构成很大障碍。没人想要靠近她。

新一减慢速度小心地靠近她，“樱小姐？”

女孩在听到名字时抬头看向他，眼睛睁大，但不知道是不是看到他了。

“我——我不知道发生什么了！谁来——救救我！让它停下来！”她突然倒向新一，眼神充满恐惧，做出祈求的手势，嘴唇张大，泻出破碎的话语和抽咽。新一的本能反应是去扶住她，让她冷静下来，但正当他伸出去时，却碰到了看不见的障碍。

她也撞到同一个障碍，掩面滑坐到地上，下方的地面立即开始燃烧并融化。

基德出现在他背后，表情冷冽到不自然，“行动之前过遍脑子，侦探，她会把你手给扯下来的。”

“我们得做点什么！”新一喊出来，既被眼前的情景吓到，也为自己的能力有限感到沮丧。

基德看向在他制造出的阻力空间里的女孩，她紧紧抱住自己的手臂，默默地啜泣着。烟开始从眼泪碰到的东西上冒出来。很快她就在街上融化出一个洞，并开始往下水道蔓延。新一是对的。他们必须做些什么。但是什么呢？找什么东西倒她身上？但是看起来她的整个身体都有酸性特质。用什么东西覆盖也许在阻止她的同时也会让她窒息。他们不能冒任何风险。

新一蹲下开始试着跟可怜的女孩交谈，希望她冷静下来，她的能力可以抑制住。他们已经看过很多人的变化似乎都有“出现”和“消失”的倾向。快斗集中精力微调了他的空间，让声音能够穿过，幸好他练习过了。

“——东西烧起来了！”女孩的声音颤抖而尖细，在她的能力的效果声音下，或者单纯因为恐惧而难以听见，“所有的——烧起来了……”

“樱小姐。”新一又叫她名字，想要吸引她的注意，“你要努力冷静下来你。我们会帮助你。樱小姐？”失败了。

女孩什么都听不到，她只是继续抱住自己，好像冷极了，恐慌的喃喃自语都是关于燃烧的，声音的调子变得越来越害怕。

“警察到了。”基德在新一耳旁轻语，一只手搭在对方肩上。

尽管局面怪异，警察还是尽力安抚、疏散周围群众。几个警官聚到骚乱中心。

“工藤君？”佐藤警官走到他身边，眼睛瞥到仍在哭泣的女孩，“她是……”

“她的名字叫樱，我想我们需要送她去医院。”他抬头看着她快速解释，“她说她感到一切都在燃烧。我已经试着跟她交谈但是她不听。如果不快点她会直直熔穿街道。”

“但是我们怎么才能移动她呢？”

新一又看向正在缓慢熔解的街道，“有什么办法可以弄到一块大玻璃板或者玻璃缸，带轮子那种？我们还应该联系她的父亲。街道背后书店里的那几个少年应该知道怎么联系。”

“好的。”佐藤转身开始指挥同事，大部分人还处在震惊之中。救护车已经到了，但是每个人都知道担架是没用的。

另外一些警官被派去附近宠物店搬来一个大鱼缸，还找来了滑轮。

“小姐。“佐藤温柔地对着樱还在融化的洞说，”拜托，我们要送你看医生，但是这需要你的帮助。”

“医生”这个词似乎抓住了女孩的注意力，她迷蒙的眼睛看向女警官，“看……医生？”

佐藤点头，“是的，但是我们需要你坐到这里面来。”她指着那个玻璃缸，“我们相信可以把你安全送达，这是玻璃做的。”

在佐藤和新一的诱导下，女孩最终振作了些，从洞口爬到了鱼缸里。她一坐到里面就蜷缩起来。大家等了下确定她不会融化缸底，于是立马小心将鱼缸运上救护车。直到救护车离开，新一才发现基德不见了。

“你在找什么人吗？”佐藤好奇地问。

新一收回搜寻的目光，笑得有点局促，“不——其实我想找您谈谈。”

佐藤看了眼离开的救护车，然后目光放到他身上，“我需要做案件报告，但是我想我还能抽出些时间。”她降低了音量，“是关于……”

点头，“我想您也许能给我提供些关于博丽直美的信息。”

“那将取决于你想要的信息种类。”

“电话号码？也许公司号码好些，我可以直接请求一个会面。”

“好吧……她的确花了过去几年在大学教书。我能给你他们的信息，你看看他们是不是能为你联系上。我自己也没太大把握，但是他们可能对不是警察的人会没那么警觉吧。”

“那真是太好了。谢谢。

她拿出笔记本，凭记忆写了几行字，然后撕下来递给新一，“我得走了。如果有什么发现请通知我好吗？”

X

目暮警部心情不太好。不仅因为他的一个部下仍然处于失踪状态，还因为……

“所以你是说一些年轻人融化出在书店和人行道上熔出大洞？就单纯走过去？“

“是的警部。“几个警官中的一个回答，看起来紧张但坚定，“我知道这听起来不可能，但是我们有大量的目击者，并且我们……我们自己也亲眼看到了。”

“那个女孩现在在哪儿？”

“医院。但是他们现在还无法找出原因进行治疗。”

警部愤愤地尖叫：“好了，我相信你。有谁能解释下这到底是怎么做到的？”

没人回答。

最后佐藤警官清清喉咙，“其实，警视，我注意到——”她突然停下来，睁大眼睛。办公室门开了。

“目暮警部？”

警部在听到那声犹豫的呼唤时愣住了。那个声音——他几周都没听到了，但是仍然立马认了出来。他转向门。

“高木！你去哪儿……”他嘴巴大张，双目圆瞪。因为就在他办公室门口，就是那个之前失踪的高木涉，就像鬼魂一般，，办公室里每个人都能透过他看去。

“高——高木？”他结巴，目不转睛地盯着透明的警官。

如释重负的表情出现在“鬼魂”脸上，“你们能看见我？”


	10. 绽放的光线

“所以……”目暮的视线越过书桌落在佐藤和透明的高木上，缓慢开口，后者仍然紧张不安，“你说你……无法被人看见或听见，在我们以为你失踪的这段时间，你是完全——消失了？”

“没错。”高木回答，充满担忧的眼睛看过半透明的双手，“但是工藤君说我是可能控制这种现象的。我花了许多天在这上面，但还是没太熟练，你可以看出来……”

佐藤伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道，“喂，至少我们现在可以跟你说话了。你好像也可以移动东西了。”

“嗯……”他羞怯地笑了，房间里另外两人可以看到他又变得实心些了。

“等等。”警部突然开口，“你告诉工藤君了？”

“就在那个钢指甲女人的案子之后。”佐藤警官解释，“他说他已经见过好几个类似的案例了。”

目暮皱眉，“如何类似？”

两位警官思考了一下，目暮耐心地等待，然后他们开始讲述他警察生涯中最离奇的故事。在这些人身边从事出现奇怪的案件，毛利小五郎，以及工藤新一。他想他需要点咖啡来醒醒脑。

X

新一挂了电话放回面前的桌子，在不自觉地屏息之后呼了口气。

基德听到声音后从巧克力派中抬头，“怎么样？有好消息吗？”

“他们说博丽小姐已经休假几个月了，她不在家，电话也打不通。他们倒是给了我一个电子邮件地址。这貌似是她会回复的唯一联系方式，但是回复很慢。他们说有时她几周都不会回复。然而他们又说她一直如此。”

“奇怪。”

“怎么说？不论如何，他们说我们也只可能用这样的方式来安排会面。‘可能’——关键在这里。”

“所以他们也不知道她去哪儿休假了？”

“她的研究本就需要到好几个国家。最近她在美国、中国甚至澳大利亚辗转。他们认为她最后出现的地方是亚洲，只能锁定在这个范围。她不时回复邮件的习惯表露了她的行程。”

“但我以前从没听说过她。”

“我也没有。”新一皱眉，“这很异常。一个有足够资金投资一座博物馆大楼的大学教授，而你我却都没有听说过，这说不通。还是拥有如此高科技设备的地方。”

“也许她来自富裕的家庭。”基德猜测。

“或者资金来源于别的什么企业。”

“嗯……我得说，她相当令人好奇。”

新一嗯了一声，“的确。尽管如此，我们要见她的唯一办法，就是用电子邮件邀请了吧。希望收信人真的是她。”

“听起来不怎么可靠。”

新一叹气，拿起被无视许久的咖啡，“好坏都有可能。”

“小心乌鸦嘴哦，侦探君。”小偷挥动一根手指告诫道，“今天还有什么安排吗？”

“做剩下的作业吧。”

基德拉下脸，“真无趣。”

“我没说过这有趣。”新一反驳，“这不是说不要就可以不做的。”

“这可是周末啊。”

“所以我才有大量空余时间可以利用，如果今天没有遇到案子或者警察没有找我的话。”

“你还真是逻辑严密。但是你得知道，每个人都总需要休息的。”

“我在这儿不是吗？”新一看着自己盘子里的巧克力派，然后环视了下他们身处的咖啡馆。

基德不赞同地挥手，“鉴于之前你做的事，这只能说是一次工作中的午餐。”

“所以你的建议是？”新一反问。

“今天休息，明天再做。”小偷立刻回答，“反正也不需要去什么地方。”

“我已经答应兰明天见她了。”

基德短暂愣了一下，快得新一以为自己看错了。“哦对，你女朋友，我最近都没怎么看到她。”

“她不是我女朋友——我希望你们这些家伙别再胡乱猜测了。她最近没怎么出现是因为我们都没说过话。”侦探愁眉紧锁，看着杯底。“就这点来输欧我都不确定我们还时不时朋友了。”

“……有点不妙？”

“我不知道。”新一沉默一阵后回答，这更像自言自语，“我们更像亲人，我觉得……”她已经原谅他了吧？她理解他了吧？所有的谎言都已经随风而逝……了吧？

“我们都为各自的选择付出代价，即使别人对此并不知情。”

新一因为小偷罕见的严肃话语抬头看他，却看到对方望向了窗外的天空，脸上是有点奇怪的忧伤。

“基德？”他犹豫地问道。在这个家伙脸上看到这样生动的表情实在奇特。但是同时也很让人触动——这个人信任他才会暂时卸下面具。

基德转回来，嘴角勾起，“但是我们都尽力做到最好。所以折个衷怎么样？你跟我去看来时见过的那家糖果店里的巧克力雕塑，我保证晚餐后你可以直接回家去进行你的学习任务。”

新一对话题的突然转换眨眼，视线从期待的小偷落到空空的盘子然后又回到对方身上，“你还要吃巧克力？”

小偷咯咯笑，“那是展示用的，不供食用。我想他们不会允许顾客吃掉展品的。巧克力雕塑显然算种艺术。”

“我以前也听说过。”新一表示，“尽管我不能说我看到过。”好吧，反正也跟这个甜食动物到了这家甜品咖啡店，但是他能回想起来的只有之前的凶案，其他的都很模糊。现在想想，他记得最清楚的总是凶案现场。这说明了什么吧，他想。

“也开开眼界吧。听起来值得一去。”

侦探有点被冒犯，“你没完没了了吧？”

“没完。”魔术师兴致高昂，“我想这是我的优点之一。所以你是答应了还是需要我再劝劝？”

新一看着空杯子，脑子里放弃了抵抗。“我想……去一下也没关系。”这又不会比课程更困难，他昨晚做了很多，剩下的应该用不了一两小时。他其实本想用剩下的时间读读书的，但是现在……足够坦诚的话，他承认不想跟这个人说再见。反正一个人度过的时间也够多了。

X

“和叶。”

看着傍晚天空颜色逐渐伸展的眼眸不情愿地转到声音响起出，“怎么了平次？”

“呃……”深色肌肤的男孩纠结地看了双脚一会儿才找到合适的话语，“我想……问你点事。”

“什么？”和叶很快问，开始皱眉。在她印象中平次从来不吞吞吐吐的，除非他遇到什么严重的事。“说吧。”

“只是……你发现了什么奇怪的事情吗？”

她困惑地把头偏向一边，“你想说什么？”

“那个，嗯……”

出于某种原因，她发现他正在看着自己的脚。这有什么奇怪的吗？她顺着对方视线看下去，似乎没什么特别。

“只是……”他重新开口又停下，然后郁闷地叹口气就停下了步伐。和叶也停下来转身看着他，“和叶，我看见之前你……和叶，我知道这听起来很荒唐，但我发誓我看到你之前漂浮起来了。”

她愣愣盯着他。她完全没想到对方说出这样的话。“平次，你生病了吗？”

“没有！我没病——至少我不觉得我病了。”他突然断了话语，皱眉，然后尽量平静地说，“我没有开玩笑和叶。就在你往湖边跑去的过程中，你的脚完全没有着地。之后我检查了那片草地，我很确定没有脚印。”

“但是……那是不可能的。我是说，我做不到那种事的。”

“我明白，但我也明白我看到的。”

和叶再次低头看向自己的脚，明显还站在人行道上。她能透过蝎迪感觉到街道地面的实体感。闭上眼睛，她回想起自己再湖边有多“轻“松，仿佛就能触摸到周围的风，那感觉就像……就像……说实话，她想到的是“飞”这个词，但那只是种比喻。

“和叶？”

睁开眼睛，她抬头看到平次担心的脸，笑了，“好了平次，侦探不该这样奇怪地胡想。我肯定你是累了。”

平次并不相信，但是他还是放弃了这个话题。毕竟他没有任何实质的证据。但是如果留下证据的话，他一定会发现的。

X

新一得承认那个雕塑很有意思。他以前听说过巧克力艺术，也见过相关照片，但是亲眼观赏是完全不一样的。做这个雕塑的团队决定大干一番——一条两米长、优雅精致、样式复杂的中国龙。如果他没有见到制作过程，他肯定会怀疑这不是巧克力作品。除了龙的制作，他们还准备了其他展品让人眼花缭乱。参观过后，每个人都得到了一块小小的巧克力天鹅留作纪念。

“真的很漂亮，都让人舍不得吃了。”新一借着夕阳看着手里捧着的天鹅。它的巧克力翅膀在落日下几乎闪闪发光。

“你改变主意之前可以就这样拿着。”基德说着，手腕一动他的那只天鹅就消失了。“可能你会想吃掉，因为就快化了。”

新一马上放下了塑料盒，然后合上放回了糖果店提供的纸袋里。他不是为了留作纪念，但是这件作品是在太美，没道理不该小心对待。

他继续向家的方向走去，心里盘算着按重要性排列的待办事项。半路上他被基德拉进了一家中餐馆，被提醒自己答应了共进晚餐的。他开始想这个小偷真是闲。

就在他们结束晚餐出门的时候，有人推们进来撞上了新一。他踉跄了一步，然后不自觉也帮进来的人稳住身体。

“抱歉。”对方立刻道歉，然后抬头。

新一惊讶地眨眼，“园子？”

“噢，是你啊。”女孩说，直起身子看向新一，带着这段时间一直都有的疏离感。她一直都为他和兰之前的状况感到恼火。尽管她不知道到底发生了什么，她还是觉得这肯定是他的错，现在都很少跟他说话。这时她感觉如坐针毡，“你在这里做什么？别告诉我又死人了。”

新一内心苦脸，“没有，没人被杀。至少现在还没有。”他找回点理智，说话严谨的习惯还是没变。

“嗯，那还真不寻常。我以为你不会去没死人的地方呢。好吧，如果没事，我还得去预订座位了。”

然后她直接走过新一，消失在餐厅里，过程中没有回头。新一对她的离开感到些微松了口气，然后继续往外走。

“我从没想到铃木小姐是这么一个刻薄的人。”基德评价，落后新一一个身位。

“她不是那种人。”新一否定道，“她只是有些嫉妒。你知道，她是个超级基德迷。”他补充，把话题转向不那么令人不悦的地方，希望小偷能够明白。“如果她知道你就在这儿却擦肩而过，她肯定要昏过去的。”

“好吧，我还能说什么呢？我的确魅力不小。”

对话慢慢转向更温和的话题。新一不知道怎么回事，但他们开始热烈讨论某些虚拟人物（比如福尔摩斯和亚森罗宾）的能力怎样运用到现代背景当中。他们的讨论是如此精彩，以至于新一都在工藤宅前径直走了过去，但魔术师及时发现了，免去他倒回去的路程。

“再提醒一次吧。”小偷跟着新一走到前门，“我相信这个是你的。”展开手指，一阵蓝烟后印着书店标志的袋子出现在手里，“你之前落下了这个，我为你收着的。”

“噢，嗯，谢谢。”新一不好意思地接过袋子。他完全忘记买的书了，“你今天用了很多颜色。你用颜色编号吗？”

基德不解，“抱歉？”

“烟雾弹。”

“噢那个。”他大笑，“没有，但说出哪种化学物质用于哪种颜色还是很有趣的。你肯定会惊讶于你能用它们做成的东西的种类。颜色的轮换能很好增强气氛。”

“但是催眠瓦斯通常是粉色的。”

“没错。出于某种原因，中森老爷爷好像觉得那有所冒犯。”小偷脸上的灿笑现在相当欠扁。

新一看了他一会，想知道那个花花肠子里在盘算着什么阴谋。毫无疑问肯定要么是关于可怜的警官被玩弄于鼓掌的回忆，要么就是他未来要进行的计划。反正和现在没有关系，新一决定无视，清了清嗓子唤起小偷的注意。

“你该走了吧。”

“噢，我以为我们还在聊天。现在你就开始摆脱我了。”

新一半月眼，“我没有，但你保证过会给我时间做我的事记得吗？”

“那没错。”魔术师故作夸张地叹气，“我最好还是离开吧。”

新一挥手再见，转身准备开门，却被肩上一只手阻止了动作。

“最后一件事。”

新一只好转过身，“什么？”

小偷突然倾身向前，离新一如此之近，彼此的鼻子靠在了一起。这个动作让侦探焦点汇聚在近处（如果不是因为背抵着门他会退后一步的）。

“之前我说拜访工藤宅是因为我喜欢你，我没有开玩笑。”

说完他捉弄地吻了一下惊呆的侦探的鼻尖，然后消失在一阵白烟之中。

X

快斗对过去的事情并不恋恋不忘。即使如此他去车站一路上还是不停地在脑子里回想那个“吻别”。他本没有这样做的打算。但是他也没有后悔，如果他想要的就是一点不同，那就是不同——但这让他不得不重新看待某些事情。这样的情况又一次出现。他好像最近一直在做这样的事，只要是有关新一的。

他离开后就慢慢走着，看着侦探震惊得眼神涣散，脸颊微红。最后侦探摇了摇头，嘟囔了几句，好像在说什么“他越来越奇怪了”，然后就进入屋内。这样看来他的行为至少没有收到反效果（不过侦探这么轻易就将他的行为划进奇怪的范围，这大概是个问题）。

当你是一个怪盗的时候，生活有时肯定会变得复杂。如果不复杂，就少了不止一半的乐趣。

X

苍白的眼睛在无窗的房间里发光，他们的视线固定在头顶的墨迹。

“所以，你又找到一个了？”

眼睛慢慢眨了眨，“我想是的。但是另一个怎么办？你不能去找那个人。”

“现在不会，但是一切已经就绪。去哪儿？”


	11. 紧握命运

不知道该怎么面对临近的与兰的见面，新一觉得这比想的更让自己心烦意乱。毕竟这不是可以无所谓的事。光想没有用。他在书房里踱了会儿步，随即发现自己留下了一连串结霜的脚印。他开始觉得有点冷，于是坐下准备读本书。那转移了他的注意力，但他沉浸其中忘了时间，到他想起来时，已经迟到五分钟了。他就知道不该拿起这些新书的。

从椅子里跳出来，他冲出房子直奔米花公园。他一向跑得很快，但是还是没办法跑过时间。

跑进公园后，他左绕右绕来到长椅区，眼睛已经在扫视兰的踪影。他既期待兰已经走了，这样他就可以松一口气，但是他还是在最远的那张长椅上看到了兰。她正看着手机，显然在发邮件。

“兰！”他离目标还有段距离就叫了出来，“我真的很抱歉！我没注意时间……”

她抬头看他，看不出表情，只是点头，发出了最后一条邮件后合上了手机。“没关系，没等多久。”

尴尬的沉默蔓延，兰看着着自己的手掌，新一则是不知所措。最后他坐到了长椅的另一端。

“嗯，所以……你想聊什么？”他问。

兰短暂而认真地看了他一眼，然后望向天空，最后又看回双手，“我……想说，我没有生气。”

新一惊讶地望过去，“你不生气？”

她缓缓摇头，“我本来是很生气的。但是我现在不生气了。我觉得我应该告诉你。”

“噢……”侦探不安地动了动，“我……我很高兴你这样说。”

“但是我有事情想问你。”她的声音变得坚定。这让本就紧张的侦探更加不自在。

“什么？”他还是问。

“在那些日子，我遇到过……真正的你。你为什么不告诉我呢？你知道我有多担心吗？所以你怎么可以？怎么可以就站在那儿装作什么事都没有。”

“我……兰，我告诉过你，我不想你被牵扯进来。这非常危险。”

“但是你让服部君和阿笠博士都参与进去了。”

“我——你知道服部，即使我不让他参与，他还是会的。”

“那不是重点，新一。”她声音没有波动，眼神变得锐利，嘴唇抿成一条线，“重点在于你告诉了别人真相，让别人参与进去。并且因为和我们住在一起，其实也让我和爸爸被牵扯进去了，你为什么不告诉我呢？”

“我……那只是……”他吞吞吐吐。他该说什么呢？过去一切都说得通，但是兰的话也同样是事实。兰和大叔都被迫参与进来了，因为他选择跟他们生活在一起。他们也因此承担了相当一部分风险。

长椅的另一端，兰叹了一口气，站了起来，转身看着新一，脸上是意味不明的表情。失望吗？“所以说到底你就是不信任我。”

“什么？不！不是这样……”兰伸出手阻止了他继续说下去。

“新一，你不能要求别人信任你，除非你先信任别人。我们本来是朋友，但是朋友是会信任彼此的。这不是你是否能独自面对一切的问题。这是关于你是否足够信任你的朋友能提供依靠的问题。即使你不需要这种依靠。”

“兰……我——”

“我并不想听你解释，新一。我得走了，不然就会迟到的，但是我希望你至少能想想我所说的。”

他看着兰离开，心里很复杂。他意识到突然间她们都离开他了。他再次感到自己不能期待别人在他变小对抗组织的日子里一直等他。时间在流逝，事物总会变化。

他只是没想到，最后他回来后，说的最多的竟是再见。

但是，兰从低落中恢复过来了，这是件好事。在所有的事发生后，他不可能能成为她想要的那个人。他不想让她一直等着一个不会回来的人。但就算理清了事情的逻辑，他还是不能摆脱空落落的情绪。他不想就这样说再见，就像一切都结束了。他还是很珍惜他们之间的友谊的，并且希望可以恢复以前的关系——哪怕不是现在，至少也是可盼的时间内。但是似乎他太过乐观了。

但是即使其他所有人都开始了新生活，工藤新一仍站在原地，如同一个孩子，在弥补自己所犯的错误。他无法擦除那些光阴把生活搬回正轨，也不能重新度过那些时光。

他要重建他的生活……想想就让他觉得好累。并且他得一个人走下去，就像过去那几年他做的那样。没有人能为他做这些事，没有人可以帮忙。他想，这就是兰所说的吧。没有人可以提供帮助，因为他自己将朋友推开。全部都是一个错。一个自己的错。

X

这天快斗起得很早，训练了会儿鸽子。青子出现打了个招呼，中午带来了白马，跟黑羽一家一起吃了早午餐。这一切就像过去一样，那时他还没开始收集宝石，也还没跟他们产生分歧。但是也许那也没什么改变，他想到，至少没什么真的重要的。在所有的变化之下，他们仍然是原来的样子。

快斗心情非常好，然后决定搭上地铁去米花。他并没有计划要做什么，只是想随便走走，看看新一在做什么。正好米花艺术博物馆有了些新的展品，他想去看看。原本的计划被放到一边，知道他在车站旁的街角看到惊人的一幕。

到处都是雪和冰，雪花在街上飞舞，压弯了附近的树枝。看到的所有窗户上都结上了霜，有的从建筑边缘开始蔓延。交通都被迫停了下来，人们从车里下来，震惊地看着这个场景。快斗走近的同时能感到空气也开始变冷。冷风也开始吹了起来。

“过不去！”有胆大的人试了试，但是失败了，于是警告大家。

“这里发生什么了？”他问旁边围观的人。

那人摇了摇头，“我不知道。前一秒还是晴朗暖和的天气，突然就……就变成这样了。不知道怎么发生的！”话音还没落下，风暴的呼啸开始了，男人最后几乎是吼出来的。天空变得暗沉，所有人都逃离了他们的交通工具，开始到处找避难处。

快斗却转身向前走去，他在周身释放了阻力空间，调整了下形状以便于在风暴中行走。他有种感觉他知道哪儿，或者说谁是这奇异现象的中心。

非自然现象的中心是米花公园。快斗后悔没带件外套，他在越来越大的雪中缓慢前进。不知道该看向何处。他能做的就是哪儿最冷就往哪儿去。

当一张长椅在一片白色中若隐若现的时候，他带着希望地绕到背后，但是没有人。差点就要直接走过去的时候，他看到了长椅前地上的暗色。就在木质长椅的另一端，他扩大了阻力空间将雪挡住好看得更清楚。

“新一！”他喊到，在侦探静止的身躯旁单膝跪了下来。阻力空间外面的暴风雪扔在继续，但是里面的空气是静止的，好像也温暖一点，尽管如此他还是哈出了白气。“发生什么了？你受伤了吗？”

没有回应，侦探貌似根本就没听到。他又伸手去触摸侦探的小臂。好冰——冰凉得完全不自然，但是脉搏还好是正常的。这是副作用吗？新一的体温最近都比正常低一些，但是也不会低到这样的地步。他还在颤抖。

快斗皱眉，弯下腰小心把半埋的侦探从雪里刨出来。他把对方放到自己腿上，慢慢搓揉对方的双手，想给予些温暖。最后得到了回应，新一蓝色的眼睛微睁，发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。

“新一？”

侦探眨了眨眼，费了番功夫才让视线聚焦，“谁……”

“是我。”

新一的眉毛皱起来，想要定位声音的来源。“基德？”

“是我。你能想起发生了什么吗？”

侦探眉皱得更深了，但眼神逐渐清亮，“我……在和兰说话……”

“然后？”新一没继续说，快斗不禁问。他耐心地等着，而新一的焦点再次变得涣散。他的耐心快被用完时，侦探终于开始说今天的经历。语言破碎而凌乱，但是魔术师能够把它们组织起来——包括新一没有说的部分。

“那之后你就在这儿吗？”他问，新一却完全瘫了下来。

新一缓缓点头，并没有看着他，又开始颤抖起来。快斗不知道这是因为寒冷还是他的错觉。

“没事的。”他低声说道，手指轻柔拂过新一柔软的黑发，然后把另一个少年抱紧。

“我做错了什么？”这个问题听起来是那么苦涩。

“什么也没做错。”魔术师语气坚定，“有时……我们能相信的，就是我们做决定的时候，相信所作出的决定是对的。没有人能知道最后的结果，新一。你明白的，如果你做出了别的决定，可能大家都会死。但是你没有，所以他们都在这儿，你在这儿，我在这儿——这就够了不是吗？”

新一抬头看到小偷深邃靛蓝的眼睛，第一次见到他完全睁开了眼睛，里面还透出那么认真的光。他好像不能把目光从上面移开，也不想移开，但是他的余光已经开始模糊。

“没错，这就够了。”他艰难挤出这几个字，带着轻微的颤抖。

快斗不知道他们在哪儿待了多久，但是他能看到暴风雪逐渐平息。当完全停下来时，他放下了周围的阻力空间，扶着新一两人一起站起来。

“走吧，我想在这里待得够久了。”

“嗯。”新一开始为自己的行为感到窘迫。他犹豫地瞄了眼小偷，想知道对方在想什么。也正是这一眼，让他明白了自己在看向谁。在他面前站着的，是一个比他微微高一点的少年，一头棕发有些凌乱，脸和他有些相似。这真是……有点惊悚，就像在看哈哈镜一样。

他知道基德本人有些地方就跟他有点相像，但是他没想到这就是那个小偷的真面目。“你——为什么你——”

快斗疑惑地看着他，然后才想起来了自己没有伪装（他不想自己被看到，但本也想正式介绍自己）。两人都看着对方，然后快斗深深地做了一个魔术师的鞠躬，“黑羽快斗，为您服务。”

“你疯了吗？”新一问，“你刚刚——你不该——”显然他已经震惊得不能组织言语了，一直挥动手，试图想说这是不对的。

但是回应他的，却是一阵大笑（但新一觉得他好像在小偷的眼神里看到了别的东西——某种锐利而专注的东西）。“我本来是不会这么说的，但这是你自己说的——朋友不能永远向对方隐藏真实的样子。对吧？”

新一又眨了眨眼。他说过吗？他不记得了，可能说过什么被理解为这样的话吧。等等，这个小偷说他们是朋友……他想，大概算吧。最近他在基德身边能感受到轻松和舒适，这在别人身边是得不到的。但是像这样大声说出来……在刚刚发生的事之后，这种定义让新一觉得有点别扭，但是他尽力忽视这种感受。

“大概是吧。”他这样说，视线不安地在脚尖和微笑的魔术师间转换，有点焦虑和疲惫，尽管如此……“你……怎么知道我在这里？”

“你可以说暴风雪给了提示。”

新一看了快斗片刻，又将视线移开。这才注意到周围的他被望不到边的乱雪惊到了，四处张望。

“天啊……”

“这不是你的错。”快斗说，尽力不让声音里的戏谑泄露出来。

新一明显不信，“我把整个米花町都冻住了！”

魔术师变成半月眼，笃定地说：“你很焦虑，你不能控制这种感觉。并且，就我们看到的而言，很快就会融化的。”

“这不是重点。我不应该像这样失控的。”侦探懊恼，看着夏空下的冬景说，“我太不明智了……太粗心。”

快斗看了他一会儿，然后快步上前，从后面小心地环住新一。侦探一开始被这突然的接触吓了一跳，却并没有挣开。快斗忍不住笑了。也许他在新一对后果如此不安时还感到高兴是不对的，但他忍不住这样做了。

一切随着时间在改变，但要说的话，所有都在超好的方向变化。他也不会允许事物超另一个方向走去的。


	12. 恐惧的种子

米花町反常的暴风雪上了好几天的头条。各处的播报员都十分诧异，但是最终只能视作自然之谜，没人能找到答案。半小时之内所有的地面痕迹都消失了，没有留下任何暗示之前现象的线索。但东京的人们不这样认为。有好些目击者都想起了酸性触摸的女孩，于是一传十十传百，中间还加入了其他类似的传闻。小道消息声称有五个有奇怪症状的人去医院看病，但医生都查不出来毛病。

新一被佐藤警官叫到警厅，后者怀疑他就在风暴中央。他将事情原原本本告诉了这位干练的女人、目暮警官，以及半透明的高木警官。高木警官在完全实体化前被禁止离开警厅，免得引起恐慌。

“难不成还要找个捉鬼师吗？”目暮警官抱怨，看起来相当疲倦，新一从没见过他这幅样子，“先是失踪，现在又是这个。”

“失踪？”新一奇怪。

佐藤点头，“失踪人口报告呈现反常的上升趋势。负责这部分的部门人手不足，于是向我们求助。”

等到他离开警厅的时候他又得到了一叠相当厚的资料，里面是分类好的失踪人口的信息。文件夹有点大，这点让新一略苦恼。

他回到家走进书房，却发现快斗单手倒立正站在房间中央，另一只手随意地翻着本书。新一看了几眼便走去把文件夹放到写字台上。魔术师每天都会不请自来，看到他一点也不奇怪。他来干什么则是另一个故事了（魔术师是为了什么训练吗？或者只是无聊了？）。新一忍住了叫他小心的冲动。

“你花了一小时和警察待在一起，结果回来还带了更多的工作？”魔术师问，给了新一带回的文件一个不相信的表情。“你真应该告诉他们什么时候去烦别的侦探。啊我是说你就要变成东京所有谋杀案的唯一负责人了，也给别人一个机会练练手吧。”

“这些不是谋杀案。”新一回答，坐下开始浏览文件，“最近显然有很多人被报道失踪了。”

“你什么时候……”

“他们给我的文件上列了十五个人，这些都是搜查一课要处理的，因为原本负责这部分的部门人手不足了。”

“十五个人？”快斗不敢相信。平稳快速地换回双脚站立，他来到新一身边越过对方肩膀看着文件。

“而且都是在过去的几周内失踪的。”侦探补充道，皱眉。

“我觉得这不正常。”

“当然不正常。”新一苦恼地翻过一页又一页，然后突然站了起来。这些照片里的面孔……好熟悉。“我要去问点东西。”

快斗点头，然后展开手指，烟雾过后手里便多出了帽子和太阳镜。

“你也要去？”新一有点吃惊，暂时从手里严肃的事项中分心看向快斗，“你不该准备你下一次行动吗？就是今天，记得吗？”

魔术师哼了声，“我当然记得。自己的预告都忘了我还会这么准时。但是真的，我没别的事要做，你似乎需要帮助……”微笑回到他脸上“我又正好擅长让别人愿意给我透露信息。”

那倒是，新一有点讽刺地想。他发现自己比预期告诉了小偷更多的事情。但是他不能让自己后悔，即使有时也会想自己是不是太粗心了。当说到危险的秘密，他们又是一条船上的。也许那正是为什么他们花了额外许多时间在一起却没有感到违和。大概他是觉得对方的存在让他觉得自己不必再伪装，他可以尽情地做自己，表现所思所感。他却看不出基德是不是也这样想。

X

他们已经跟八对失踪人父母、五个担心的兄弟姐妹、还有很多邻居交谈过了，唯一达成的共识就是失踪人员都有焦虑不安的迹象，甚至在他们失踪前有过短暂的恐惧。导致这些情绪的原因只是他人的猜测。有些案子失踪人在离开前还打包了行李，这表明他们已经有了离开的计划。其余的案子显示失踪人是急匆匆逃走的，或者单纯就是永远地离开了。他们中没有人得罪过他人，新一谨慎的眼睛也没有发现任何走访对象说谎的迹象。真正让他困扰的，是失踪人全都是到过那个博物馆之夜的现场的人，这正是他们如此眼熟的原因。

尽管魔术师没说，但新一能看出来这也让他很困扰。正是他的预告让所有的事情牵连在一起的。

他们走在河岸边，准备去下一家，新一突然看到一个坐在河岸上的身影。

“那个女孩——她正是昨天被报道失踪的年轻人之一，那个两天前上学路上不见了的。”他们之前已经见过了她的父母。

快斗顺着新一的视线看到了那个女孩，点头，“我见过她的照片，我们过去跟她聊聊？”

新一点头，朝女孩走去，步伐很快但很小心。她好像一点也没有注意到他们。他们走进后新一发现了什么不对。他本以为这个女孩应该穿着某种反光材质的衣服，但是走近了才发现并不是衣服反光——就是女孩本身。她整个身体都在夕阳下发光，视线甚至能透过去。这有点像看着现在的高木警官，不过有所不同。高木警官看起来是物理意义上的消失，但这个女孩是完全实体化的，晶莹剔透。有点像个彩色泡泡。

不想吓到她，新一看了看快斗，做口型和手势让魔术师待在后面。然后他走到女孩身边，“打扰了，我想知道，你是前田麻奈美吗？”

空洞的棕色眸子转向他，目光好像聚焦在很远的地方，但是真正引起他注意的则是女孩脸上深深烙上的疲惫。

“我是，”她轻轻地说，“你是谁？”

“我的名字是工藤新一，”他解释，“我听警察说你失踪了，你的父母非常担心你。”

“哦，”她的眼睛变得忧伤，然后再次看着流动的河水刷过她的双脚，“那真令人难过。”

“你为什么要离开？”他语气柔和，在女孩旁边坐下。

她沉默了很久，新一都以为她不会回答了准备换种方式的时候，她开口了，“我必须离开。”她伸出手遮住太阳，丝丝阳光从指缝间泻出。“我不想吓到他们。我想我把自己都吓到了。”

“但是你并不吓人了。”他评论。

一个悲伤的浅笑在嘴角展开，“的确呢。”

“那么你该回家了，我想你不用担心你的父母。我相信他们会理解的。他们真的很想你。”

“我知道……”她睁大眼睛看着新一，“你能告诉他们我很抱歉吗？”

新一轻轻皱眉，一种违和的感觉从心里浮起。“你自己告诉他们不是更好吗？”

“本来是的，但是——我不能——我再也忍受不了了……”

新一紧张，“什么意思？”

“我太累了……只是太累了……”一滴眼泪从她的右眼滑落，沿着面颊滚落时变得越来越大，不断从旁边吸收物质。甚至她整个身体都在颤动。

心里大叫不好，新一伸手去抓女孩的肩膀。他的手指还没碰到，就惊惧地看着女孩就落了下去，变成了一滩就像从桶里倒出来的水。液体漫过地面流入了河流，不到一秒，一个叫做麻奈美的女孩就不见了，只有地上的一处湿漉。

新一手还伸着，动作却僵住了。他不能把视线从那块潮湿的地方移开。即使剩下的水分也在午后的余晖下开始蒸发。他突然强烈地想阻止水的蒸发，但是他也知道这是无意义的。他什么也做不了。他的胃很难受，几乎快不能呼吸了。头在晕眩。

一只手放到了他的肩上，“深呼吸。”快斗的声音命令，新一照着他说的做了，吸入了一大口空气。这让他头脑清醒了许多，然后他才发现周围有许多结霜的痕迹，从他一直延展到地面。当他注意到的时候，霜又消失了。

“快斗，她……她死了。”就那样死了。什么也没留下；没有遗体，没有衣服，没有足迹。就像她从来没存在过。

“我看到了。”魔术师的声音里也有一丝僵硬，新一把手紧紧地扣上快斗的虎口。彼此的实体感对他们两人都是种安慰。

新一艰难地吞口水清嗓子，看了看旁边的路，再抬头看着跪在身后的对方，“单子上还有十五个人——总的更多……”他的视线不自觉地看向河流，胃又难受地收紧了。“现在，他们全部都……”

可能是人生第一次，快斗不知道该说什么。毕竟名单上剩下的人很可能遭受着跟前田麻奈美一样的痛苦。并且就算没有，发生的变化也很卡能让阻止了他们回家。不管哪种情况都看起来相当严峻。

并且他不喜欢看到新一为了这些负面的可能性而心忧。不是说新一有悲观倾向，至少他是这么认为的，只是新一一直在致力于减少这类事件发生，他才首先就想到了这个。快斗想，有点悲伤但是很自然地一个人会更倾向往糟糕的方向去做出预判。但是侦探总是尽力在改变这样的想法，因为他不是那种在黑暗面前会退缩的人，即使都没有点燃一根蜡烛。

快斗也不是那种人。然而他想的是黑暗中蜡烛不需要很大，也不需要燃烧多久，毕竟黑夜的尽头就是黎明。

不过还是得承认，这天的确是很令人愁闷。

新一突然就迈开了步子，“我们该告诉警察刚才那一幕。我们必须做些什么。人们还不知道发生着什么，这是不对的。我们最好避免更多的……”他止了话，摇头，“还有，我们得去见她的父母。”


	13. 黑暗中的一击

成为怪盗基德后第一次，快斗不想按时赴约。看着一个女孩就那样化成水，然后告诉她的父母这个消息，看着他们失声痛哭、大喊这不是真的；还得知恐怕还有其他类似的受害者，他们寻求不到帮助。他想去找那些人，但是他不能取消预告，因为已经发出去了，并且新一提到那些人也许会再次出现在预告现场。于是两人分头行动，快斗回家准备晚上的行动；新一跑回自家宅邸去拿医院异常症状诊断记录的档案，经过一番挣扎，他决定声称现状成因为某种新式病毒。这很难恰当的用文字表达，他对撒谎感到内疚。人们有权知晓真相。他只是在保证不产生恐慌的情况下用了正确的方法。尽管现在有点迟了。

把消息传单打包好放进背包以便取用，然后跑到地铁站，确保自己及时到达预告现场。解开预告的时候基德就在旁边，这种感觉很怪异，但慢慢就习惯了这种怪异感。

赶到时行动已经开始了，中森警部大声吼叫的声音传来，在整个行动过程中一直未停歇，而基德的粉丝们则一直在旁等待。有些人的情绪则有所不同，有的焦急难耐，有的放松下楼来，还有的则极为惊惧。不止一个人对着他发出讪笑，然后将传单胡乱塞进口袋。新一对那样的表情感到反感，但是他没有时间去考虑了。观众在基德从大楼里出来后都变得十分狂热，没人注意到在发传单的少年。

X

尽管最初对预告事件时十分抵触的，然而游戏的魅力在表演开始之后就又回来了。没什么比挫败中森警部，看到其余警力被逗弄得团团转，下好套让对手钻进去，最后庆祝这美好的一天更为有趣的了。很遗憾新一在外围忙，他很确定侦探看到白马和警官们发疯似的躲避一波波氖灯球会觉得多好笑。随后，快斗打开滑翔翼，心情相当好——让大家为他疯狂有益健康。

之后他将带着讽刺回顾整个晚上，这发现众多的一天。他几乎都快忘了那个人。

差点。

他刚起飞，一道光就从视角边上打过来。

枪声响起，所有人都惊呆了。

死寂和惊恐蔓延，没人知道到底发生了什么。天台上和显示器前的警察都只是震惊地看着，看着瞄准线的尽头指向基德。

可是，子弹却突然在半空中停住了。它悬停了一秒，然后就落到了小偷伸出去的手上。而目标本人，则站在远离天台的空中，滑翔翼已经脱落。几位警官抬头，发现今天没有直升机，而其他人则震惊得一动不动。基德慢慢朝子弹来向走去。

中森银三，因为想要抓住基德而站在天台的最边缘，是唯一一个看到了基德迈出步伐时脸上表情的人。那表情……很难形容。基德总是一副自信而嘲弄的笑，玩世不恭的气质，很难让人看穿，也让中森想掐死他——这家伙把法律当成什么了。但此时，他发现那个自信、轻蔑的笑更甚。基德在笑，但只能单纯说他嘴角上扬了弧度。

对快斗而言，整个世界仿佛都静止了。一切都变得锐利而不自然。因为他知道他就要看到那个过去几年一直在猎寻的人。他在听到枪声的那一刹那就在狙击手位置附近设下了阻力空间。那个人跑不了了。他一点也不急，知道自己能抓到那个人。

一个警察还处于震惊中，但是很快回过神来，想起了自己的职责，去检查了狙击手所处的屋顶。但是……他该说什么呢。

他在斯纳科发现他之前先看到了对方，因为狙击手感觉到了一堵无形的墙，正到处找出口。快斗的视线落在他身上那一刻，斯纳科肩膀一顿，快速转身，看到小偷已经踏上了天台边上的防护栏。他很快拿出外套里的手枪开火，但是跟之前的来福枪一样，子弹近不了目标的身。它好像遇到了什么看不见的阻碍，直接停下、落到了天台上。这个人该庆幸快斗没有直接让子弹反弹回去。快斗想自己可以做到，但有点后悔没这么做。不过他早就决定不会堕落至此。

“看起来你好像输了，斯纳科。”小偷说，目光冰冷，里面有种胜利的意味。

狙击手开口了，快斗可以看出来不是什么礼貌的话语，但他不会调整阻力空间让声音透出的。

正在那时，天台门突然开了。

“基德！”

“噢，侦探君，”魔术师问候道，同时从身上拿出了一个罐子，“你得去看看警察们是不是冻住了。他们可真慢。”

新一的表情有些难以捉摸，然后他看向那个身着紧身衣，手里还抓着抢的男人，“他们就快来了。”

快斗拿起罐子，烟雾出现。气体在阻力空间内部散开，挡住了所有视线。

“小心啊……”小偷说，听起来跟平时的语气没什么两样，突然他冲着新一微笑，“我会让它持续两分钟，再见。”他脱帽致意，然后离开了天台。

“基德！等等！”

但是魔术师已经消失了。

中森警部很快冲上了天台，“基德在哪儿？”

“他已经逃了。”新一指着远处回答，是小偷白色的三角形滑翔翼。

中森警部皱眉，但是眼睛还在四处打量天台，“狙击手呢？”

“在那儿。”

警部看向那个充满粉色烟雾的立方体，直直地盯着看，“这是什么玩意儿？”

“好问题，”白马的声音从楼梯口传来，走近了立方体。新一有点好笑地看着同行身上的氖灯球破坏了他一向波澜不惊的气质。白马敲了敲，又围着立方体走了走，又摸了摸，但是这次他的手穿了过去，什么都没有，烟雾也开始四散。他看了一会儿自己的手，烟雾就被风吹散。新一注意到他看起来有点被打断思绪的感觉，而没有惊讶。

新一觉得白马和中森可以解决剩下的事项，于是就溜进了大楼，与刚到的警官们擦肩而过。他的心还是跳得很快，觉得有些难受。他得让自己慢慢呼吸，但是脚却不自主地加快了速度。

X

新一走进客厅时看到快斗坐在壁炉边，手里拿着一杯热可可，心里不知道是困扰还是如释重负。他不惊讶看到快斗，因为他已经知道魔术师因为某种原因认为新一的宅邸是一个令人放松的地方。新一也感到对方的陪伴同样让人感到舒适。但是现在他却涌出不安的感觉，不知道该做什么，只好开口。

“你之前就算好了，等着那个狙击手出现吧。居然这么做！”指责的话语打破了房间里的静默，魔术师抬眉看向新一。

快斗没说什么，耸耸肩，表情不可捉摸，“也不是。我不知道他今天会出现在，但是的确他最近很可能会现身。说实话，警察比我想的花了更久才捉住他啊。他最好是再也不出现了。”那么一瞬间他露出了令人战栗的冷笑，如同以往站在屋顶的那样。

新一眉头紧锁。他想得没错，之前怎么就没注意到那道闪光是冲着什么去的呢？回想起来结论其实很明显。基德就是基德，总是爱炫耀的。“你为什么不早说？你不知道那有多危险吗？”

“噢，你遇到的才多，”小偷慢吞吞地说道，“你没什么资格说我把。”

“我可不会隔几周就让自己成为一个巨大的白色靶子！”

“但是这貌似跟你没什么关系吧。这是我自己的选择。”快斗反驳，脸上的微笑消失，直直盯着另一边的侦探。“我们中可是有人没办法跟警察打声招呼就让他们干活的。你该明白最好不要去评价你不了解的事物。”

新一一动不动，心里不知道说什么，最后别过脸去，“好吧你是对的。我道歉。”

听到侦探僵硬的语气，快斗内心抽搐了一下。好像他们突然回到了几周前的状态，不过是出于需要才相处的工作伙伴。

“我要去睡觉了。走的时候请锁门。”

快斗看着侦探退出房间，想开口又不知说什么才不会让情况变得更糟糕。他本不想说那句话的，但是他已经独自面对一切太久，自卫是出于习惯。他的选择，他的理由……他靠着这些活着，就像这个世界里的每个人。他从没向任何人诉说过。他有过倾诉的念头，但是心里一直认为这种事要按照自己的节奏来计划和执行。

靠上沙发靠背，魔术师发出一声挫败的叹息，在空荡的房间里听起来额外刺耳。那时他并没有准备好面对斯纳科。尽管他很乐意这么做，有了现在的能力抓住那个家伙变得异常简单，只要知晓对方的位置。但是他应该在行动前多想一下接下来的事情的。新一的行动可能会导致他被意外抓住。当然，他知道侦探对此不会感到高兴，他不是那种人，但是新一的反应还是出乎意料。他触动（还有点高兴）于新一是关心他的，但这都被自己的行动带来的反作用给抵消了。过去几周他小心建立的关系回到了原点。

他现在要作出选择。想到这点，他甚至在让新一发现他的时候就已经做出了决定。现在的问题就是下一步该采取怎样的行动。

X

新一没有换衣服就直接倒在了床上。他太疲惫了。发生了这么多的事情，今天过得格外漫长。第一次为了失踪的人跑遍整个城市，然后是与真奈美的相遇，之后跟可怜女孩的家庭见面，虽然并没有什么帮助，最后就是基德的案件。那一刻他真的被吓到了。他害怕了，害怕那个人会被击中。他对死亡并不陌生，但是不意味着不会害怕。当他习惯了处于危险中，他就变得对在乎的人的安危异常谨慎。他的周围发生了太多不幸的事情。即使没有人被杀，受伤却是可能的，有时想到这点他就害怕，一切都只是时间问题。不管你多小心，总会有失算的时候。

那时就没有人会谋杀你。

这不是一个令人高兴的发现。但是他并没有立场去要求别人告诉他一切——毕竟他自己也总是选择让他人远离危险而不是告诉他们危险——但是基德不一样。抛开总是快人一步不谈，他还是一个大盗。他想自己能够认识对方像认识其他人一样，是因为对方相信他不会试图了解更多。他反思，这是相当奇怪的一种友谊，但是的确是一种友谊，或者至少他认为是，所以被提醒他们仍然属于不同的世界这点比预料的来得难受。

最近好像经常会意识到这点。

这也许是说到信任时兰想表达的意思。

长长吐出一口气，他翻过去，拉紧了被子。今晚有点冷。

讨厌的想法和奇怪的能力连接起来了真是一个不好的副作用，赶走睡意方面比咖啡还管用。每时每刻寂静都被放大，床似乎也变得令人难受，怎么躺也不舒服。最烦的是他知道身体是想要休息的，每一块肌肉都沉重不堪，止不住的呵欠连连，但是他越是想快点睡着，就越是睡不着。看来该起来读本书或者做点作业，至少没浪费时间。但是此时起身，那丝睡意就更会消失得无影无踪。他不禁抱怨，一遍又一遍翻身想找个舒服的姿势。

病态的好奇心让他睁眼看时间，但映入眼帘的不是期待的床头柜上的闹钟钟面，而是一双靛蓝色眼眸的视线。

他惊得后退，几乎要掉下床去（还真是似曾相似的一幕），怒视对方。他其实有点习惯了魔术师对私人空间的认知缺乏，但你连开门声都没听到，就突然发现有个人出现在你眼前注视着你，这种震惊永远也没办法习惯吧。也许他该在房门装个风铃。

“你要干什么？”新一质问道，意识到自己睡意都被吓没了后更加烦躁了，“你怎么还在这儿？”

魔术师眨眨眼，改趴在床边为坐下来，显然他拉椅子也没声音，“睡不着？”

新一对这个“回答”皱眉，交叉手臂。

魔术师看了他一会儿，才意识到自己其实没计划好说什么。快斗叹了口气，坐回椅子上，表情变得阴郁。新一不禁去注意那沉重的眼神，目光难以移开。

“好吧，既然看样子我们两都还不打算马上睡觉，我来讲个故事吧。”

新一眨巴眨巴眼，之前的怒气在迷惑的脸上烟消云散，“故事？”

快斗点头，心不在焉地玩着凭空出现的红球。亮色的小球在指间跳动。“只要你想听。”

新一看了看快斗的脸，对方的表情很严肃，即使语气轻快，眼神中却满是认真。新一知道这不仅仅是打发时间而已。

好吧，反正他现在也睡不着，于是从另一边爬下床，整好衣服，又看向等待的大盗。

“你想喝什么吗？”

X

这比他想象得要艰难，又要容易，快斗想。那感觉……难以置信挺好的，终于对别人讲出了整个故事。新一专注地听他讲述，没有打断一次，让他暗自决定了讲的内容和方式。如果新一问出一个问题，快斗想他说的会少得多。

新一接受了整个故事，没有任何怀疑，包括有超能力的宝石。考虑到他们最近的经历，这是唯一不出人意料的。他仍然觉得快斗在抓出杀害父亲的凶手这件事上可以有更好的方法，但是他能理解为什么魔术师决定采用这种方式，因为他也用过。快斗的抉择很艰难，新一想，所以现在的快斗还能保持如此乐观的心态真的令人惊奇。

之后对话转向了更轻松的话题，气氛也轻松下来，直到快斗发现新一睡着了。他凝视着侦探的睡颜，对方看起来如此平静，不像之前那样辗转反侧。

他微微地笑了，起身去新一房间拿了毯子，轻轻盖在侦探身上时后者发出意义不明的梦呓，还不自觉裹得更紧，整个人都陷入沙发里了。

快斗犹豫了一会儿，然后凑上前，轻轻地在侦探前额上落下一吻，呢喃了一句“晚安”，然后关掉书房的灯，离开了，心里是很久没有过的轻快感。


	14. 命令

“今早政府要员开会讨论了最近接连发生的超自然事件，此系列事件如传染病一样已经在民众中造成了恐慌和困扰。”记者报道，随后介绍了大致情况，“出于安全考虑，现已决定只要在新科学博物馆发生爆炸时在场的人，都必须去最近的医院登记备案做全面的检查。市区外已设置特殊设备，为出现症状的人提供安全的环境以处理其体况变化。”

“听起来不太爽啊，好像直接把我们踢出去，这样他们就不用担心了。”快斗眼睛仍然看着记者继续解说第二天将会进行讨论的提案。

“也不能怪他们，”新一叹气，内疚地想到了不久前让米花交通瘫痪数小时的暴风雪。他其实仍然不明白一切是如何发生的，在他看来暴风雪和冰冻两者并不能联系起来。过去几周他遭受的冷热自然而快速的转换也无法解释这种事。“这可能是最好的办法了。我今早接到了服部的电话，他和和叶，以及一些出现异状的大阪人也会收归在那里。”服部听起来有点不寻常的心不在焉，但是新一急着去学校，所以就没细问了。

“你也会去，这样理解对吗？”

侦探叹息，“既然我是他们称为传染病的异常事件的某一肇事者，我也会去的。找出停止这一切变化的方法很重要。”

“你没必要去做到那个地步。”快斗说。

“的确，但是一旦出现什么问题，损害能降到最低。比如，不会造成交通瘫痪了。”吃完盘子里最后一个爆炒小龙虾，新一把空盘子放到桌上，然后拿起了咖啡。这天快斗到工藤宅时带来了看起来很恐怖的食物，明显是他妈妈坚持要他带上的。

“她又在研究新菜谱了。”新一盯着一团糟的篮子时快斗如是解释，“我跟她说我要去见一位朋友，她叫我带上，让更多的人评价评价。”

新一………………但是决定保持沉默。快斗的母亲是一位很好的厨师。她做了足够量的吃的留给快斗，后者就不用去做今后好些顿饭的采购了。

“你看了今早报纸的告示吗？”他问道，把电视的声音关小了点。

“给我的那个？当然看了。”魔术师手一挥便出现了几张报纸，“我得说这有点小惊喜。我很想知道他们怎么让中森警官在这上面签名的。他们一定被发生的事吓坏了。”

“看看发生过的事，这可以理解。但是我想他们也许在期待，如果你同意到场，你的粉丝也会被说服。那么，你要去吗？”

快斗嗯哼几声，似是在考虑，又读了一遍那个抬头为怪盗基德的告示。告示用词非常礼貌，请求基德也能参加市外的那个设施内的集会，并附上了一份大量相关官员签名的保证书，保证他们不会在此期间采取任何逮捕他的行动，也不会试图揭露他的身份。显然他们也将阻力空间和怪盗联系起来了。

“我已经能很好地控制我的能力了，不过去见见别人发生的变化也是很有用的。并且，说实话，”他补充，靛蓝色的眼睛变得申诉你，“考虑到我也有部分责任，毕竟大家都是因为我才会出现在博物馆，如果连面也不见，似乎有点不太礼貌。”

“但这不会引发问题吗。”新一犹豫地问。他没说具体，但快斗明白他的意思。如果黑羽快斗消失了，同时基德长时间出现，白马肯定会认为这就是他们为同一人的证据。然后白马可能就会想起之前遇到的隐形的墙及类似的事件。除非有跟快斗相同能力的人，否则那就是确凿的证据了。毫无疑问，金发的家伙肯定比以前还要愤怒。可惜找不到这样的人，尽管……

快斗突然从沉思中抬头，嘴边是可以去打牙膏广告的微笑，新一愣住了，杯子停在半空中。心底的警钟告诉他最好逃得远远的，但这是他的房子啊。他相当确定面对一个下定决定的黑羽快斗，跑得再远也不够。于是只好带着忐忑的心，开口问道，“怎么了？”

X

“出来吧，和叶，又不会杀了你。”

“但是我什么毛病也没有啊！”女孩反驳，声音里的气愤隔着门也能听出来，“你干嘛这么坚持啊？就像你想我出什么毛病似的！”

“什么？”平次义愤填膺，叫道，“才没有！你怎么能这么想呢？”

“那你为什么总是逼我？我都说了我很好！别以为我没注意到你的眼神，一副我会摔倒的样子。好像最近就只干这一件事！”

“我只是很担心好吗？”挫败地叹一口气，大阪侦探转身，背靠着门坐了下来。“你没看最近东京警视厅的报道。他们……已经确认了至少三起事故，还有超过五倍数的人仍然没有消息……”

门的另一边是一阵沉默，然后和叶开口，这次声音缓和了许多，“你……你是说……有人因此死了？”

“应该是的。”坚定的眼神盯着前方，“他们已经命令相关人员寻找治疗方法，但那可没那么容易。”

“但是……你不是说过大多数人没有受影响吗？”

“嗯，除去我们这个年龄段的。并且，他们也不确定是否是因为其他年龄的人出现反应较慢。”

又是一阵沉默。

“平次？”

“嗯？”

“你——你没跟我说……你……？”

这次轮到平次犹豫了，他几乎可以感受到门那侧升起的紧张情绪。“这——也没那么糟。你还记得几周前我跟你说过的那场莫名其妙的火吗？嗯，其实，那不仅发生过一次，只是后果不严重。每当我生气的时候就会发生这种事。”

房间里传出了女孩相当勉强的笑声，但很快就消失了。“那……大家都——”

“不，”平次很快打断，他知道对方想问什么，但不想听完整个问题，因为他知道他也不确定，但答案很可能并非和叶所愿。毕竟，那也是大家都害怕面对的。问题是他不知道自己会不会突然控制不住能力，又制造出火焰。这不是什么好情况，即便他觉得有点好笑。这些年去找别的所谓异常事件背后的真相，现在终于找到自己头上了。“就我听说的，许多人似乎只是出现了奇怪的能力。就像奇幻故事讲的一样，也许对某些人还有用，谁知道。”他只是想他们两个能离医生近一点，免得出什么岔子。并且他也想弄清楚到底在大家身上发生了什么事，去市外那个特殊设施区是一个办法。

和叶轻叹，平次竖起耳朵，“好吧。只是检查一下的话也不坏。但是你欠我一张戏剧票。我等这场演出等了好几个月，你知道的。”

平次作无语状，然后笑了，“知道知道。”

X

“难以置信我居然在做这种事。”新一的眼中混杂着怀疑和惊恐，望着父母卧室里那面全身镜中的自己。光是头发就让他抖了一抖。他自己的头发天生柔顺，这点谢天谢地，但是这就意味着快斗得用更多的发胶来做他想要的造型，换句话说，模仿快斗的鸟窝。新一已经能够预见洗掉这玩意儿那天的恐怖。还好衣服比较容易。快斗只比他稍微高一点，衣服穿在他身上还算合身。新一只希望没人注意到衣领微微下坠，那背后快斗藏了他的旧变声器。这个小东西是快斗保证一定完好无损奉还后新一才同意使用，即使新一不再使用，还是很怀念的，毕竟用了那么久。以此为理由要求快斗做出了承诺。

“然后这里是美瞳。”快斗说，一挥手，一个小小的隐形眼镜盒就出现在新一手中，“你该知道怎么戴吧？”

新一看了看盒子，仿佛手里的东西会咬人一样，点点头，然后沮丧地耷拉着头走进浴室戴上了。在他看来，戴美瞳有点夸张了。他觉得根本不会有人会注意到瞳色的变化，但快斗还是坚持这些细节，于是侦探怀疑快斗根本就是在找乐子。

“所以你怎么跟你妈妈说的？”他边检查美瞳边问。

“老调子。放几天假，朋友请我去玩。还好真的放假了，不用带作业。但我想她知道真相，”快斗补充，轻快的声音出现一抹沉思的味道，“我几乎可以确定她就是知道。不管怎样，我跟她保证了会寄明信片。”

“我猜是你的助手在做这些吧？”

“没错。在我写后。如果明信片上没有我的指纹就奇怪了。你好了吗？还是需要我帮忙？”

新一盯了镜中的自己好一会儿才不情愿地抬脚走出来，“我为什么又要做这种事？”

快斗笑得灿烂，“因为我们是朋友，你又想帮我啊。打起精神来吧，脸上那副表情，我可不会让你通过哟。”

“你凭什么认为白马不会怀疑我们俩中有一个是你扮的呢？我得说，本就如此。”

“你以为所有那些训练是为了什么啊？相信我，我们不用完全骗过他——说实话我觉得你不可能不受他怀疑——只求让他迷惑。好啦，这不很有趣吗？来，笑个。”快斗指挥，“不是那样的。想象你看到街上走过去了福尔摩斯。”

“但那是不可能的。”

“想象嘛。”魔术师坚持。

叹气，新一闭上眼睛，按快斗所说做了。想象他真的遇见了那个不论是否存在的最伟大的侦探……

快斗眨眼，“哇哦！你看到我的时候怎么就不能露出那种表情呢？”

对方又变得面无表情。

魔术师啧啧，“你得多保持一会儿。再来一遍。”

新一翻了翻白眼，但还是照做了。

快斗用评价的目光看着他。这倒有点意思。他们看起来有点相像，但却完全不同。新一并不是一个经验老道的演员，无法模仿快斗某些特定状态。微笑比死气沉沉好些，但仍然是属于新一而非快斗。好吧，它会不得不是。

X

白马等在公园外，瞄了眼手表，尽最大努力忽略头顶枝头传来的叽叽喳喳。他一方面为找到……呃，这个声音出现的原因而松了口气，还好不是自己失心疯了；另一方面他仍然在努力面对这个事实：鸟类的大脑和行为其实有更高的复杂性，比他以前认为的高得多。当然，他发现了并不是所有种类的鸟都能理解人类行为，但其中一部分可以，真是难以置信。真是不知道怎么解释才好。早上他已经和华生交流过了即将动身的旅程。他发现华生头脑很简单，但是绝对的忠诚。他觉得一切好像做梦，但他知道不是。虽然有点奇怪，但华生跟他一样吃惊这点倒是让他更确定是真的。就他分析而言，宠物鸟能更好地理解人类的意图，但只要居住在人类活动区域周围的大多也能理解一点。

他不禁龇牙咧嘴，抬手捏捏鼻梁。这不是他现在要想的。他内心排斥出门去那些到处都是鸟的群聚地过假期，但他想要了解其他人到底发生了什么。并且青子要去。即使她没说出来他也知道她真的被那破裂的窗户吓到了，她最近都在尽力小声说话。对她来说，能有个地方测试自己要用多大声音说话才不至于造成破坏是很好的，而他想陪她。

“如果你不小心点，脸就会像那样冻住。我想青子不会高兴。”

他睁开眼，看到那个他最不想见到的人正挑眉插袋看着他。

“你要干什么，黑羽？”他抑制住叹气的冲动，问道。

“噢，我只是路过的。想想还是跟你说声再见，既然你要离开的话。”

“那真不必要，”金发少年毫无波澜地说道，“我很确定我会很快见到你。”

魔术师伸出一个手指摇了摇，“噢，恐怕你错了。假期我正好有别的事要做。”他假笑几声，然后转身，愉悦地挥挥手，“玩得高兴哟！别着急回来！”

白马看着他离开，心里是每次相遇都会冒起的愤懑。虽然恐怕他还得感谢魔术师用什么伎俩捉弄他。

突然一阵窃笑声传入他的耳朵。白马一下僵住，看向四周，没有人，然后又向上看，半期待着发现一只鸟。可是出乎意料，他睁大的眼睛看到的是那熟悉的白衣基德坐在枝桠上。他甩回头，黑羽离开的背影还依稀可见，手插袋和欢快的步伐都太具辨识度了。棕色的眼睛又猛地赚回来，基德也还在那儿。

“那可不是个好的表情，侦探先生。”

小偷的语气带着劝诱的意味，就像在跟一个孩子说话一样，“还是说你长大了要当个捕蝇器？”

当金发少年还愣这的时候，小偷耸耸肩站了起来，扫去白色披风上的落叶，“你我今天不甚健谈，对吗？我本以为我们可以交流一下一个小鸟告诉我的小传言。”侦探僵住，小偷假笑，“似乎我有了答案。那么，我就先行告退了。”他对迷惑中的侦探投去一个自大的微笑，然后在一阵光芒中消失了。

X

新一猛地摔在客厅里的沙发上，放松地吐了口气。他对那样捉弄自己的侦探同行感觉有点愧疚（话说快斗真的每次跟白马说话都有套路吗？），但他推想那也不会对白马有什么害处吧。并且说实话，快斗才是有艰难任务的人，虽然他自己把那称为挑战。

他站起来，走进浴室里取下美瞳，又回到客厅时快斗已经坐在那儿了。魔术师脸都快笑成两半了。他一看到新一就跳了起来，抓住被吓了一跳的侦探就开始转圈圈，新一头都晕了。

“真是太棒了！你看到那个家伙看我时的表情了吗？”魔术师咯咯笑，放开了新一，新一赶紧退到另一边免得又被抓住，“真是太好笑了！我们应该什么时候再来一遍！”

“还是别了，”新一回答，闷闷地用手指插进那在快斗高兴的时候变得更乱的头发里，“再说老是这样他会怀疑的。”

“那倒是，”快斗承认，“不管怎么说，反正有趣就是了。你什么走？”

“午饭过后，”新一瞥了眼墙上的钟回答，“首先我要洗个澡，把头发上这团玩意儿给洗掉。如果够幸运的话，大概不会用剪的。”

“我来帮你，”魔术师提出（新一没注意到，是充满希望地提出。判断他的“让新一习惯他的亲密”行动到底进展得如何有点难，因为侦探真的完全没发现。呃，也许这正说明了他做得不错。他有点好笑得发现这有点像跟踪一只易受惊的动物。）。

“不，不用了。如果你想熟悉设施你现在就该去，之后就会有人到了。”

“你说得没错，”他发出夸张的调子，“但是我觉得我们可以一起去午餐。”

新一哼了一声，走向了楼梯，“我确定在去的路上你能找到别的什么好东西吃。”

“的确，”魔术师应和，跟了上去，“但是一个人吃和两个人是不同的。”

“如果我是你，我会很享受一个人。我是说，我们会在营地里待几周，那儿三分之二的人都是你的粉丝，另外三分之一很可能就是执法官员。”

“噢，但是那正是有趣之处。”

新一投去一个不敢相信的表情，然后摇摇头，关上了浴室门。有些人对“有趣”的想法真是太奇怪了。

X

“疼吗？”

一位年轻的女士向上看去。她蜷缩在死胡同一个最黑暗的角落里。她的房子就在墙的另一边，她直到，但她无法积聚能量翻过它。透过泪汪汪的眼睛，她只能看到一个人影。

“你——你是谁？”她咬牙问，全身因为怀疑和难受而紧绷起来，“你想做什么？”

“我不会伤害你的，”人影回答，弯下腰与她平视，并伸出了邀请的手。四目相对，仿佛发出了别样的光，但是她并不能分辨出颜色，“我能帮助你。”

她看了那只手好久，然后又一阵强烈的痛苦让她抓住它，紧得就像抓住了救命稻草，“拜托……”


	15. 混乱的营地

这可能是能想出来的最糟的主意了，新一想。

公平地说，一开始是挺好的。运送乘客的巴士来了又走，卸下了局促不安的人们，他们大多数看起来都不知道如今在此处会被怎样对待。新一数了数，一共有六十名乘客，外加额外的十二名医疗专家。大家注意到这点，于是纷纷围住专家，询问他们到底怎么了，如何恢复正常。几个人陷入歇斯底里的状态，问他们是不是就要死了。

还有人明显认为一切都不过是场游戏。这些人对拥有超能力感到兴奋不已，对可能会见到基德也尖叫连连。他们让在场的逮捕基德特别小组抓狂，两方相互不爽。没办法，组里的警官大都被怪盗“羞辱”过，这些粉丝们可都记着。

新一想到，显然把大家凑在一起的人没考虑过之后的问题。没人知道谁该来负责这群人，自然也无人站出来，然后就把这群危险分子交给他们自己。这绝不是一个好主意。

正在那时，基德到了。好吧，其实他一直在那儿，只是他决定正式出场了。他掐准了制造最大混乱的时刻登场新一也不会奇怪。

灾难来了。粉丝们边高声尖叫边争先恐后往前，几乎要从挡道的非基德迷身上踩过去。基德在无人能及的一处停下，向四处微笑致意，让整个局面变得更加混乱。

新一正认真考虑是不是把大家的脚给冻在原地的时候，佐藤警官不知从哪里拿出来一个大喇叭，然后她的声音在人群中震荡，要求大家安静下来。

“大家听着！如果还想留在这儿，就要找到留的地方。”她猛地吼道，锋利的目光所到之处几乎所有的嘴巴全闭上了，“我想你们今晚都还是想脑袋顶上有片瓦吧，”她又补充道，一面信息没有传达清楚，“这里已经准备好了二十间房，每间房可以容纳四个人。抽签决定室友。女孩们，在餐桌前排好队。我会给你们签的。男生可以直接去那边的树园。高木君会为你们准备好签的。”

一些人松了一口气，顺着她挥动的方向看到了透明的高木。有几个人忍不住尖叫了出来。而高木警官立马脸红了，不自然地挥手致意。

“很好，”佐藤继续，拉回了大家的注意力，“我已经通知营地工作人员，晚饭将在6点开始。去吃饭，然后我们要谈谈之后的事情。明白了吗？”

一阵肯定的回答后人群便如安排开始移动。看来有目标有方向是冷静下来的有效办法。新一默默地为佐藤警官的表现鼓掌。

基德在佐藤说话间一直坐在半空中，然后他站起来，伸个懒腰，又朝人群笑了笑，“我也得走了。回见。”然后他消失在了烟雾中。

“干嘛还费这个功夫来呢？”一个熟悉的声音出现在新一背后，“他显然把能力控制得很好。”

“服部，”侦探转身打招呼，心里却有点不高兴服部的抱怨。毕竟，快斗来这个地方很大程度上是因为他对不是他的错的错感到负责的必要。但是服部并不知道，新一也不打算告诉他。“你什么时候到的？”他转而问道。

“我在佐藤警官指挥的时候进来的。她只要想就能成为地狱般的存在啊。”

“那倒是真。”新一同意。

“所以，毛利小姐呢？”他对着新一茫然的表情翻了个白眼，“她不是也在案发现场吗？她不该来？”

“我不知道，”新一如实回答。他自从公园那天后就没怎么跟兰说过话了，每天就在学校问个好。她并没有主动躲他，他们只是……不怎么说话了。“我确定园子不管有没有受影响都会来的，大概也会把兰拽来吧。”他被大阪侦探脸上的奇怪表情吸引过去了，“怎么了？”

但是服部摇头，“没什么。我只是在想她现在有没有原谅你了。”

新一愣了一下，然后耸肩，然后转身走向高木警官等候的树园。服部最讨厌的一点就是有些事情总是会被他的出现不断提醒，就像上好了发条一样。虽然兰已经原谅了他，至少他可以这样认为，那正是之前在公园谈话的意义所在，但那并不意味着他们就这样突然又回到了以前的亲密朋友。当这件事还让他有些难过的时候，服部又提起，就像要把他拉下地狱一样——这真是相当的打击。

半小时后新一心内不禁开始抱怨，想着是不是自己得罪了哪路神仙。在所有候选室友中，为什么偏偏是服部和白马？单独任何一个他都能应付，可两个人……他们对彼此最初的讨厌还没消褪，他明白接下来朝夕相处的日子肯定会让他们又想起初始的相看两厌。还有就是，最后一个室友是一个男生，显然他也出现在基德盗窃现场过，因为他立志成为一名记者（在场的人中有好几位都是记者），为校报报道了那次事件。他似乎相当紧张，因为和国内最有名的侦探中的三位在一起，让他花了足足五分钟才挤出了他的名字，山田古时。但紧张感很快消散，新一能够看到山田呼之欲出的连串问题了。

抽签过后，大家都四散去拿行李，然后去往新住处。新一没带什么东西，只是一些换洗衣物，塞满袋子的一些书，这让他率先进入房间。刚把东西放到临门的一张床下的抽屉里，他的室友们就进来了。白马先进来，把东西放到了新一的对床上。

“喂，”服部停在门口，抱怨道，“我准备睡这儿的。”

“那你该早点说。”金发侦探回答，并不打算让，反而看都不看门口一眼就开始取出自己的东西。

服部皱眉，但新一在他开口前插话道，“都一样的，服部。”

服部哼了一声，没再说什么了。新一不知道他们给那个冲向最后一张床的山田留下了怎样的第一印象。

关于床的争执还只是开始。白马有洁癖，但服部大大咧咧。服部想开窗，白马表示反对。他们在各种琐碎上争执不下，然后就到了六点，新一谢天谢地。

晚饭没什么好说的，很正常。餐厅有四张长桌。第一张坐满了警察，三四则是基德的粉丝，中间的第二张则被中立的人占据，也就是两边各自的朋友啊，记者，未来的记者之类。其实界限也并不是很严格，但仍然相当明显。新一看到这个场景时不确定他是该大笑还是郁闷，想知道快斗会选哪边坐下。一方面他觉得肯定跟警察坐在一起不是一般有趣，另一方面警察又是最容易注意到陌生面孔的，快斗还不想坏了在这里的第一顿晚餐。

当大家都吃完后，貌似已经被默认为领导者的佐藤警官站了起来，吸引了大家的注意。

“好的，就像你们可能知道的一样，这里有些人已经学会了控制他们的……状态。依我来看，我认为这对没有与他们接触的人来说是很有益的一件事。”赞同声响起，等声音停下来她继续说道，“我认为我们应当分成一些小组，这更容易。依据相关专家所说，在场的大家的变化可被分成三种：感官变化，身体变化，以及对外影响。如果你们知道自己属于哪种，我可以在告示板上列出表。请在相应表格中写下你们的名字，并以及控制变化的程度。如若不确定，或者只是因为不确定自己是否产生变化而来到这里，请与我们任何一个医生预约，这也需要登记成表。预约时间和地点会在明天早餐前公布。我们会从表中为大家组队。所有人都明白了吗？”

面前的人们又发出一阵肯定的声音。

“很好，”她满意的笑道，“那就这样。大家晚安。”

X

“欸，我都没看到他。”园子抱怨，她的目光在大厅里扫视，一些人站起来向公告栏走去，其他的人在座位上和朋友稍微聊了一会儿。

在她旁边，兰摇头，对朋友的举动既好笑又尴尬，“算了园子，我肯定你还有其他的机会见到基德的。我们已经知道他来了。”

园子皱起眉头，泄气地叹气，“你说得没错。”

“我们应该去跟医生预约下。”兰继续说，看了眼那边的公告栏。她承认她有些担心。她并没感到任何奇怪的地方，但是……好吧，过去的几周她从目暮警官及其他警官和爸爸的谈话中听到了一些吓人的事。毛利小五郎拿到了相当长的一份失踪者名单，好帮警察解决问题。然后几天前，白鸟警官出现了，划掉了几个名字。当她询问他们是否被找到时，他露出严肃的表情，回答他们已经死了。有些是推断为死亡，有些甚至都没有留下遗体，已经离世这件事还是因为有人目击了全过程。“公平地说，”白鸟警官皱着眉补充说，“就我们知道的而言，他们仅仅是化为了另一种形式的存在。”但是这话并没有让情况感觉好点。

“也是。”园子说着就站起来跟着兰去到公布栏。她并不在意，她知道自己明显很健康，她到这儿来就是为了见基德大人的，但是兰很担心，所以最好还是检查检查吧。

当她们挤到公告栏前时大厅里已经没什么人了。兰在医生预约的表格中写下自己的名字前出于好奇快速扫了眼其他的名字。这么说和叶与服部也在，她得找个时间去打招呼。在旁边的确定受影响表单上她看到了新一的名字，微微皱眉。她并没有注意到他发生了什么变化，也不确定对他来说到底什么是异常。

现在她对他知之甚少，这相当令人难受，即使她已经下定决心过去的就过去。他们都不再是过去的他们……其他人也变了，对吗？说真的，她还是很想他。

长吐一口气，她给园子递过去签字笔。

上次她和新一是谈过了，即使对话并不是她计划的那样。她告诉自己不会失去理智的，但她还是有点心烦。至少现在为止要说的都说了。重点是她其实并不想像这样给这些事画上句号，可一切都兀自发生了。如果她不想如此，那么要靠她自己做些什么，她知道新一不是个很擅长交际的人。

她想自己至少努力过了去了解新一，也许有一天他们能找回以前关系的外壳。值得一试不是吗？没错，就这样，她暗暗决定。过去几年已经试过了，还不能就这样失去一段友谊，还不能没努力就放弃。

X

房间号是12，坐落在走廊尽头，外面就是树林，仅有的两间还没画上号码的房间之一，所以应该是被废弃的。新一看到了关上的百叶窗后泻出的光线，摇摇头。事情很明显。他本以为快斗会更谨慎一些的。

走到门前，他敲了敲门。

“你还真的过来了。”魔术师几乎是在敲门声刚落就打开门，如是迎接道。

新一看到快斗本尊就这样站在门口，震惊地眨眨眼。然后他赶紧向周围看了看。“笨蛋！你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“别担心，”魔术师笑了，有点得意，“就算有人在看，也只能看到一间空屋子。只有你和我才能进入这个结界。”

“结界？”新一迷惑，“你在说什么？”

对方嘴角上扬，“你进门的时候没注意到吗？”

新一皱眉，回想了下，“嗯，你开灯之前我的确感到了什么东西在颤动。”他疑惑地说。原本以为不过是自己的错觉。

快斗乐了，“灯一直都开着。你穿过阻力空间前都看不到的。最妙的一点是看到你的人只会以为见到你走到林子里去了。我能改变阻力空间的特性，就可以操纵光穿过去的方式，从而影响人们看到的景色以及能够通过的事物。

侦探惊奇地晃头，“我之前还不知道你的能力可以做到这个地步。”

“我之前也不知道，但有种感觉能做到更多，只需要身在空间外。”

“你的阻力空间听到这话恐怕不会高兴。”

小偷眼中闪过邪恶的光芒，“别说我让粉丝们失望了。”

“……他们不是你的粉丝。”

“他们只是没有意识到。”快斗不屑地挥手，回答，“所以你到底要不要进来？”

“要。嗯……我在想……你介意我今晚待在这儿吗？”

新一犹豫地询问，听起来又困窘又无奈，“我已经听服部和白马吵了三个小时了，看起来还没停的意思。”

快斗大笑，让开，示意他进来，“你想的话直接搬进来吧。我不介意。”

“服部和白马会注意到的。”新一凄惨地回答，“烦。山田也会注意到。记者跟侦探一样好管闲事。”

“记者？他一定忙了一整天采访你们三个侦探。”

新一哼声，“他要是插得上嘴的话一定会的。”

新一倒在一张空床上，疲倦地揉揉眼。保持清醒比较困难了，但直接进来睡觉貌似又不太好。

魔术师关心地注视着新一的动作，“你昨晚没睡觉？”

“嗯……？”新一眨下眼，困倦地笑了一下，“睡了一点，但是我想把下一套化装用品整理好，这样我们到这里来后就不用担心了。”

“噢，那倒是个理由。”快斗看着侦探明显在跟睡意做斗争，然后摇头，嘴边化为温柔的弧度，“睡吧。你睡得太少了。明天早餐我会叫醒你的。”

“我可能还是该早点回去，这样他们就只会认为我晚归。”新一苦着脸回应。在早餐和睡觉之间他其实愿意选择睡觉。“我会在手机上设好闹钟，你不用起那么早。”

“你愿意的话就定闹钟吧，我还是会起来的。我一向早起。”

“早起的人。”侦探嘟囔，鼻尖微动，“我真是不懂你。”

“嗯，你没想过你是太依赖你的咖啡了吗？”

“没想过。”新一抱怨，倒在枕头上，拉过毯子盖至下颌，“我从来不爱早起。”

快斗轻笑，移动到笔记本电脑前。他正在自己做大家的资料和能力表。医生们的观察报告已经做出三种变化的分类，这点值得注意。他坐下来又开始工作，不时地向房间另一边看去，新一已经睡熟了。有点奇特，他想，侦探的存在即让人平静又让人分心。好吧，不管怎样，他很高兴新一在这里。


	16. 打乱重组

新一禁不住强烈的好奇心，想知道他回房间的时候白马和服部是不是还好好活着。之前他们越发剑拔弩张。他记得在他走前好像山田躲到了浴室。于是新一相当惊惧地拉开一条门缝伸头查看。

场面出乎意料……好吧，很整洁。他本来还以为至少一半地方看起来就像打过仗一样，毕竟他们的对峙始于服部把外套随便扔到床尾。服部本也不是一个邋遢的人，但白马越是唧唧歪歪，他就越是要对着干。这自然是个恶性循环，最后两人起了摩擦，蔓延到对方的各个方面，最后是谁也看不惯谁。朝夕相处更加凸显了分歧。这才过了一天，新一难以想象一周后会是什么样子，忍不住颤了颤。

也许他该接受快斗的提议去他那儿住。问题是这两个侦探还没气得糊涂到注意不到他没解释就搬了出去。

新一溜进到自己的床边坐下。犹豫要不要继续睡觉，睡了就肯定赶不上早餐。于是泄气地叹口气，翻出一套干净的衣服然后直接去洗澡了。

他发现浴室瓷砖上有一块烧焦的痕迹，从淋浴头蔓延向下，看起来还很新。

看来还是不太平啊，只能说没烧到地上算不错了。

凶兆。

X

铃木园子很生气。她坚持要来这个傻透的营地只因为她的基德大人说会来。他也的确出现了，但那之后就再没影儿了！

她睁大了眼睛时时注意，他之前晚餐到场了，可现在早餐似乎没在。他不来和他们一起用餐吗？

她确定他不会离开的，因为他说过会在这里，但还是……好吧，大概他化装了吧。那她怎么知道他是谁呢？不知道是谁还怎么接近啊！

园子又扫视了一遍餐厅。目光落到了新一身上，他会不会知道呢？毕竟他很擅长揭秘，这是他唯一擅长而关心的。不过，嗯，她不会去求助的，特别是还有其他侦探可以请求帮忙的情况下。她知道他们签了某种协议不揭露怪盗的真面目，可找出现场哪个人是基德扮的肯定没关系吧。他们又不会探究基德的真实身份。

但是只会在自己搞不定的情况下才去叫帮手的。

现在她要自己去寻找。

下定决心，然后专心开始吃早餐。

X

感觉到冰冷的目光，新一环视周围，看是谁在盯着自己。他注意到了园子，但对方很快把视线移开了。她为什么要看着他？好吧，根据对她的了解，多半是他最好别去问的。

拿起咖啡杯，轻呷一口，不禁苦脸。这叫咖啡？褐色的水还差不多。如果知道是这样他就把自己的咖啡带来了。这可还有两周啊。

“我可以坐在这儿吗？”一个礼貌的声音从桌子对面传来。

“请便。”新一回答，狠狠瞪了一眼咖啡，算是勉强接受这样的咖啡了，只希望烫一点。然后抬头对上了刚刚坐下的年轻人的视线。

这个人的眼睛一下子亮了，脱口而出一连串的字句，太快了像打机关枪，以至于新一一点都没听懂。

“噢！抱歉！”年轻人表示歉意，这次用的是比较恰当的速度，“我又忘了。”

“没关系。”新一回答，“我想，这是你来这儿的原因吧？”

“对，”他高兴地回应，“所以，你是工藤新一对吗？那个侦探？”

新一点头，在对方激动而明亮的目光下有点不自然。

“太棒了！你知道吗，我读了很多你的案子。那些真的很能激发灵感——哦，我是三木总二郎，作家。有时没什么比有趣而真实的案子更能激发灵感的了。”

新一眨眼，“你……不会正好跟妹妹一起写作吧？”

“噢，所以你听说过我们！真是太荣幸了！”他大笑，显然很开心，“其实正是因为妹妹我才会在这里。她想要以基德为原型创作一个人物，所以拉着我去了现场取材。但现在反而是我在这儿了，她一点事没有。我想这就是不同的人生吧。那你是来抓基德的啰？我记得你几年前在江古田钟楼几乎快得手了，可是之后你就再没参与过他的案子。你消失了一段时间，我猜是为了一个大案子吧？是——”三木的语速越来越快，新一不得不集中精力才能弄懂他到底在说什么。最后他放弃了，然后致力于尽快吃掉他的吐司。吃完后又一鼓作气解决咖啡，差点烫坏他的舌头和喉咙。该死……忍住直接把咖啡倒在桌上的冲动，站起来，收拾好餐盘。眼泪都疼出来了。

三木终于停了下来，表情变得失望，“你要走了？我还想跟你说说几个构思，让你看看哪个能写出一个更有趣的故事。”

“之后再说吧。”新一回应，不好意思地笑了，“我，嗯，需要检查下名单。”

新一通看了一边名单，找到自己的名字，不禁想，这还真是像个夏令营。他的组别这天正好要在大厅集合。基德被列在了每一个“受影响”的组，他发现这点时感觉有些好笑。要么是工作人员把他放入一个组，但快斗把自己写进其他组来混淆视听，要么就是工作人员直接就把他写进所有组里，让他自己选一个。不论怎样，每个人都能看得出来他已经很好地掌控了自己的能力。

走到饮料机边，给自己又倒了一杯特别水的咖啡，然后走去大厅。

离餐厅不远，很快到了。宽敞而坚固的大厅里放了许多四散的长沙发或单人沙发，以及一张放咖啡的桌子，一张台球桌，还有一个相当大的壁炉。新一是第一个到的人，所以他选了一个靠窗的单人沙发坐下，享受此刻的平和与宁静——不一会儿就没这种享受了。

如同为了证明这个想法一般，服部此时走了过来。“这儿好冷！”他边跨进来边叫道，双手搓着双臂，“没有空调吗？”

“噢，抱歉。”新一道歉，迟钝得刚意识到周围变冷了。

大阪人给了他一个疑惑的表情，“你干嘛道歉？你开……”温度快速上到室外的和煦，“等等，是你做的？”

新一耸肩。他还是不太适应自己变成了一个气候控制器。

他看着服部思索了下这个新信息，然后说，“所以，大家都害怕的那场暴风雪……？”

新一窘迫得脸红，还是点头，“那天……是不太好。”

“噢，我还以为自己出什么问题了。”

“……谢谢。”

“至少你们两个可没有被火花把头发弄成鸡窝。”又一个声音出现，随之出现一个头发卷曲的女人。新一认出了这个女人就是他和快斗之前看到冲进商店买洗发水的那位。

“火花？有用处吗？”服部好奇地问。

女人耸肩，在一张沙发坐下，“不知道。我没利用过。该死，就只是在我头发里横。虽然也给了准备偷我东西的小子一个教训。我想还是有用的吧。问题是也震着了我男朋友。你们呢？”

正好九点，门又开了，一个女孩走了进来，长得很像兰，还有一位金发侦探。

“你怎么在这儿？”服部质问，露出一个烦躁的表情，“没长眼睛吗？你们名字可不在我们这组名单上。”

金发侦探面无表情，“我知道。”

“那就快走，找你自己的组去。”

“你该注意到这些都是研究组，”白马固执地说，“我没有可供我方特别研究的东西，所以没有任何理由去浪费我或者他们的时间。”

“所以你就来浪费我们的时间？”服部刻薄地问。

“是我叫他来的。”旁边的女孩赶紧打断他们。然后给了平次一个严肃而有点挑衅的眼神，“这你满意了吗？”

大阪侦探炸了眨眼，又坐了回去，显然有点尴尬。“嗯，我——满意了。”

女孩微笑，然后向大厅里的人介绍自己，中森青子，中森警部的女儿。火星头发的女士叫做米亚·萨林格，语言学研究生，美国留学生，希望能研究亚洲语言。几分钟后一个基德小组的警官伸了个头进来，看了看四周，好像怕什么东西一样，然后迈了进来，找个位置坐下了。当被问及时，他说他的名字是赤泽渚太。

最后一个进来的是一个表情冷峻的年轻人，名字是春，他说他在等待医生预约，但是想要感受下别人是如何的情况。他趁别人不注意的时候对着新一炸了眨眼，侦探这才知道是快斗。

“嗯，大家”青子问，“所以……现在该做什么？”

“如果这里有人已经在练习控制能力了，他该可以给我们一些建议。”米亚提议，“并且我们还可以讲讲自己的故事。”

X

和叶焦急地看着坐在对面的医生。她很高兴是个女医生，但也只是让她轻松了一点点。

荆医生似乎感受到了她的顾虑，给了女孩一个安慰的笑，“你不用告诉我会让你不舒服的事。我在这里只是想尽力帮助你找出你体内可能发生的改变。也很可能什么也没有。我们只是想确认。”

“我知道。”和叶回答，眼神躲闪看向窗外，放松了一些，“嗯，你能……打开窗户吗？拜托？”

“当然。”医生站起来开了窗，一阵温暖的夏风闯了进来。

风在和叶身边萦绕，和叶松了口气，紧绷的肌肉也放松了，“谢谢。”

“你很困扰吗？”荆医生回到她的座位上，问，“我是说关上的窗户。”

“我……是的。”和叶承认，眼睛低下看着面前的桌面，“窗户关上是死一样的感觉。”

“死？”医生重复一遍，有些困惑，“这个描述很有意思。”

听到这里和叶笑了笑，“我想是的。这很难描述。就像……所有的东西都静止了，好像被困住一样，哪儿也不能去。但是当我走到室外，或者当窗户打开的时候，一切就……回到正轨。温暖，自由，有生气。”

“我知道了。”荆医生细细想了想，然后看着女孩头发摆动的方式，貌似这股风只吹着她。“你一直都有这种感觉吗？”

“不，是最近才有的。从……从博物馆那天……”

“你有注意到别的什么吗？”

和叶小偷，然后做了个鬼脸，“我朋友平次固执地说他看到我离地行走，但是我自己试过几次，”她说，有点脸红，“我确定我不会浮起来。”

“你有想过也许你朋友看到你做的不是‘漂浮’呢？”

她愣了，“那会是什么？”

“我们这么说吧。你，远山小姐，似乎发展出某种和周围空气的联系。我只从理论上如此解释，但对我来说看起来是这样的。我不知道你有没有注意到，但是这里的风几乎都是以你为中西。这也可以解释在封闭的室内你感到死寂，而在开放的地方会更加舒适。”

和叶认真思索了一番。这的确有道理，就算有点奇怪，但至少听起来没报道的事件那样危险。这让她心里一块石头落了地。

“你有什么建议吗？”她最终问道，迎上了医生的视线。

“嗯，我个人认为最好验证一下可能性。这能更好的了解你现在的状况，让你感觉更好些。跟别人聊聊，看看他们掌握了什么。我知道有几个人告诉我他们已经可以掌控自身的变化了，但是到底如何还是要看个人。”

和叶点头，“好的，我会尽力的。谢谢您。”

“不用谢。”医生微笑，“如果有什么困扰，请来找我，我会尽力帮助你的。”

X

新一走到大厅外，伸展下身体，深吸一口气。他们花了几个小时讲述各自的情况，现在中止一下，大家可以干点自己的事或者试验。貌似营地里大家都开始了控制能力的尝试。青子已经跟着白马离开了，去找一些便宜的玻璃器皿，服部已经去找和叶看医生怎么说。快斗也离开了，也许去看看别的组的情况。而他，并不知道该从哪儿开始。这挺好的，他想，如果他能很好地掌控那该死的烟带来的变化，但他不确定如何行动。他不知道如何有所选择地启动或者停止，可不做点什么又怎么开始练习呢？

他苦苦思索，这时一个透明的人惊慌地跑过。

“高木警官！”他叫出声。

那个人听到声音转了过来，“工——工藤君？”

“怎么了？”新一问，“你需要帮忙吗？”

“是别的警官。”高木警官解释，看起来又恐慌又迷惑，“他卡在一堵墙里了，我们不知道怎么把他弄出来。”

在别的时间或地点，新一都会惊讶的，可此时此地他一点也不。

“我跟你一起去。”他主动说。高木点头，然后又开始移动。

他们到达了一幢红色的砖砌的建筑物前，发现一些人围在一节墙前。一个男人的头、肩、右臂像某种奇特的墙饰一样从砖头间凸出来。就像从墙里长出来一样。没有裂缝或者焊接的痕迹。没人敢靠近他，但是也没人把目光转向别处。这个人脸上是接近恐惧的表情，尽一切力量保持最后一丝冷静。

“我找不到工具把他弄出来。”高木报告。他们靠近，几个人往这边瞥了一眼。

“我不敢说那个会有用。”一个女人说，皱眉。“看吧，他并没有跟什么置换，好像已经融为一体了。”

这个陈述让墙里的男人惊恐地看了她一眼。

“我们接下来该做什么？”高木问聚拢来的人，“我们不能就这样把他留在这儿。”

“呃，高木，你又开始消失了。”

高木呆住，看了看自己，脸红了。然后闭上眼，集中精力，慢慢变回可见的状态。

“显然最好的办法是他自己走出来。”一个熟悉的声音响起。新一看过去，三木正兴致高昂地检查墙里的警官，“考虑到他是自己走进去的，他也肯定能够自己走出来。”

“你以为我没有试过吗？”警官猛地开口，选择在愤怒中寻找安全感而不是屈服于恐惧。“我不知道怎么做！”

“你记得走进去的时候是怎样的感觉或者想法吗？”新一问，用他的方式接近这个人。

警官皱眉，“不记得了。我没注意。我甚至都没注意到自己穿过了墙，直到我听到有人叫我，然后转身。我看到大家都很震惊，然后才发现自己所处的地方。就这样被困住了。”

“那也许关键是你不认为自己走向一个障碍物。”

“那倒可以解释。”三木同意，“所以你得做的就是相信自己并没有被卡住。”

“但是我是被卡住了啊！”

“冷静。”另一个声音劝诫道，“这种态度你就一辈子困在这儿吧。”

接下来几个小时，新一一直在帮助这组人和警官对话，试图让他出来。几个人还去餐厅拿来了吃的作为午餐，尽管全体都同意他不该冒险在还卡在墙里的时候吃东西。

X

基德在晚餐时间又出现了一次，又造成了一次粉丝的骚乱。他甚至还上演了一场短暂的魔术表演作为福利（或者是为了自己高兴）。大部分人都沉浸于可口的晚餐中。大家都对烤鸡跳起来跑遍餐桌然后又突然变回烤鸡状态印象深刻。新一注意到白马看到这幅景象时偏过头去，表情在懊恼和沉思间转换。记得快斗说过白马似乎可以理解鸟类的语言，他想知道这只鸡到底说了什么让金发侦探露出这样的表情。对白马来说，听到鸡惊恐地一遍遍叫“我在哪儿？我在哪儿？我在哪儿？”的时候，既想抱怨又想笑——一方面不想听，一方面又真的觉得好笑，甚至……

新一望着快斗表演着魔术，把自己的微笑藏在了咖啡杯后。快斗有时十分傲慢，但他也的确有资本傲慢。坐在后面看快斗表演，也挺……不错的。说真的，他心里的一部分想知道这些把戏是怎么做到的和为什么要这么做，但是另一部分觉得别想了，就这样欣赏要容易得多。


	17. 愿望

全天二十四小时都以基德的身份出现比快斗预想的累得多。他该想到的，毕竟可是神出鬼没的月下怪盗。全副武装在白天表演让他按不下享受又麻木的心情。另一方面显然白马和其他基德小组警官现在抓狂了，这无疑是个有趣的加分点。每次穿着基德的衣装出现时看两眼他们，真是太好玩了。

但是，如果新一不在一旁，他觉得好玩的情绪可能就会打折扣了。有一个人能你自在地说说话是完全不一样的。他会去随便逛逛，就为了跟新一待在一起。他有自己的计划，现在可能得重新考虑。一直在留下暗示，而他们却仰仗侦探的头脑，可笑没用。他知道新一对发生的一切都很专注，问题是他自己的心从新一每晚都来他房间避难后就越来越专注在新一身上。

“我真没搞懂他们怎么就有那么多能吵起来的。”新一无奈，头痛不已，一只手捏捏鼻梁，另一只手拿起咖啡。“说真的，如果他们这么不喜欢彼此，就该互不理睬才对。”

快斗大笑，心里想着在他们房间放一只虫子的话肯定很有趣。“人们通常不会那样，侦探君。”

新一不以为然地一哼，“我敢肯定心理学家能以此研究写一本书——不用吃药：如何减少两个高智商侦探的小学生争吵。我简直惊讶于我们房间还没烧起来。”

“也许还是好事。”快斗表示，对着新一露出了灿烂的笑，“我是说，大阪侦探得到了练习不是吗？当他烦躁的时候不会随意生成火焰了。”

“可以这么看。但以他告诉我的来说，他要让火出现才不容易。只有当他非常愤怒的时候才会产生。”

“这样考虑起来是件好事。”

“但很奇怪。起初我认为我们受到的影响的大小与我们在烟雾中暴露的程度有关，服部也在烟最浓的地方，可他却并没有受到太大影响。”

“取决于个人吧，毕竟，我也只吸了一两口。”

“大概吧。这挺不公平的。”

“你的意思是？”

“我们中有些人变化出的能力很有用，或者至少并没有太多改变各自的生活，但是另外一些人就改变了他们的一生。还有像真奈美小姐那样的人……”

魔术师轻叹，无知觉地敲打笔记本键盘。“生活中总有些事情我们不能掌控。也许是不公平，但人生就是这样。我得说我们应该心怀感恩，不是所有人都是注定凄惨的。”他想起了什么，不由轻笑，“你知道有一位警官能在水下呼吸吗？他不会游泳，所以他现在很高兴，简直是欣喜若狂。”

“我想我见过他。是那个一个下午都在湖里跑进跑出、大笑的人吗？”

“就是他。”

“我倒能想象你以后再犯案的处境，”侦探沉思状，摇摇头，“一位抓捕你的警官现在可以穿墙了。”

“真的？”快斗精神起来，看起来很感兴趣。

“没错，前两天他在墙里卡住过，大概吓坏了。”

“你的意思是他现在已经出来了？”

“嗯，我们说服他出来的。三木先生告诉我他们已经尽力在帮他练习，但到现在他都拒绝再试一次。他怕下一次就出不来了。”

“真可惜。”魔术师说，假装懊恼，“真没冒险精神。”

“不论怎样那是他自己的事。”

“是吧。在我看来许多能力都是建立在意志上面的。”他又补充道，语气变得严肃，“应该说这些能力都是可操作的。意志，想象，情绪。”

“像每个人都在做的事。”新一同意，“就我们这个小组来说就像多出了一条有着不同功能和活动范围的肢体。”

“这种说法很有意思。”魔术师想了想，然后带着点貌似是骄傲的笑容道，“那么，你的练习怎么样了？学到点新东西没？你正试着在湖面上走路对吗？”

新一窘迫，“你看到了？”

“没错，也看到你掉进去了。”快斗兴致高昂地回应，尽量忍住不笑出来，“但真的，你起码还走了二十步，做得很不错了。”

新一耸肩，脸更红了，“我正尝试想一个更有效的办法来使用这个能力。并且希望通过练习能减少能力自动启动的次数。”

“那种事情经常发生吗？”

新一摆摆手，“还好。你呢？你真的有在练习吗？还是说你只是在看着我们练习？”

“我能同时干这两件事。”

“并且同时跟你的粉丝玩。”

“当然。已经有五个人问我能不能当我的学徒。你信吗？”

“这个地方到处都是你的粉丝。”新一指出这点，“其中有立志成为魔术师的人一点也不奇怪。”

“嗯，那如果我告诉你他们不是全部都想成为魔术师呢？”

“那你最好还是拒绝。罪犯已经够多了。”

“噢，你担心你们侦探没这个能力处理好吗？”

新一甩去一个死鱼眼，“不。我担心监狱里没那么多狱室。”

魔术师好像觉得这个很好笑，新一看着他笑了好一会儿，感觉有些困窘。

“别担心。”快斗平息下来后说，对着新一眨了个眼，“我们怪盗是非常有领土意识的，可不会给自己制造竞争者。”

一阵沉默，却并不压抑，然后新一轻轻呼出一口气。

“我该走了。”他看了看墙上的钟，不情愿地说道。时间越来越晚了。

快斗也站了起来，跟着他到门口，“你要我送你吗？”

“不用了。也不远。我想享受下到达前片刻的宁静。”

X

兰确认了下房间号，免得走错。之前她到处问人，没想到就跟服部一个寝室，早知道就问和叶了。她抬手敲了敲门。

不一会儿门开了，不是新一开的门，也不是服部或者白马，而是一个跟自己差不多大，黑发黑眸的男生，墨镜后面的眼睛惊讶地眨了两下。

“有什么事吗？”他礼貌地问道。

“我叫毛利兰，”她这样介绍，“我想问下新一在吗？”

“抱歉，他现在不在。”男生回答。

“噢，嗯……你知道他大概什么时候回来吗？”

“我不确定。”男生回答，手抓了抓后脑勺，看起来真的不清楚，“工藤没在这里待多久，我想他应该是去不被人注意的地方练习了吧。抱歉我只知道这点。”

“不不不，很感谢你提供的信息。”兰说，“我不急的，只是路过顺便打个招呼，到这儿来后还没见过他。”

“嗯，如果你不忙的话，可以稍等一会儿，”男生提议。

兰考虑了下然后点头。“好的。”反正她也没什么事做。兰坐在门口的阶梯的边上，以免挡住别人的路。让人惊讶的是现在寝室剩下的这个人进屋去了一会儿，然后回来时拿着一个记事本在她旁边坐下了。

“你不用陪我的。”兰说。

“也许。但我知道你一个人等在这儿，我还在里面待着很怪异的。并且，今天天气很不错，我已经在黑暗的屋子里里待够了。”

“黑暗的屋子？”兰重复一遍，转头看向房间的百叶窗。说到这个，之前瞥了一眼房间的确看起来很暗。

“嗯，我，那个，我现在能在黑暗中看到更多的东西了。我还在试验。”男生笑了，然后伸过手去，“我突然想起我还没自我介绍。我叫山田古时。”

X

青子看向散落在脚旁发光的玻璃碎片的时候不由地轻皱眉头。第八个了。多亏到这儿来了，她只需要跟医生说就可以得到足够多的杯子。轻轻叹气，她跪下把碎片整理进实现准备好的纸袋里。里面已经有了许多，后来的玻璃渣倒进去发出丁丁的响声。这样下去她以后只能轻声说话，不然就要过着赔别人窗玻璃、镜子和其他易碎品的日子了。

她还没放弃。根据探所说的，震碎玻璃靠的是震动频率和持续长短，但她的例子中这好像没用。她只要叫出来就会导致严重的后果。她想到可能并不是声的作用，这点也许是关键，可能是别的她想不到的因素。她分析认为这个因素是情绪，其他许多人都提到了情绪，这个是导致他们现状的重要原因。可她无法证明。这些天她一直很沮丧。

好吧，也许探有别的观点。可能她应该去找医生谈一谈。

拿起包，青子转身去找金发侦探。他本来要一起过来的，但早些时候上面决定在外面的野餐桌上吃午餐遇到了工藤君。她不知道发生了什么，但他们的话题莫名其妙转向了歇洛克·福尔摩斯和被困住的情形。看来工藤君是个超级福迷的传言是真的。探从来没有这样跟人讨论过他最爱的小说人物，所以青子决定让他聊，然后自己去做练习了，尽管之前还约定晚饭前去找探。

她感动于探竟愿意花这么多时间帮助她。有时这让她有些担心自己占用了探太多时间，特别是最近还发生了这么多事。但当她告诉他可以出院回见，探却坚持留下来。

她脸上愁容不散，然后站起来。就像被监视了一样。这种感觉今天一整天阴魂不散，都快逼疯她了。她回头越过肩头看过去，没有人。她又摇了摇头，朝营地中央走去。

她到达餐桌时发现探已经离开了。四处看了下，她发现了正在和一个年龄相仿的女孩一起吃冰激凌的大阪侦探，然后左拐右拐靠近他们。

“抱歉，你们看到探了吗？”

“他和工藤在聊福尔摩斯。”服部回答，做了个鬼脸。

“还在聊？”

“对。如果你问我我会说他们都疯了。”

“噢，那么你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”

“我想他们回去餐厅拿喝的了吧。”旁边的女孩大声说，对着青子笑了笑，“他们大概很快就回来。你可以跟我们一起坐着等。”

“谢谢。”她回答，在一旁座位上坐下。

“没什么。你要知道你跟我们的一个朋友长得太像了。”

“她的名字不会正好是毛利兰吧？”

两个大阪人惊讶异常，相互看了看，“你认识她？”

“其实我们不久前才见过。”

几分钟后和叶讲的跟兰的第一次见面时青子抑制不住大笑。她记下来，服部君是警官的儿子。一但探回来了，他们四个就齐了。不知道快斗觉得怎么样呢，她沉思，当他们全部回家的时候还说一定要记得告诉他。

X

当新一看到兰坐在寝室门外的时候，他几乎想要转身就逃。他该对她说什么呢？她在学校时一直躲他，就只是像普通朋友一样打招呼，从公园那次起就再没有主动聊过天了。

但是她现在在这里，应该就是找他的。

好吧，新一深呼吸，绷紧身体走近，然后发现山田正坐在兰的另一边。他们在交谈些什么，貌似是兰参加空手道比赛的事。好像山田在学校的报纸上报道过那场比赛。

兰听起来心情不错，那让新一的神经放松了一些。也许并没有想象那么难。

山田看到他了，然后打了个招呼笑道，“好呀，工藤，毛利小姐正在等你。”

兰转身看着新一，眼里有一丝不确定。她站起来，“新一。”

“兰。”他回应，试图从她的表情中发现她此的原因，“嗯，你需要什么吗？”

山田站到一边，在两人之间来回打量了下，便告辞退到了屋内。

兰低头望着脚背，然后又直起身子，一抹勉强而焦虑的微笑在她脸上挤出，“我只是……嗯，我觉得我们可以一起散个步什么的，叙叙旧。”

新一眨巴眼，有点惊讶。他换了只重心脚，“我……可以的啊。”

她的微笑终于放松了，新一在想一切是不是就开始好转了。

X

快斗回想过去的一天，觉得有些无聊。他原本打算邀请（绑架）新一去室外更隐秘的地方，但是午餐后他看到侦探时，他正讨论福尔摩斯讨论得热火朝天，跟白马。看起来他们聊了很久。其实他惊讶于他们没有聊得更久——他知道白马对福尔摩斯有多迷恋，到了一种他认为的不自然的程度，即使他没有像新一那样说到这个话题就从心底兴奋起来。新一的兴趣就不用说了。快斗花了半个小时偷听他们的聊天，因为看到新一变成一个兴奋的粉丝的样子逗乐了他。不过他还是比较想做侦探君的谈话对象，并且说真的，听到白马嗡嗡的声音真是让人烦躁，所以他就离开去寻找别的乐子了。

既然知道白马在别的地方，于是他决定去找青子。花了点时间搜寻，但最后在一片林子伸出找到了。她看起来相当忧愁，而他除了看着别无他法。这令人感到挫败，但他早就知道会这样。

就像一切都在提醒他他们回不到从前了。他们已经疏远，而这正是他自己的选择。

这真是相当讽刺，他苦笑。

他是一个小偷，偷过别人做梦都想要的财宝，然后还了回去，因为尽管它们很值钱，对他来说却一文不值。如果他是个普通的小偷，他也许已经成为富人的噩梦了，但他没有，因为尽管他是一个罪犯，他并非那种丧失道德的人。并且，财富对他来说什么也不是。

可是也有过那么几回，他禁不住希望得到一笔自己的钱，就那么保留下来，不用换回去，也不担心丢了。就是他的一笔钱。也许有点自私，但肯定也不是多到不好意思说出口的。

当然不，他想，即便世界都不同意一位月下的魔术师还能挣点利润，即便是圣人说的也一样。一些人也许满足于无所事事，等着别人来养他。但他并不是其中一员。

悄悄地从藏身的树上下来后，他整理了下易容，然后走回主活动营地。他到达了野餐桌前，发现新一已经不在了。白马却还没走。显然关于福尔摩斯的谈话已经结束。他正要离开的时候，一只手抓住了他的胳膊，后面响起一个女孩的声音，“那个，我能问你几个问题吗？”

他回头，发现自己跟那个铃木家的女孩面对面。他故作迷惑不解，“什么？”

“我的名字是铃木园子，”女孩做了自我介绍，“你不会正好是个魔术师吧？”

他歪头。“不是，”他撒谎道，“就问这个吗？”

“噢，好吧，你知道这儿谁是魔术师吗？”

“我相信还是有几个的。”他回答，看着女孩发光的眼神。

她开心地笑了，“我猜你会告诉我他们的名字和我该去哪儿找他们，对吧？”

喂喂，她不会真的在找……

“我不知道，抱歉。如果你多问问，我想应该找得到的。”

“那正是我在做的。”她回答，死死盯住他的脸好一会儿，然后才决定离开，“好吧，还是谢谢你。”

他点头，又继续走，心里为营地里所有魔术师默哀几秒钟。他能够预见很快他们就会碰上很多的“铃木园子”了。

他很高兴自己决定不加入他们。

他知道晚餐才又见到新一。他在座位上捕捉到侦探的目光，在新一朝这边走来时满意地笑了。

“晚上好，工藤。”他问候道，眼睛闪着光，新一不禁半月眼，然后同样地回应了。他正在想这是不是有点高翔的时候，突然三木总二郎出现了。作家在之前还是空的椅子上现身如此迅速，看起来就像从空气中具化的一样。

“嘿，”他用平常一样的热情对两位打招呼，“还好吗？”

“还好。”新一仅说完这两个字，作家就又开始了，告诉他们关于他那天看到的奇怪的事，然后是关于他前几晚读的小说，以及小说给他的启示，启示又给他的启示，这些启示让他想起的案子，然后循环。

侦探和小偷两人都只能听着，想知道他究竟是怎么边吃边说的。快斗非常想打破不说话的局面，但他为自己现在的伪装创造的人是一个冷酷安静的家伙。他为什么又要那样做啊？噢对，为了速度的改变。但是插话就意味着ooc了。

好吧，现在他真的很气恼了。

他用力地插起一片牛肉，坐下开吃。

X

新一真想找个地方钻进去，后面的三木跟着他走出餐厅，并且没有很快消失的迹象。不是说他不喜欢三木，而是他越听三木讲话心里越不安。三木说到真实的案子时就像谈论某个创作一样，那些都是他的灵感来源。新一可以理解灵感来源于生活，但是那种世故的腔调让他觉得三木仿佛已经忘记那是活生生的谋杀，人们失去了生命，手法是如此的残忍。即使新一知道三木并没有恶意，但仍然感觉不对。这是种亵渎。他曾暗示过这个事实，但是三木好像并没有注意到。他是那种能够完全不管听众有没有听也能滔滔不绝的人。大概是因为他说话太快，听众抓住这个点时他早已不知讲到什么地方去了。

最后新一放弃了跟上三木说话节奏的努力，只是单纯地听。三木也没有注意。新一开始加快步伐，想着回到宿舍就能摆脱这个人了，或者给他找个别的侦探当听众。作家肯定会高兴的。

他们逐渐靠近了第一排宿舍，突然三木住了口——他猛地撞到了什么。他受到惊吓，忙后退几步，揉揉鼻子。该死……快速看了一下并没有障碍物，视线之内什么人也没有，包括一直在聊天的侦探。真是……见鬼。他迷惑不解，只能揉着鼻子去找点冰块了。

新一一直在神游，并没有注意到旁边没人，知道他看到了有人在向他挥手。那是春——或者说伪装下的快斗——他加快速度。

“你有什么事吗？”他问，望了望周围看有没有人。

“我只是想知道你今晚愿不愿意去湖边。”魔术师笑着回答，“你可以不用检查树丛。没人能够看到或者听到我们。”

新一困惑而惊愕地摇摇头，“我还是不敢相信你居然能做到这种地步。所以，你现在可以到处走而不被人发现了？

“嗯，也不是。”魔术师说，“其实移动整个阻力空间并没那么容易。这是一个结界，我能够设置及命令它，但是它仍然是有自然的边界的。所以我想移动的话我就得不断地创造新的，同时取消旧的，才能看起来像让它移动了——有点像那种翻动的小人书。真是让人很痛苦。除此以外还要计算每一步中不被发现的最佳光线弯曲率，真是不值。我有更好的方法不被人看见。”

新一理解地点头，魔术师这么坦白地说出某种敏感的消息，这让他有点意外。他们已经……

“所以怎么样？”快斗问。

“嗯？”

“你愿意跟我一起去湖边吗？”

“好吧。我先去拿本书可以吗？”

“你一整天都在跟白马聊天，你现在还想读书？”魔术师简直不敢相信，然后摇头，“算了，我先走一步。”

新一不明白与白马的交谈和阅读之间有什么关系。这也不重要了。

他回到宿舍，发现白马和服部并没有吵得不可开交，山田也没有藏起来。大概是因为和叶和中森小姐在场的关系吧。两个女孩坐在兰的两边。六个人围成一圈，手里拿着扑克牌。他们抬头看见新一走进来，然后跟他打招呼。

“你要玩吗？”服部询问，挪出了个空位，但是新一摆摆手。

“不用了。我要去散个步。之后在一起玩吧。”

“你要去哪儿？”大阪人问，投来疑惑的目光。

“就在周围。”新一随便指了指，然后跟大家道晚上好，径直又离开了。希望回来时服部忙着别的事就不会再追问。但是为了以防万一，他应该编个理由。他心里有点罪恶感，为很快要撒的那个谎，但不得不这样做。他不想破坏跟那个小偷的友谊。

新一到达湖边的时候看到快斗没有伪装，有些惊讶。湖边离宿舍有点远，大多数人都不会晚上到这儿来，即使来了也是在远离湖水的岸上，不会到他们现在所在的这边——所以不伪装也没什么问题。并且……他更想看到快斗不戴面具的样子。

“比我想象的要久一点。”魔术师看到他说。

“宿舍不是很大，绕过六个人去找东西显然要花点时间。”

“六个？”快斗无语，“你的室友复制粘贴了吗？”

新一投过去一个难以置信的表情，心里却想到了最近被宣称的这种事的可能性。“不是，”他还是说道，找了块草地坐下，“是和叶、中森小姐和兰在跟他们玩牌。”

“毛利小姐也在？”快斗在他旁边坐下，“那么，她怎么样？”

“她还好。我们晚餐前聊了一会儿。”

“是吗？你们聊了什么？”

“嗯……其实没聊什么……”对话随意却又谨慎，“我们最后聊了大学的事。兰想要追随她母亲的脚步去学习法律。”他思索着摇头，“我没想过会是这样。她从来看不出对法律感兴趣。”尽管他也承认他从来不知道她想要做什么。噢，他从来都没想过？他居然从来都没想过，这真让人不安……

“你呢？”

他看看四周，“什么？”

魔术师被逗笑了，“我问你在想什么，关于以后想学的。”

“哦。”新一又看向湖面，“那个啊……我……其实想学医。”

“学医？”快斗惊讶。他还以为会是法律相关，或者是辩论。“你不打算成为一名侦探吗？”

“要啊。”新一以一种“你怎么问了这么蠢的问题”的语气回应。“医学知识对于侦查工作来说非常有帮助，特别是在命案中。我遇到过许多刚发生的杀人案，”他有点脸红，看向别处，又补充，“如果我能知道得更多，我也许就有机会去救受害者而不是指出他们为什么死、如何死的。”他已有的急救知识在一些场合发挥过作用，但更多的知识会更有用。“你呢？”

“啊，鉴于并没有魔术专业，并且就算有我也怀疑他们能不能教给我有用的东西，我想我大概要学习编程，或者电子工程吧。那很有用。”他对着侦探露出一个狡黠的笑，“你知道，最近安保是越来越高科技了。”

没想到新一大笑，“那你最好把建筑和物理也加入学习列表。”

“喂，就你知道得多。”魔术师也笑了。

“那倒没错。”侦探同意，深吸一口夜晚的空气，然后又缓缓吐出。那温度恰到好处。在草丛中某处昆虫在发出尖细的声音，与树叶婆娑的声音混在一起。在他们面前的湖面平静幽暗，只有月光在那玻璃般剔透的水上洒上皎白而分明的形影。真是美丽的夜晚啊。上次见到这样的画面不知道是什么时候了。

快斗的视线从眼角落到侦探身上。在他看起来侦探现在很是满足，于是一整天的烦躁与挫败的消失了。重要的是此时此刻，此处。

“新一。”

“嗯？”

“如果你现在能许个愿，你想要什么？”

侦探从书中抬头，不解地皱眉，“什么？“

“你希望得到什么？”魔术师重复，“任何东西都行。”

“我……不知道。”新一想了一会儿，回答，“我想不到任何东西。并且，梦想是你为之奋斗的。如果你仅仅是许愿就能得到一切，那什么意义都没有，因为你没有努力。为梦想所付出的努力是梦想价值的一部分。”

快斗愣了一下，大笑，“这样想也可以吧。但是我说的不是那种愿望。”

“那你还说任何都行……”

魔术师故作夸张地叹气，“你真是破坏气氛，侦探君。”

现在新一又不解了，“你在说什么啊？”

快斗只是摇头，“没什么，没什么。我能吻你吗？”

这个问题太突然，又问得如此随意，让新一花了几分钟才明白自己听到的是什么，然后他脸红得发烫，只是盯着前方。他没听错吧？

快斗等了一会儿，但是侦探好像还是愣住的。好吧，他没有拒绝，魔术师这样推断。因此他倾身向前。湛蓝色的眸立刻集中到他身上。湛蓝与靛蓝相遇，停住。他等了片刻，看是否新一会后退。确定新一并没有动作后，快斗抹去了他们之间最后那几厘米的距离。


	18. 水的测试

接下来的一天新一都是晕的，他脑海中一直浮现出昨晚的场景。他之前还在想这是不是个玩笑，但明白快斗是不会拿这个开玩笑的。魔术师是有点爱捉弄人，但他不会就为了好玩做这样严肃的事。

自从他知道和兰之间不可能之后，新一就从来没想过恋爱的事。杂事太多，生活难料。自己老是遇上案子，麻烦也不断，没必要再去祸害另一个人。

但是，快斗自己也好不到哪儿去。他毕竟是怪盗基德。

太多理由证明这不是件好事。可当快斗用认真的靛蓝色眸子看着他，询问他能否试着交往看看时，他无法说不。

也不想说不。

最后他还是说要考虑一下。不过快斗伸过手臂环住他时他也没有拒绝，甚至还靠近了一点，然后他们开始聊别的事。

说实话，他是喜欢这位魔术师的，只是从来没想过他们会有除朋友以外的别的关系，此时他无法拒绝。他不禁这样想：也许只是因为两人都藏在谎言和秘密中太久了，与他人总有距离，所以遇到第一个能分享一切、理解自己的人时，情不自禁想要抓住对方。对一段恋爱关系来说，这个理由并不可靠。

他也猜测其实他真正害怕的，是这段关系会像和兰的一样走向错误的方向，那他又会再次失去一个曾经最亲密的朋友。

他打着冷颤醒来，而室友都在抱怨天气真热。他穿上一件厚厚的外套，就算服部用奇怪的眼神看着他也不管了。外套并没有解决问题。去餐厅的路上，他又突然折回，脱下了外套，因为此时他又热得汗涔涔了，甚至想吃杯冰沙。

等他返回餐厅时，他觉得自己就像在热水中游泳一般难受。肚子隐约开始难受，头变得轻飘飘。他拿起一杯冰水，却只看见里面的冰块在一瞬间便融化了。有点窘迫，但并不惊讶，他只是把杯子放下，里面的冰块就又回来了，仿佛在嘲笑他一般。

“哇哦，是你做的吗？”

他抬头看到了服部正坐在桌子另一边，端着装满吃的的盘子。“不是我。”

“但是我看到——”

“冰块自己变回去的。”新一突然打断大阪侦探的话，眼神复杂地看向杯子里的冰块。

服部觉得好笑，“你确定你还好吧？”

无声地叹气，新一镇定下来，他知道自己现在心情不好，这不是服部的错，都是自己没能掌控好额外的情绪。“我很好，服部。”

大阪侦探盯着他看了一会儿，然后才放弃了继续追问，“这样就好。话说你能帮和叶和我个忙吗？”

“什么忙？”

“嗯，你知道……”服部挠挠后脑勺，看着自己的食物，“她还找不到掌握能力的方法，但不掌握就绝对不允许离开。所以我想换种方法也许可行。”

新一若有所思地点头，“你有什么想法？”

服部脸上展开一个笑容，“飞盘。”

“你是想用游戏的方式吗？”新一这样理解。

“没错。我觉得这是个很好的方法。好玩，压力也小。大家都可以看到，所不定对他们还有所启发。”

“这倒是。你有叫其他人吗？”

“还没。”服部说。

“你可以在公告栏上贴个告示，”新一建议，“这样更多的人可以知道。”

“好主意。我一会儿就回来，”说着，服部起身跑开了，只留下盘子里吃了一半的食物。

新一看着他离开，然后又试了试拿起水杯。这次冰块没有变化了，他感激地一口气喝了一半。他现在有个谜团可以想了，不是愚蠢的凶案，而是一个有趣的疑点。起码这个疑点可以得到正确的答案，只要他认真去思考。

X

“佐藤警官！我做到了！”

佐藤看向声音的方向，惊讶地炸了眨眼——一个完全实体化的高木正向她跑来。然后她笑了。她能够感觉到心中荡漾的轻松和激动。“恭喜你！你能够得到医生的准许离开这儿了吗？”

“我觉得应该是的。”他停了一下，微皱眉头，“嗯，有什么问题吗？”

“我只是刚接到目暮警部的电话。他们找到了博丽博教授了。”

“真的？”高木惊讶。他没想到目暮警官在调查这件事，“这不是件好事吗？”

“取决于怎么看。”佐藤回答，脸色变得暗淡，“她死了。她的邻居都说她几个月前便离开了。根据工藤所言，学校方面声称她死前在休假做一些私人研究。昨晚是她离开后第一次有人捡到她房子里亮灯。一人记得警察与她商量了会面的事情，希望她就博物馆事件提供帮助，并报告了白鸟警官今早去拜访她，但是没有人回应。门锁住了。然后他们就发现她死在了书房。”

“她死的时候有人知道吗？”他犹豫地问。

佐藤眉头皱得更深，“在讨论这个，但是有一件事可以确定——她死了很久。”

“但是那灯……”

“没错。所以昨晚肯定有别人在她的房子里，某个知道她死了却没有通知任何人的人。他有钥匙，因为门并没有被破坏的痕迹。目暮警部希望我们尽管归队。所以，你准备好了吗？我已经准备停当。”

“我……应该吧。”

“什么？还有什么别的问题吗？”

“我在想是不是该告诉工藤，”他回答，不好意思地挠后脑勺。

佐藤犹豫了一会儿，然后缓缓摇了摇头，“我同意他该知道这件事，但我们应该等等。今早我看到他时他好像正专注于某事，好像已经全心投入了。”

“但是如果我们要离开的话……”

“我们一检查完教授的房子就给他打电话。那时会有更多线索可以告诉他。”

X

“哇，比我们想象的人更多嘛！”平次感叹，站在游戏场中向四周观望。和叶到了，他期待的新一、兰以及中森小姐也到了。他宁愿白马不在，但也算高兴他来捧场。山田和语言学专业生米亚两个人跟五六个他并不认识的人站在一起。

“我想人就这些了吧。”和叶说，拍了拍他的手臂，“你来说下规则？”

“噢好，嗯，规则。”他大笑，抓了抓脑勺，“好了大家。感谢你们的到来。我们聚集在此，希望能帮助那些控制能力有困难的人。我们可以用这个来试着练习。”他举起事先准备好的飞盘，“这些都很坚固。所以游戏内容就是不用你们的手，呃，或者说对于可以不用手的人来说是这样，不用手去玩这个飞盘。其他人，如果你们的能力也能够做到，就使用起来吧，只是别伤人就好。”

“所以我们就抛接飞盘吗？”米亚询问，急匆匆地把一撮不安分的卷发顺到耳后。

“就是这样。为了练习之类的目的。”

“如果有目标的话不是更好玩吗？”山田说，“比如，最后一名受惩罚什么的。”

大家都看着他。

他无辜地眨眼，显然想要收回那句话，表情扭曲，尴尬又惶恐。“那有点问题。我是说，比如你要传飞盘时大叫一个人的名字，如果他没有接住的话就出局，最后留下来的人赢。”

平次赞同地点头，“很好，我觉得不错。”

“噢，这看起来很有趣。我能加入吗？”

所有人都惊呆了，抬头看到了基德正站在树枝上冲他们笑。然后大家又齐刷刷地看向服部，他在组织这个活动。服部又看向和叶，因为他是为了她才组织的。她看了看大家期待的脸，又扫过基德和平次，耸肩。

“我无所谓。”

“喂，那个，我能照张相吗？”一个女孩问道，期待地看着小偷。

“喂喂，之后再说这件事好吗？”平次打断，“我们需要正大光明找个时间干这个。”

“抱歉。”女孩脸红着道歉。

游戏开始得有点尴尬。大家都不知道到底该如何玩这个游戏。大多数人都循规蹈矩按照一般方法去做，直到一个索要过基德签名的女孩——显然练习过类似弹性地拉动——让飞盘飞出了奇异的蛇行路线。第一次做到时基德用一个弯曲的障碍拦断了飞盘的曲折路线，并将飞盘反弹向女孩的方向。之后大家都玩起了新花样，但是新一注意到和叶还是有困难。

飞盘冲她飞来时，她都会伸出手去，好像推到了一堵无形的墙。尽管有时飞盘会摇晃，也仅仅如此了。每次她做出那种姿势，新一都能感觉到一阵轻微的风，他猜她在努力使用自己的能力，可惜没有发挥作用。

“我不知道怎么帮她了。”服部退后，站到新一身边说。飞盘飞到了场地的另一边。挫败感让他的话有些尖刻，“我们所做的都没什么卵用。”

新一皱眉，看着摇摇晃晃、避免被飞盘砸到脸的和叶。飞盘被兰接住，然后又传给白马，“也许她的能力像你的一样，需要某种强烈的情绪。”

“我也这样想过。但是就我观察的而言，两者并没有什么关系。大多数时候都是她自己不自知的情况下发动能力的——嘿，他在干什么！？”

服部一声喊叫，新一便将视线转回他们刚还说到的和叶身上。湛蓝色的眼睛又立刻看到了快斗，后者正冲向和叶身边，似乎在她耳边说着什么。服部立刻朝他们跑去，看起来既恼怒又怀疑。

“嘿！”

基德转头，故意笑了笑，在大阪侦探接近他们时又消失了。

“他跟你说了什么？”服部质问，怒气冲冲地瞪着在半空中现身的小偷。

“我……想他只是给了我点建议……”和叶答道，自己也被弄糊涂了。他的话在心中回响，一遍又一遍，“你是指挥者，大小姐。”他说，“所以别用推的，要指挥。”

服部对这个回答并不十分满意，新一用手肘推了推他，他也就放弃了。他转过去对着新一皱眉，却看到一双波澜不惊的湛蓝眼睛。新一跟他指了指和叶，女孩脸上是一副若有所思的表情。服部放松下来，长舒一口气。

“嗯，你还想再试试吗？”他问。

和叶眨眼，抬头看向他，缓慢地点头，“我……好的。”

这次所有人都站到一边，服部将飞盘扔向和叶。她直直地站在地上，眼睛盯着旋转的碟片。这次当它靠近，她闭上眼，抬起手臂在空中挥动。她全身都随着动作摇摆，就像跳舞一样，大家都感觉到了风的流动。风跟随和叶的手臂旋动，然后它抓住了飞盘，引导着转向，又投掷向场地的另一边。

“你做到了！”青子叫了出来。掌声响起。

和叶睁开眼睛，正好看到有人抓住了她刚刚扔出去的飞盘。那人笑得很开心，挥舞着飞盘好让大家都看见，然后又扔回这边让游戏继续。

“基德大人！”空地上一半的人都知晓的一个声音响起，园子突然跑到草地上，手臂狂舞，好像一个溺水的人在叫救命。

大家都停下来看着她。魔术师回头看了一眼，然后默默走了几步上升到大家头顶几米的位置。而园子却不打算让她的爱豆如此轻松就离开。新一敢肯定他看到了快斗脸上一闪而过的刷白，然后在兴奋过度的少女冲过来时又恢复扑克脸。

一道闪光和轰响，空地被一阵浓烟充满，大家什么也看不到。当烟雾散去，园子坐在草地上，而基德却不见了踪影。

然后园子跳起来，“为什么他不跟我说话？”她使劲一跺脚，冲着大家抱怨。

新一闭上眼，心里又想笑又觉得受到冲击。他想没人心里会想跟那副样子靠近自己的人交谈吧。

快斗……

新一将视线从兰抚慰生气的闺蜜那儿移开，找寻四周，都没有那位魔术师的身影。

X

下午快过去一半时新一放弃了挣扎，因为自己冷热交替的问题去咨询了医生。根据医生所说，他自身的调节体温的能力被那奇特的蓝烟影响了。这不是个好消息，但是至少弄明白了是怎么回事。他有种感觉，自己好像从错误的角度去看待自身的现状了。

为了证实这个猜想，他在餐厅前停住脚步，转身去了每晚例行的快斗宿舍游。到了门口却有些犹豫，在他纠结敲还是不敲时，门开了，快斗一如既往地打招呼，只是在看到新一带着的东西时多看了两眼。

“我很好奇，你怎么带个装满冰块的袋子？”

“我想做个试验。”新一回答，把袋子举高一点，“嗯，你不会介意吧，可能会弄湿。”

“噢，不介意。”快斗让开，饶有兴趣地看着新一把袋子放到地板中间，“你想试验什么呢？”

“我在想的是，那场暴风雪有点说不过去。”

“我觉得那能解释得通。”魔术师说，好奇地抬了抬眉毛。

新一半月眼，“不管怎么说，我相信我最初的猜想，我的……情况有点偏离中心了。”

“然后”魔术师引导，坐在简易床边看着新一。

“那不仅仅是将东西冻住，而是调节温度，或者说气候。”

快斗眨眼，“真的？”

新一没有回答，而是坐在袋子前面的地上，闭上眼。时间过去。靛蓝的眼睛从侦探转移到袋子这边，又转回侦探，然后才发现了一些变化。

他的注意力被袋子里一阵突然的搅动声吸引过去，原本鼓鼓的袋子突然瘫了下去（除了离侦探最远的一侧）。如果不是新一扎紧了袋子，肯定会流一地的水。

蓝色的眼睛睁大注视着软绵绵的袋子，后者又慢慢变得坚硬。他松了一口气，自顾自地点点头。

“所以……劳驾解释一下？”

“我不知道怎么说比较好，”侦探回答，眉头微皱。“我能辨认出我周围的温度——不单单指冷或热。那更像是……感觉和知道。并且懂得怎么让它变成想要的样子，以及事物在那种情况下该有的反应。就像拉弓一样。你知道你能够拉开它，也知道拉开之后会发生什么，但是你也知道一旦放开它就会变回原来的样子。”

“所以，这与制冷无关？”

“对，我之前没有注意到是因为最近天气都太暖和了。”

“我明白了。”魔术师点头，“那真是有趣。那么你弄明白之后准备用这些冰块做什么呢？”

新一看向袋子，有点不好意思地笑了，“放到浴室里化掉？”他真希望在他行动之前冰就自己化掉，考虑最近的天气这还是有可能的，不过他的情绪减缓了这个过程。他总不能把冰放到外面的去给植物浇水吧？

新一站起身，把袋子提到浴室里。解决掉这些冰之后，他止在了门口。既然现在试验结束了，没法再找用来转移注意力的事。突然他有些紧张，吞了吞口水，偷看了眼外面。

快斗在电脑上做什么。新一发现魔术师嘴角露出一抹狡黠的笑，好像在实践什么小诡计。事实也的确如此。

没错。这几年的联手他知道快斗心里总是有一个计划，或者很多计划。不管小的大的，无论短期长期。他是一个即兴表演的大师，但每一步都在计划之内，因为他知道只要他想，没什么得不到的。

新一又退回浴室内，看着镜子里自己的倒影。

快斗在计划什么，以及他计划多久了并不是现在的主要问题。重要的是新一自己要怎么处理。他要如何回答这个问题？因为他能肯定，如果快斗什么也不说，他会一直等。

那么他自己到底想要什么呢？他想要成为一名侦探。这是他一直都确定的。但是，他已经当一名侦探很久了。在这段时间内他了解到许多关于这个世界的灰色地带，却并没有改变他解决凶案、抓住凶手的决心，反而消除了对真相的信念曾经有过的动摇。真相，虽然重要，却不能解决一切问题。那可以弄清楚过去并落幕，可无法弄清楚未来。真相本身做不到这点。抓住一百个罪犯并不意味着未来会少一百件罪行。现实很残酷，但它就是如此。

不过，这不意味着人们不应该努力。即使只能做出微小的改变，他也想要做出这点改变。这点是不会变的。这仅仅是开始。

当组织覆灭，他回归本来的生活，他却感觉自己处于一个停滞不前的状态。他将学校学习放在案子之上。心被缠住，哪儿也去不了。

也许不是被缠住，也许一切都是个错误。有那么一瞬他想自己是不是该重新开始，又觉得自己没必要去重建一切。这样的想法让他走入一个怪圈，只让他感到时间匆匆，留不得他去为虚幻的理由痛苦。

他已经厌倦了迷茫。

他应该做的，应该从一开始就做的，就是接受已经发生的事，勇敢面对未来。不要再去想已经无力改变的事情。

他想要的……他想要的就是能够在夜晚安然入睡，不用再去想自己的艰难现状；他想要的就是能够将一切遗憾抛在脑后，不用再去回头。

有时他看着镜子中的自己仍然很是惊讶。荒唐，可笑。能从倒影中回望自己的，当然就是自己本身了。他不想再去想镜子中那人究竟是谁了。

听起来很简单，但是他花了很久才意识到这点；尽管如此简单，还是得自己来走出第一步。

他该是放手的那个人，他也是该做出决定重新开始生活的那个人。

所以那个晚上，当快斗送他到房门口时——如同到这儿来后他一贯的做法——他鼓起勇气，轻轻在魔术师脸上落下一吻。他知道自己脸一定红透了，于是跟快斗道晚安时别过脸去。

他已经开始在反思自己是不是还该多考虑考虑时，快斗突然抓住他的手，把他拉回来，又吻上了他的唇。

“晚安。”他说，一贯的灿烂笑容被一抹温柔的浅笑取代，让侦探感到奇特的暖意。


	19. 有色眼镜

“那个，是我的错觉，还是今天少了几个人？”青子问，环视一眼餐厅。

餐桌对面的服部耸肩，“许多人都从医生那儿拿到离开的准许了。大概走了二十多人吧。”

“什么？那不就走了一半？既然是这样，那怎么还是这么多人？”

“因为又有人进来了啊。”旁边的探回答，拿起咖啡，扫了眼大厅。“每个人的反应和进度都不相同。当来的人没有来，不当来的人却来了。比如这里的毛利小姐。”他对兰点头致意。

和叶颇有兴趣地看着兰，“这是说你被正式通知离开这儿了吗？”

兰点头，“嗯。医生说一旦感觉不舒服还是要来检查的。”

“那不就是说你随时可以回家了吗？”

“的确，但我想我最好还是等你们一起走。”她解释，“再说，离假期结束还有一段时间，我回家也没什么事做。”

“那是有点无聊。”服部同意，往薄烤饼上倒了点枫糖浆，“嘿，你们最近有看到工藤吗？”

“昨天早上之后就没有了。”兰低下头看着自己快空的盘子。她和新一前两天还一起用过了早餐。他们之间仍残留些许尴尬，不过在好转了。

“大家，我想知道他消失去哪儿了。”大阪侦探摇摇头道，。说实话，他其实试着跟踪过新一几次，但第一次遇到了那个春，第二次刚过拐角新一就不见了。“他就像幽灵一样出现又消失。这很奇怪。”

“他不是一直那样吗？”和叶指出这点，又拿起一杯橙汁。

“呃……是吧。”服部看了看兰，“大概。”

和叶皱着眉看他，感到异样。

然后服部赶紧换话题，“你要不要去试试申请离开准许呢？”

和叶知道平次在转移话题，但如果他要这么做的话肯定有原因，所以她只是把这点疑惑记在心里，然后就顺着他的话聊了下去。

X

新一伸个懒腰，长吁一口气。和医生待在门内一个多小时，出来之后才放下心来。更高兴的是虽然大家都在吃早餐，这个平时活动的地方也很安静。

“怎么样？”

旁边突然出现的声音吓了他一跳。

“你非要这样偷偷靠过来吗？”他转过身看着快斗——此刻更准确说是基德——抱怨道。但他并没有生气。“我不确定医生有没有理解我的解释，但是练习还做得不多，我申请的话应该就可以得到准许离开了。”

“好，我们要即兴发挥了。”魔术师嗤嗤笑，用手臂环住新一的手腕，“你想要去湖边吗？我买了早餐。”

新一对这个姿势微微脸红，但是同意了。对于他们关系的变化，他还处于适应期。一切好像都应该不同了，但是并没有。好吧，除了快斗更频繁地与他进行肢体接触——但新一之前并没有注意到这点，现在回想起来才发现这个变化。他们本身倒是没有变。

大概这就是该有的样子吧。如果一段关系要求一方或另一方面改变才能维持，那它不会长久，也不会快乐。

只是他还没有习惯接吻。

他脸有点红，看着快斗退回身去在草地上坐好，“为什么？”

“你走神了。”魔术师回答，好像这是显而易见的，“你太过喜欢分析了。放松点，吃早餐吧，快冷了。”

新一有点郁闷，不过还是禁不住笑了。他也许不知道自己到底爱不爱这个人，但是他知道他不能想象一个没有他的未来了。

X

大家都要吃完的时候，一个快及弱冠的年轻人在餐桌尽头兰和其他人坐的地方停下了脚步。

“嘿，你们知道我该到哪儿拿宿舍钥匙吗？”他问桌子尽头的大家，听起来又无聊又烦扰。

“哦，我领你去吧。”坐在最边上的山田主动说道，“你肯定是刚来吧？”

“嗯。”新来的人哼了一声算作回答，“不是就不会问了。这里真是糟透了。”他继续说，声音逐渐带上了抱怨和愠怒的情绪，“浪费时间，明明我可以做更有趣的事。但是不行，普通人做不到那种事，你得去别的地方免得伤了人。切！蠢货！”

“没那么坏啦。”山田安慰他，挠挠后脑，“你可以把这看做一次度假。并且，你绝不会想到，也许一切都会比你想象的更快回归正常呢，我们可以回到原本的生活。我是说，一旦他们找到了使用实验室的那位教授，让她解释她的计划，我敢确定他们会找到解决办法的。”

那人大笑，声音听起来尖锐而刺耳，“找到她？她已经死了。你们被关在这儿还没听说吧。”

“她——什么？”

“但是你知道吗？”那个少年继续，无视了山田震惊的脸，“我觉得那无所谓。我挺喜欢现在这样子的。如果你有点脑子你也会这么想的。不过被关在这么个地方真是难受，就因为他们害怕，我就要被关进来。”

“你怎么能这么说呢？”年轻的记者爆发了。双手紧握成拳，眼睛里涌起怒火，“你不知道有人因此死了吗？”

“那跟我有什么关系。”

记者张口说不出话来，脑子里好像一根弦突然断掉，一脚踢翻那个新来的。就在他要打上去时，被白马阻止了。

“别这样。”金发少年高声说道，眼睛闪烁看向那个新来的，然后放低声音，用只有山田能听到的声音说，“我听说他的能力是具有爆炸性的。”

“喂喂，你们是不是太认真了啊。”新来的嘲讽道，嘻嘻笑起来，但是当服部朝他走来时又停了下来。微笑的火焰在服部周身闪动。“你觉得这很有趣，啊？再说一次试试看？”

“服部君。”白马警告。

新来的脸上的笑变得扭曲，有些谨慎了，“我想说什么就说什么。”

“那就滚别的地方去说个痛快。”米亚猛地开口，走出人群。她的一只手上随意地环绕着电光，缝隙间充满臭氧的味道。“我已经听够了你的唧唧歪歪。知道吗？我被惹恼了的话能力可是很难控制的……”

他冷笑，但注意到了在场所有人敌视的表情，于是耸耸肩，转身离开了，“随便你们。”

他一离开，白马就松开了山田，后者的肩膀也掉了下来。

“真是个混蛋。”米亚哼声道，挥去了电光，拍拍手上的灰。

山田的拳头还是握着的，突然他转身大步往跟那个新来的相反方向走去。人群给他让出一条路，好奇地望着他离开。

“这儿发生什么了？”

兰突然回过神来，看到新一走到了她背后。睿智的湛蓝眼睛掠过周围的人，“大家看起来有些愤怒。”

“因为一个新来的人。”她微微皱眉，解释道，“他问路，山田提到教授时，他说她已经死了。”

新一惊呆，“什么？”

“他就是这么说的。然后他说他不在乎医生找不着得到解药，因为他喜欢现在的样子。他又说他完全不在乎被杀掉的那些人。”

新一眉头紧蹙，“他真的这么说？”

“嗯，虽然他的原话是那些人跟他没关系。”她承认，“但是意思是一样的吧。”

新一眉头皱得更深，兰知道他被惹怒了，不仅仅是因为这一个无情的新人。她想要不要问他，但是最后还是放弃了。经验告诉她新一不会说的。于是她清了清喉咙以唤回他的注意。

“我要去跟山田君聊聊。他离开的时候看起来很是心烦意乱。”她说，“如果你想了解更多，你可以问问白马和平次。他们正往这儿过来。”

新一眨眼，开口想要回应，但是兰已经走远了。于是他看着快速过来的两位侦探，两人看起来都很担忧。

“你这家伙到底去哪儿了？”服部问，“你刚错过一场好戏。”

“我拿到证明了。”新一回答，避开了这个问题，“博丽博士真的死了吗？”

X

兰发现她追的人正坐在餐厅外的一条长凳上，头埋在胸前。他好像没有听到她的靠近，因为他完全没有反应。

“你……还好吧？”她犹豫着问，在他旁边坐下。

山田没有抬头，她能看到他双唇紧抿。“大概吧。我没打算弄成那个样子。”

“就算你不站出来，我想也会有人这样做的。他说的本就很让人愤怒。”兰回答，微微回想了下刚才的情景，然后摇头，“但是……有些人就是那样。”

山田嗯了一声，“是，天生的畜生。呃……抱歉，我不是有意说……”

兰眨眼，微微笑开了，摇头，“没关系。我想我也是这么觉得的。”

沉默蔓延，餐厅里的人走了出来，四散开去做各自的事。兰看了他们一会儿，一眼看到了新一，他向周围看看，然后直接走向宿舍。服部是对的，新一最近总是一个人行动。当然，她自己已经习惯了新一这样，但不代表她不想知道新一去哪儿了、做了什么。她也知道自己可能永远都不知道。所以她并没有以前那样困扰，尽管还是不时去戳一下伤疤，看它是否还会疼。她的确有些伤心。也许有些事永远无法消失，但是，她还是会学着去接受的。

“我有一个兄弟。”山田突然开口，兰转头看着他。山田偏头望着天空，“他比我小一岁，爱玩棒球。他觉得当记者很无聊，但是我请求的话他会为我拍照，所以我可以专心记录了。那个晚上他也在那儿——那个博物馆。”

“但是……他不在这里。”兰缓缓说道。害怕他的回答，但是必须说出来。他双瞳里萦绕着痛苦和迷茫，就像一个渴求想要答案却不知道问题是什么的人。很奇怪，她之前从没在他严重见过这种情绪，就像被锁在骨髓深处一样。但是也许……也许他需要的就是释放出来。如果你不知道原因，是不能解决问题的。她现在知道了。

“他……他来不了了。在宣布建造这个营地的三天前的早上，妈妈去叫他起床，而他像石头一样不动，又硬又冰，已经没有了呼吸。我们叫了救护车，但是没办法。他——就一直是那个样子了。不会动，不会醒，没有脉搏……就像变成了石雕。我甚至不确定那是不是……是不是还是他。”他的声音开始破碎，埋下了头，“我一直在想……如果我没有叫他跟我一起去的话……”

兰低头看向他的手，她很想自己能诚实地说一切都会变好的。她觉得自己很幸运。她以前没有意识到这点。她所有朋友都好好的。或许有点怪，但其他都很好。

“这不是你的错。”她最后这样道，也知道对方明白这点，不过她仍然得说出这句话，“原本一切都可以不发生的。”

他缓慢点头，“我知道。”

X

“她死了？”快斗惊得重复了一遍，“他们确定？”

“他们是这样说的，也不知道更多了。”

“他们是从哪儿听说的？”

“新来的人。”

“好吧，”快斗微眯双眼，看着新一有些忧愁的脸。“所以你今天就准备回去。”陈述的语气。

新一点头，“留在这里没有太大意义。我想知道发生了什么。”他顿了顿，看着快斗的脸，“你呢？”

魔术师沉思，嗯了一声，“我最好还是再多待一两天再离开。”

“你应该在这里待满整个假期。还剩下四天。”

他耸肩，“我会处理好的。我到处都有据点。”

新一犹豫了几秒，“如果你愿意的话，你可以住我的房子。”

快斗脸上闪过的微笑让侦探感到温暖，“我非常乐意。”


	20. 我们的一天

回家的感觉有点奇怪，就像从一个逼真的梦中醒来一样。所以大概真的是度假吧，就跟其他假期一样没什么区别，假期结束，开始工作。尽管还没开学，他也只允许自己睡一小会儿。

一到警视厅，迎面便是高木惊讶的喊叫，“工藤君！你回来了！”

“我昨天到的比较晚。”他回应，上下打量了下高木。“新到营地的人说了点事，我想确认。”

“是吗？”高木扯出一个笑，突然有点内疚，“什么？”

“他说博丽直美已经死了。是真的，我信了。”他眼睛注意着眼前人的反应。

“嗯，那个，是的……她的遗体在家中被发现。我们还不知道到底发生了什么。”

“所以你知道？”新一问，“你需要……调整一下吗？”他又补充，“你又开始透明了。”

“噢——噢，抱歉。”

他从高木那里知晓了详情，又从目暮警官那里要了一份案件报告，便直接去了现场查看。不管怎么说，这天的工作不错。他们终于开始有进展了。

X

第二天新一被门铃吵醒。一开始有点迷惑，没想到这么快就有人拜访——其实以为是快斗，不过他觉得魔术师会像以前一样从别的渠道进来。而他也没听到隔壁早上惯例的爆炸声，博士和灰原应该还没起床。他费力睁开迷迷糊糊的眼，看向墙上的钟，花了点时间才反应过来——这时刻太荒唐了。五点三十？谁会这么早过来？

也许这门铃声是他自己想象出来的。

哦，不是。它又响了一次。忍不住抱怨着爬起来，拽开脚走下楼。不管是谁，这么早就来敲门最好有个完美的理由。

铃响到第三次的时候，新一拉开了门，却发现快斗正笑着看着他。他目瞪口呆，而魔术师笑容更深了。

新一又关上门，快斗赶紧伸出脚挡住。

“喂，这么久没见这就是你打招呼的方式？”

新一僵持了一会儿才放开手，捏捏鼻梁，“才两天不见。你不知道现在几点了吗？”

快斗不知是回过神来还是装模作样地看了看手表，“五点三十六。怎么这么问？”侦探扔过去一个卫生球，快斗愣了下，然后忍不住笑了，“别这样，今天挺好，我得早点免得让人撞见。你自己说我可以过来的不是吗？”

新一又瞪了一会儿，叹气，“你一开始就这样说不就行了。不过说真的，我很惊讶你居然还会从正门进来。”他往旁边挪了挪好让快斗进来，“特殊情况？还是你厌倦了撬锁？”

快斗笑，却没有动作，“不会厌倦的。但是一次得体的约会应该从正门开始，对吧？”他动动手腕，递上一只红玫瑰，“我们可以出发了吗？”

新一疑惑不解，不过还是接过了玫瑰，之前的愠怒也消失了，直愣愣看着那张过分迷人的笑脸，“你不该把东西拿到客房放好吗？”

“我已经放好了。”魔术师高兴地回答。

新一无语，“你是说你先闯进来放好东西再跑到前面敲门？”

“没错，”快斗愉悦地说，“这比较节约时间。来吧，时间不容浪费。”

“干什么？”新一仍然不明所以，他还没完全清醒就被塞进鞋子，半个身子都在门外时才想起来自己还穿着睡衣——低头一看，却已经换掉了。显然快斗除了客房还摸进了别的房间。如果他不是还没太清醒，大概反应过来会更生气吧。“快斗，我的睡衣呢？”

“我们回来的时候会在你的大衣里。”魔术师如此回复，拉着他朝着公交站走去，“现在我们要做的呢，就是约会！”

新一试着回想了下自己之前是不是答应过这么回事儿，却什么也没想起来。再说……好吧，好像也还不错。

但是他还是对时间问题耿耿于怀。

“我要一杯咖啡。”他说，但快斗只是笑。

魔术师多走了几步，回来时拿了两份早餐三明治和一杯咖啡。新一只想要咖啡，快斗坚持要他先吃三明治。

“你可以选择自己吃或者我喂你。”他威胁道。

新一退了一步，“你怎么能喂人三明治？”

“你敢赌吗？”

当然不敢。于是他只能一手拿三明治一手拿咖啡，在快斗和玻璃夹击之间吃着，然后一辆公交来了。湛蓝的眼睛看着窗外的风景，随着太阳升起，眼里的光彩愈加闪亮。睡意也渐渐消失，他这才注意到自己紧紧靠在魔术师身上，脸红着赶紧坐直。这时他发现，在他没有注意的时候，快斗的一只胳臂环住了他的腰。他抬头，撞进了那双望着他的靛蓝色双眸。

两人久久未动。最后新一叹气，又回到之前靠着快斗的那个姿势。这样比价舒适。

“我昨天跟高木警官聊过了。”他说，又咬了口三明治，“据他所说，那……”

“不要说。”快斗打断他的话，伸出一只手遮住新一的话，“明天再告诉我。”

侦探奇怪地眨巴眼，“什么？但是——”

“明天事情会有所变化吗？”

“嗯……应该不会。”新一承认。

“那就好，现在就别提了吧。今天就是一次约会，我们要好好享受一下。”他冲着侦探一笑。温暖的微笑让新一心神荡漾，那种感觉不甚熟悉，也不让人反感。“可以吗？”

“……好吧，但是如果我接到警察的电话说事态有变，那我不会坐视不理的。”

“很好。”快斗也让一步，“除非这种情况，我们不要提那件事。”

如此这般，新一却突然不知道接下来该说什么好，“嗯……那么……你现在要带我去哪儿？你还没说……”

快斗并未注意到新一语气中的不确定，“一家新的史前主题博物馆暨游乐园五个月前才开张，我认识的人都说那儿挺不错。”

“我听说过，不算新开张吧。他们只是改造了一处旧公园，加了个主题。”

“所以变新了啊。”

新一不打算反驳，只是又喝了口咖啡。“不会有点远吗？”

“所以我们要现在出发。热带公园要近一些，不过我想你大概不想去吧。”快斗解释道。

“当然不想。”新一同意，脸色微变，“但是说真的，你知道在一家游乐园里，人们可以有多少种死法吗？”

“不知道。我也宁愿不知道。”

“我只是觉得该给你个警告。”新一嘟囔。他也不想知道。那个问题可以让任何人变得偏执。就他的“运气”来说，这种偏执太正常不过。嗯，话说如此有逻辑的推断，应该不算是偏执了吧？

魔术师的表情变得柔和，“你真的没什么时间找点乐趣，对吧？”

新一微皱眉，“不能那么说。”不是说他是那种该出去走走的人。他只是比较喜欢安静的活动，比如在家里看书，而有些人，比如园子，则更喜欢在商场里逛街。

快斗发出意味不明的哼声，又换了个话题。

等公交停下来又出发，新一才放松下来把头靠在快斗的肩上，闭上眼。他感到温暖和安心，所以他想接下来应该是一个完美而不被打扰的一天吧。这种陌生但舒适的感觉让他沉迷，很快便又睡了过去。

快斗低头看着睡熟的侦探，表情变得温柔。新一今天看起来很平静。

X

吃完饭还没碰见案子，说实话新一有点惊讶。还没人受伤或者送死，也没有在缝隙间发现什么猫腻；吃午饭时也没有人闹事，只有个人噎住了，因为他转头看见窗外自己女儿跟小混混在接吻，等缓过来就立马冲了出去，让旁边的人免费看了场好戏。

快斗也伸着脖子望，直到新一故意咳了几声。快斗擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪，然后发现新一一手撑着下巴，一手敲着桌子看着他。

“你是想一直看下去，还是去博物馆？”他没有生气，只是略微不满，毕竟是快斗要来的。“还是说你自己在这里看，我去。”

快斗眨眼，“什么？才不！你要跟我在一起。”他突然站起来，抓过侦探的手把他拉离座位。

离开的路上经过了那位愤怒的父亲，他从一个摊子上拿起一把充气剑砍向那个小伙子，而女孩想要阻止他。快斗转头又看了几眼，差点撞上恐龙布偶。新一及时抓住了他，赶忙向那只双脚雷龙道歉。

“你怎么了？”新一质问。快斗从没这么粗心过。

快斗又看了看那边的“单方面斗殴”，然后对着新一露出了一个侦探从未见过的表情，介于迟疑和焦虑之间。

“你父母不会也是那种反应吧？”

新一凝视对方，没想到快斗会说出这句话。

他也转头看了看那边的闹剧，又转回来看着快斗，大笑起来。

X

“我还是不懂，有这么好笑嘛。”快斗抱怨。他们已经站在公园的博物馆里了。“有这种担心很正常啊。”

“抱歉。”新一再次道歉，尽管他还是止不住嘴角的弧度“只是……我的父母比较怪，但是他们没那么怪。”想象了下爸爸拿起充气剑的样子，谁也会忍不住笑的吧。尽管还没发生过，不过真的发生的话他想他会羞愧得想死的，幸好还没发生过。

快斗饶有兴趣地看着新一傻傻地乐呵。如果侦探不是坐在入口大厅的长椅上，他大概已经倾身上前了。虽然现在还是没懂有什么好笑的，不过看到新一大笑的样子还是很不错的，就不在乎了。

“走吧侦探君，导游在这里。”

一个老人拿着一面导游旗冲大厅里的人挥舞，大家都聚拢过来。所有人都已经检查过票面，以保证没人走错队伍。

在入口大厅离接待台有一段距离的地方，放着一副巨大的暴龙骨架。不是真的骨架，但设计者尽量做得逼真。参观的首站就是暴龙，导游向他们讲述了公园建立的经过：一个痴迷恐龙的人买下了这座公园，经过一番力气才将公园改造，改善设施，使公园更具教育意义。本来故事还是很有意思，但讲述者的讲述就……

导游还在讲，快斗靠过去在新一耳边轻声说，“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

新一斜眼看了看他，然后抬头看暴龙骨架，研究了一会儿，有了想法。“怎么移动这副恐龙骨架？”

快斗嗤嗤，然后变得有些坏笑，“我在想让这副骨架跳起舞来，像那样的事。”

“想都别想。”侦探警告，眼神转向白发苍苍的导游，后者还在挣扎让大家都听到他的声音。“你会让导游心脏病吓出来的。”

快斗仔细望了下导游，声音温和下来，“他看起来真的有很大年纪了啊。”

所以恐龙没有跳舞，不过导游的故事还是到了尾声，他转身向白垩纪展厅走去，新一的视线落到导游T恤背后粘着的青铜色纸板上，上面写着“导游：入住于史前公园开业之时”。队伍里出现了一些低笑声。新一噗嗤一声，然后看了快斗一眼。

“走之前会取下来的。”快斗口型如是。

X

他们下午剩下的时间都花在游戏厅里。他们一起横扫射击游戏类，震惊，甚至吓坏了旁边的人，但很多人聚拢过来，为他们欢呼鼓掌。他们并不打算拿走所有的奖品，但在欢呼声中就这样做了。当他们把奖品分给小孩子时，欢呼更甚。快斗只在奖品被瓜分完前抓了一个小小圆圆的副栉龙宝宝递给新一。新一盯着副栉龙宝宝。他对毛绒玩具没什么太大兴趣，不过带着一丝莫名的心情，他还是趁没人看到把它塞进了口袋。

快斗在给围在他身边的小孩子即兴表演的时候，新一就在一旁的长椅上坐下。以前经常看快斗这样做，但这是第一次见他以真实身份即兴表演。就是一场即兴短暂的表现，不像新一看到的身为基德的他精心准备的演出，不过还是能轻易看出快斗真的是一个很有才华的魔术师。而真正让新一微笑的是，他能够看出快斗是真的很爱他正在做的事。

快斗在一片掌声中结束表演，有些人失望表演结束了。

“在想什么。”

新一抬头看到快斗期待的笑容，故意板起脸，“不是已经有很多人称赞过你了吗？”

“没有啊。你是说你喜欢我的表演？”

“嗯，喜欢。”

“好。”快斗眼神亮了，低下身与新一平视，“你这样说，意义完全不同。”

新一偏过头去想掩盖脸上的红晕，“那么，我们要待到花火大会了？”

“当然！我们占了第一排的位子！”快斗回答，笑着递过手去，“准备好了？”

新一看着快斗眼里跳跃的光芒，握住了快斗伸过来的手。魔术师的温度蔓延在他的掌心，快斗把他拉起来。

快斗拉着新一来到三叠纪过山车后面的无人角落，“你先。”

新一不解，“去哪儿？”

“就在这里。”魔术师迈了一步，站到了半空中，“你的我会涂上色，但别人可能会发现异常。”

“他们看到有人飘在半空就不会觉得奇怪？”

“晚上不会有人注意的，我们坐好后就可以隐藏起来。那么，要来吗？我保证不让你掉下去。”

新一哼了一声，不过还是抓住快斗的手小心地踏了上去。没想到跟踩在平地上差不多，虽然支撑他们的就只有快斗的注意力。他并没有移动很多，因为他不知道这个空间到底有多大。

“只需要跟着我。”快斗引导他，牵着新一的手安慰地捏了捏新一的。“再走两步也没有问题。我会保持平衡的。”

如果他不是太过注意快斗的双脚的话，新一可能会惊奇于地面离他们越来越远。但他只希望自己能够看到每一步的移动，每迈出一步都要试探一番。

快斗看着他挪动，有点好笑，有点不耐烦，“我来帮你会快一些的。”

新一横他一眼，“不要。”

“但是如果你不快点的话花火大会就要开始了。”

“来了来了。”新一嘟囔，尽量快一点。

还有三分钟，“只有你可以在隐形楼梯上跑，这不公平。”

快斗笑了，“因为是我创造的啊，所以还是很公平的。”

新一无语，然后回望身下的点点灯光和攒动的人头，“我们有多高了？”

“耐心点，快到了。”

“如果我们掉下去，全身都会摔碎吧。”

“我知道，但是不会的。不过你老是让我分心的话就不一样了哦。”

新一僵住，嘴唇不觉抿紧了。

他感觉到快斗在笑，“只是开玩笑啦。”

“一点也不好笑。”

“抱歉，只是忍不住。快看，到了！”他让新一坐下，手环过新一的腰，“三，二，一！”

这时，第一发烟火升上了天空。

他们几乎是在与烟花等高的地方欣赏这副美景，不远不近。本来声音该是震耳欲聋，但快斗调节空间使得听起来声音从遥远的地方传来。而那一簇簇绽放的烟花则是静默地绚烂了夜空。

X

夜完全黑下来时他们才到达了工藤宅的前门。一路上都很平静。新一这才注意到今天都没有被任何事件打扰。上次这样的平和是什么时候？他不记得了。

“怎么这副表情？”他们停在了大门前，快斗问，语气里满是关心。他上前一步，看着新一的眼睛，“有什么问题吗？”

“嗯？噢，没。没事，我只是在想事……”

“那我能猜到，”魔术师轻笑，“能告诉我在想什么吗？”

“只是，我们就这样过了一天。”他耸肩。“通常来说我们会遇到什么时间，现在该是在警局，但是没有，所以有点……别扭。”

“好吧，这正是计划内的。”快斗指出这点，“我们玩得很开心不是吗？至少我是。”

语气中微微的不确定让新一笑了。于是此刻，他不在乎他们还站在外面，直接环住快斗的脖子，在他耳边说了声“谢谢”，然后便压上了快斗的唇。快斗有一点惊讶，不过并没有让机会溜走。他加深了这个吻，抱住侦探的腰，让两人贴得更加紧密。

新一听到咔嗒一声响，推开了快斗。转头才发现原来是门开了，“我想绅士们是不会进约会者的房子的。”

快斗只是假笑，“没错，但是大多数绅士并不是偷盗大师。我们的规矩有些不同。”

新一开口想说什么，但最后只是打了个呵欠。

快斗笑了，“来吧，送你去睡觉。你看起来困极了。”

 

第二十章完


	21. 阴影刀锋

在饭桌旁的椅子坐下，新一双手捧起新泡的咖啡，深深吸了一口气。咖啡的浓香溢满了他的感官，让他发出一声满足的叹息。没什么比早上的第一杯咖啡更棒的了。

“没错，看来你已经上瘾了。”一个轻快的声音说道。

湛蓝的眼睛轻绽，瞥了眼对面那张笑得灿烂的脸，“没有。”

“对~自欺欺人吧。”

“你怎么就能不困呢？”新一咕哝，又把鼻子凑近了杯子，“完全不合规律。”

“已经十点。”快斗指出，“快中午了。”

新一决定还是不要在这个话题上纠缠，于是深饮一口咖啡，放下了杯子。深色饮品的馥郁慢慢散去，他闻到了别的什么味道，皱眉，“快斗，你闻到烧焦的味道了吗？”

快斗嗅了嗅空气，一下子跳了起来。一眨眼便到炉子旁抓起平底锅，新一之前并没有注意到。魔术师忍不住抱怨一句，飞快关火，把锅拿到水槽里。

新一赶快站起来去看看糊味的来源。一团黄色、棕色、黑色的不明物粘在锅底，就像某种畸形生物。

“……那是什么？”新一忍不住问。

“啊……本来是早餐，但现在大概不行了。我在家不怎么做饭。”他又补充一句。

“看得出来。”新一干瘪地回应。

快斗耸肩，“又不是我的错。十岁过后我妈就不准我进厨房了。”

“肯定不是没有原因的。”

该换个话题了。快斗把锅底的东西刨到垃圾箱里，“话说，早上谁给你打电话了？我确定我听到了电话铃。”

“是服部。”新一回答，拉开冰箱，看看还有没有鸡蛋。“他和和叶问可不可以在回大阪的列车开车前待在这里。”

“然后？”

“我说可以，我这里还有一个朋友。”他从眼角偷偷看快斗的反应。“嗯，你该不会介意吧？”

“不介意。事实上挺好的。”快斗若有所思地加了句，又自动开始刷锅。“那让事情变得容易了，所以……”靛蓝色的眼睛里发出精光，看向新一，“你怎么跟他们说我的？”

“没说什么。你想要他们怎么想？”

“太好了。”快斗声音里的欣喜再明显不过。

新一后知后觉地想这真的是个好主意吗？但是已经太晚了。往锅里掉了一点油，看着粘稠逐渐变得易于流动，他想，“千万别给我朋友们留下阴影。”

X

当两个大阪人到达工藤宅门口，看到一个酷似新一的年轻人站在面前，不禁两度面面相觑。虽然越看越不像，但还是很让人惊讶。亲戚？他们都不知道该说什么，服部忍不住检查了下他们是不是走错了，但是并没有。

“那个……”他先开口，“我叫服部平次，这是我的朋友远山和叶。这里是工藤家吗？”

“噢，你们就是从大阪来的朋友啊。”陌生人大声说道，露出恍然大悟的神情，“新一说过你们要过来。进来吧。我叫黑羽快斗。很高兴见到你们。”

和叶脱下鞋直起身时，那个陌生人手指展开，不知从哪里掏出一朵黄色的玫瑰送到她面前，脸上还挂着迷人的微笑。和叶惊讶地眨巴眼，不禁脸红，然后接过了玫瑰。在她身后的服部嘴角抽动。

“你怎么做到的？”和叶问，眼神里充满兴奋。

“我是魔术师。”他回答，假装脱帽致意。

“我很喜欢魔术表演！你能——”

“没问题。我们能先进去说话吗？”平次打断她，双手放到和叶的肩上推着她往前走。

他们看到新一正在厨房里倒咖啡。他向两人打过招呼后就把咖啡递过去，心里奇怪服部表情怎么如此狰狞。又看到和叶眼睛里兴奋的光芒，以及快斗嘴边狡黠的笑，他大概明白了。

“路上怎么样？”他转而问道。本来是个非常正常温和的问题，却不幸引发了相反的效果，服部目光喷火，和叶想起之前服部的咆哮，翻了个白眼。

“该死的那个金发鬼跟我们坐一辆车，“服部坐下开始讲，“差劲、自大……”

“平次，”和叶打断他，带着警告的语气，显然之前已经听到过多次类似的抱怨，“你有你的方式，他有他的习惯，大家都不应该被改变什么。”

“你会这么说不过是因为你没跟他共事过。”服部回击，抱起双手，“他就是那种自大的万事通，老是用鼻孔看人。”

和叶哼了一声，“我倒觉得你是嫉妒人家比你强。”

服部下巴掉地上，“什么？不可能！你怎么能这么说？”

两位客人开始争吵，新一和快斗就在一边看着，一开始是有点郁闷，后来变成娱乐。

“你知道，我有一打主意让今天过得有趣，”快斗倾身在新一耳边说道，“但是我想现在这种也很好了。你还想要爆米花吗？我还有点。”

新一摇头，但嘴角已经咧成被逗乐的弧度。“有时我还真是想知道你的娱乐品味。”

魔术师眨上一只眼，“那叫技能。你会惊讶的，光是看别人吵架也是能学很多东西。”

“所以说，你是在学习？”

快斗大笑。

那对冤家连绵不断的争吵终于变成了背立的生闷气，但和叶还没忘记要看魔术。快斗非常高兴，于是在客厅里做了个小小的表演。新一也坐定跟和叶一起观看，突然服部拉着他的领子把他拽到了厨房。

“喂！”新一抱怨，尽力不让咖啡洒到衣服上。

服部放开新一，怒气冲冲地说，“那家伙是谁？”整个人咬牙切齿，手指戳向快斗的方向。

新一有点不满服部的粗暴，一手端着杯子一手扯了扯衣服，“快斗啊，不是很明显吗？他肯定已经自我介绍过了！”

“我不是那个意思，”大阪侦探怨念，“他从哪儿冒出来的？”

“江古田，”新一回答，不知道这有什么重要。但对方还是不满意。

两人陷入沉默，和叶在另一边开心地笑着。新一看到服部的眉毛皱得更紧了。他看到了愤怒，还有一丝怀疑。

“他是个好人。”新一最后说道。他不能告诉服部太多，至少这点要让对方明白。

绿色的眼睛盯着他一会儿，然后服部妥协，“好吧，如果你信任他的话……”

“我信任他。”大概远胜过他以前信任的所有人。

他们听到拍掌的声音，服部又露出苦相。

“魔术师。”他忿然，更像是自言自语地说，“她到底喜欢他们什么啊？”

新一惊讶，他重新想了想明白了缘由。想想，他们进厨房时和叶跟快斗待在一起，脸都红了。服部的行为突然变得可以理解。“服部，”他小心地说，“不论他做了什么，我保证他都没有那个意思。”

“是吗？你怎么知道？你都没有看到他那个样子！”

新一非常非常非常努力不让自己脸红，然后转身进客厅，“我就是知道。好了，没事的话我要继续看表演了。”

X

“你得知道，作为自己不热情招待客人的主人，居然还有那么多客房。”

“我父母还住在这儿的时候，他们喜欢邀请别人做客。”新一解释，“反正房间都在哪儿，我想最好还是铺上比较好。”

“现在都好好用上了。”魔术师靠在侦探房间的门框上，看着楼下大厅服部和和叶拿出他们的东西。

“这是第一次用。”新一承认，拉出衣柜最高处的一个大包，“我从来没一次接待过这么多人。”他抱起这包东西，挤过快斗下楼，“喂服部，你们两个还是先换床单吧。房间有阵没用了，床单早就该洗了。这些事干净的。把换下来的丢到洗衣房就行了。”

“我可以帮忙。”快斗主动说。

有四个人，房间很快都铺好了。和叶试探性地提议把她房间的窗户打开。新一知道关上窗她有难受，完全不能拒绝，尽管晚上开着窗不安全——这大概也是他偏执的一点，不过根据以往经验这也是完全合理的。他们都在二楼，和叶的房间属于面向庭院的四个房间之一。快斗也在。他不知道为什么，但是这让他不那么担忧了。

“真遗憾有这么多房间。“快斗跟着新一回房间时叹道。

侦探不解，“为什么？”

“没什么。”耸肩，“有需要的话，我就在旁边房间。”

“我不该那么说吗？我是说，这是我的房子。”

“是是。”就在新一房门口，他拉住了对方的手。当新一转过身时，他靠上去在侦探的唇上落下一个温柔的吻，“晚安。”

X

风中的一丝变化惊醒了她。什么东西改变了空气流动的方向。有人？人吗？但是房门并没有打开，窗户亦然。她知道这点。

她皱起眉头，转过身去，缓缓睁开双眼——

突然看到了一张陌生人的脸。在黑暗中什么也看不清，但她看到了一双眼睛。那是发光的绿色——不，是蓝色，或者紫色？红色？也可能是橙色？又或是——

“睡吧。”

她照做了。完全无法抵抗。

X

平次完全睡不着，没有理由地。也许是没住寝室一下子不习惯。也可能是那个黑羽在的原因。平次不禁想到这太奇怪了，他以前从来没听说过这样一个魔术师，特别是考虑到他和工藤如此熟稔。肯定什么地方不对。但是最后他还是更为自己现在的不安和烦躁感到自责。博丽小姐的案子有新信息了，新一早前告诉他了的。所以说，那个教授其实已经死了……显然关于研究的资料都没有找到，而是找到了一些她手写的日志，关于多年无用的研究，暗示这可能是一起自杀事件。毕竟，没有家庭，工作上的绝望还是很可能把她推到自我了结的标远。可是就像新一所说，有什么地方不对。

她投入所有决心和资产到她所在的大学，可这所大学资金已经充足了。甚至他们还四处给别的学校援助，留下奖学金给学生去她之后的部系学习。

当然，没锁的门，邻居看到的光，都是疑点。已经死了好几周的房间里又亮起灯，钥匙也蒙上厚厚的灰尘，不知道是否有人有备份的。她仍然是一个充满迷的女人。

不管怎么说，那不合时宜的光都说明有人早发现了博丽的死，却没有声张。

他眉头更深，注意力也突然换到现在。什么声音？好像是从外面的走廊传来。好像什么东西拖着走。

服部坐了起来，脚挪到床边，想去看看。反正也睡不着。

当他打开门，他本来以为会看到也睡不着的某人，或者是去厕所的某人。但是却没想到是两个重叠的影子，其中一个拖着另一像极和叶的身影。恐惧像冰一样流过全身。

“站住！”他脱口而出，向前跑去。但是他在抓住和叶前被另一个入侵者拦住了。他注意到这是个女孩，比他小得多，所以他打算直接冲过去拉住和叶。可是失败了。这个女孩抓住他的手臂，没有多大力气，但就是无法挣脱。奇怪的麻痹感从跟女孩接触的地方开始蔓延。物理感觉开始一个接一个消失，先是手臂，然后是四肢，然后是知觉——没有恐惧，没有惊讶，没有焦急。心底的声音告诉他这个麻痹感在影响他的情感，但他就是无法不受影响。

脚步声远离，那个带走和叶的人放下和叶，朝服部走来。那人走近，平次发现他自动锁定了那双眼睛。有什么……那些眼睛。是什么颜色？好像一直在变换。那是不可能的……

不过令人着迷。

从远处传来的声音，好像是有人在移动。也许还有尖叫声。不过他无法……无法……

X

新一猛地拉开房门，看到眼前这一幕，第一反应就是去按足球腰带。然后他才意识到他只穿着睡衣。那些随手能拿到的小玩意儿现在没有作用。他不知道为什么服部只是站在那里，但他有种感觉。服部一动不动过头了，自由的手在荡着，被抓住的手也软绵无力。不管是什么，他一定要阻止。眯起眼睛，他冲了上去，却被拉住服部的那人阻止了，他设法挣脱，然后将——她？——推向另一个入侵者。然后他看到了和叶瘫在墙边。犹豫了一秒，想知道和叶是否还活着。就在这一瞬间，背后一双手靠近了他，一手抓住喉咙，一手蒙上了口鼻。

新一想用手撬开对方捂住自己的手掌，却一直被往后方拉去。头开始晕了，他咬牙用手肘击向后面那人的腹部，但是那人却没有畏缩，就像一点感觉也没有一样。不过勒住脖子的手换去了固定新一不安分的上肢。新一想要呼吸，口鼻却不断涌入水。那种感觉好似那人捧着水糊在他脸上一样。

一定是一种超能力，新一想，视线越来越模糊。他拼死挣扎想要呼吸，可是水一直灌进去，完全无法做到。

他现在想起的，是那个可以在水下呼吸的警官。

X

快斗听到骚乱时，正在去厨房的路上。他去楼下拿点吃的。已经很注意不打扰别人，现在听起来大家都醒了。他好奇，悄悄地上楼原路返回。当怪盗这么久，这还是很容易的。

他快到楼梯平台的时候，突然靠上了栏杆以免被一阵混乱的尖叫吓到掉回一楼。这声音很陌生。几步跨上楼梯，看到和叶瘫在旁边的墙上，服部像僵尸一样站在几步开外，一团扭曲的形状往外移动，显然是两个在打斗的身影。靛蓝的眼眸发出犀利的光芒。那个小一点的身影是新一，另外一个大上许多的人显然要抓住——或者说勒死他。当快斗到达的时候，新一已经开始无力反抗了。

恐惧和冰冷的愤怒让他以惊人的速度冲过去。一阵催眠瓦斯让那个陌生人松开了手，下一秒那人就发现自己摔到了几步开外，而新一正好落到快斗怀里，不停地咳嗽。魔术师设下阻力空间困住那人，再用一个把楼梯封住，最后再将整栋房子包裹起来，免得这“不速之客”逃跑。快速做完一切，就把注意力转回还在大口呼吸的新一身上。

“新一，你还好吗？”

几秒后新一才开口，有气无力地回应，“他们呢？”

快斗抬眼，收紧抱住新一的手。当然他的侦探会想到这个。另一方面来说，这就是说他没问题了。“不需要担心，侦探君，他们都在……”话没能说完，因为快斗向那个袭击新一的人看去，却发现对方已经不在了。

他的阻力空间仍然完好，他清楚这点。他没有听到任何移动的声音，那人怎么消失的呢？

 

第二十一章完


	22. 熟悉的面孔

仔细地搜索了整栋宅邸和庭院，没有任何入侵者的踪迹，门窗都关得严丝合密。和叶房间也锁好了。真正令人担心的则是服部还像雕塑一样一动不动，和叶也叫不醒。

他俩又叫又摇，只是徒劳。服部眼神迷茫地望着前方，对任何物体和光线都没有冉颖，而和叶……沉睡不醒。

“如果他们只是失去意识，可能是被下药了。”新一又试着拿电筒在服部眼前晃，想要唤起对方的反应，“但是我还不知道有什么药物可以做到。”

“我也不知道。”快斗附和，在服部周围踱来踱去。他倒是知道许多化学药品可以让人暂时昏迷而无生命危险，“这有点像被催眠了。”

“不能就让他们这样，”新一边叹气边走向和叶的房间去看看她的情况，她已经被放回床上，没有转醒的征兆。

“也许该试试更激烈方法。有桶吗？”

“后门楼梯下的储藏室里好像还有一个。”

“很好。”快斗消失在烟雾中。几分钟后他又出现，手里拿着那个桶，里面晃荡着水。快斗把桶递到新一面前，“能帮我把它降温吗？或者我去拿些冰？”

新一的视线从桶转到他漂亮的木地板，“等等。”说着跑到于是拿回来一叠毛巾，放到服部脚边的地板上。吸收的材料准备充足后，他站到快斗旁边，开始集中精神。魔术师感觉到周围的空气开始变冷，温度降到如同秋天的夜晚一般。他伸出手指碰了碰桶身，点点头。靛蓝色眼睛里冒出不怀好意的光，他在毛巾周围制造出一个阻力空间，然后又升起装满冰水的桶直到服部的头边。

虽然是他所希望的，但听到那声惨叫的时候新一还是吓了一跳。

“该死的什么鬼！”之前还如雕像一般的大阪侦探气急败坏，看向周围，头上还在滴水。不明所以的眼神最后落到新一身上，然后是快斗，最后是水桶。他盯着水桶，努力在搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

“看到了吧？”快斗对着新一得意地说，“跟魔法一样有用。接下来是和叶小姐了。”

“什么？不！”服部强烈反对，“等等，你要对她做什么？到底发生了什么？”

烟雾散去，又是一满桶水，“走吧。”

“喂！在听我说话吗？”

“能拿一下吗？”快斗问，把水递给新一后朝和叶房间走去，很快又抱着昏迷的女孩回来了。

服部动怒，往前迈了一步，“喂——”

“给你。”魔术师把和叶放到逐渐抓狂的大阪侦探怀里，又推了他一把，正好使服部站到湿漉漉的毛巾中间。“就保持那个姿势。”

于是几秒之后工藤宅里又传来一阵尖叫。

当和叶清醒时，映入眼帘的便是平次的脸，然后才发现两人都湿透了。衣服黏在身上难受的很，但是她还是感觉到了抱着她的平次的手臂。一下子脸涨得通红，于是又发出了出于另一原因的尖叫。

“平次！”

服部一下子放开了她，吓得和叶惊呼一声赶紧抱紧了对方，这个动作让服部也冒出了红晕。

“不是我！”平次急辩，想要否认，但是也不知道该否认什么，“都是他的错！”他指向笑个不停的魔术师。

新一扶额，哭笑不得。快斗总是会把一件严肃的事变成这样。但奇怪的是他并没有觉得烦恼。这就是快斗啊。

等大家都平静下来，两个大阪人都换上干衣服，男生们又检查了一遍屋子，和叶则为他们冲咖啡。他们在书房汇聚，还是什么都没发现。

“不论怎样，我认为他们是从和叶的房间进来的，”服部说，看着和叶想要确认，“你还能想起来什么吗？”

“我……不知道。”她皱眉，“我醒来是因为房间里的空气在流动。那很奇怪，因为门窗都没有打开。我睁开眼就看到有人在盯着我。看不清是什么人，但是我记得那双眼睛。那眼睛……很奇怪。虽然没有光但我确定那眼睛在发光。”

“颜色也在变化。”服部补充。

“没错，就是这样。”和叶同意，愣住了，“你怎么知道？”

“我也看见了。”他回答，眉毛凑近，“那是我昏迷前看见的最后一件事物，知道工藤和黑羽往我脸上倒冰水。我得加一句，那完全是他们擅自行动。”

“抱歉，但我不想在走廊里放一座雕塑。”新一嘟囔，“然后呢？发生了什么？”

“嗯……他们大概说了什么……‘睡吧’之类，没错，就是这句。有人命令我继续睡。再后来我就全身湿透地醒过来了。”

“你呢？”快斗转向服部，“你也是被命令的吗？”

服部怒，“不是。我听到了什么声音，然后起床去看看，却看到他们要带走和叶。大概有四个人，一个是女生，抓住了我的肩膀，然后肩膀就麻痹了。然后我就看到那双奇怪的眼睛。剩下的已经跟你们说过了。”

“等一下，有四个人？”靛蓝眼眸变得犀利，“我知道有两个掉楼下去了，然后有一个袭击了新一，但是我并没有看到第四个人。”或者他没有注意到……不过想躲过他的注意并不是件容易的事。

“我确定我看到四个人，但也我有可能看错了。当时我并没有多想。”

“到底有几个人，这很重要吗？”和叶问，“反正都已经走了。”

“关键是是去哪儿了。”服部补充道。

“我想知道他们为什么会到这儿来。”新一拿起咖啡杯，盯着黑色的液体看了一会儿，然后喝了一大口。从眼角他可以看到快斗正往咖啡里加第四还是第五袋砂糖，“他们什么都没有偷，但却想要攻击我们。”

“所以我们知道了，一个不确定是否存在的人，一个只触碰就能使人麻痹的人，一个能产生水的人，”快斗掰着手指数，“还有一个催眠师。”

和叶睁大了眼睛，“催眠师？”

“或者叫控制意识的人。”

“能说明很多事了。”新一喃喃说道，服部投来一个不相信的表情。“尽管还不确定，但另外三人到底是自愿行动，还是被迫执行命令呢？袭击我的那个人被肘击中腹部，但没有相应的反应。如果他跟你们一样失去意识，那就说得通了。”

“说得通？”服部小声重复。得承认这听起来的确很有道理，虽然他自己并不希望如此。

“我在那个袭击我的人身上放了一个追踪器，”新一继续说，“如果现在去追他们的话也许还可以趁其不备抓住他们，看看到底发生了什么事。”

服部同意，“我们最好快点，免得他们发现被追踪了。答案就在眼前了。”

“等一下，”快斗插入对话，“刚才讨论的事就这样从你们头上飞走了吗？是什么让你们认为跟踪一个催眠师是一个好主意？”

“什么？那你是说我们就该在这儿坐着什么也不干吗！？”大阪侦探反击。

魔术师翻了个白眼，“不是，只是上一次你跟着这些人就没没遇到‘好事’。第二次也不会有什么优势，除非做好预防工作。”

“对于那种力量，还能有什么预防的办法？”和叶眼睛发出好奇的光芒。“噢，等一下。我马上回来。“说着她跑出书房，留下男生们面面相觑。

“好吧，至少我们知道他，她或者它只有一双催眠的眼睛。“新一说完便是一阵沉默。

“或者我们认为如此。“快斗缓缓说道，故意降低声音，听起来就像是某种诅咒一样。

服部打了个颤，“呃……够了谢谢，脑子里快有画面了。”

“不用谢。”

“我找到了！”和叶喊，拿着一叠符文冲回来。

新一直愣愣地看着女孩，“这个……我们应该不——”

“又没有什么关系。”她打断新一，给每人发了一张。

快斗有点好笑地看了看这张纸，收了起来，“你想得真周到，和叶小姐。谢谢。”

“不用！”

“话说回来，我们最好跟他们保持距离，并且要避免直视。”新一说，“我们不是去引战的，只是为了监视，直到官方赶来。和叶，你能告诉警察发生了什么事吗？”

她点头，“我会的。”

“好。你也该留在原地。”服部对着快斗说。

“绝不，”魔术师回以一个大大的笑容。如果服部再说下去大概就有什么不妙了。

“这不关你的事。”

显然服部没有读懂快斗的表情。新一抚上快斗的臂弯，“快斗，能过来一下吗？有点事。”

服部看着他俩走到房间另一头，心里的好奇越来越浓。他们有什么事是他不能听的？好吧，希望工藤能跟他朋友讲讲道理好让他们快点离开。

“我不会让你丢下我去的。”快斗坚持。

“我并没有这个意思。”新一回他，露出半月眼，“我只是想要你把备用追踪眼镜带去给警察。”他对上快斗的视线，知道对方理解了。

“我知道了。那这样我们有更多选择。”他仔细想了一下点头，然后靠上去在新一阻止前偷了吻。“那一会儿见。”说完便消失在一阵烟雾中。

新一也转身走开。他并没有忽略快斗在他身上放追踪器的那一瞬间，只是没有说出来而已。

服部盯着新一，下巴掉在了地上，眼睛瞪圆，“他刚才是吻了你吗？”

新一脸红，微愠，脚步不停地走到门口穿鞋，“你还要不要走了？”

服部赶忙跟了上去，但惊讶的下巴还是合不拢。他看了眼有点不好意思的和叶，说：“你也看到了对吧？绝对不是错觉对吧？”

和叶缓缓点头，然后轻轻抽气，“我以为工藤和兰……”她突然想到最近兰都没怎么提到工藤，有些地方不太对劲了。

新一扭头看到服部还没动作，皱眉，“你到底去不去？快斗已经去叫警察，我们最好赶在他们之前到。”

“那我还要打电话给警察吗？”和叶问。

“快斗是去送追踪眼镜。你也打个电话比较好，告诉他们发生了什么事，快斗也好节约时间。”

X

“你这么想看清这些家伙的脸，一定有原因吧？”

“直觉吧。”新一回答，追踪眼睛上红点不停闪烁，“这边。”

出乎意料，追踪器把他们带到了米花公园。夜里的公园毫无生气，道路两边的树丛是黑漆漆的一团，冷寂而悚然。两人的脚步声一场清晰，让新一胆战心惊，害怕被发现。

当终于发现目标时，新一不禁抓住了服部的手臂阻止他再迈出一步。他们蹲在灌木丛里，从枝桠间注意着目标的举动。新一原以为追踪器是被丢在这儿的，没想到还真发现那些人。四个人，两男两女。一人站着，三人坐在椅子上，背对着新一他们。

“就是他。”服部仔细打量了那个站着的人，轻声说，绿色的眼睛眯了起来，“我很确定，他就是那个有奇怪眼睛的人。”

没有得到回应，服部转头去看新一，却发现他正凑近灌木丛的树枝。

“你要去哪儿？”服部跟了上去。

“去看清楚那个家伙的脸。”新一回头细声道，然后又全神贯注地缓慢移动。服部扶额，又想起自己该保持安静。考虑到两个人比一个人容易被发现，他就地停下来看着对面。不停在踱步的那个人显然在说什么，但是太远了听不清。

新一不禁有些埋怨脚下干枯的落叶。每次落叶的破裂出声他感到自己心脏都快跳出去了。但是他必须得做这件事。

因为，如果他的判断没错的话……没错的话，那么他就可以回答几个很重要的问题，但同时也会有新的问题出现。

这样想着，他慢慢挪到了树丛边缘，最后到了一角，从给这里可以看清坐下的三人。

湛蓝色的眼睛在看到最高那个人时收缩了下。正是这个人之前袭击了他。公园一角的灯投下昏暗的光，但足够让他看清他想看清的东西。

他现在很肯定。他认出那人了。就在那一大摞失踪案文件里，他见过那人的照片。正是二十一岁的山木龙和他十五岁的妹妹，他们在博物馆事件发生时都在现场，而五天后却失踪了。根据他们父母的证言，他是一个非常善良的人，总是面带微笑，梦想是成为一位小学教师。

可面前的山木龙的微笑却更像是脸部肌肉的机械动作，完全没有情感。新一从来没有见过如此……空洞的表情。

他的目光又看向山木龙旁边的小女孩，正是之前提到的他的妹妹。

“他们看起来好熟悉，我不是一个人吧？”一个声音响起。

新一吓了一跳，猛地扭头看见一身白的怪盗出现在他旁边。

“别吓我。”他从牙缝间挤出三个字，骤然上升的心率还没平复下来，“别被发现了。警察呢？”

“在路上。我想着先飞过来看你需不需要帮忙。”

新一点头，又转回头去看着那几人，“你也注意了是吧。那三个人都在失踪名单上。”

“没错。你认为那个领头的会知道剩下的人在哪儿吗？”

“可能性很大。”

“你觉得他们在等什么？”

“不知道。”

X

平次又换了一个藏身的地点，又把视线从那四个人身上转开看看旁边，不禁皱眉。他看不到新一，所以他只能猜测他在某个地方。他不知道过去了多久，但他的腿开始麻了。这些家伙到底要干什么啊？

突然一阵铃声响起，他差点就跳了起来。

那边的催眠师从口袋里掏出个手机，按下接听键。

服部这才松了一口气，伸长了耳朵想听对方讲了什么，可怎么也听不清。他听不到电话那边的声音，但他听到了背后传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，然后肩上放来一只手。他认出来了是新一，于是回头，然后禁不住发出了一阵尖叫。

是——是——他看不出来是男是女，不管是什么，那东西的皮肤是棕色的，粗糙得就像树皮。它弓着身子站着，四肢弯曲处十分尖锐，简直就像昆虫一般，每一根手指和脚趾都有着非常让人不舒服的长指甲，但还属那双眼睛最吓人。正圆，漆黑，就跟按钮一般。

它跳向了服部。

又一声尖叫，服部从藏身之处跌了出来，那个生物就落在他的胸膛，十指甩在脸上，服部大气也不敢出一个。

右边一团黑白的不明物朝这个生物冲过来，把它撞了出去。它发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，又被突然的物理攻击打断。服部踉踉跄跄地坐了起来，惊恐地看还有没有别的不明生物。右边是跑出来冲过来的新一，左边是一个瘪了的足球，而那四人已经不见了。

“该死的……他们跑哪儿去了？”

新一在他旁边停下，表情凝重，“是跟进入工藤宅一样的方式，看来他们有某种远距离传送的能力，抓住受害者然后迅速逃离，尽管……”

“什么？”

“似乎跟他们打电话的人告诉了他们我们的存在。”新一拿起被仍在草丛里的追踪器，“那个家伙扔掉了这个，在离开前还对我挥手。我猜，他们大概是在等那通电话告诉他们可以安全撤离了吧。”

“什么？但怎么撤离的？我们不是盯着他们吗？”

“我不确定，但有了一点猜想。”

 

第二十二章 完


	23. 敌人的敌人

新一和服部坐在目暮警部的办公室里，高木和佐藤警官也在。每人一杯咖啡。三位大人听完了两个少年对夜晚发生的事的讲述。

“结论就是我们至少从中知道两个重点。”新一总结，“首先，闯入我家中的那个主犯拥有能够控制别人的能力，同样也能消失。跟他一起的三人是山木龙、山木凪摩、以及内村唯，他们都在失踪名单上。其次，整个团队对我们非常了解，有充分的准备。这表明他们要么拿到了我们最近的医疗信息，要么就在跟踪我们，当然，两者都在进行也有可能。我倾向认为他们有专人在远处观察着事态，这人也许是看见，也许只是知晓事件。”如果一直在跟踪的话，快斗和他肯定有一个人会察觉的。

“他们想干什么呢？”高木好奇地问了出来。

“我不知道，但是比较有把握的猜测应该是想招我们进去，你懂我的意思吧。”

佐藤皱眉，“我们得让其他人也知道这件事。如果半数的失踪案跟他们有关，那也是很大的一个数字。”

目暮脸色一沉，手开始敲击桌子，“但是要好好计划下，现在还不能发生恐慌。”

 

他们回到了工藤宅，见到了快斗。

“所以你们抓住了他们吗？”他问。

服部摇头，“没有。和叶呢？”

“她等你的时候在沙发上睡着了。你把她抱回房间吧。”

“嗯，我马上去。”

新一看着服部慢慢挪到客厅，他显然已经很累了。他转身对快斗说，“我想我们知道他们怎么逃掉的了。”

魔术师若有所思地点头，“我想知道的是他们正好带了一个能穿过我的阻力空间的人这件事是不是个巧合。”指向结论的线索还不充足，“不管怎么说，眼睛都睁不开了还怎么做事呢，我们现在还是去睡觉吧，明天再谋划谋划。”

“这大概是最好的决定了。”新一打着呵欠点点头。

X

第二天一早服部和和叶便回大阪了，不过大概服部一听到有什么线索就会立马奔过来吧，新一想。快斗也先离开了，没说什么时候再过来。房子里突然安静下来，仿佛也暗淡了许多，哪怕开了再多的灯。

真是有意思，现在新一才注意到他的房子有多大多空。这点以前从未困扰他，而现在也不想因此心烦，可是偏偏心里的情绪就是无法忽视。

好久没去学校了。出乎意料，兰在帝丹大门口等他。她一看到他就露出那久违的笑容，朝他挥手。他也挥手回应，却感觉有点怪怪的，好像什么都没发生过一样。他们四目对视，新一明白眼前这个人不再是以前所了解的那个人了，但他并没有觉得难过。她脸上真诚的笑表明她也走出来了。新一突然觉得轻松了许多，脚步也轻快起来，尽管心里还是惦记着那个案子。

“早上好。”新一走近后兰说道。新一也回应，然后他们一起走向教室，随意地聊着他们过去几天的生活。

“说起来，”兰突然说道，“我，青子，还有两个在基地遇到的人决定放学后在甜品店小聚一下，你要来吗？”

新一虽然对社交没什么兴趣，但既然她问起来，他还是同意了。

“但是我可能得早点离开。”他说，“警局要给受烟雾影响的人开会，说一些事情。”

“噢，我听园子说了，”她停了一下，皱眉，“我觉得她好像决定不去的样子。这有什么严重后果吗？”

新一皱眉，转念一想，园子就是这么个性格。为了保险，他快速考虑了目前情况，省去了发生在他家的危险那次。

“如果你能给园子带话，警告她多注意安全，那她不来也应该没关系。”

兰点头，“我会的。”

就像以前的日子一样，学校的一天开始了，从新一变大以来，这可以说是最正常的一天了。从那以后，他和兰像真正的朋友一样聊天。这无疑是个令人高兴的转变。

X

兰和青子选定的甜品店就在米花车站附近，不住在米花的人也可以方便的找到。即使如此，两个女孩和她们的同伴也是第一个到的。新一的视线立刻集中到青子旁边的年轻人身上。对方眨了眨眼。

“哈罗！”兰边走近边喊出来，“抱歉我们迟到了。白马君没跟你一起来吗？”

“他早先决定先去警局了。你也知道，就是那个大家都要去的会议啦。”青子解释，然后抓过快斗的手臂把他推出来，“这是我朋友，就是跟你说过的那个。”

“黑羽快斗，未来的魔术师！”他从青子的手里挣脱出来，然后深深鞠了一躬，变出一朵黄色的玫瑰送给兰，“很高兴见到你，小姐。”

“噢！我也是！”兰稍微有点慌张。

“还有新一！”魔术师转身看着侦探，“又见面了，真是太好了！多谢之前让我做客。”

“等等，你们俩认识？”青子惊讶。

“没错，我们是老朋友了。”魔术师环过新一的肩膀，对着两个女生露齿一笑，“是吧，新酱？”

新一不满，对着快斗胃部一个肘击，说道，“别那样叫我。”

快斗赶紧用另一只手接住新一的攻击，半靠上新一的背，偷笑，“噢，但是我觉得听起来不错。”

“听起来就像小孩子。”新一反对。

“我觉得很可爱啊。”魔术师冲着新一一哂，又接住了一个肘击。不过没能得意很久，一个书包突然就砸上他的后脑勺。他放开新一，边吸气边揉脑袋，“青子！你干嘛啊！”

“谁叫你老是捉弄别人。”她哼了一声。

“我哪有！”快斗抗议，假装生气，“再说，本人又不介意，是吧新酱？”

新一气恼地不让自己脸红。的确，他并没有真正介意。甚至喜欢跟快斗的接触，尽管如此，他也不会表现出来，就算兰用空手道威胁他也不会承认的！

对于那个昵称倒是真的不喜欢，所以他也不会阻止青子用书包跟快斗展开攻防。

兰手里还拿着花，就这样看着两人，然后转身对新一说，“你觉得我们是不是先进去找个位置坐下来？”

“好主意。”青子宣布，不鸟快斗直接进了门，“站在外面没意义，又不知道会等多久。”

新一跟着女孩们进去了，手插袋。快斗也跟上脚步，双手交叉在脑后。他们之间的距离比普通朋友更亲近，但没有人注意到这点。

“所以你们俩怎么迟到了？”快斗好奇。

新一嗯了声，“想也知道，就是遇到了案子。”

“好吧，对此我并不吃惊。”

“我也是。”侦探无声地叹息，“也许我该找个远离社会的地方待，看犯罪率是不是有下降。”

“这又不是个精确的实验，结果只能是未发现的案子更多了。”快斗说。并且，他一点也不喜欢新一离开这里。那有什么意思呢？

他们四个在窗边坐下。快斗在新一旁边，对面是两个女孩。这个甜品店更像是一家咖啡厅，专职甜品和小吃的。每张桌子都装饰得像不同口味的冰淇淋，椅子也是圆锥形。就连工作人员也带着冰淇淋形状的帽子，他觉得有些过了，不过大概只有他觉得吧。

“那么，你们俩是怎么认识的呢？”服务员拿着菜单离开后，青子问道。

“我们以前就认识，不过好久没联系了。”快斗兴致高昂地撒谎，“几周前在米花公园又见面，于是就经常出去。”

“噢，所以他就是你说的那个老朋友咯？”

“没错。”他又补充，语气里带了点揶揄，“既然你老是跟白马腻歪在一起，我也要找我的乐子啦。”

不出所料青子脸红了，幸好点的东西及时到来，没继续这个话题。新一忍不住盯着那个尖尖的巧克力冰淇淋，巧克力棒，巧克力奶茶，甚至还有巧克力饼干，全部堆在高兴疯了的快斗面前。

“要吃吗？“他注意到新一的视线，问他。

新一连连摇头，握紧了手里的咖啡和香草甜筒。光是想想牙齿就要甜掉了。

“啊，那不是山田君吗？”兰说，朝门口进来的人挥了挥手，“还有绘里香，这里这里！”

那个未来的记者和一个女孩过来坐在他们旁边，新一认出来那个女孩是一起玩飞碟的。原来他俩是同一个学校的。

新一坐下来，看着快斗五彩缤纷的自我介绍，还好在服务员惊恐地过来之前他就让这些纸屑消失了。

新一觉得有些超现实。现在，就在这里，他和这些人，和快斗待在一起，就像是两个平行世界融合在一起一般。之前只有服部和和叶的时候还不觉得，大概是因为快斗生活中的人也出现了吧。这不是表演。这些都是平日生活中的人。现在，他们聚在一起。

一切都在变化。

并且都在向好的方向变化，哪怕非常事件接连出现。这大概是世界的一个运行方式。

“你在想什么呢？”

湛蓝的眼睛转向快斗的方向，对方已经靠过来了。

“没什么。”他随口一答，不是说他不想告诉快斗，而是他知道怎么把心中的感受用言语表达出来。

“看起来是好的那种‘没什么’呢。”魔术师打量着他。

新一耸耸肩，微笑。快斗又注视了一会儿才把视线转回那堆巧克力大餐上。再多看一会儿那个可爱的笑恐怕就忍不住想要吻上去的冲动了。可是新一还没准备说出来，这样做青子会认为他又在捉弄人，又要暴击他了吧。虽然他倒想知道这样做了会发生什么，但总有一天会明白的。不过认识他的人可能到死都会怀疑它的真实性。

X

所有人在四点半朝警局出发。新一走在最后，思索着分别时快斗眼睛里捉摸不透的光。但没时间再去细想。

“工藤！”

新一僵住——太熟悉这个声音了。心底真想假装没听到直接跑掉，但已经太迟。他往后退了几步，好不让对方撞上他。

“三……三木先生。”

“又见到你了，真是令人开心。还记得我跟你说我准备写的那个故事吗？我已经开始了，我想知道能不能得到您的——”

“抱歉，但是能不能等到会议之后呢？”新一打断对方，希望听起来不要太刻意。

“噢没问题，我差点忘了。”三木大笑，“我们再不进去就要开始了。”

勉强逃脱无休止的聊天，新一跟着三木走了进去。

新一在房间的后面找个位置坐下。他已经知道会议的内容，还帮忙筹备了，但是还是想看看别人对这个消息怎么反应。他注意到中森警部也在，兴趣有点上来了。青子在他旁边坐下，把他介绍给山田、绘里香和兰（她是因为警察都认识她才进来的）。不过奇怪的是，并没有白马的身影。新一皱眉，青子不是说那个人早一步就到了吗？

佐藤警官自动地担当起发言人的角色，她站在房间前面，开始说明这个会议的目的和内容。当她说完后，整个房间的人陷入一种紧张又带点迷惑的沉默。

“我明白我们应该谨慎，”米亚最后说道，“并且应该保持警觉，但是你们不能指望我们之后一直都小心翼翼。就没有什么办法解决问题吗？”

“那我们就要坐在这里，等着这些人来抓我们吗？”青子问，咬了咬下唇，皱眉。她不喜欢这个局面。

“我认为不应该就这样等着危险降临。”绘里香抱怨。

“我也是。”有人附和。

“抱歉，但是只能那样做。”佐藤警官叹气。

“喂，如果我们知道他们要来，大家都知道，那我们就不能也像那样找出他们吗？”三木提出，眼睛里是激动的光芒，“我们可以设一个陷阱，然后——”他突然停了下来，但是大家都明白他的意思。

警察们并不赞同。毕竟，这些人都是需要保护的市民。大多人都不过是十几岁的少年。说实话，新一倾向于警察们的想法，但他也看到了这个提议的优势。比起大海捞针地寻找敌人，让目标送上门来要来得容易。

“再说，我们自己不是面临危险的吗？”山田说，“如果需要的话，我们也会准备好回击的。”

一阵同意的交头接耳。

佐藤警官跟目暮警部交换了眼神，然后她深吸气，无奈地说，“我想可以讨论这个提议的可能性，但你们必须认识到这并不意味着案子可以因此快速解决。”

“只是说需要采取一点行动。”

短暂的讨论还在继续，但是对新一来说已经结束了。毕竟无论怎样，警察都要关注这些人。所以最好大家都待在一起。会议开始进入正轨，新一则盘算着怎么不被三木注意到溜出去，然后一个新的声音响起。

“我也会帮忙的。”所有人都转向声音来源处。中森警官直接从椅子上跳了起来，不过没能成功。他的部下们也进入警备状态，但貌似在营地里的生活让他们习惯了基德的存在，动作有些迟钝，而现在的反应不过是条件反射而已。

“基德！”中森警官跳脚咆哮，却没法站起来。他更生气了。他发现自己无法移动手腕，他的腿仿佛像陷进水泥里一样坐在椅子上无法动弹。

“爸爸？”青子对父亲奇怪的动作感到迷惑。

“是你搞的鬼是不是？该死的小偷！”警部怒火冲天，在不知道什么东西下挣扎。

“这是跟真心实意提供帮助的人说话的方式吗？”

在场的抓捕基德小组成员都跟他们的头一样，奇怪的动作，带着无法言说的怒火。

“我们不需要你来帮助！”

“但是你要抓住那些人不是吗？”基德坚持道，“你要记得，他们可是对我们使用的特殊能力了如指掌。”他朝房间里所有人的方向偏了偏头，“而你却对他们一无所知。承认吧，中森警官，你非常需要帮助。”

“也不要像你这样的家伙来帮忙！”

“噢，别这样。”

现在中森警官的脸涨成猪肝色，耳朵都仿佛要喷汽一般，“我们是警察！不需要一个罪犯来做我们的工作！”

新一站起来，清了清喉咙，“抱歉，中森警官。”

对方转头看着他，“什么？”

“现在实在不是挑剔的时候。我不能说了解那些人想要什么，但是事实就是他们显然在收集所有受影响的人。那些人能够做到某些不寻常的事，在一定情况下，也是非常危险的事。那可不是闹着玩的。”

房间里又陷入沉默，大家都在想解决办法。不自在的眼神到处巡视。

中森警官吐了口气，交叉起双臂，他还是很生气，但没在试图冲破腿上无形的屏障。

“好吧。”佐藤警官最终说，“我想还有些事情要解决。”

X

当快斗从新一卧室窗户进来时，他直接扔过去一个枕头，“你做事前能不能先跟我打声招呼啊！”

魔术师抓住枕头放到一边，“别这样，别气了。结果还不错不是吗？”

新一翻了个白眼，转身不看那个小偷，“中森警官早晚得气出心脏病。”

“他总是那副样子。”快斗指出这个事实，走到床边在侦探身旁坐下，伸出一只手揽住新一的肩。

新一扔过去一个卫生球眼，“只要你还在，他迟早会的。”

魔术师只是笑，变出一张深棕色的小纸袋递到新一面前，新一皱眉，“这是什么？”

“我就知道你大概会生气，所以是示好哟。”

新一有点好奇，接过袋子往里面一看，“闻起来像巧克力。”

一个手指点了点他的鼻尖，“不只是巧克力，是撒了咖啡的巧克力。”

新一眼睛亮了，快斗也忍不住加深了笑意。

 


	24. 表面张力

  

 

“所以我们该怎么过怎么过，等着被袭击吗？”白马探面无表情。

青子点头，无意识地摆弄书包的袋子，“我们应该试着跟大家待在一起。目标更少。他们为我们提供了专线等等。噢，基德因为这个事件被允许接触警察的文件了。”

白马停住了步子，“什么？”

“他也在会议上出现了，貌似是想提供帮助。”话住，又摇了摇头，“但是我并没有觉得惊讶。我们的确需要他的帮助。我们现在几乎什么都不知道……这相当令人沮丧。自从博物馆那夜之后就几乎没有喘息的时间。”

探的视线软了下来，把手轻轻放在她肩上，“一切都会好起来的。”

青子笑了，抱了抱他，抬头，却发现对方脸红了。她忍不住笑，在白马准备迈步的时候拉住他说，“对了，昨天你去哪儿了？你没去聚会。”

“我……在寻求帮助。”他回答，视线乱飞，却不敢看她的脸。

青子皱眉。探不会这么模棱两可，他一向崇尚精确，“什么帮助？”

他犹豫几秒，最后投降了，“我跟江古田公园的鸽子们达成了协议。”

“……啊。”她并不是很习惯在白马这里听到类似的话。显然白马也并不习惯说出来。但他们会学着适应的，因为别无选择，“那，怎么样？”

她的随意让白马稍稍放松了，青子不禁想探是不是怀疑她并不相信他的话。

“比我想象的要难。”

“是吗？怎么说？”

“他们并不理解协议的意思，但只要给吃的他们就愿意跟我说话。”虽然他也不太理解鸟们的话。鸽子们跟人的着重点似乎不一样。“有几只鸽子应该明白了我的意思，我会再给它们一些吃的，让它们告诉我一些不寻常的事。现在只希望它们没什么想象力。”

青子点头，笑了，“但是是很好的主意，如果你需要的话，我也可以帮忙。”

“谢谢，我很感激。”

 

X

 

“喂？”

“嘿，兰！最近怎么样？”

“和叶！”兰惊喜，很高兴听到另一头的声音，“我很好，你呢？”

她们聊了聊日常，突然，和叶陷入了沉默。

“怎么了？”兰担心地问。

“什么？没有没有！”和叶赶紧说，“我只是……想知道……你有没有听说过一个叫做黑羽快斗的人？”

兰眨眼，“魔术师？”

“没错，就是他。”和叶似乎又轻松又不安，“那么，嗯，你有见过他吗？”

“见过，他看起来很好。”并且他也很高兴新一交了新朋友，“前几天青子介绍给我们认识的。结果新一也认识他。我没想到你居然也认识他。”

“噢，好吧……平次和我回大阪前在工藤宅住了一晚，就在那儿遇见的他。他们，嗯……好像很亲密，是吧？”

“他们好像认识有一段时间了。”兰同意，不明白怎么和叶听起来有些犹豫。

“啊，嗯，你绝不觉得……”

“什么？”

“嗯，算了。”和叶却突然换了话题，让兰摸不着头脑。

 

X

 

“你不该找个人搭伙吗？”

新一扭头，迷惑地看着那边转椅上的小偷，然后又回头整理放进包里的文件，“我要跟警察一起行动，他们会帮我的。再说，你……”他皱眉，望着桌布的眼神有些空洞，“如果我们的确被监视着，他们很有可能发现你的身份。警察在暗处，你需要额外小心。”

快斗笑了，从椅子上跳起来，覆上新一的后背，“你担心我？”

侦探哼声，脸红的冲动又来了，“我只是在说事实而已。我知道你觉得自己是无敌的，但是就像你自己说过的，我们不知道这些人会做什么，不知道他们是怎样的人……”

“别那么担心。我们也不是孤立无援。日本最好的智囊团都在我们这边，并且，你没跟警察在一起的时候我肯定会黏着你的。”

“事情很严重，快斗。”

“我没说不是啊。但那并不意味着我们需要老是皱着眉头。好啦，来，笑一个~”

新一别过脸去，还是藏不住越来越红的脸，“放开我，再不出发去警局就要迟到了。”

“不要~你要笑了才行。来嘛，又不难，你知道你行的。”

“你今天怎么了？”新一有些慌乱，挣扎了下还是被快斗紧紧抓住。

“没什么啊。”魔术师轻松地说，眼里充满了调皮的精光，“你老是爱突然就阴郁了。现在笑一个怎么样？”

“快斗！”他才不是那种人呢！

快斗嘴都快笑成裂了（新一看不到，但是能从魔术师的笑声中听出来），“呐~好不？除非你笑了，不然我不会让你走的。”

当新一迟到，却不是因为遇到案子，警察们有些奇怪，特别是新一衣服有些不寻常地乱，眼神也尤其明亮。但是他没有解释，只是道了歉，然后就直接开始了一如既往的破案工作。

 

X

 

“嗯，佐藤警官？我们要去哪儿？”高木紧张地问，“我们应该跟其他人待在一起，他们需要我们。”

“他们人数足够了。”佐藤回答，发动引擎把车开除了停车场，“我们不会离开太久。”

“你还没告诉我去哪儿……”

“博丽教授的学校。”佐藤说，“我们需要更多关于她的研究的资料。”

“但是那个研究是她的私人工作啊。”高木有些疑惑，“学校已经说了他们没有相关记录。”

“我知道，但是她一定有学生，很有可能跟某个学生说起过，也许还让学生帮过忙。”

“噢，我明白了。”高木眼神不再迷惑，“那需要去问很多人了。”

“所以我们最好快点。”

 

X

 

“那个家伙为什么跟着我们？”园子问，往后指了指那个未来的记者。他跟着她们一起去周末购物。

兰有些尴尬，给了山田一个抱歉的眼神，山田勉强笑了笑。

“我已经解释过了。”兰对着园子说，“是——”

“为了安全。”园子觉得很没趣，“我知道，可这本来是我们的狂欢，现在却带个他。”

“园子……”

他们三个在购物中心里边走边聊，不时停下来进店逛逛。山田一直对路人保持警惕，心不在焉地听两个女孩的的交谈。他唯恐这些看似平常的面孔里会藏着他们的敌人。

敌人。他摇了摇头。他从来没想过他的生活中会出现这个词。人都有合不来的，但敌人的性质完全不一样。真实的生活太戏剧化了，以不好的方式。

“我很抱歉园子这样，她通常不是这样的。大概现状让她有些紧张吧。”

他把视线转回来落到兰身上，园子在专心地浏览一排排的架子，他不得不注意周围。“没关系，我理解她的感受。上次集会后我也没轻松过了。”

兰缓缓点头，“我也是。”她多希望周围的人越少受影响越好，但是这仅仅是空想而已。并且大部分朋友都能照顾好自己，再说他们大部分都是冲在最前线的人，以前到现在乃至未来都是这样。兰无奈地叹了口气。

“最后肯定都会好起来的。”山田突然说道，脸上是坚定的表情，仿佛在说服自己。

 

X

 

“别那样笑，快斗，你让探紧张了。”

“有吗？”快斗漫不经心地说，“很好。”

青子怒视对方，尽量抑制住想要大叫的冲动。她已经保证过不会再这样做，于是她拿起教科书敲上了快斗的脑袋。显然快斗分心严重，居然没躲开。

“哎哟！你干什么呀青子？”快斗抱怨，揉着后脑勺，一副受伤的表情。

青子显得无动于衷，“该学习了。你不想学习就不要打扰我们。”

“我什么也没干啊！”真的，他以前已经习惯因为恶作剧被青子“暴打”，但这次他真的什么都没做。

“那你在想什么啊？”她抛回去。

快斗愣了一下，有些迷惑，“为什么这么问？”

“因为你脸上那个让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的笑。”她直接说，“你又打什么主意了？如果因为你想玩什么新把式坏了我们的考试，我会在你卧室墙上画满鱼的。”

“喂喂，没必要威胁吧。我没打什么主意。”这次他倒是说实话了。他脑子里的，是他的侦探。蓝色的眼睛，抱住他的感觉……只是幻想亲吻他的新一的情景又不会影响图书馆里的人。他只是为了保护青子（白马也是吧）。当然他也该为考试准备，不过这次数学考试他闭着眼也能拿高分，所以就不太想花心思了。

青子还是皱着眉，但是白马像被电击一样突然跳了起来。快斗和青子盯着他摸震动中的手机。接通之后，三人都紧张起来。

边听着电话那端的声音，白马逐渐安心下来，突然反应过来在图书馆里打电话不好，于是跟青子示意，出去了。

青子都没注意到自己屏住了呼吸，“每次电话铃声响起来都吓得不行，我真是烦透了。”她碎碎念，“真不知道还能承受多久。”

快斗看了青子一会儿，不喜欢她脸上的忧愁，“如果发生什么了，你要做什么？”他最后问，觉得可能有个计划会减轻青子的担忧，“能告诉我吗？”

“好吧，我不是已经告诉过你那个特殊数字吗？如果有什么事发生了，就拨出去——什么都不说，直接拨出去——就可以报警了，其他相关人员也能收到。然后我们就可以去最近的三个地区，警察在那儿设立了……。“

 

X

 

新一做完了数学作业，后仰深呼吸，活动了下手腕。写得手都快僵了。图书馆里，桌子另一端，快斗貌似在写英语作业，倒放的英语作业。新一一点也不惊讶，只是觉得这样子快斗还能写得飞快有些不可思议。快斗的话，只是为了让自己不觉得无聊，而对其他人来说，相当加分了。

“完了？”快斗问，瞥了眼新一。

侦探苦脸，“还没呢。”

魔术师摇头，颇具节奏地哼了一声，“简直不敢相信周六晚上我们还在做作业。”

新一低头，感觉有些内疚。他很感激快斗经常陪伴他，但是在周末，明明可以做很多事情……现在一定很无聊。“抱歉。”

快斗不解，“为什么？”

“让你在周六晚上还在做作业……你本来不用在这里的。”

快斗的表情非常奇怪，新一从来没看到过。然后他突然咧嘴一笑，越过桌面亲上了新一的鼻子。新一想要看清他，快斗乐了。“我亲爱的侦探，你永远不会让我无聊。我在这里，因为我想要在这里。并且我也要做一下作业啊。这样明天出去约会你就没有借口了。”

新一偏过头去遮住若隐若现的红晕，“你之前在想什么？”

“你就等着看吧！”

新一把注意力转回作业上，想要无视那奇怪、温暖又焦躁的感觉。从来没人让他有这种感觉，而这偶尔有些局促。

快斗又看了一会儿做作业的新一，笑容温柔，然后也开始了自己的学习。寂静很快被新一短信铃声打破，而这个特殊的铃声只为一种情况设立。新一从椅子上跳起来抓过正在充电的手机，扯下线，查看新信息。蓝色的眼睛睁大了。

“什么事？”快斗问，走到新一边上越过他的肩膀瞄手机，“……是我理解的那个意思吗？”

“如果是说三个危险区域都收到警告，那么没错，就是这个意思。”新一有些沉重，“我想我们明天没有空闲时间了。”

快斗的呼气似乎并不是一个叹息。当新一转头看过去，才发现快斗已经换上了基德的装扮。怪盗注意到他的视线，笑了下，微微鞠躬，伸出戴着手套的手。

“我们能出发了吗？”

 

 


	25. 钩和上钩

警报传来时，山田古时抓过自行车便冲向米花公园。虽然不是最近的一个危险区，却是灯光最少的，他的夜视能力可以在那里发挥出最大的作用。

公园口一个急刹，赶紧冲向骚动的地方。靠近时他看见有两个警官躺在地上，不禁脉搏加快，蹲下抓起两人的手臂，还有跳动，但很微弱，并且全身都湿透了。山田打电话叫了救护车，又继续往前。

公园中央有一篇开放的草地，平时天气好的话人们在里面踢足球、野餐之类的，但是现在就像是预备好的战场。

在别人眼中不过是夜空下黑色的影子在涌动，但山田看到了那个东西。

那是水，在空中翻涌跳动的水，无声的半透明状，貌似纯洁无害。但就像饿极的野兽一般裹住猎物，直到猎物因缺氧而痉挛窒息。一个警察朝着水的方向开了枪，却毫无用处。

山田这才反应过来到底发生了什么，但现在这不重要。

骚动的中心是一位高个男子，山田在照片上见过，记得是叫山木龙，那是个很有辨识度的身影。周围是出警的警员，一些普通人。唯一还站着的是那个发出警报的女人。

米亚面对水操纵者严阵以待，她全身都被一道道电光包围甚至穿过，头发四散，闪光不断。她眯了眯眼，伸出脚，抬起右手。

闪电穿过面前的空间，瞬间将四周照亮，但却没有击中山木，而是撞上一堵水墙被吸了进去。水在他周围旋转跃动，构造出一个中空的防护穹顶。那平静甚至毫无表情的眼睛锁定在米亚身上，米亚作势又要攻击，爆炸般的能量已经在她的血液中凝聚。

“我要把你从那个泡泡里揪出来。”米亚大喊，能量也在手里越聚越多。对方将所有水汇聚成一个，冲向还在蓄积能量的米亚。

米亚无法逃开，可能量蓄积还未完成。她咬牙，闭上眼，却并没有预料中水流袭来的压力，而是突然的一个震颤波。如此措手不及，全身都在共鸣，十分难受，但在平复下来后，一股微暖的空气包裹住了她。

她睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一片霜白。愣了下才反应过来，这正是袭击她的水波，现在已经被冻住了。地上满是霜冻，她甚至觉得自己已经看到了空中飘舞的细小雪花。绕过波浪，她看到那个人的防护穹顶也被冻住了。旁边站着那个熟悉的侦探，他拉紧了外套，看着被困在在冻住的穹顶下的人。趁着对方还没找到出来的办法，侦探跑过来检查这边的情况。

“你还好吗？”他问米亚。

“嗯。谢谢。”她忍不住好奇地靠近看了看那个冰冻穹顶。因为在旋绕运动时突然被冻住，所有的细节和花纹都留了下来。她又要靠近时却感到了空气中愈盛的寒意，又赶紧退后。

“抱歉，效果有些太好了。”侦探略带歉意，“我必须站在中间，你最好让大家都远离这儿，很快就会融化了，水都会涌出来。”

“已经完成了，大家都活着。”山田的声音出现，把最后一个昏迷的人拉远后朝他们挥手示意，“最后一击的时候他把所有的水都调离了，所以没有人被淹死。”他又补充道，突然脸色一变，“还有人！”

侦探和米亚疑惑不解，顺着对方的视线看过去，被冻住的穹顶里面是那个山木龙。从米亚的角度她什么都看不到，新一绷紧了身体。山木龙的穹顶下出现了另一个小一点的身影，还没来得及看清是谁，两个身影都消失了。

新一暗叫不好，思绪一乱，周围的温度开始回升，瞬间变被水覆盖，一片泥泞。

“该想到的。”他自演自语，转身，“谁知道到底发生了什么？”

X

快斗不喜欢离开他（麻烦缠身）的侦探，但是江古田传来青子的警报。

“别担心我，我很好。”新一明白他的犹豫，这样说道，”你快去吧。你可是有各种办法去处理这些事情，他们就靠你了。”

“那个内村会去的。”他说。

“也可能不会。你不去会后悔的。”

虽然不想承认，但新一是对的。如果青子发生什么，他一定会后悔的。但是新一这边也一样。只是新一比青子更熟悉如何处理各种事件。米花的警察赶快学会处理这些事啊。无奈的他打开滑翔翼前往江古田，希望没有做出错误的决定。

江古田危险区是一个在建购物中心的停车场，因为还未动工，所以相当开阔空旷。没有单片镜快斗也能看得很清楚整个场地。

第一个念头是他是不是走错地方了，但他方向感很好，应该就是这里才对。但是怎么树木都移到中间了？所有树木都一模一样。

第二个念头：这些都不是树。靠近点可以看出他们都在移动，每人都对上了警察。这些看起来就是在公园里袭击服部的那个的复制品，有着树皮的表面。只是没想到有二十之多。本以为只是受影响的人，现在要重新估计了。

如果都是一样的话……快斗眯了眯眼，又盘旋了一圈。每个家伙都抓着一个非生物物体，这个细长的生物显然比外表看起来更加强壮，每一次移动都相当笨拙，所以手里被占了就无法做其他的事情。东边三个家伙却不一样，他们联合起来对抗两个警官，一个是跆拳道黑带，另一个是可以穿墙的木村警官。而对手们显然深谙团队配合，他们围住两个警察，把他们从混乱中分开。两位警察背靠背，谨慎打量自己的对手。

顺着他们被逼的方向，快斗看到了东边的矮墙。靛蓝的眼睛捕捉到了蜷缩在墙后的那个人。

整个东京突然被照亮，随后又逐渐暗下来，只余下微弱的火焰和黑色的烟幕，和丸尾实验室的废墟，那里原本是这个城市最大的医学实验室。现在整栋建筑物都裂解了，只有中央一个相当夸张的“陨石坑”。

在将福田的停车场，每个人都呆住了，脑袋齐刷刷转向爆炸的方向。沉默蔓延，令人窒息的震惊笼罩周围。几分钟后大家才注意到那些怪物都已经消失了。快斗懊恼不已，之前发现的那个应该是控制者的人也不见了。

好吧，现在不需要他的帮助了。

他在中森警部旁边降落，对方正在检查自己的女儿是不是受伤了。青子的脸有些惨白，但快斗看见她无事也就松了一口气。

白马第一个注意到基德的到来，“你能看到这场爆炸的原因吗？”

“我没有双筒望远镜，侦探先生。”魔术师直接说，“我看你们今晚也不顺利啊。”

“这些该死的家伙！”一位警官嘟囔，“他们到底在找什么？”

“他们没有杀死我们的打算。”白马站到青子旁边，“我觉得他们只是在牵住我们。”

“所以我们被利用了。”中森警官愤怒地看了眼爆炸的方向，拳头捏紧了。突然电话铃声想起，他接过，走到没人的地方。快斗对中森的谨慎有些奇怪，想想，大概是中森银三感到了难以言说的挫败吧。

这时他看到青子在对着白马的小伤口大呼小叫，白马也在检查青子是不是受伤。快斗心想，青子怎么那么大惊小怪，怎么不问问他怎么呢？突然反应过来，自己现在是基德的身份。并且就算问了又怎么样呢？已经无所谓，这样也该习惯了。

“有可以前往米花警局的人吗？”中森警官回来了，问道，“大家是要回家还是跟我走？”

有五个人护送其余的人回家，剩下的人都分成小组进入警车。

任务分配完毕，中森警官转而看着基德，开口，“你要来吗？”

“我飞过去。”小偷笑道。看着这位大叔扭捏地表示友好的样子真是好玩。还是别再捉弄他了。

再说，基德可不会坐警车（除非他开车，不过其他警察们不会交出钥匙的吧）。就这样吧。

X

“所以是山木在图书馆靠近萨林格小姐寻求交谈，同时中森青子注意到她被跟踪了。”目暮警部敲打着指关节，“并且也是在同样的时间，有人抢了相泽绘里香的包逃跑。当她追上去的时候才发现抢钱包的人有不一般的朋友。之后警察就触动了，有人轻易就毁了整栋研究设施，我们赶到的时候什么都没有留下，也没有人死亡。”虽然还是要疏散人群，以防危险的化学品溢出或者扩散。

“很可能他们在摧毁之前拿走了什么东西。”新一严肃地说，“只是我们不知道是什么。”

“啊，三木先生也不见了，”绘里香在角落突然叫了出来，脸色惨白，“有人要抓住我的时候他把我推开了，她就抓住了他然后不见了！”

沉默萦绕。

“很可能就是内村唯，可以远程传送的那个女孩。”基德开口，他坐在唯一的窗户上，面无表情。“我想他们不会伤害他，但是还是得注意，下次再见面是就不定是朋友了。”

“所以说来他们知道我们的行动，利用这些行动来分散我们。也许这就是他们要偷东西的原因。”山田总结，“也是要摧毁实验室的原因。”

新一很想说不是这样，但是这是今晚来说最可能的结论了。没人提到最糟糕的一点。他不发一语，房间里讨论声响起。他等着别人提出来，默默扫过房间里这一张张脸。奇怪，佐藤警官和高木警官呢？（兰也不在。没记错的话她和园子在度假别墅，她出现反而奇怪。）

“最让我困扰的一点，”白马开口，讨论声渐息，“是不是说那些人已经知道我们的确切计划了呢？”

就是这个。新一看到大家的脸色都变了。震惊，恐惧，怀疑，担忧……反应都很真实，直觉告诉他如此。但是也许他还是该问问快斗，为了安全起见。有个骗术大师同盟显然是很有好处的。快斗对人的观察力一流。

房间里又爆发出一阵嘈杂，东边的名侦探揉了揉鼻梁。他苦恼地想，这又将是一个漫长的夜晚。

 

 


	26. 伪装

那天早上，帝丹高中的学生看到工藤新一都忍不住停下来围观。倒不是因为侦探的名气，而是一向仪容整洁的他今天就像刚起床，还触了一把电。此外，不管是动作还是走路的姿势，都不像是平时的侦探，但要说具体点又指不出。仿佛换了一个人，可这是不可能的吧？

为什么不可能？嗯……要说不是工藤又会是谁呢？简直一个模子刻出来的。兄弟？也许。

好奇的目光跟了一路，疑惑也越来越深。工藤该不是被外星人绑架然后取而代之了吧？

工藤班教室的门嘭地一声打开，奇怪的彩色纸屑像烟花一样绽开，一些人大叫浪漫，还有一些人只是愣愣看着。工藤新一属于后者，直到靛蓝色眼睛发现他的所在。那人笑得更灿烂了。

“早上好！新酱！”

其他人面面相觑，然后恍然大悟，视线齐刷刷集中到工藤身上。侦探缩了缩，而快斗还张扬地把自己从门口变到新一身边，导致现在他只想找个地缝钻进去……

“你来这里干嘛？”新一咬牙切齿，嘴唇不怎么动。全班都看着这边。

“来看你呀！”理所当然的样子。

“你不上课吗？”

“取消了！”魔术师耸耸肩，“实验室爆炸的时候江古田高中正好在危险区域里，所以他们要求学生远离学校，直到后续处理完毕。”

“我听说了那件事。”一旁的兰问，“知道原因吗？”

侦探和魔术师交换了一个眼神，然后新一平静地开口，“知道是谁，但是方法还不清楚。警察正在调查，放学后我也会去帮忙，不过我想可以猜到调查结果。”

兰在两人之间看了看，明白了，然后低头，“噢。”

围在旁边的其他人也回去了座位，有些还是带着好奇的眼光看着新来的人。新一松了一口气。只是不知道能不能说服快斗别再人前这样称呼他。希望过了今天其他人都忘了吧。

“你是谁？”园子的声音传来。她站在兰旁边，疑惑地看着快斗，上下打量一番，皱眉，“我以前没有见过你，是转学生吗？”

“不是啦。我只是来玩的。”快斗摆了摆手，变出两支黄玫瑰送给两位女士，“我保证不打扰大家，就当没我这个人。”

新一不以为然。作为小偷他肯定能做到悄无声息，只是在前面所有的事情后，他还能“不打扰大家”？

但是园子却对快斗和他迷人的微笑闪出星星眼。一连串的问题就出来了，身高体重巴拉巴拉。快斗对所有问题报以微笑，只吐露基本信息，却引导园子说出了连从小一起长大的新一也不知道的事。真是有趣，园子感觉到有什么不对，却又说不出哪里不对，一脸纠结。

老师终于现身，其他人也停止了对快斗的好奇。

到午餐时间，快斗已经知道了新一班上所有人的名字、性格、爱好和习惯。作为回应，他们也知道了快斗的名字，他是新一最近取得联系的老朋友，在江古田高中就读，也是一个魔术师。不过快斗可以肯定，午餐的那场表演后、放学前，全校都会传遍他的名字。心里不禁偷乐，真是一个丰富的早晨。一旦在这里完全立足，就可以把新一介绍到江古田了。

正美着，鞠完最后一躬，抬头却发现新一不见了踪影。他有点不满，强笑问兰。

“你应该知道新一跑哪儿去了吧？”

X

天空一片湛蓝，如此平和，真难想象之前发生了这么多事。

最近总算喘了口气。那晚虽然输了，好歹不是没有收获。起码知道了敌人不会出现的地方（那个实验室现在还都是警察和科学家）。除此以外，对那个有用远距离传送能力的女孩的研究，通过比较她被目击到使用能力的时间可以推断出，她并不是转移了那个操纵树皮怪物的人。所以那个家伙肯定使用了普通的逃脱方式。当然也很有可能移动到某个接送点，但还需要一些证据。必须要有证据。要找到他们。

这样他们就能救出三木先生，还有其他被带走的人。

早上他接到了佐藤警官打来的电话，请他在去爆炸点前见她一面。她在电话上不肯多说，他猜多半是跟博丽博士的助手取得了联系。

“你终于偷会儿闲了，真好。”熟悉的声音。

“快斗。”新一回应，并不打算从太阳晒暖的屋顶上起来。

“哦，你还记得我啊。”

新一眨眼，转头细看面前的人，心里不知道该说什么，“啊？”

快斗不满，“你怎么丢下我就走了？还趁我转身的时候，不知道这样很难找到你吗？”

“刚才你不是挺忙的嘛。”新一说，又抬头看着天空，“我不想打扰你啊。”

“我会介意这种事吗？”快斗说。他靠在栏杆上笑着从上往下看着新一，发现他的侦探看起来有些疲倦，一点都不像之前每天早上五杯咖啡保持清醒的那个人，昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊。快斗却有些喜欢这个表情，因为一直以来新一脸上的阴霾也随之消失了。于是他低下头吻上侦探的唇。

新一觉得就像做梦一样，脑子里的一切都染上了温暖朦胧的边。

湛蓝色的眼睛扑扇着闭上了，柔软的嘴唇依依不舍。背后窜上一阵酥麻的感觉。

一秒钟？一分钟？一小时？他们沉浸在自己的世界里，仿佛蓝天艳阳下只有彼此一样。

只有此刻，他多希望就这样到永远。

气氛被学校通知广播打破。新一这才想起他们在哪儿，有些脸红，终止了这个吻。但快斗却压着他不让他起来。

“快斗，我们还在学校。”他提醒对方，不安地看着通往室内的门。

快斗也看了一眼，毫不在意，“没人会来这种地方的。”

“我们不是来了吗。”他又推了推快斗。最近对方变得更加直白大胆，虽然并不介意，但总归有些紧张，以前从没跟人这般亲近过。“拜托。”

靛蓝眼睛盯了一会儿，轻啄了一下新一的唇才放开。“好吧。”其实他并不在意会不会被人看到，看到才好，这样就可以宣布新一是他的。但是还得慢慢来。

“其实我可以设下障碍不让别人上来的。”他说，对着新一变了的表情又忍不住笑了。相机呢？快照下来！“开玩笑啦。话说你饿吗？你还没吃吧，午饭落在家里，又没去买东西吃。”他动动手指，一个蓝色的方块就出现在面前，他接过小盒子，边打开盒子变得越来越大，最后变成了一个野餐篮子。“请慢用！”

新一盯了好一会儿才笑出来，摇头，“你一个早上都带着这个东西乱晃？”

“没有呀。”快斗欢快地回应，一边把东西都往外拿。

新一就这样看着，快斗居然能往里面装这么多东西，“不会太多了吗？”

“妈妈说没吃完的都带上。”

“我总觉得你和伯母要把我的厨房塞满才罢休。”

“好吧。”快斗看着他眨眼，“你也需要啊。妈妈正好喜欢下厨，不是一举两得吗。”

新一埋下头，心里突然涌起异样的情绪。稍微整理了下心情才开口，“你高估我的胃啦，但是，还是替我向伯母转达一声谢谢。”

他没有抬头，所以也没有看到快斗温柔异常的笑，“可以啊。其实你可以自己告诉她的。下周六怎么样？”

新一这才抬头，惊讶的眼神看着快斗认真的双目，“我……你确定？”

“当然。”快斗又补充道，“你不用紧张，她又不会吃了你。所以，去吗？”

新一缓缓点头，快斗露出高兴的神色。

X

当新一到达米花警局的时候，发现里面空无一人。他并不很惊讶，毕竟大部分警察都已经出去或执勤或查案了，但通常会有一些人留下来看家，做点笔头工作，接报警电话。现在都紧张到这个局面了吗？又发生了什么事？

“工藤，你来了。”

新一看到佐藤警官从里面的办公室走出来。大概只是前台没人吧，但感觉也不太对，具体的新一也说不好。这个办公室……

新一走进大门的时候，奇怪的感觉还是挥之不去。他跟着佐藤警官走进刚才她出来的办公室坐下，看到警官谨慎地望了望外面才关上门，走过来坐下。她怕被偷听吗？

“就像我今早跟你说的。”她一如既往的开门见山，“几天前高木和我拜访了博丽博士的大学。我们了解到她不常带学生做研究。最近才招了两个优秀的学生，我们问到了一个。”

新一坐直了，脉搏也有些加快，“你知道她在做什么研究吗？”

“她是教神经生物学的，但是她的兴趣却不是这个，我不知道怎么说更好，可是说是‘意志的力量’。或者说是潜藏的力量。他们认为人类只利用了大脑很小的一部分。她想要知道如果可以最大程度利用大脑会发生什么，所以最近就在做相关的刺激物质研究。”

太干净了。在佐藤讲述的时候，新一终于发现了哪里不对劲。整个警局都太干净整洁了。一切都被归位放好，没有一张错放的纸。通常只有在下午会整洁一点，而现在，就像有人努力让一切都放在该放的位置上。

“佐藤警官。”他皱着眉开口，把手放到腿上，趁着不注意，他把用来做笔记的笔扔到地上，悄悄地推到桌子下面。

佐藤回头看他，虽然刚刚讲了那么重大而严肃的事，但她的眼睛里面没有一点波动。先不管警局里奇怪的感觉了，现在新一把注意力放到佐藤警官身上。即使她就站在面前，新一也觉得她仿佛在几公里以外。

“什么事？”

“高木警官呢？”

黑色的眼睛看着左边闪烁了一下，新一瞬间起身跳向右边，差一点就够到了门。但是余光处什么东西又闪了一下，就被不知什么时候出现的脚绊倒，他扭身用肩膀保护了差点撞上门的头，再起身，便看见了佐藤警官和高木警官两人。佐藤警官脸上还是那副保持了一个下午的冷峻模样，高木警官则面无表情。新一认出了那种毫无波动的表情。

这可麻烦了。

 

 


	27. 幕后黑手

找不到新一。

他没有出现在本来说好的实验室，没有打电话，也不接电话。他没有回家，没有去学校，不在日常会出现的任何地方，也不在和佐藤及高木警官约好的警局。

害怕新一又陷入麻烦，快斗窃听了警局内线，却没有任何消息，这相当令人费解。难不成今天米花町的警察都商量好了不联系？倒是从别地的警察那里收到了个别消息。

他来到了米花警局，只见里面空无一人。

有新一的书包，就在翻倒的椅子旁边，却不见新一的踪影。快斗心里升起担忧的情绪，来回踱步。该打电话求援吗？给谁呢？警察都消失了。

眼角瞥到一个长条的黑影，他弯腰捡了起来。是一支没了盖子的钢笔。如果新一的确到过这里并且遇到了麻烦，他一定留下了什么讯息。他们俩对谜题和暗号都很熟悉。快斗坐下来，沉思。他不是侦探，但是骗术高手。如果是自己想要留下什么讯息不让敌人发现，会留在那里呢？肯定不能是容易除去的东西，也不能是容易发现的地方，但同时也不能太难发现。

他又站起来在房间里绕。突然，他蹲了下来，伸头查看桌子背面。找到了。

看着那排弯扭的字迹，他心陡然一沉。

 

X

 

“我跟你一起去。”

平次无奈地叹息，拉了拉帽檐，“和叶，都说很危险——”

“我能帮忙的。”她打断，“我一直在练习。”

服部说，“什么？”

“我说了我一直在练习。”和叶重复，坚定有力。为了证明，她举起手挥了一下，她房间门一下子关上，把平次吓了一跳。然后和叶又重复了一遍。床上的书包像浮标一样升起，飘到和叶跟前，和叶拿起来挂到了肩上。因为很近，所以平次感觉到了一股气流，很有力，但是被控制得很好。和叶就把这股气流散开，房间里不重的东西都晃了几下后稳下来，就像吹过一阵风。

“你……那个……”

“我说了我一直在练习啊。”和叶眼神十分坚定，“我能帮忙的。肯定能做点什么。你不能让我就这样等着。”

“我……”平次想说什么又放弃了，“好吧，但是你地保证必须小心自己。如果你受伤的话你爸爸会杀了我的。”

 

X

 

真是有点好笑，青子想，手捂着嘴，忍着笑。她还真没想到探的这幅样子。

金发侦探和少女坐在江古田公园的草地上。侦探在中间放了一大袋鸟食，不时抓起一把洒在草地上，喂给那些鸽子。鸽子们聚在两个人类周围，密密麻麻，就像灰褐色的地毯一样。如果不是白马皱起的眉毛，青子还觉得这幅画面挺美的。

白马不时问鸽子问题，鸽子不懂，白马只能皱眉重复一遍，但还是得到了许多有用的信息，于是他又多赏点鸟食。青子好奇地想知道他到底听到了什么。

“他们在说什么？”青子忍不住。

“没什么有用的。”白马叹息，“它们对那天的爆炸很不满。”其实鸽子是在抱怨人类，不过这个就没必要告诉青子了。

“它们知道谁是凶手吗？”

“我现在了解到的是，它们不知道。但是它们是日间动物，这也无可厚非。”

“噢的确。”本来还以为可以了解更多。

“尽管如此，我还是试着找出这件事和消失的鸟巢之间的联系。”

“消失的鸟巢？”青子不解，看了看这些鸟儿，“它们的巢消失了？它们也受到爆炸的波及了吗？”这群鸽子这么多，真是这样有点可怕。她难以想象回家却发现家没了会怎样。

“如果是这样，他们就不会在这里了。他们只是说几天前一些人类来了……”侦探想了想怎么理清，“我觉得可以这样理解，大概就是说有人到来，树就一棵一棵消失了，那个人又走了。树不是被砍倒的，被人碰了一下就拔地而起，随即便离开了。”

“那还是……奇怪。”

“没错，听起来就像树自己走了一样。”

“走？”青子突然直起身，脑子里闪过一个片段，“你说会不会跟袭击我们的怪物有关？那些家伙看起来就像是穿了树皮。”

“我想……很有可能。”白马缓缓开口。

“它们有说那些树现在在哪儿吗？”

“我问问看它们找不找得到吧。”

 

X

 

新一听到了机器的嗡嗡声。头痛欲裂，身上每一寸地方都在哀鸣。脑子好不容易清醒了点，但身体的疼痛让他只想躺下睡过去。但是不可以。他现在被绑在一张塑料椅子上，姿势让人难受。

“嘿，老大，他醒了。”一个不熟悉的声音传了过来，听起来是个少年。

“是吗？”另一个声音，也是男的，不过要成熟些。然后是走近的脚步声，“晚上好，工藤新一。别装睡了。”

新一心想着的确没用，于是睁开了眼，但是不对上面前人的眼睛。万一是那个眼睛催眠的人呢？“你为什么要把我抓来这里。”

站在前面的男人动了动，哂笑，“你不是想见我们吗？”

新一把视线稍稍往上，看到了男人的下巴。这个人大概二十出头，衣着干净，打扮普通。“那就是说，你就是佐藤警官和高木警官找到的助手？”

男人消瘦的脸上浮现出隐隐的笑，“多亏他们找过来，让我省不少事。‘我们有几个问题，想让你回答一下。’‘如果你要走这边的话，我知道一个地方可以谈话。’‘目暮警官，我们找到了知晓博丽教授重要情报的知情人，我们正把他带去警局。’”他笑了，“人们有时总是这么天真。说一点他们想听的，他们就被你牵着鼻子走了。”

“你对他们做了什么？”新一质问。房间里的空气变冷，脚下凝起了冰霜。新一不在意。

“如果我是你的话我不会这么做。”

“我听不懂你的话。”

突然左肩传来一阵剧痛，他几乎忘了房间里还有另一个人。那人用拳头强调了自己的存在感。椅子一定也跟着摔出去，新一弓起身，咬牙忍住呻吟。

“如果我的鞋子湿了，就不仅仅是这样了。”犯人恶狠狠地说道。

新一挣扎着喘气，冰霜渐渐消失。透过眼角他看到那个少年，有些惊讶。那个人就是他离开训练营之前兰说过的那个混蛋。

“——最好还是别挣扎。” 

“别这么急，楚。”另一人说道，新一确定这个人就是催眠师。“这里是我的世界，我们可以慢慢来。”

“你的世界？”新一问，肋骨可能断了，但也阻止不了他讽刺的口吻。

“是的。这个世界最近才觉醒。拥有无限可能的世界。不管你怎么看，我们现在其实并不在这里，但是既然你和警察都成为了我的俘虏，其他人早晚会到来的。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“想要什么？”他似乎被逗乐了，“嗯……我想想。大概是想开启一个比赛吧。那些跨越了人性——不，不该那么说。那些忠实于人性的人。这听起来挺好玩的，对吧？”

“好玩？”新一半信半疑。这种随意的回答可不像是一位幕后老大会说出来的。“不可能。你到底想要什么？你从实验室里拿走了什么？”

那人笑了，看起来的确觉得现在这样挺有意思，“你喜欢电子游戏吗，工藤君？”

听到这个不相关的问题，新一皱眉，“不是特别喜欢。”

“那可真遗憾。但你以前一定玩过吧？”

“玩过一些。”

“那我称之为游戏你大概也能理解。‘必要性’不重要，重要的是‘可能性’。我能使用这些能力去实现怎样的计划呢？”他微笑，“结果一定很有趣，你觉得呢？”

“不，我不觉得有趣。”

“别这样，来吧，迄今你已经做得很好了。别说你一点也不兴奋。”

“兴奋？你仅仅是觉得兴奋？你一点也不在乎人们经受的痛苦和折磨？”

“我当然关心。毕竟跟没法这种人一起玩游戏。把小樱带过来。”男人朝门的方向挥手，一个女孩走了进来。她目不斜视，进到楚旁边两步远的地方站定。“我抹去了她的恐惧和痛苦。她不会再感到疼了。她已经完全掌握了她的能力，如果不是我，她早就被送进医院的罐子里给关了起来。”

“你抹去了她的情感？”新一难以置信，甚至感到了害怕。

“你怎么能那么做？”他怒视对方，“你没有权力这么做！”

“但我有能力做到。”男人还击，声音变得冷酷，“不要告诉我该做什么不该做什么，侦探。我想你还没意识到自己的处境吧。你最好不要激怒我，我能命令你，爱你的敌人，或者恨你的朋友。我能让你下半辈子都睡过去，为我去攻击你的伙伴。你都不会意识到这一切。”

新一僵住了，后背爬上一阵战栗。他尽力控制自己，“你不——”

催眠师凑近，用手掐住新一的下颌，逼迫他抬起头。侦探立刻紧紧闭上眼，整个身体都紧绷起来。

催眠师笑了，“你可以躲开，侦探，但当时机到来，这也没用的。”他放开新一退后，脸上还是笑着，“你让我很开心，侦探。我想你会陪我玩得久一点。在我取得游戏胜利的时候，我想看看你的表情。”

 

X

 

靛蓝色的眼睛正盯住手里的纸条看。快斗已经回到了家，他跟妈妈说自己会在朋友家做实践项目，所以会晚些回家。她接受了建议，决定跟同事在山里多玩几天。这对她来说最好，如果发生什么事也不会受到波及。然后快斗去了新一家，看看能否发现什么，好决定下一步计划。

就在那里，他看到了贴在书房窗户（而不是门口）的一张纸条。那是他经常出入的通道。

这张留言条的抬头，正是基德。

 


	28. 帷幕拉开

催眠师和樱离开了。看来樱带来的消息正是他所期待的。他一离开，新一终于可以检查下所处的环境。房间挺大，有几张椅子，一张跟会议桌类似的桌子被推到墙边，上面是用来做展示用的屏幕。自己的手机正放在桌子上。这是一栋办公大楼吗？

叫楚的那个人正坐在会议桌前的椅子上，双脚搁在桌沿，椅子翘了起来。他手里拿着一张纸，随意地撕了捏成球玩，捏成球后放手掌里握一会儿再扔出去，小纸球就炸成一朵烟花。有几个扔太高炸到了天花板，而他笑咧了嘴。他很享受自己的能力。

“就是你毁了那座实验室。”新一更多是陈述的语气。那边又炸了一个。

楚没有回头看他，“没错，怎么？”

“你为什么要跟着那个人？他是个疯子。”

这话让那人大笑，“找点乐子还需要理由吗？”

蓝色的眼睛眯了眯，露出不敢置信和厌恶的神情。有些人为了解决麻烦而采用暴力犯罪的方式，已经够无理的，这些仅仅为了好玩而犯罪的人更加可耻。

楚还在玩他的爆炸球，新一把注意力转移到怎么解开把他手和椅子绑在一起的绳子上了。绑得很紧，但是他试了试，硬扯出来也是可能的。他很快满头大汗——在这漫长、炎热、慵懒的夏天。

 

X

 

他们知道他来了，都以为是自己邀请的他，所以那人是从正门直接走进来的。但快斗却想到会是这样一个地方。即便他们知道他来了，他也可以找到入口，将之变成他的优势。他们没有定下时间，所以按道理说教他们在窗户上贴纸条的人也会知道快斗什么时候来，甚至如何到来。那也就是说要选一个更可能全身而退的通道。

即便如此，快斗还是对没有埋伏这件事感到惊讶，他径直拿开六楼的玻璃走了进去。稍微有点失望呢。他本来准备好了应对措施，结果对方让他扑了空。这些人真没礼貌。

当然，那些家伙也可能正埋伏在别的地方呢。

拉拉帽檐，继续前行。

推开门，悄无声息地进入走廊，快斗立马发现了五步远的大厅里站着一个女人。他出现的时候那女人没动作，就好像在等他似的。她眼睛非常白，几近纯白，发出诡异的光。快斗稍微紧张了下，避开女人的视线，以免意外发生。

女人没有过来，只是开口道，“我告诉过他们肯定要入夜才来。”

魔术师眯起了眼，“你就是那个在监视我们的人。”

对方点头，脸上没有惊讶的表情。

“你想做什么呢，小姐？你不会就为了说这个吧。”

是错觉吗？他说这句话的时候女人似乎畏缩了一下。他想知道为什么，可是现在没空去同情敌人。如果她就是收集他们情报的人，那就是大麻烦了。

“我想请你帮个忙。”她最后说，声音平静，毫无波澜，“如果你答应的话，我会告诉你朋友的所在地。你最好答应。”

真是有趣，快斗想。“洗耳恭听。”

“我想让你帮我拿件东西。”女人小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出一叠纸，放到面前的地上，然后退了几步，“具体物质和数量写在纸上，安全联系我的方式也在上面。”

快斗瞥了眼地上的纸，然后抬头看向女人，“小姐的名字是？”

女人眨眨眼，表情一瞬间有些迷惑，随即回过神来，“空乃。”

没有姓，快斗也没指望有。“好吧，空乃小姐，我会考虑你的要求，但我也不能做出保证。你该解释一下为什么会提这个要求吧。”

“我……我需要做一些事。”她移开视线，微微抿紧了唇。“我需要弥补一些东西。我向你保证我并不想伤害你或者你的伙伴。”

快斗可以看出女人话语间包含大量信息，但以后再仔细问吧。现在的他捡起了执照，小心折起来放好以备后用，“那么，你该告诉我别的信息了吧？”

 

X

 

青子看着这里，并不能分辨出原来是否有树扎在这里。她只能说这草地上确实有块秃了地方，不过有些薄。

“感觉像是被什么人给挖走了，但真是挖的话应该更严重。”背后的声音如是说，“你确定鸽子说的没错？”

“我跟你说过很多次了，不确定。”探回答，“他们说有人类来了，树消失了。”

“嗯？有什么不同？”

青子叹气。他们在来的路上遇到了服部平次和远山和叶。两人已经去过米花警局和工藤宅，都是人去楼空。于是跑到江古田碰碰运气。青子看到他们很高兴，没想到这么快又见到住在大阪的两人。但是争吵一路不断，让她想起在训练营时的场景。她真的没懂，好歹两人都是侦探，优秀的侦探，怎么会这样呢？或许这正是问题所在？没到烦人的程度时还挺有趣。就她观察而言，她认为两人承认彼此的成就，但对彼此的方法和性格抱有不同看法，进而不加阐释地否定对方。青子不禁想，如果两人都能闭嘴好好听听对方的想法，而不是带着可笑的骄傲，那肯定会从对方身上学习到很多东西的。

“从白马之前说的可以判断，应该是某人把这些树变成了别的什么东西。”和叶停了一下，“这有可能吗？”

“很有可能，我们这些天什么都见过了。”青子回答，沉思，“但是，如果树可以自己起来走动，那需要解释为什么地面并没有严重的破坏。”

“这显然提醒了我们，另一个晚上出现过的生物。”白马低声说道，看着剩下的一些树，“如果剩下的树也是同种的话，那么树皮和纹理就可以对上了。”

服部也盯上了幸存的树木，“所以，有人将这些树，变成了，那个，怪物？然后让这些怪物不被人发现地去到江古田特定区？”

“那里到这里不远。”青子边指边说，“还有几条没什么灯光的小巷子可以用。”

“所以，那些怪物到底发生了什么呢？”

“他们趁其他人被爆炸吸引的时候消失了。”

“既然他们不会回来，会再种些树吗？操纵者肯定不会停止使用它们吧？”

三双眼睛齐刷刷看向白马，白马咳了咳，“我不知道，但是你们可以给我点时间我去问问看。”

 

X

 

新一轻吐一口气，手上的绳子已经逐渐松了。手腕处和指关节的皮肤在粗糙的绳子下挣扎，有些磨破。现在就是脚了。他抬头看了看，会议桌那边的楚有些困倦，慢慢也不怎么玩纸烟火了。过去了大约一个小时吧？没有窗户也没有钟，不好判断。整个房间比较温暖，静止的空气仿佛沉重异常，让人昏昏欲睡。感觉像是夏季炎热的午后，正是人最懒散的时候。那个家伙也抵抗不了。

新一很高兴他还有些时间，于是开始解决剩下的绳子。因为手指僵硬又不停颤抖，花的时间比想象的长。最后解开脚上的绳子时，他活动了下脚趾和脚踝，让血液好好流通一下。

现在该他出马了。他尽量小心地走过去，接近桌前的那个身影。那人没动。新一的手机就在楚的手肘旁边，他屏息，伸手把那个小物件提了起来。

一阵刺痛从指尖传来，桌面过去一浪颤动。就像木头被静电扫过一般。

湛蓝对上棕色。

楚灿烂的笑了，“哎呀……”

那人飞快伸出手，试图抓住新一，新一堪堪躲过，抬脚勾住楚身下的一条椅子腿，使劲一拉，楚便倒了下去，头直直撞上地板。抱怨一声，整个房间立刻充满了爆裂的黄色射线。

 

X

 

木村玄一郎在基德特别行动小组里待了快三年了。嗯，很难描述在基德特别行动小组里干活的感受，但可以确定的是这不无聊。唯一的问题就是他们经常觉得为什么还会有人觉得这很无聊啊？他经常被愚弄，穿上羞耻的衣装啦，被砸个满脸蛋糕啦，甚至又一次还坐在满是泡泡的浴缸里在城市的大街上飞驰。那是一次终生难忘的经历，但最难忘的还是关于强力胶的，太可怕了。他决定成为一名警察时可没想到会遇上这种事。他本来满心想要为减少犯罪、建造更美好的世界而努力。而现在他从来不是自愿去追捕那个公众喜欢的那个怪人的，他从来没有中森警部那样的决心，哪怕自己很崇敬这样的气魄。

他本来已经下定决心要转部门，然后就遇到了博物馆事件。现在突然就要注意不要让自己在墙里身首分离。他知道有些同事觉得这还满酷，但他们都不用面对半天卡墙里半天想办法出来的问题，站着说话不腰疼。现在知道怎么应对这个问题后自己终于觉得好些了，但是……这种被困住的感觉，这种全身都被困住的感觉，实在是……呕……他都找不到词形容。

还有比他更可怜的人，他一直努力让自己看到变化积极的一面。比如有天早上他把车钥匙忘在车里了，于是伸手穿过车身把钥匙拿了出来。比钥匙大的东西就不行，但当只是需要钥匙的这种情况他还是没问题的。

但是他开会还是迟到了。几周之后想起来，倒是庆幸。

他下车冲向警局。他不打算跟中森警部解释自己为什么迟到，但如果错过什么重要信息就麻烦了。他今天值夜班，希望发生这么多事后今晚能一切平安。

他推开门到小会议室，准备承受责骂然后滚去座位上听人物安排，却看到屋子里那块通常用来滚播新闻的大屏幕发出的蓝光，在同事们的脸上闪烁，没人注意到他的到来，大家都紧盯着屏幕。

他不解，顺着他们的视线看去。屏幕上正在播放平时的新闻。角落是熟悉的台标，只是下方不是熟悉的播报员名字。这位播报员是一个二十几岁的年轻人，装扮整洁得体，眼睛……眼睛——

他完全没有注意播报员在说什么，而是用手捂住了耳朵赶紧转身，远离那块吸引视线的屏幕。这就么短的时间，一阵奇怪、让人麻痹的声波穿透他的身体。他也念叨一串无意义的话，让自己的注意力从播报员那边转开。又赶紧给旁边的同事道了声不好意思，随即一脚踢上对方的小腿。

没有反应。就跟工藤君和服部君描述的一样。看到那双变化颜色的眼睛会马上石化。

但是电视上这个家伙到底干了什么？如果是直播的话，他怎么到那儿去的？脑子里搜索了一下类似的能力——你不希望糟糕的事情发生时，这简直难以想象。就是说那人现在在电视台？工作人员怎么会让他进去的？

木村几乎想给自己一巴掌，但还是用力捂住了耳朵。那个家伙是催眠师，他当然能进去。可怜的工作人员可能都不知道被什么袭击了！

但是，现在……到底现在有多少人正在看直播？

这个家伙想做什么？他到底对这些被催眠的人说了什么？

一面他想知道。只要放下手就行，毕竟又没直视对方的眼睛，也许不会有事。但另一方面，他不敢冒险。

他现在要想办法把同事们弄醒，接触石化状态。工藤君说过这很难，几乎不可能。受害者只有通过剧烈的物理刺激才能恢复。一瞬间他想到穿过同事们的身体，但马上放弃了。这个刺激是精神的吧，他才是被吓到的那方。自己被吓到用什么用。也许……

椅子跟地面摩擦的声音响起，木村抬头，发现所有人都站起来了。

他们都看着自己。

表情麻木。

这比有表情还让人觉得恐怖。

于是他只能做到一件事——跑！


	29. 波澜

“我们怎么知道，如果一周前就这样了呢？”和叶抬头看着面前的树木。

“看看这些草坪吧。”平次指着说，“这些根太深了，一般来说会在浅层。光照不足，覆盖物太多。还记得那些秃草坪吗？”

“但如果这些树一夜之间就出现了，会有人注意到的啊。”青子大声说。服部耸肩，“比起其他，几棵树而已，又没有特地去找。不是每个人日常都会注意周围环境。就算发现了，大概也会认为是园丁种的吧。”

“那还是建立在能发现这几棵树是新种的。”白马补充，“所以可以猜测这些树绝对不正常，居然直接就栽进土里连挖坑的痕迹也没有。”

“在大楼里工作的人不该注意到吗？”青子抬头看了看景观植物环绕的办公楼，“是电视台对吧？他们应该一直有工作人员进出，我们去问问吧。”

“可是现在天晚了。”和叶看了眼渐黑的天。

“所以必须动作快。”青子说，向大门走去。“既然都来了，就去吧 也不会花太久。”

X

当他转过拐角，看到新一从大厅那边向他跑来的时候，快斗十分惊喜。看到新一还能跑动，他不禁松了口气，说明他还没受伤。如果是看到自己高兴还好，可新一明显是在逃跑，虽然他的背后空无一人。

“新——”说着扫了眼空荡的走廊，还没说完便被新一拉住向来的方向奔去。

倒着跑并不是个好选择，但让快斗看清楚了大厅一路过来的爆炸。黄色的光沿墙噼噼啪啪过来了，新一一个踉跄，放开了快斗。快斗趁机往后面扔了一个屏障，反过来拉住新一的手跑起来，在迷宫般的大楼里寻找来时的地点。

“那是什么？”他边跑边问。

“叫楚的家伙。”新一气喘吁吁，又往后看了一眼，“他就是炸掉实验室的那个人，能把东西变成炸弹。”

“哦好极了。又一个催眠师先生的追随者吗？”

“没错，不过他是自愿的。”新一严肃地说，“他把整件事看作游戏，催眠师也是。”

“那真是有意思，不过，新酱，我们还是之后再聊？”话音刚落，身后便又是一阵爆炸声。

“你知道我们在哪儿走吗？你怎么找到这里来的？”

“之后吧，现在不是说话的时候。”

楚比他们更了解这栋建筑的构造，渐渐追上了上来。他们穿过水帘，找到快斗来时的路，同时也发现了等着他们的那个人。山木。快斗放弃上行，转而向下楼的楼梯跑去。像高尔夫球的几个东西从他们一旁飞过去，在前方爆炸堵住了去路。

爆炸震得新一脚下一滑倒向快斗，两人一齐摔在楼梯井。又一个爆炸球跟了上来。快斗赶紧在中间降下一道屏障。爆炸声音变小了。

然后自动灭火器启动了。快斗在头上设了一个阻力空间躲雨，但是喷洒器掉了下来。两人相视，脑子里是同一个念头。不管是什么原因，山木龙不用下来就有现成的水可以操纵了。如果他们不赶紧出去的话，很可能再也出不去了。他们尽量保护自己，但困在这里一点用也没有。

“我们应该赶紧跑出去，不然只有游出去了。”新一说，跌跌撞撞往后退，快斗也差不多。

“怎么了？”快斗问，他看到新一皱眉。

“没什么。”侦探回答，“只是脚腕扭了一下。很快会好的。”

“没什么时间了。”他蹲下，扭头看着新一，“快点，你好点了我会放你下来。”

如果是别的情况，新一一定会拒绝，但是现在水已经漫到了阻力空间的边缘，里面很快就会变成水族箱，于是他让快斗背起他。他们很快又重新出发，边移动阻力空间边踩在渗进来的水上。快斗分心想到，如果是公主抱就好了，还可以看到新一的脸。但是背人逃跑还是要方便快捷一点。

新一轻锤了一下快斗的肩膀，“你这家伙手往哪儿摸！”

“抱歉，情不自禁。”魔术师回应，语气里并没有一丝道歉的意思，只是把手往新一膝弯处移了移。他笑了，新一又锤了他一下，“如果你不好好的话，可就不止这种程度的拳头了，也不会只是打你肩膀了。这都是你咎由自取。”

快斗没能看见新一的脸，也不知道侦探在脸红。新一的手臂重新环住快斗的脖子，嘴里还喋喋不休着礼貌距离和尊重。周围的喷洒器还在不停地喷水。

X

大厅除了一个前台接待以外空无一人。服部注意到接待员十分年轻，就跟他们差不多大。并且也没有穿制服，而是普通的T恤牛仔裤。本来以为接待员应该穿得正式些的。

“您有什么需要帮助的吗？”公式化的眼神从下往上看。

“我们有几个问题想请教一下——”

“我们现在不对参观者开放，请离开。”

“不会占用您太多时间的，小姐。”白马往前走了一步，“我们——”

“我们不对参观者开放。”接待员又重复一遍，“你们可以打电话预约。”

“我们只是想问你一个问题。”服部坚持，“我们不会跟你的老板说的，我们只是想问问那些树是什么时候种的。”

接待员张嘴，似乎仍想叫他们离开，但是她动作停了一下，一只手调了调耳麦，然后站了起来，“我没有时间，如果你们想问的话可以去等候室。我换班完会过去的。”

四人交换了一个迷惑的表情，女孩领着他们离开大厅去接待室。

“为什么她不直接回答我们呢？”和叶小声说，“只需花十秒不到。”

“在我看来好像是有人告诉她不要让我们走。”白马说，压低声音只让另外三人听到，“我们最好小心一点。”

就像是暗示一样，大楼某处传来轰隆一声，虽然因为众多墙壁的阻隔而显得不明显，但是的确是轰隆声。四双眼睛同时看向天花板。接待员却没有眨一眨眼睛。

“什么——”服部吓了一跳。

“这边请。”

又一声轰隆响起。

“你没听到吗？”青子说，惊讶地合不拢嘴。

但是回应他的是面无表情的脸，“没什么。好了，请原谅，我先失陪。”

然后她离开接待室，消失在了门后。

“到底发生了……”服部摇头，“这里的人太奇怪了，我们真的就等在这儿吗？”

又是一声响，他们又抬头。听起来近了些。

“也许我们最好离开。”和叶同意，不舒服地皱眉，“感觉……很奇怪。”

“怎么说？”白马问。

“很难解释。大楼里的空气太温顺了。但是……我觉得好像听到了流水的声音。”

服部僵硬，“我好像也听到了。”

“我看到一个门外有个卫生间的标志，也许有人在隔壁用卫生间？”青子说。

“除非他们在洗澡。”说着水声越来越大，就像有条河在头上奔腾。两位侦探交换了眼神后冲向楼梯，决定去到声音正下方听听。和叶警觉地往前走了一步。

“不！别——”

她的话被打断了。

如同瀑布一般的水流从楼梯上冲下来。水流立刻就刷过他们的脚，把家具都冲得偏移了位置，然后又流向门外的走廊，朝大厅而去，而后面还有六个不停咳嗽、努力平衡的少年少女。

青子第一个注意到刚出现的两人，她是站得最远的那个，受到的冲击稍小。

“基德！”她震惊地叫了出来，然后头上的灯就碎了，房间暗了下来。还好门外还有光，足够他们看见基德蓝色的身影跟他们一样抵抗着水流的冲刷。

“工藤？”服部震惊地抽气。他立马跑向新一，却撞上了一堵看不见的墙。

“喂！”他叫了出来，击打着面前的障碍，却发现敲击上去都没有声音，“该死的，这里到底发生了什么？”另一侧奶白色的障碍那端，新一眨眨眼挤出眼里的水，往周围看去，“是服部吗？”

“还有几个家伙，除非我眼睛在骗我。”快斗应声。他把在脚边打转的帽子拿起来，严实地戴了回去。他可不想被青子看见脸。突然，他一个皱眉，眼神犀利地看向昏暗的那边，“你看到了吗？”

“如果你说的是水，我看到了，最好赶紧走吧。”

水位开始上升。服部，白马，青子及和叶愣愣看着。快斗咒骂一声，然后降下阻力空间，拉起新一的手，朝门口冲去。

“快走啊！”新一掠过四人时吼道。

四人被他一声吼加上水位的上升，回想起了现状，赶紧跟了上去。他们还不知道具体发生了什么，但是想也知道现在不是说这个的时候。他们一起沿着走廊跑到了大厅。

前台的女孩还站在大门前，就像一个哨兵。“今崎先生还在等你们。”她对着跑近的六人说，声音没有起伏，却十分坚定，“你们都不准离开。”

“走开。”服部回应，继续往前跑，正要推开对方，却被新一拉住了。

“别！她可以变成酸，会烧穿你的。”

大阪侦探呆住了。

“应该有后门。”白马回头看，这时大厅的喷洒器也开始狂往外喷水，水都喷到他们脸上。白马赶紧擦去眼睛周围的水，正好看到一个白色的小东西朝他脸上飞过来。他本能地退后——高尔夫球？那个球在撞到他之前撞上了某个隐形的障碍。

然后他就看到这东西爆炸的黄色的光，眼睛暂时失明。等恢复视力，正好看到又有两个障碍，其中一个包住高尔夫球在他手里上下摇晃。

在他旁边，青子看了看危险的高尔夫球，又看了看年长的山木，然后视线又移动到接待员身上。貌似不是那个工藤和基德看得比那个高尔夫球还要危险的接待员了，他们似乎正在规划如何攻过来。然后她又看了看被水漫过的地板，上面倒映着夜空。天空从四周大大的落地窗中窥视着大厅发生的一切。看来正常的出口是出不去了。基德也许有办法，但是她并不想问他，她有她自己的主意。

深呼吸一口气，青子开始尽一切力量尖叫起来。

X

兰哼着小曲，走到厨房里，背景声是电视，但是她并没有太注意说了什么。每过一会儿她就会望一眼客厅里缩在沙发上的父亲，然后又回头干自己的事。

多年来，做饭成了她放下烦恼放松的一种方式。她决定试试从网上看到的新食谱，到现在为止闻起来还算不错。

她正在把鸡肉装盘，然后就听到了客厅中的喧闹声。她抬头一看，发现父亲站了起来，遥控器掉在一边。

她皱眉，正要开口让他捡起来，却看到父亲抬脚冲向门口。

“爸爸？”她不解，边往客厅走边叫住对方，电话没响过，所以一定不是客户。“爸爸你要去哪儿？晚饭就要好了。”

他没有回答，只是停了一下便开门走了出去。

“爸爸！”

门关上了。

兰不知说什么，只是震惊地站着。然后她跑向窗户往下看，只见她的父亲正在人行道上奔跑。

但是不只是他，几乎每栋大楼都有人跑上街，然后朝向同一方向奔跑。他们不交换眼神也不交谈，只是跑着。兰盯了好久，然后跑去拿起手机拨号。


	30. 逃

玻璃破裂，碎片四溅，如雨一般，天花板上的灯黑了下来。六个人都从没了玻璃的空窗户奔逃出去。紧随而来的不是樱就是山木，楚开始对着他们大叫。快斗突然觉得莫名地有趣，大概对方的帮手来了。

当然，他们也跑得很快。

另一个问题，灯熄灭的时候他们都从窗户跑了出去，但并不是一个方向。平次、和叶和白马往右，新一、基德和青子往左。青子跨过窗户的时候上面残留了一些玻璃碎片，于是脚下一滑，但一只带着手套的手及时抓住了她，把她拉了出去。她挣扎了一下，还是没挣脱被拉住的手。

“放开我！”

“你不想被抓住吧，小姐？”怪盗脚下加速，但声音仍旧十分冷静。

“当然！但是探和——”

“他们会没事的。”一旁的新一打断她的话，让基德在前面领路。他给青子一个安慰的笑容，然后回头望去，正好能看到从电视台追上来的身影。人数比想象的少，本来还以为会被一群疯子追着咬。但还是有点奇怪。其他人呢？那个催眠师呢？警察呢？三木先生和其他人呢？

“工藤君！”青子伸手抓住了侦探的手臂，把他拉到一边，避免了一场撞上电线杆的惨剧。

“眼睛看前面，侦探君。你可以等我们甩掉他们再思考。”

之后没人再说话。十五分钟后，追逐者的声音完全消失了。三个人都停在了一座路灯下面。橘黄色的灯光投射在基德的脸上，他终于放松了抓住青子的那只手，让青子抽回手去。青子立刻后退了一步，转头看向来的方向。她盯了好几分钟才放松紧张的肩膀，回头看着两个同伴。

“我想他们也应该安全离开了。”新一说，知道她的失望。

青子点头，“嗯，我们可以打个电话。”

“不行。”基德干脆拒绝，“如果他们躲起来了，一个电话就会暴露的。”

青子不悦，但也同意了。“我们怎么能知道他们没事了呢？”

“你的鸽子能找到他们吗，基德？既然白马可以听懂鸟类的语言，它们就可以告诉他约定的见面地点了。”

“可以试一试。”怪盗拍拍手腕，一只鸽子出现了。它挥了挥翅膀，然后期待地看着基德。基德背过身去，不一会儿鸽子就飞走了，然后是第二只，第三只。“我们要去江古田钟楼。”他说。

青子愣了一下。怪盗没能看到她看着他后脑勺的神情，径自走到了街上。新一扫视了两人，然后也跟了上去。要调和面前的两人挺难的，在普通生活中，他俩有争执，但是又相互关心。看着快斗大步向前，嘴边是不带任何意义的笑，又看看旁边这位他称之为多年挚友女孩用足以烧穿的眼神看着他的帽子，新一觉得有点心痛。不应该是这样。

他知道一直对你在乎的人说谎是一件多么艰难的事情，但是至少兰关心柯南。而显然青子唾弃基德。这让快斗很为难，脸上却毫无表情。新一觉得有些悚然，他突然意识到自己早已习惯快斗褪去面具的模样。

X

“兰，你应该跟我一起来的。我看到一件非常可爱的衬衣——”

“园子，发生了奇怪的事。”

沉默。“噢，好吧。又是那种事？警察就不能处理吗？”

“不完全一样。实际上……爸爸也出去了。”

“什么？”现在园子的声音变得很是困惑，“你给我打电话就是为了说你爸爸出门了？兰，说点值得担心的事好吗？”

“他没跟我说去哪儿，但我叫他他好像没听到。他当时正在看电视，看着看着就扔下遥控器出去了。不止是他，一条街的人都这样。”

园子叹气，“这说不通，兰——你——喂，你在做什么？走开混蛋！”

“园子！”兰惊到了，抓紧了话筒，“发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

话筒另一端一声重响，一声“抓住那个人！”，然后是一阵杂音，然后园子又回来了，有些上气不接下气，“这里也发生奇怪的事了。所有人都跑进商店开始抓人！我明天胳臂大概要青了，那个混蛋！所有人都疯了！”

“找个地方藏起来，我去找你！”

“我在商场的东入口。”

“好，等着。”放下话筒，兰把钥匙往兜里一塞，抓起电话就跑出门去。街上现在一个人都没有。

她拨出了新一的号码，但是对方没有接。又打给青子，也是如此。最后只好试了试山田的电话。这次对方很快就接了。

“喂？”

“山田君，我是兰。嗯，你还好吗？听起来不太对？”

“啊？噢不不，我很好。”他快速回答，“我刚刚睡了一会儿，你有什么事吗？”

“抱歉打扰了你，但是出事了。”她把发生的事挑重点告诉对方。

当她说完，对方沉默了一下，“听起来不妙，你等等，我检查一下。”

脚步声，开门声。几分钟后他回来了，声音十分担忧。

“我的父母也不见了。他们门都没关，从来没有发生过这种事。你在哪儿？”

“我要去找园子。”

“给我地址，我们在那儿见面。”

X

怎么会变成现在这样？园子不知道。她只是想放松一下，逛逛街。她本想叫上兰一起，但对方婉拒了，说要做作业。园子也有作业，但是她准备晚饭后再做。最近真是不太平！要个普通的日子就那么难吗？答案居然是肯定的。

现在的她正穿过街道，和她的闺蜜以及叫山田的人，一起从一堆陌生人中左突右冲。有什么问题吗？

“我……父母正在……在看新闻。”山田边跑边说，“不是报纸，是电视。”

“我爸爸也在看新闻。”兰想想说。

“哪个台？”

“我不知道——”

“他们要抓住你们了！”园子打断他们，惊慌溢于言表，“之后再说吧！”

三人快到下个街角时，一阵引擎声响起。园子觉得心跳都漏了一拍。他们没跑掉？好吧，真是生命中最倒霉的一天，最糟糕的结局。

她的想法被面前那辆车停在路边的举动驱散了。

“你们三个快上来！”司机叫道，车门锁同时打开。兰犹豫了一下便拉开车门进去了。三人垒在后座，山田在追上来的人恰好要抓住时关上了车门。引擎轰鸣，车扬长而去。

X

“我都不知道东京晚上也这么安静。”服部焦躁地抓抓头毛，在藏身的小巷里走来走去。

“通常不是这样。”白马回答。他又把重心换了只脚。和叶看着他，觉得他相当焦虑又一直在克制。

她站到旁边，安慰地拍拍白马的肩，“我相信青子一定也没事的，白马君。”

白马略微有些惊讶，“我……”

“和叶说得对。”大阪侦探也走了过来。他挠挠后脑勺，好像突然有点尴尬，“嗯我是说，有工藤在，基德也是逃跑的高手。”

白马哼了一声，但脚下放松了一些。惊讶多于了担心——服部平次也会来安慰他？“我们需要找到——”

“你听到什么了吗？”

两位侦探都看向和叶。她皱着眉四处打量，又抬头看去。然后拍打翅膀的声音也传入了两个大男孩的耳朵里。一分钟后，一只白色的小东西从黑暗中降落，飞到白马的肩上，啄了他一嘴。

白马惊得哇哇叫起来，却被小家伙扇了一脸。

[你听着。]白鸽不耐烦地说，[找你找了好久。你起码得好好听着。]

“我——什么？”

鸽子又拍了下白马嫌弃的翅膀， [主人想见你们。我来带路。]

说着它舒展了下羽翼，突然腾空而起，正如它突然地降落。

“怎么回事？”服部问。

“它让我们跟着它。有人要见我们。”

“会不会是陷阱？”和叶问。

“显然。”金发侦探缓缓开口，“这应该是基德的鸽子。”

“所以我们应该跟上去。”服部总结，“最好快点，要跟不上了。”

X

“你觉得他们往哪儿去了？”未来记者山田大声地说，他，兰，园子，以及自称叫木村玄一郎的警官坐在一辆车里。他们把车停在路边，然后熄火，以免引起注意。在他们之前有一小群人正默默地走着。一些人还拖着一两个困惑又害怕的同伴。这些人都是从公共大厦里出来的，跟园子之前逛的商场一样。

“我猜广播里那人告诉大家都跑到公共场合里抓人，抓那些没看广播的人。”木村说，垂眉，“你们两个没被抓是因为你们在家里。”

“但是肯定还有跟我们一样的人啊。”兰问。

山田点头，“问题是，我们应该怎么找到他们。”

园子翻个白眼，“我们为什么不打电话问一下呢？他们又不会不接电话。”

另外三个人交换了一下眼神，耸肩。不论是否有效，算是个办法，也是现在唯一靠谱点的了。几支不同的手机掏了出来，他们侧向各自的角落开始打起了电话。

X

和怪盗基德、中森青子一起在江古田钟楼下等人，是工藤新一再不想有的经历。空气中的紧张几乎让人窒息。他想该不只有自己能感觉到吧。青子坐在附近的长椅上，手指关节轻轻敲打着膝盖，不知在想些什么。不时又会看怪盗一眼，但是因为担心，也不想说什么。另一边的快斗靠在钟楼的墙上，看着周围的样子就像在等一个约会一样轻松。可在新一看来，他的沉默中有一丝不安。

如果他对他开口……但他不会的，也不会跟青子交流。鸽子们怎么去了那么久？他们不会已经被抓住了吧？他们的等待难道是白费的？那是最不想看到的。

积极点，他提醒自己。

“我要去饮料机拿点水。”青子突然说，“很快就回来。”

“如果有异常，一定要叫出来。”新一说。

青子短促一笑，点头离开了。

新一等她消失在视野里后便站到快斗旁边，“嗯……你还好吧？”

魔术师轻笑，“不是应该我问你，侦探君？你的脚踝怎么样？”

“没事了，你不要转移话题。”

快斗脸上闪现一抹奇怪的笑，他伸手揉乱了新一的头发。侦探不悦，但没来得及甩开那只手便缩了回去。靛蓝的眼睛转向一边，看着周围夜色蔓延的公园。笑容带了点嘲讽。

“我有时想，如果她知道，她还会恨我吗。”

湛蓝眸子自动地瞥向青子离开的地方。

“恨这个字太重了。”

怪盗发出笑声，“热情的灵魂配得上强烈的字眼。”

“我不了解中森，但是我能看得出来她是一个很好的朋友。如果你决定跟她解释一切，我想她会理解的。”

“也许吧，前提是她不会先削了我的头。但是理解不意味着原谅，我不会为我做过的一切道歉的。我坚持这点。”这根本没用。他也许对说谎这件事没有太多负疚感，但如果需要这样做，他也知道底线。“我不会为自己的选择后悔。”

新一保持着沉默。他比任何人都明白怪盗的意思。他不能做什么，也无法说什么，什么都不会改变。他只是希望如果时间要考验快斗，最后一切都能圆满解决。

各种事情仍旧塞满了他的脑袋，当手机震动的时候，他差点就跳起来了。赶紧从口袋里掏出手机，接通前看了眼来电人。

“兰？”

“新一！”熟悉的女性的声音听起来松了一口气，“你们还好吧？”

他不明白。兰知道刚才他们的事了？但是不会啊，他确定快斗没有告诉她，其他人也只是偶遇到的。“没事了。我怎么会有事？发生什么事了吗？”

“嗯，你的意思是除了广播还发生了别的事？”

“广播？”新一重复了重点词。电话另一头沉默了一下，然后严肃地开始解释。

X

“有我们可以安全聚会的地点吗？”兰问，转头看着她的三个伙伴。

“我们可以回警局。”山田回答，“从没看电视的人的角度来看，警局是最好的避难所。人们总是会去寻求帮助，或者因为家人失踪了去报案。”

“我知道哪儿可以去。”园子突然开口，握拳，“我马上发短信告诉你们。”


	31. 集结

保龄球馆。

三双眼睛盯完招牌又转去看那个从车里迈出来的小个子女孩，器宇轩昂地走向门口。

“等等，园子！”兰叫住她，连忙跟上去四处打量，“可能有危险。”

“不用担心。这里两天前因为维护关掉了，起码明天才开，所以不会有人的啦。”

“确定吗？”木村怀疑。他和山田两人也从车里出来跟上两个女生，那位警官十分警觉，随时准备行动。

“当然，这里是我爸爸的地盘。”她一副理所当然的样子。靠近大门弹出来一块数字面板，输入六位数密码后门滑开让他们进去。“所以你们到底要不要进来？不进来我可没法上锁。”

X

“你们意思是整个城市的人都被催眠了？”

“你非要叫出来吗？”新一小声吐槽，捏了捏鼻梁缓解袭来的头痛。“不，不是整个城市，大部分。就像我说过的，兰和没看电视转播的那部分人都在等着我们。”

“那我们最好出发。”青子说，“趁他们还在忙着——不管他们对这些可怜的人做什么，很快就又来追我们了。”

这点至少大家都同意。新一把他们的地址发给白马、服部、和叶还有青子的手机，他们可以以此参照，不怕再次分开。之后就寻找最快的路线出了公园。周围一片黑暗静默，就像废墟之城。在压抑的氛围中所有人都绷紧了神经，连快斗送来看护他们的鸽子拍拍翅膀也能让他们吓一跳，四处巡查。

最终是服部打破的沉默，“那么，呃，你们怎么就遇到那条室内河？”他看向衣服还湿着的新一。还好今晚比较暖。

“我遇到了佐藤警官和高木警官，听说他们有了什么意外发现。催眠师就是通过他进入警厅的。”

大阪侦探惊讶，“真是倒霉，所以警局才是空的啊。我之前还奇怪。”

“你呢？”

“我们只是去问了他们一些问题。”服部简述了发生的事，耸肩，“结果我们的方向也是对的。”

“还好是这样。”和叶说。

“你怎么样？”白马看着走在新一旁边的怪盗问，“你在电视台做什么？”

“他们邀请我去的。”基德摊手，“他们想招揽我。”

“所以你就去了？”金发侦探语气有些怀疑，“那真是太愚蠢了。”

基德轻蔑地看了眼英国侦探，“是个学习的机会，我不会毫无准备地去任何地方。并且还可以查查那些奇怪的迹象呢。”

金发侦探被怪盗的语气冒犯到了，服部退到一边做了个怪脸。这个小偷说得倒是没错。

新一把手揣到兜里，空气中紧张的气息越来越重。这可不是同盟该有的。不禁不舒服，还很可能起反效果。

他忍住不叹气，也许太习惯快斗的陪伴了吧，但是他们必须把别的事先放到一边，着手解决眼前的问题。尽管他不得不承认这种嘲讽的确挺让人不舒服的。

今晚看来不容易了，将会是一个非常非常漫长的夜晚。

X

新一一行到达保龄球馆的时候正是山田当值。他说他在黑暗中的视力很好，所以应该由他守最昏暗的那几个小时。透过玻璃门看到外面一行人的时候他总算松了一口气，赶紧开门让他们进来，然后又赶紧关上。

“饿吗？咖啡厅里还有点吃的。如果想吃点什么，穿过门就是厨房。累了的话随便找个安静的地方就行。楼上还有KTV，那儿有沙发，所以大部分人都在那里。没有多余的房间的话，走廊也有椅子，但是是塑料的，所以可能不会很舒服。”

“所以，这里人很多？”和叶好奇。

“挺多的。没想到大家给认识的人打电话后能够聚集到这么多的人。当然更多的人并没有回应，不过到现在为止能到的都到了。加上你们大概有三十个。”

“只有三十个？”服部喊了出来，“简直跟没有一样。”

“总比没有好。”白马反驳。

“好吧，但是不可能剩下的人都看了电视转播吧？”

“到处都有屏幕。”青子叹气。

山田点头，“没有看的人也被催眠过的人带走了。几个人想要挣脱，但是……”他欲言又止，大家看着他。

“发生什么了？”新一问道，但是对方并没有说下去的迹象。

山田长吁一口气，“这么说，现在我们至少知道警察在哪里了。他们在整个城市的主要街道设置了路障。只要有意图离开的人都会被逮捕带走，也许去了城市的某个地方。”

“所以没人知道他们到底去了哪儿对吗？”

“对。绘里香说她尽力找她的家人，但是找不到——”她突然被厨房门开的声音打断了，园子伸个脑袋出来。

“山田君！兰说汤已经好了，你要不要点？”

“噢，好的。够大家喝吗？”

“所有人？”园子重复了下，又看了看门厅的人，才发现山田不是一个人，“基德大人！”她看到那熟悉的白色披风和高帽激动地尖叫了出来，“我很高兴你来了！”

“那我们呢？”服部对和叶忍住的笑表示无语。

“你们饿吗？”园子接着说，这次是对着所有人在说，“兰做了汤，我们还有三明治和一些喝的。”

“三明治就好，十分感谢。”基德在园子换气的时候赶紧插嘴。她高兴地示意他们跟上来。

X

保龄球馆的厨房很安静，此刻大多数人都散开了，在偌大的建筑物里寻找合眼的地方，在繁忙的一天之后都沉沉睡去了。白马却在睡前给自己沏杯茶，他正等着水烧开，发现窗台上停着一只鸟。一定是基德的。

金发侦探左右看了一下确定没人，然后爬上窗台，小心不惊扰这只小东西，然后下来。

“抱歉。”他无声地张嘴，希望不自己看起来不会很蠢。

鸽子停下梳理羽毛的动作，抬头用好奇的小圆珠子看着他。

“我只是想知道，能不能告诉我你住在哪儿呢？”

鸽子看了他很久，沉思的表情，亮晶晶的小眼睛。然后它偏头叫了声，/为什么？/

金发侦探楞了一下，“我只是单纯地好奇。我听说附近有几只抓鸟的野兔子。”

/我知道了，多谢你的关心，人类，但是完全没必要。/说完鸽子又开始梳理羽毛。

这……可不是他期待的。“很好，顺便说一句，你去过江古田高中吗？”他不死心，又后知后觉意识到鸽子可能不知道高中的名字，于是形容了一下校园和周边。然后鸽子又是一段时间地大量。但是这次，他看出来了这只鸟不耐烦了。

/我会什么要去拜访一个充满无礼的人类小崽子的地方呢？/它哼气。

这次轮到白马盯着小鸟看了。小崽子？指儿童吧。他盯着鸽子，想知道对方是否在骗他。鸟知道怎么说谎吗？假如可以，一只普通的鸟会对人类撒谎吗？啊，应该会的，毕竟是基德的鸟。或者说基德汇集了一群同类？当然这有点夸张了。

/你不知道这样看着别人很不礼貌吗？/鸽子生气地说，打算了白马的思绪。也好，反正也想不出个名堂。

“啊，抱歉。我不是故意的。”他做了个道歉的表情。已经被另一只鸟教做人过了，再也不要被一个小偷的宠物鸟教训。茶也不喝了吧，找个地方睡觉。

X

“你在工作？”快斗的声音透出难以置信，让新一从思考中回过神来，不再看着铺开的地图。新一抬头，正好看到魔术师脱下帽子和单片眼镜。蓝色的眼睛反射性瞥了下门口检查门锁了没。确认之后就回到地图边。他们在一间暖色系的小屋子里，家具也十分舒适。新一怀疑这是给情侣用的。

“我想找出大家都被带去哪里了。”他解释，在纸上画了一些箭头来标记兰他们看到了人流的方向，然后又用笔头敲打着下颌。“城里并没有太多地方能容纳下那么多的人呢，所以应该不难找到他们。问题是，他们都在同一个地方吗？如果就近去公共设施会更说得通。如果我们知道催眠师先生的计划就好了。假如他需要某种类型的设备或者资源，那么我们就可以极大地缩小范围……”

“明天早上在继续怎么样？”快斗催促，坐在了新一旁边，无所谓地看了眼地图。侦探看起来并没有听到他的话。

“他说了什么可能的东西之类的话。”新一喃喃道，“他把整件事比作一场游戏……如何像……可能……”他打了个呵欠，眨眨眼。他刚在想什么？哦对，那个男人说过……

“你会给我拿一杯咖啡吗？”他问，充满希望的蓝色眼睛看着快斗。

怪盗皱眉，“不会。你需要睡眠。我也困了。我们应该在还有时间的时候好好休息一下，才不会在需要的时候没有精力。”

“但是我们不知道还有剩下多少时间。”

“除此以外需要睡觉的理由还有很多。并且，即使你找出人们被控制住的地方，你连眼睛都睁不开不也没办法吗？”

“所以才需要咖啡。”新一抱怨，但是并没有反对快斗扯开地图让其消失。他真的很累了，自己都没有真正意识到。哪怕思路每个几秒就要断掉。

快斗趁新一又打了个呵欠时让两人一起倒在沙发上。然后他又挥了下手指熄了灯。

背上传来快斗胸膛的温暖，让整个夜晚都有些迷糊的新一突然意识清晰。他脸上温度升高，愣愣地看着面前的黑暗，感觉有些怪异，但又不敢动。睡不着了。

但是又很舒适。

慢慢地，意识开始迷糊，眼睑合上。自己都没意识到的紧张感化作了一缕温暖的薄雾。

虽然在黑暗中看不见，快斗满足地笑了，把睡着的侦探抱得更紧，也闭上了眼。他好像忘记提自己口袋里还有一张纸，不过先不管了。一切等明天再说。

X

兰无声地叹了口气，然后走进厨房，对这里越来越熟悉。她并不在意。只是让她感到自己真的在做点有用的事。

每个人都有点这种感觉。没人想要闲着，但是没人知道到底该做什么。所以他们尽量做能做的事情，希望是对的。山田做了一份现在可以联系上的、到现场的人的表格。园子带领一些人在大楼里搜索，找些以后可以用得上的东西。其他人在检查窗户，木村先生放了一个指针表。这天对所有人都很难熬，大多数人都睡了很久，然后新一和同伴到了。即使现在几乎快到第二天中午，大部分人也还在睡眠中。

兰也仅仅一小时前才起来。她现在在为凌晨才到的米亚准备一些热汤。米亚累坏了，并且有些感冒。

把汤倒在碗里，放到托盘上，机上一只汤勺，然后走上楼。整座建筑都很安静。她和园子在整修前来过这里，那时的这里十分热闹，活动不断，保龄球撞击的声音，大家的吵闹声，让这里充满了生气。到了书屋的接待处，她又转向左手边的走廊，数门，然后停在了第五扇们处，伸手轻轻敲了下。

“米亚？”她的声音透过木门穿进去，“我给你带了些汤，会让你好一些。”

没有回答，但是她觉得听到了响声。皱了皱眉，她把托盘放到地上，开始扭门把，门没锁，推门进去，做好了准备。

或者几乎做好了准备。

那儿站着一个长长的卷发女人。

兰的眼睛就在震惊和迷茫中睁大了。

“米……米亚。”

米亚听到声音转身，在兰反应过来之前，她抬手，蓝色的火花在空气中炸裂，少女闻到了臭氧的味道。

然后天旋地转。踏踏的脚步声和急急的敲门声都被阻隔在外。她的理智告诉她应该叫出来，她应该站起来，告诉别人这里发生的事，但是她无法动弹。


	32. 面对面

几声巨响和尖叫声把新一从舒服的睡眠中惊醒，他立马坐起——或者努力坐起。因为身上有个人。换个时间可能会觉得有些尴尬，但是现在内心的警钟告诉他没有时间害羞了。考虑到墙是隔音过的，那声音一定很大，不然不会如此清晰。

“快斗，快醒醒！”他叫到，头朝门的方向偏过去，仔细听声音是从哪儿传来的。

十分惊奇的是快斗居然一瞬间就从睡眠中站了起来，靛蓝色的眼睛发出锐利的光，盯着还关着的门。新一不禁怀疑他是不是真的睡着了，不过那不重要了。

又一声巨响传来，新一吓了一跳。听起来比之前那声更远。

两双眼睛交换了目光，然后一同移动到门边。他们刚刚推开，外面的声音却像关了开关一样突然消失了。

快斗先伸头出去，上下观察了走廊。表面上跟平常一样。他们的房间几乎在走廊尽头，所以跟其他人有一定距离。从这里他们能看到所有的房间门，现在都是微微打开的转台。新一立刻发现了一个门前的地上有一个托盘，上面有一碗汤。他之字形走过去，发现门锁住了。一分钟后，一只戴着白色手套的手伸过来推开了门。新一看到门内的事物后震惊地盯着里面。

“兰！米亚小姐！”跑了进去，他检查了两人的锚泊，然后松了一口气，坐了下来。两人还活着。

“新……一……”

对方停了下来，他看着，然后意识到是膝盖旁边。“兰？”

深色头发的女生眼睛睁开了，但是他似乎仍然意识模糊。他小心地揽过对方的肩，帮助兰坐起来靠在沙方上。快斗也走近了一步，同时也注意着门外的动静。

“是……是米亚。”她喘着气，两双眼睛立刻看着沙发上的那个女人，但是兰还没说完，“有两个她。”

新一不解，怀疑自己听错了，“什么？”

“两个米亚。”兰重复，闭上眼睛试图让自己清醒一下，“我给她带了汤，但是有两个她。是另一个干的……她走了。”

“你需要休息，”新一指示道，“我们会处理好的。”不论是什么。

X

平次今天过得并不好。首先，他整个晚上都跟白马待在一起，离开营地之后还从来没有想到过会发生这种事。最初他以为他会和工藤住在一起，但是没有，到达保龄球馆之后，工藤就消失了，就跟他最近一样。大阪侦探一个人独占一间房间，他觉得有点过意不去，特别是房间里面还有两个沙发现在这个情况，唯一还好的是，他们都太累了，还没有说话。

今天早上，居然七点就醒过来。谁会在两点睡觉，七点就醒了？他是被那个金发侦探叫醒的，问他想吃什么早餐。一方面有点感谢对方，但因另一方面，更多的，他仍然累得很，昨晚跑了那么久。

你是本来打算叫“你是疯了吗？”服部没有说出口。对方还以为自己比较礼貌。于是大早上两个人就开始了关于礼貌和常识的争吵。还好墙壁是隔音的。最后两人都受够了，于是决定达成停火协议，不再讨论这件事情，然后下楼走到了厨房。

所以现在他们都在这儿。

他们一走出去，就看到了米亚丢下了被电击过的同伴，这是两人都没有想到的。他们知道有些电击的小玩意儿用来恶作剧，但是这看起来可不像一个玩笑。

她看到他们时愣住了。透过米亚两人可以看到开着的房门。

“你知道你在做什么吗？” 平次叫了出来。

米亚的表情从“被抓住了”变成了下定决心。

突然，两位侦探都成了攻击的目标，一道闪电直接朝他们的头袭来。他们急忙让开，堪堪躲过这道闪电。

“等等！怎么回事？”平次叫道，一堵墙朝他倒了过来，他闻到了烧焦的木头和画框的味道，“为什么攻击我们？”

回答他的是另一道闪电，从地上爬到了他的肩膀。他注意到米亚有些奇怪，在营地的时候她瞄准训练得相当好。现在危险在前，这点倒显得不重要。他打了个滚，冲向米亚，希望能够抓住她，或者把她撞倒。米亚看着他从地板上过来，转了个圈，一脚踢在平次的肚子上。

平次蜷缩起来，呼吸也变得疼痛。他从来不知道米亚也能这样攻击。尽管眼泪都要流出来了，他还是看到了电流的火花，硬是撑了起来。

有人跑过来把他扑倒在地。闪电正好从头上过去，击中了另一扇门。他急忙站了起来，看到白马也起身。哦，好吧，他欠了个人情。

白马朝麻烦的源头走了一步，眯起棕色的眼睛，又突然睁大，米亚的身影开始模糊。他的身形变得像水一样，变形。站在面前的并不是米亚，而是一个不认识的女孩。她跟米亚差不多高，但头发比较短，眼睛更犀利深邃。英国侦探震惊了一会儿，对方的拳头就打到了脸上。

平次利用这个机会从背后接近那个女人，在对方要扔出钩子的时候，他抓住了对方的手腕。

一瞬间，两人目光相接，她笑了。这个表情让平次背后一凉。

然后女人的脸又开始变了，变成一个男的。

他对着平次假笑，提起膝盖踹向平次的肚子，那正好是他之前受伤的地方。

X

青子晚上并没有睡好。她一直在担心他的爸爸。爸爸并没有联系过他，她只能假设他也在那些被抓住的警察当中。

她也不知道快斗在哪儿。她试着打电话给对方，但并没有接通，也没有关机，也没有不在服务区。她不能想象快斗也被催眠了。真难以想象，但不是说不可能。

她又试着打电话给快斗，还是没有接通。事实上她想要联系的人都没有联系上。

所有对她来说重要的人，她都不敢保证说一定没事儿，都在这栋建筑里。不是所有人都在，他们都是一个谜团，在无法确定的灾难当中不定，可能会变成一个疯子，因为没有正常的人会做这种事。

真正的问题就在于他们什么都不知道，或者说她自己觉得她不知道。

她提醒自己必须乐观。他们已经很幸运了，她想。不仅探在这里，工藤君和服部君也在这里。很幸运铃木小姐给他们找了这个地方待着。还有一些坚持的人在一起。她也是其中一员。他们不会倒下，让随便一些人把他们玩弄于鼓掌之中。

她突然想学点防身术。不管什么事，只要能够让他对付那些敌人。逃离电视台是有些用，但好像也没有什么大改变。也许该去问问兰，让她教一些动作。

下定决心之后亲自站了起来悄悄走出了房间，不要打扰到睡在另一张沙发上的女孩。她刚刚走到楼梯下面，就听到了一声奇怪的响声从背后传来。她没有想太多，因为听起来就像是灯光突然打开的电流声。可之后就传来了撞击声。她吓了一跳，转身去看着楼梯。从她的位置看不到发生了什么。她皱了皱眉，开始退回去。走到一半服部出现了，他走下来了。

“你知道那些声音是什么吗？” 她问，停在半路。他有点奇怪，腹部的衬衫是蓝色的，可她记得昨晚看到的时候还是绿的。也许他在黑暗中看错了，不管怎么说，他穿着一件外套，并没有认真仔细的看颜色。

大阪侦探停下，耸肩，“哦，那个，别担心了，我，嗯，打坏了一扇门，我会修好的，我保证。”

“哦，好吧，需要帮助吗？”

“你知道铃木小姐在哪儿吗？我需要找一些工具，想问她在哪儿可以找到。”

“我还没有看到她，但馆内有一些，我在找清洁工具的时候记得看过一个工具箱，我告诉你往哪儿走。”

“多谢。”

青子领着服部走过大厅，木村在那里站岗，穿过双层门进入保龄球馆的主厅。面前是一条走道，从一个房间延伸到另一个，中间有许多球道，在有人活动时就会打开。每条走廊都有一张紫色的塑料凳子，自动售货机以及电脑。青子从表明是原来咖啡厅的地方的空桌子上转身，朝向卫生间走去。清洁工的储藏间就在卫生间旁边。

等到了才发现门已经打开了，有一些人在里面整理工具。

“嘿，你们谁能给我六条毛巾吗？”园子问，她看到打开的储藏间，发现他们走了过来，“我们打翻了东西，需要擦擦。”

“我去拿。” 青子主动说，掉头走向女卫生间，“你们谁能帮服部君找到工具箱吗？”

“工具箱？”园子看着门边的大阪侦探，“你打破东西啦？”

“只是需要修一些东西。”他搪塞了一下，靠在门上，盘弄把手，“所以到底有没有工具箱？”

娇小的女孩并没有太注意，看了他一眼就转头问旁边的人，“你们看到工具箱了吗？”

“我好像看到了一个。”一个人说，站起来，朝向里面走去，“但不太记得在哪儿了。”

“找找拖把后面的角落。”另外一个人建议，“那有一个盒子，但我不记得里面有什么。”

“我看看——”突然一阵巨大的响声，三个人都跳了起来，灯灭了，“嘿，谁把门关了？”

门的另一边，肇事者检查了锁，满意地确认之后笑了。这太容易了。

后面传来吸气声，他注意到了青子。哎呀，忘了她了。

“服部君？”她疑惑地问。一个新的声音回答了她。

X

“该死，我们得告诉什么人。”

“我知道。”白马脸色不太好看，“我们最好合力离开这里。”

“我不确定我有多大的力气。” 毕竟被沙发压在下面可不容易起身。他和白马被困在这里，第一次没有生气——显然不是嫌弃对方的时候，“你怎么样？”

“不太好。”

“我拒绝躺在这里等着别人过来救。”

“同意。”

“我喊一二三。”

X

她们发现了墙上和地板上烧焦的痕迹，在靠近门厅和接待室的地方。一扇门被扯了下来，一些门还关着，还有一些门开着里面有一些失去意识的人。简直就像一场瘟疫肆虐了整栋建筑，让所有人都倒下了。

没有去检查隔壁的大厅，他们直接下楼，因为他们发现了某人的脚印，上面有木屑。在底部新一发现了正在站岗的人，问他有没有看到什么？可木村先生站在外面，他皱眉。在外面是不明智的。然后他注意到对方藏在建筑物前面的一个巨大、充满装饰的保龄球后面。之前晚上还没有发现，但的确是一个不被发现的好地方。站岗的人的确不知道背后的这栋建筑里发生了什么事。

能够听到唯一的声音是从主厅传出来的，就像有人在嘟哝什么。他们慢慢靠近。快斗推开了门走进去。新一靠近墙壁和窗户，想办法藏进背景，虽然他的装扮十分惹眼——他们正好看到一个暗肤色的侦探关上门，门那边好像是园子。

“服部！”新一叫了出来。

“那不是我！”大阪侦探大叫，声音是从背后传来的。东部的侦探看到另一个服部冲进了馆内。后面紧跟着白马，金发侦探左脸上有一块乌紫。两个人看起来都有点狼狈。“那是一个变形者。”

冒牌货骂了一声，开始逃跑。

“我们不能让他离开。”新一叫出来，“他会暴露我们！”

新一还没说完基德就行动起来，冒牌货踉跄着后退了几步，然后跑进了一堵看不见的墙。所有人都震惊了，四周开始起火焰。

青子往后跳了一步，丢下原本带给园子的几捆纸巾。她靠着门卫的储藏室，能够听到里面的人撞门的声音。在纸巾被火焰吞噬之前，新一用手臂遮住脸，眼睛搜寻着之前和快斗巡视过的灭火器的所在。在他背后白马冲向门口想去寻求帮助，但是遇到了两个问题，一是看不见的墙，虽然它本身是为了防止冒牌货逃走，二是门自身就着火了。

基德设下了阻力空间，往前跑去。他们并不想被困在火场里出不去，冒牌货撞到墙上是他抓住了那个人的手臂，拉住对方，顺势让对方失去重心。然后他向前，把对方的手臂反拧在背后，同时又在对方伸进口袋时抓住了对方的另一只手臂。他并不想知道对方还带了什么武器。

“拿出来。”他命令到，抓紧了冒牌货。

惊讶的是，那个人只是笑了，却没有要逃的意思。周围的空气越来越热，“那好像并不是这张脸的能力哦。”

基德的视线转向服部，大阪侦探把白马拉到一旁避免被火烧到。服部脸上的表情告诉他的确如此。空气中开始出现烟雾。

如果不是为了憋气，新一在拿到灭火器的时候就会先松一口气，他快速把灭火器从盒子里拉出来。

正在这时，冒牌货后仰倒向基德，基德快速反应避免了摔倒，但是却被迫放开了对方。那人打中了怪盗的脸，手指尖锐得像模拟的爪子。基德想要抓住对方手腕，却只碰到了手指，然后鼻子被指尖擦了过去。

得意的笑容中露出白色的牙齿。靛蓝色的眼睛睁大了——面前的脸开始变化。

新一刚打开灭火器熄灭地上的火，然后四处寻找同伴。当她看到那个变形者的身影时惊住了。他猜到发生了什么，但是他不知道怎么应付。发生得太快了——然后那里就站着一个完美复制的黑羽快斗，脸庞一览无遗，暴露在现场其他人震惊的视线之下。


	33. 惊讶

快斗心头掠过的第一个想法是“哦，这下好了，有的可做了。”控制战损不得不靠后。如果这个冒牌货认为他的脸有助于逃走，那他就错了。这下快斗绝不会放过他。

新一从惊呆中回过神来，继续扑灭剩下的火焰。怪盗见此也开始全力对付冒牌货。

如果能看到的话，整个过程很像剥洋葱的反过程。透明的墙从四周层层而起，在房间里的人四周扭动。大家都在寻找有力位置。

快斗有点惊讶，他发现自己除了能感觉到阻力空间的位置，他还能感觉到冒牌货所在。他无法改变或者取消空间，也不能放倒冒牌货。但是在博物馆事件之后，他有第六感可以清晰地感觉到空间内的人。而冒牌货似乎并没有第六感，也不能像快斗那样随意弯曲阻力空间。怪道内心不屑。蠢货，复制谁不好复制他？这是变形者最后一次犯错了。

他看着变形者，对方似乎对被复制的人的能力能很快上手。即使这样他也不能忽视一些重要的事实。毕竟他不知道助力空间的属性和作用，也没有练习过；他所做的，却是把自己给关进去了。

快斗几乎能够看见最后的成功关头。

“没发现被困住了吗？” 他讽刺地问道，看着冒牌货的眼睛突然睁大，惊恐四处张望。随着他情绪变动，冒牌货在房间四周制造的主力空间开始消散。

快斗摇摇头，打了个响指——并没有必要，纯粹为了效果——冒牌货就被关进了一个不透明的白色方块。他调整了一下不让变形者窒息，然后看向房间里的其他人。

新一君用灭火器扑灭了房间里大部分的火，剩下地板和墙上散落几块。门已经烧焦了，看起来一脚就能踢散。白马和服部正在用外套拍熄剩下的火。青子翻过吧台从厨房里拎了一桶水，扑灭了顽固的火。

“为什么没有人过来看看发生了什么呢？”青子大声问，“可以寻求帮助。”

“很不幸，冒牌货变成米亚的时候放倒了许多人。” 新一说，“真正的米亚头被打了，躺在房间里，她用电击把兰和其他人都放倒了。幸运的是他们没有被杀掉，也算逃过了这次遭遇。”

“没错，但是在变成米亚和我之间，还看到这家伙变成了另外一个女孩，我们都没有认出来。”

“很可能是她真实的模样。可能每一次的变形不能持续太久，所以我们等一会儿就能知道我们对手的真面目了。”

“有道理。”服部赞同，他突然睁大眼睛，指着基德，“等等，所以你是黑羽？”

青子紧张的叫了一声，但只有离他最近的新一听到了，同时新一也注意到白马脸上明显得意的神情。怪盗自己的表情却是一片空白，没有任何表露。

“这可是你没法否认的证据了。”金发侦探说。

“我认为你要先想想你得到了什么，特别是在你自己的努力不足的情况下。”怪盗回答。

新一内心挣扎一番。他冲动之下不声不响地靠近了魔术师。一方面想说点什么，但是也不知道说什么好。

但这个举动却引起了服部的注意，他对向新一，“你早就知道了？！”他仔细看了下朋友的表情，又说，“你早知道了，是不是？”不是一个问句。

新一看了看快斗，然后慢慢点头。

白马哼了一声，“有的侦探啊。”

“你再说一遍？”魔术师低吼，靛蓝色眼睛里发出危险的光。

新一下意识抓住他的手，“没什么。”他并不在乎别人的想法。他早已做出了决定，因为他相信他们是正确的。他并不需要别人的支持（以前他也很在乎很多东西，但过去这几年，他学到了一个道理，做正确的事情，比做让人认可的事情，要重要的多。）。他比较担心快斗不稳定的情绪，这不正常。显然魔术师对现在的局面并不愉悦。这一切都不怪他。他不仅在人前暴露了真实身份，其中还有他的青梅竹马，她的态度并不明晰。她不发一言，也不看着他们。

难受的沉默蔓延。

服部突然大笑起来，把所有人吓了一跳，大家立刻看着他，他又不笑了。

“嗯，不好意思。” 他抱歉，抓了抓后脑勺，“我只是觉得这有点好笑。即便是现在，发生这种事。想想，我们现在在躲避警察。而大部分的警察都被催眠了，还有一些疯子在外面控制着别人，想要让这个世界变成个人游戏。比起这些，怪盗基德是谁反而没人在意”

这位怪盗，之前还面无表情的脸，偏头，出现了一丝好笑的神情，“在其他情况下我会生气，但是现在啊，我必须同意你了。”

新一点头，“我们所有人都要一起行动起来救其他人，阻止今崎先生。” 他又看着白马，“你能理解的，对吧，白马？”

另一位侦探不舒服的皱了皱眉，最后他点头，“这件事更重要。”

对快斗而言，白马这句话听起来是被迫说出来的，但他总算是没搞错优先值。当然，前面提到的证据很已经没有了，但目击者可还在。

第一个动起来的是青子。她看了眼怪盗，然后走向外面。

“我会维持着阻力空间，直到我们想出处理他的办法。”快斗对新一说完就消失了。

剩下新一跟其他的侦探在一起，他成了尴尬的关注中心。真希望快斗拉他一起出去，不过他是去找青子的话就算了。他挤出一个硬邦邦的笑，希望自己看起来不那么无措。服部几次欲开口，但还是闭上嘴，看向白马。金发侦探只是看着他，好像要在新一脑袋上射几个洞瞧瞧他到底知道了什么。

白马最后还是要开口时，一道模糊的尖叫声却突然传入他们耳朵，紧接着是不清晰的重响声。

“等一下，我们忘了。”新一突然才想起来，抽气，“园子他们还关着！”

白马和服部不明所以，“什么？”

如释重负的新一赶紧迈开步子冲向声音传来的地方。

X

青子坐在小桌旁，这张桌子是前晚从座位区搬到厨房的。她并没有抬头看靠近的他，尽管他并没有掩饰。他走到她身旁等着。

五分钟后，青子还是一动不动，不发一言。快斗开始有点不安。可以的话他宁愿她拿起拖把什么打他，以前她生气就是这样。她是真的失望了吧。

“青子？”他最终开口，不想再等下去了。

“所以，你真的是……”她喃喃道。然后她开始大笑起来。最开始是无声的，后来声音越来越大。她笑得抓住肚子弯下了腰，快斗能看到她眼角溢出的眼泪。

“呃，青子？”他犹豫着伸手触碰青子，也不确定这是否是个好迹象。

过了好几分钟青子才停下来。她直起身体来，手背擦去泪水。“那就说得通了。”她说，他不知道这句话究竟是对他说的还是她自己。

最后女孩终于从埋头状态中抬头，她还是没有看他，而是看着前面某点，然后转到厨房左边光亮洁白的墙上。

“你能……至少告诉我为什么吗？”她说得很轻，“我……我不会告诉别人。”

“你男朋友也不？”快斗让自己听起来完全不带偏见，忍着不翻白眼。那可不像她。

青子犹豫了一下，然后点头，“我只是……我想了解你，快斗。我觉得自己不懂你了。”她停下，又笑了笑，“我想我现在知道为什么了。但是……”她知道他一定有他的理由，但是她只是不相信他不知道……不知道怪盗基德的事情对她家的影响。她认识的快斗绝不会为了自己的快乐而对她做那样的事，她不相信他变了那么多。

快斗仔细盯着她，看到她手握成拳放在膝盖上，尽量保持自己肩膀绷直。然后他无声叹了口气，做到旁边空椅子上。就算之前她不僵硬，现在也僵硬起来了，但她只是把拳头捏得更紧了。

“你记得我的父亲吗？”

这个问题很突然，青子一时不解。她点头，“当然记得。”

“你记得他什么时候去世的吗？”

“我……嗯。”她怎么会忘？

“那我给你讲个故事吧。开头发生在二十年前。”

X

服部吸了口气，用手背擦去了鬓角的汗，然后直起身查看之前发生的事故现场，“真是糟糕的一天开头。”

周围一篇狼藉，全是早上的事故留下来的，现在已经被打扫干净了。房间的门已经没了，让这片地方倒有些宽敞。烧毁的地方没有办法处理，但是所有的烟尘和灰烬都被清扫干净，擦亮了。

他们把所有被电击过的人都放到沙发上，有几个人已经起来了，帮助打扫，但是大部分的人都在沙发上躺着，青子给每个人都做了点吃的，新一主动帮助他。他们伸头出去通知木村先生发生的事。他们都同意让他继续呆在那个地方。可不希望更多的入侵者。

仔细检查了每一个人之后，发现绘里香不见了，看来她这是变形者第一个伪装的人。快斗带着变形者走进阻力空间，又带着重要情报出来。这个女孩——最终确定她是一个女孩——是被派出来搜寻他们的人之一。但她没有通知上面，而是决定一个人将他们制服，也许是为了向同伴炫耀吧。但没有人问他到底是用什么办法从那个人口中得出这些情报的。虽然听起来好像她对自己的工作十分骄傲，并且做了比较深的事，但大概从让她开口也不是什么难事吧。只是她不肯说出名字，以及被绑架的其他市民的位置。

“这可不是我醒来想知道的事。” 和叶叹气。

深色皮肤的侦探不敢置信的看着她，“但整个事件你都睡过去了。”

“我太累了。” 她辩护道，“又不是我的错，待在尽头的房间里什么都听不到。”

“好吧好吧。”

“呐，平次……”

她的声音突然柔软下来，平次有点不解， “什么？”

“还发生了别的事情吗？整个早上你都有点奇怪。”

服部回想起之前的对话——

“你为什么不告诉我，工藤？”

“告诉你什么？”

“别装作你不知道。”

“你觉得我该说什么？”

“我不知道……总该告诉我什么吧！” 

“我是柯南的时候，你会告诉别人我是谁吗？除了你几次漏嘴。”

“好吧，不会，但是这完全不同。”

“也许并没有你想象的那么不同。”

愣住。“那是什么意思？”

“别问了，服部。就这样吧，以后再说。”

……

“平次？”

回想被打断，服部有点紧张地笑了笑，“没什么。”除了他发现他的朋友，一位侦探，他非常欣赏的人，竟然包庇一个国际通缉犯好些时候了。最奇怪的地方还在于，他之前还认为他们在交往（新一拒绝谈论之前被看到的那个吻，但他其实也不用解释）。“我只是有点饿了，我们去吃点东西吧。”

X

脚步声让快斗的视线从天空转移到了通往屋顶的路。新一出现他并不惊讶。侦探看了看四周，走到他旁边坐下。大家决定移到开放的地方吃饭，所以屋顶上有一些桌子和椅子，但是魔术师还是坐在地上的。

“没人看着我们吧？”

“没错。”他还没有换下基德的装扮。

“我带了三明治。” 三明治用锡箔纸装着，他递了一个给快斗，快斗笑了。

“谢谢。”

锡箔纸淅淅簌簌的声音响起，伴随着烤牛肉的香味。他们沉默地吃了一会儿，新一清了清嗓子。

“所以……怎么样？” 他犹豫着问。在厨房帮忙的时候，青子没有对他说任何事。她显然有点心不在焉的。

快斗又咬了一口三明治，“比我想象的好。虽然说实话，我不确定是不是已经解决了，要等等再看。好的一面来说，我相信她不会告发我的。”

侦探点头。这件事到此为止。他们还有许多事要做，不能浪费时间和精力去担心那些已经发生过或者还没有发生的事。现在他们要享受这短暂的平静，然后回去工作。

“嘿，新一。”

“嗯？”

“等事情结束了，去度假吧，就我们两个。”

新一闭上眼又睁开，蓝色的眼睛里闪现出思考的神请，然后他半喜半忧地说：“很好啊，只要不再出现其他的意外。”

快斗笑了，暗暗决定，他一定不会让意外发生。

 


	34. 谜团

“啊，对了，我本来打算找个时间给你看看的。”

“什么？”新一好奇地问，转向旁边坐着的魔术师。他们几分钟前已经吃完了三明治，他现在正在捧着跟三明治一起带来的装着咖啡的杯子。

快斗给他看看手掌，里面是空的，然后合到一起又分开的时候，手上已经拿了一张白纸。纸上的褶皱表明之前已经被折过好多次。

“我在电视台遇到一位女士，她给了我这个。” 他解释说。

心里差点被呛到，“什么？你早点这么不说？”

“没什么重要的。” 魔术师温和地说，“不管怎么说，我很确定这位女士就是在监视我们的人。我问的时候她差点儿就承认，也正是她告诉我到哪儿去找你。”

“所以你才这么快找到我的……”

“没错。她自称空乃，让我为他弄到纸上的东西。” 他挥了挥白纸。

“你同意了？”

“不，我说要会想想，就有点儿奇怪。她似乎……”他在想正确的形容词，“很绝望。也许是有点伤心，但是很坚定。”

这就有意思了，也可以解释他们为什么没有被冲走，之前一直想不明白。他伸手接过这张纸，仔细查看了一番。

“这些都是化学试剂。” 他拧起眉，“并且这些数量……她到底要这些做什么？”

“她没有解释，就说她需要这些，并且她无意伤害我们。”

“嗯……”他了解多种化学品，但是大部分都是凶手用的毒物，加上一些解毒剂，用来救被害者。但毕竟他不是专家，“如果我们知道它们是用来做什么的……”

“我们可以去警局的法医室。”快斗提议，“我确定他们那儿有我们所需要的所有设备。”

新一侧了侧眼，摇头，“我更愿意考虑去我的邻居家，灰原在阿里博士家里建了一个完备的化学实验室，以前用来研究解药的，我也确定她仍然在使用那个地方。”

“那好吧。” 快斗站起来伸了伸身体，对新一摊出一只手，“我们走吧。”

蓝色的眼睛看着他，“什么，现在？”

“离太阳下山还有几个小时，留下我们的同伴在这儿吧，他们今天还起不来。”

“我们不应该等到天黑之后吗？”

“那没什么不同，除非你想带上山田君？别担心，我确定我们可以不被发现到达那里。”

“我们至少应该通知一下他们。”

X

米亚醒来了，头疼欲裂，关于绘里香的记忆模糊，也不知道房间中央的花瓶和绘里香去哪儿了。别人告诉她说，绘里香失踪了。脑子里还是一团浆糊，对变形的能力更加感到奇怪。这些天，米亚·萨林格十分生气。字面意义上的火（电）冒三丈。

“米亚小姐，你又在冒电流了。”

叹了口气，米亚用手梳了梳冒起来的卷发，大部分的火花缠绕在她的手指上，然后又消失了，但是再次产生了一些新的。他有点挫败的，哼声。

“记得提醒我远离水源。”

兰在另一边的沙发上笑了笑，“那应该不是问题，这个地方应该没有浴室吧。”

“厄运连连，以防万一。”米亚回答，有些无奈又讽刺地笑了笑，“我就希望开始发臭前能洗洗澡”

“嗯，请别乌鸦嘴了。”和叶走进来说，“所以你们两个觉得怎么样？”

“我好些了。”小兰安慰她，“有人需要帮忙吗？”

“呐，我们都休息了。米亚小姐你呢？”

“我头痛死了，但我解释不了。我倒不介意把这个痛复制给那个变形者。”

“很多人都愿意，但只有怪盗基德才能打开关押她的地方。”

“噢对，至少她被抓住了，总能有办法。”

“你们想下楼吗？”

“我想在这里再待一会儿。”兰回答。

米亚点头同意，苦脸，“我一动头就痛得很，现在还不想下楼。”

“那好吧，之后再来看看你们。需要什么就开门叫我。”

和叶留下两人休息，下楼路上不时停下来看看房间里面那些人。大多数的人都在睡觉。下到保龄球大厅，醒来的人大多数都聚集在咖啡厅里，往盘子上摆水杯。有几个人或是生气或是不自然地怒视那个方块儿，就在房间一头。没有人动手，但是也没有人对现在不能动她的情况表示满意。空气中的紧张几乎可见。

“发生什么事了？”他坐下问平次。平次正坐着，手里拿着一杯热茶，

“等人。”他叹气换了个姿势，“基德和工藤还没有回来，其他人还在恢复。”

和叶又看了看桌子周围的人，突然站了起来，“嗨，有人想玩保龄球吗？这里有一个保龄球厅，还有电。想玩吗？”

X

街上所有的房子都静默着，而新一家却透出奇怪的感觉，漫过记忆神经。上次见到这个地方似乎是很久以前了，但实际上不过只有两天而已。街道也很陌生，因为完全没有人气。

他和快斗走到了阿笠博士家前面，没花多久就找到了备用钥匙打开了门。他们快速跑进屋内，关上门。房子里面十分安静，跟街上一样接近黄昏，光线还很明亮，但全部被挡在拉上的窗帘外面，只有小股的光线透过缝隙射了进来。细小的灰尘在光线中飞舞。

“这边。”新一轻声说，走向大厅。

几分钟之后就到了关着的门前，上面钉着一个小钉子，钉子上挂着一个标志。上面写着“请勿打扰”。新一无视告示，直接开了门走了进去。

当熟悉的扳机的声音响起时，他停住了，一个女孩子的声音响了起来，“不准动。”

“灰——灰原。”新一惊讶，“你在这！”

小女孩放下了手枪，给了他一个“你是笨蛋吗”的表情，“我当然在这里，你怎么在这儿？”

“嗯，我……”在她的目光下新一有点慌张，灰原现在已经是他最亲近最信任的朋友之一。但她的目光仍然会让他感觉不自在，“难道，这是说阿笠博士也在吗？”

“他在他自己的实验室里，我们看到了那些人，决定最好装作我们不在家，好了，回答我刚才的问题。”

知道阿笠博士没有危险他松了一口气，“我们就是想借一下你的实验室，去做一些实验，但是既然你在这儿，那你可不可以……？”

她的眼睛眯起，“我们？”

“他指我，小小姐。”

基德突然现身把灰原吓了一跳，基德朝她行礼，变出一朵黄色玫瑰献给她，脸上是迷人的微笑，“如果你能提供帮助，我们感激不尽。”

她面无表情地盯了好一会儿，然后接过玫瑰，“好吧，什么事？”

他们解释了现在的情况和之前发生的一切，灰原安静的听着。完了之后，灰原拿过纸，把他俩扔出了实验室，警告他们不许打扰。

“很有个性。” 快斗仔细看了一下，然后在客厅的沙发上坐下，“这些天的男人和小孩……太严肃了！”

心里好笑的看着他，然后走向厨房，“实际上她比我都大，你想喝点什么吗？我们要在这呆一会儿。”

“这我倒不惊讶。什么都可以”

几分钟后，新一端出来一杯热气腾腾的茶和一杯橙汁。暖洋洋的下午坐在黑暗的客厅里面有点儿奇怪，让新一不由自主小声地说话，尽管这并不必要。

因此，当两小时后灰原从实验室里出来时，他看到两位客人坐在沙发里抱在一起。新一依靠在怪盗的身上，怪盗的一只手臂环绕住他，手里的空杯子还比划着，两人在说什么悄悄话。看了一会儿，嘴角是几不可见的笑容，灰原才清了清嗓子提醒他们。两人回过神来之后，她把那张纸还给了快斗，给自己倒了一杯茶，开始说。

“不知道这是不是完整的单子，或者是项目的最后一部分，所以我不能确定他们到底在做什么。大部分的已经研究出来了，没有特定的毒性。”

新一皱眉，“你能说的具体一点吗？”

回答却是“更具体意味着更多的时间，我想你们今天就想要结果吧。还有别的吗？”

“啊？哦，不不，谢谢你，灰原，你确定你们两个不需要跟我们一起去保龄球馆吗？”

她微微一笑然后走远，“今早差点被烧掉的那个地方？我想我们最好远离那个地方。相信你们两个能自己出门。”

“嗯，我去跟阿笠博士说声再见。”

X

当他们走进保龄球馆的时候，听到了叽叽喳喳的交谈声和活动的声音，新一不是一般的惊讶。听起来是一个充满生气的保龄球馆，人声鼎沸，欢声笑语。

当他们走进房间的时候，看到的正是这一幕，新一几乎想知道他们是不是走错地方了木村先生还在外面站岗，服部迎了上来，后面跟着白马。

“你们怎么看起来在进行保龄球比赛？”新一问道，他们朝人声鼎沸的地方走去。

“因为我们就在比赛呀。”服部耸肩微笑。

“我们出去工作，你们却在玩保龄球？”魔术师难以置信，“真不公平。”

大阪侦探抓了抓后脑勺，“那是和叶的主意，她觉得这可以帮助大家放松，”

“显然很有用”，新一说。

“是个好主意，”白马同意，“但是这并没有改变我们现在仍然没有行动计划的事实，我们的时间非常有限，如果变形者是跟其他人一起送出来寻找我们的，也就是说，她只负责这个区域，如果是这样，而她没有回去的话，他就知他们就知道来哪儿找我们了。如果他们把范围缩小了，很大可能那个之前监视我们的人就会不费吹灰之力就找到这里。”

“可恶，我几乎都忘了有这么个人”服部说，“但我想他们要搜索整个城市的话，还是得花一些时间。”

新一用眼角瞥了瞥快斗，两人都没说话。他们回来的路上已经讨论过那个白色眼睛的女人。两人都同意不论那个空乃的真实目的是什么，她都会尽力阻止他们被发现。毕竟她还想要基德帮她找所需的化学物剂。如果他忙着跟她的同伙周旋，那就无暇顾及她的事了。但是快斗并不想把这件事跟其他人分享。他告诉新一他们已经有足够多的其他事情需要解决。这是事实，新一也没办法。但是他还是很想知道这到底是不是魔术师的真实理由。毕竟，快斗习惯隐藏秘密，今天已经被迫放弃了一些伪装。

“你们怎么站在门口？” 青子的声音打断了他们，她出现在背后，手里拿着一个保龄球“里面还有些椅子。”

他们五个就走到最远的角落。

“你们发现了什么吗？” 一落座服部就问道。

“没有太多发现。”新一诚实回答，“但我同意白马说的，我们需要一个计划。”快斗觉得有点有趣，侦探拿出了一个笔记本，“我们主要的目标是找到失踪的市民，或者我们敌人的地点，一旦找到，我们就需要找一个办法进去。需要进去的钥匙，打昏今崎先生，叫醒被控制的人让他们脱离控制。”

背景音中，保龄球赛仍在继续。不同颜色不同重量的球落在轨道上，传来滚动、落在槽里、物体四散的声音。

战略会议持续到了晚上，不断有人参与进来。大家路过给出他们的建议，并提供觉得有用的信息。其他人，比如木村先生，不在站岗的时候，更多就在这边参与讨论，提出作为警察的建议。当最终结束时，高兴地宣布今天起码制定了一个看起来比较好的行动计划，毕竟现在的情报十分有限。

夜晚，几乎所有人都累了，除了山田，他再次主动提出守夜。快斗觉得是时候移动那个变形者。他是不需要花什么力气就能保持住阻力空间，但是放在房间的中央让其他人都感觉不太舒服。所以他走进空间，新一在外面，几分钟之后白色的障碍物融化了，露出基德和昏迷的变形者。

“我去拿些食物放到她房间里。” 新一说，和基德走到准备好的房间。

怪盗点头，“他进去之后，我会设立另一道空间。就被抓住的人而言，她态度可不怎么好。跟我说什么我们完全不知道他们在数量上有多占优，我们输掉只是时间问题。”

新一微微皱眉，他想着这些话语。又是游戏术语但是其他的……好像想到了什么。快斗把变形者领到新房间，放好食物和水，设下隐约可见的阻力空间，留个门让他们出去，然后再关上门。里面被关着的人可以走动。直到回到他们的房间，新一才开口。

“我有一个极其不好的想法。”

快斗放帽子的动作一顿，抬起一边眉毛，“嗯？”

“那个……我们已经知道今崎先生把这件事看做电子游戏，那么一个电子游戏的开头通常会是怎样的呢？”

“取名字。”

“我是说那之后。”

“那取决于是什么游戏。在角色扮演类游戏中你可以选择职业等，有时也不一样。然后你在里面战斗，变得更强，收集物品，完成任务，打怪之类。”

“那个变形者刚刚告诉你他们数量上占优或者将会占优，比我们认为的还多，但我们都知道目前局势我们已经在人数上处于劣势了。”

“将会……？”快斗重复，“所以你认为催眠师是在召集同伴？”

“没错。你觉得他会对这些人做什么？”

“用他的方法，尽他所能号令所有人。”

“没错，但是我不是想说那个。在游戏中，你想要不同能力的强大同伴。我们已经知道他的目标是那些受影响变异的人，但如果仅仅这样不够呢？我们也知道他们从带走了化学实验室的研究人员。如果他在行动开始前，为了游戏，想要其他各种能力的同伴呢？”

“你是说……”

“这仅仅是个猜测，但是我想，他也许计划着让城市里其他人都暴露在他第一次在博物馆事件中制造的物质中。”


	35. 战术

大家都同意第一步是找到被绑架的市民以及催眠师和他同伴所在。因为新的语言能力，白马负责寻找今崎本人。他们已经得知现在有人正在寻找他们，这些人必须给在某地的今崎报告。因此如果他们能够找到至少一个搜寻者，那么就有可能找到今崎，或者至少找到今崎的巢穴。为了这个任务，他配备了大概二十多个帮助者——每一个都小小的，有羽毛和圆圆的眼睛。

“你最好对它们好点，不然它们有权利啄你。”怪盗的语气很轻快，但表情却变得可怕严肃，“然后它们回来告诉我，你会希望他们好好的。”

“我知道怎么对待动物。”他打断了对方的话，但也不得不承认，对他而言基德的鸽子有点……不知道该怎么说，也许可以用“惊人”来形容。

快斗告诉他，鸽子们知道该怎么做，白马所需要做的，就是告诉它们去哪儿寻找，然后收集整理它们带回来的情报。于是白马带整个城市的地图去了鸽子们等待的房间。这是楼上的一间有窗户的屋子，面对着主大道。

/哦不要，是那个奇怪的人。/这是他走进房间听到的第一句话。

旁边的鸽子推了推它，/友好点，他就是那样的人。/

金发侦探脸抽搐了一下，这个真是最奇怪的一天。他不禁想知道黑羽是怎么白鸽子训练成这样，但是不，他也不会知道了。毕竟他也不能理解它们说的东西。有些事就忽略吧，他只知道正常的鸟不是像这样的。

楼下保龄球厅的桌子旁，山田正在介绍一对长得极为相似的男孩女孩给新一、服部以及米亚。这三个人负责服部称为“战斗计划”的部分。但其实这个名字相当准确。

“这是我的朋友小黑秋良和他的双胞胎妹妹美娜。他们都没有去博物馆，但是我告诉他们我们会遇到的人，他们有一些计划我认为你可以听听。”

“好的，越多越好。”米亚自嘲地笑了笑，耸肩，“坐下吧。”

“我们之前正在讨论那个催眠的家伙的军队……”

“等等等等，军队？”服部大叫。

“对啊，不然还能称为什么？不论如何，我相信，如果我们想要找到并打败那个大boss——我是说今崎——我们最大的阻碍就是那个能远程传送的女孩和那个瞬移的人。”小黑秋良说，眼睛明亮，透着兴奋和决心，“前一个在围困住他们时还能逃跑，后一个在我们看见他之前就能做很多事了。”

“其实三木先生速度也很快，但是他不能保持很久。”

“是吗？你怎么知道？”服部惊讶地问。

新一有点变脸，“他在跟我谈论我破的一件案子，以及他受这个案子启发写的东西时说的。”

“那很好啊。”美娜说，跟她哥哥一样热情，“我们首先需要做的是抓住那个远程传输的人，找到某种方法把她困在这里。所以我们想的是……”

 

厨房里的木村看着对面的偷盗大师怪盗基德。多年来他和他的同僚们一直想要抓住的那个人。命运真是开了个玩笑。

“木村先生，我感觉你好像没有在听我说什么哦。”怪盗的语气像在教育一个小孩子。

一分钟后，厨房里传出一阵轰响。基德好笑地看着对面那位警官一头撞上桌面。真是……直接，有趣，但如果这个人不能自己总结推理，那倒是会让他们的任务变得困难一些。当然他可以自己做这件事，但是新一是对的，利用木村的特殊能力可以完成得更快一些。

“木村先生？”他又叫了一声。

警官坐了回去，直起肩膀，“抱……抱歉。我……所以，你和工藤认为可能是市民被关的地方，我们都要去看看？”

“没错。到了那儿别担心，我会处理。但是我们每到一个地方，需要你帮忙看看是不是有错漏。”

“好的好的……嗯……我们什么时候开始……？”

怪盗笑了，警官抑制住捂脸转身的冲动，“本来我们应该五分钟之后出发，那太迟啦，所以现在就出发。”

X

“探？”

英国侦探听到他的名字从作满标记的地图上抬头，看到青子站在桌子旁。他没有听到进来的脚步声。她面色微难，仔细看了他几秒，然后把带来的托盘放到地图上。

“你没下来吃午饭，所以我带来了你的份。已经冷了，我热了一下，你不赶紧吃就又要冷了。”她用眼神示意了下，又补充道，“兰做的，很不错哦。”

白马看了下窗户，仍然没有鸽子回来，然后他把笔放到地图上，“谢谢，我道歉，没注意时间。”

她笑了笑，“我都不记得你上次像这样是什么时候了。”

他轻咳了一声，有点窘。对时间的感知能力可是他一直以来很自豪的一件事。

“没关系的。”棕发女孩说。她拿起托盘里的茶壶，为他倒了一杯咖啡，然后拉开空椅子。“我们心里都有很多事，我很高兴我们终于能做点什么。”她看着桌子上摊开的地图，上面都是箭头和圆圈，还有小块的批注。一个翻开的笔记本躺在一旁，也满是金发侦探整洁的字迹，“你有什么进展吗？”

“有一些，但是没我想象的多。” 他诚实地回答，拿起叉子开始吃意面，“其他人呢？”

“和叶又开始组织另外一场保龄球比赛了，我想这对大家放松很有好处。战略会议进行得非常顺利，但是听着有点好笑，就像疯狂的棋类游戏。”

白马笑了笑，“某种程度上说是的。黑羽那儿有什么消息吗？”

青子呆了一秒，然后摇摇头。看着她白马有一丝内疚，不该问的。他一直以来都在证明黑羽就是基德。但他从来没有想过青子会对这件事怎么看。他真是笨蛋。但青子以前从来不相信他在基德身份上的判断，所以是有一点挫败的，可这不能成他没有考虑周到的理由。现在说什么做什么都晚了。

“快——基德和木村先生还在外面。”她不能让自己在那个人还穿着那套衣服的时候叫出这个名字。她很难受。她并不想改变对他的看法，他仍然是她的青梅竹马，好朋友，那个总是让她开心大笑的笨蛋魔术师。这……发现也不能改变这一点——不会改变的。一切发生得太晚，失去一个朋友的感觉太……好吧，不值得。不能说她没有感到困扰，她有理由生气，但是……好，过去的就过去了，什么也不能改变，而未来才是重要的。她不知道这是不是意味着一切都结束了（如果她请求的话，他会停止行动吗？），但是感谢现在的情况，她还不用去想。“呃，窗台上有一只鸟。它在看着你。”

金发侦探顺着她的视线看到了一只鸽子站在窗台上。

/别管我，/鸽子看到他望向它的方向，不在意地说，/花点时间跟配偶待在一起很正常。/

青子耸起眉毛，发现探脸红了，还有她从没见过的奇怪表情。“它说什么？”

“没什么！呃，只是鸟的事情。”

“……鸟的事情。”

“就是……它们的专用词汇，更确切说是我脑子里用的词汇和它用的有些不同。我是说人类的词汇……”

“嗯？”她靠近了，有些好奇，“比如说？”

“那个……比如说它们把孩子叫做幼崽。”

青子笑了，“我看我还是让你们俩聊吧，我会来拿盘子的。”

X

“亲爱的，我回来啦！”

这个声音钻进耳朵时还没从这幅皮囊里跳出来，新一很佩服自己。他没能阻止自己的脸色变化，但是当他转过去时，正好撞上魔术师的鼻子，“你一定要这样偷偷跟在后面吗？”

“当然。我可是小偷。”这位小偷伸过脸去从稍矮的对方那儿偷了一个吻，然后又退后，一个烟雾弹发出，散去之后从基德白色的装扮变成了休闲装。看到新一变红的脸，他的精神变得振奋了些，今天一天都在外面各种空建筑里跑。“所以，你想我了吗？”

“你只是出去了一天，快斗。”

“不代表我不能问吧？”魔术师摔坐到沙发上，过去的几晚这张沙发就是他们的床。他拉过新一坐在他的腿上，“我希望你今天比我过的好。”

新一放弃了挣扎，任由快斗抱着，“今天过得不好？”

“啊，也没有。”快斗想了想说，“只是我原本期待能有更好的结果。没能得到我计划中的结果。不过每次我上上下下，说些什么的时候，木村先生纠结的样子还是很有趣的。但是每次你让搭档做什么时他都怀疑地看着你，问你为什么，这让快速完成任务变得困难了。”

“也许我可以跟他说一下。”

“不用。最后他开始做得好起来了。”他补充说，对着旁边的人坏笑，“看着他吃惊困惑的样子还是为这样一个无聊的工作增添了不少乐趣。”

新一摇摇头，“是，好吧。你自己知道就行，木村先生可不会高兴。你吃了吗？”

“我们从路过的烘培店里拿了些东西。没道理浪费掉对吧。”快斗放开环住新一的一条手臂，在桌上晃了晃。一阵光之后，一个小蛋糕、两个纸盘、一把刀、一双叉子出现在桌上，“我们还拿了些别的东西，卫生用品之类的。”

“木村先生没意见吗？”新一好奇。

“不能说他很高兴，但是他很理解现在我们的处境。我看到他留下了他的电话号码。”

“你知道，”侦探摸着下巴说，“今崎先生也必须养着他抓的人。但周围并没有商店被抢，过去这些天，他们肯定要从什么地方弄吃的。当然他可以命令店主交出东西——”剩下的话却变成了一阵模糊不清的哼声，因为下巴两颊被一只手握住了。他转头想摆脱这只手，可是没能成功，只好恶狠狠盯着这只手的主人。

他的目光和魔术师肯定的表情相遇，“我已经工作一整天了，你也是。”快斗并不想争论，“因此，我们要休息。我马上放开你，但你开口时，我希望你告诉我你很喜欢这块草莓或者这块梨。同意吗？很好。”


	36. 出击

“你确定吗？”

怪盗的微笑在黑暗中发出光芒，“不确定。但是内心告诉我应该给她机会。我可是很擅长观察人性格。她之前说的是实话，没有伤害我们的意思。”

“也许是吧。”新一思索道，摇了摇头，“所以，我们就暂且搁置这件事？”

“还得到了一个信息。是的。纸条说我们可以任意选择一个开放的楼顶。你后退一点好吗。”

侦探照做了，后退到通往楼里的门口。他看着魔术师掏出一个滚筒刷，在中间没有标记的空间周围开始涂颜色，不出一会儿快斗就站起来，满意地笑看夜空中一个巨大的基德头像。

“就这样？”

怪盗点头，“就这样。趁还没人发现我们不在了，赶紧回去吧，”

X

三天之后，他们的努力才得到了回报。这是件好事。所有人都坐立不安，空气里的紧张感令人窒息。人们都高亢易怒，新一担心如果不赶紧发生点什么，最后他们会真的打起来。

“这个区域展示了最多的活动。”白马对聚集在餐区的沉默的大家解释。他在墙上钉了几张纸，在上面画了城市的地图。比例尺十分精确，简直就像打印出来的。青子一想到白马花了不知多少精力来做这么一份精确的工作，就觉得他好可爱。快斗则跟新一吐槽这就是白马的真实目的。

“有四个主要酒店和一个购物广场。”

“那正是他们获得补给的地方。”木村说。大家如同想要活下去的机器，聚在一起忙活这件事，画面看起来十分奇异，甚至有点让人起鸡皮疙瘩。基德屈尊也没能帮上忙，事实上他也没能做什么。奇怪的是好像警官倒是对他态度好了很多。对警官来说不被这个小偷恶劣地捉弄也很奇怪吧，让人怀疑小偷的精神状态。当然，警官自讨苦吃也绝不是正常状态。

“同时打探到人们都被关在这里，和这里。”白马指着另外两个红色的圆圈，“但是我认为今崎在这里。”他指向了另外一个地区，那里画了两个圈。

“等等，那里是科学博物馆！”山田叫了出来。

白马点头，“是的。其他地点的人都定时前往那里——大多带着补给。其他的设施之间有人员接洽，这是我收集到的信息。”

他已经把基德的侦查鸽子形容的各地点的特殊人员登记成册。不出意外地发现许多当初被绑架的人，包括山木兄妹，驻守在最大的控制区域——连接各酒店的广场。其他的地区大多被警察守着。

“也许更危险，但是我认为，为了效率最大化，应该先攻取广场。那里不仅离博物馆更近，离其他设施也不远。酒店很大，重点守卫，我们必须集合大家的力量，但是一旦我们控制了那里，便可以分成更小的队伍去找今崎和其他设施，给他们一个措手不及。”

“我同意白马的意见。”新一插话道，“我们行动越快，他们就越没有准备。但是这意味着我们必须清楚了解每一步行动。我推荐每个人都选至少一个搭档。虽然最好都一起行动，但如果我们分开了，也不至于落单。”

这个办法让在设施警备的人无法行动。剩下的人也不可能在催眠状态给他们带来麻烦。以快斗和木村看到的而言，他们大部分的时间都只是坐着，神情茫然地看着前方。

他们的侦查也就到那为止，避开了广场警备的视线，免去了再前进一步就会引起的冲突。

X

崭新的蓝海大酒店经过适当的装饰，很好反映了它的名字。大厅里有一个巨大的喷泉，中间有一座美人鱼的雕像往外喷水。快斗仔细避开看到那个美人鱼，笼着新一往前走。新一听到他咕哝说这个可怕、黏滑、肢体布满鳞片的东西毁了这座美丽的喷泉。但他还是调整好了自己的情绪。毕竟是快斗坚持要跟他一起来的，哪怕他知道这家酒店的标志就是一个美人鱼。幸运的是酒店内饰是用的波浪、贝壳、海景而不是海洋动物。正是这大大小小的喷泉让这两人被分到了这栋建筑物。

“你觉得我们会不会走错了？”新一小声说，看到大厅的岔路微微皱眉，停下脚步。旁边是一个矩形喷泉，正欢快地往外吐水。他们本以为进来就会被攻击，但是知道现在还是没看到一个人。当然，房间都在楼上，可楼下应该有警备的人才对。

“也许我们应该从前面进来，而不是后门。”快斗说，警觉的眼睛扫视着周围环境。

“那我们就会太快吸引过多注意。”侦探叹气，“也许我们应该喊一喊。”

快斗突然僵住了，靛蓝色眼睛眯了起来，“没那个必要了。”

新一因魔术师的语气紧张起来，转身看向跟之前不一样的喷泉，那个东西仿佛烧开了一样疯狂往外冒泡，水往外溅，水花一浪高过一浪。闪光的液体像火山一样喷发。

水波撞碎在一堵看不见的墙上，一股股流下去形成白色的条纹，然后又像波浪击案一样高耸而起。新一下意识闭上了眼，但很快又睁开了，转头去寻找大厅门口和贝壳装饰柱背后的阴影。

“该死，我没有看到他。”新一暗道，焦急让他脉搏加快。快斗的阻力空间外面水面越来越高，喷泉仍然在不断吐出泡沫的波浪。

怪盗的反应很冷静，但是新一能感觉到戴着白色手套的手在他小臂上努力控制的冲动，想要把两人都拉开。“再等一会儿就走不掉了。”

“水花太多我看不清楚。”新一回应。他命令自己保持冷静，深呼吸，“我试试把这个停下来。你来找那个人。”

快斗点头，做好应对将要发生的事的准备。温度骤然下降，呼出的气也变白了。空气中传来结冰的吱呀声。波浪在旋转中停住了，水花溅出来的冰霜如雪一般散在空中。水仍然从结满霜的喷泉嘴中喷出来，落到冰上变成雪，但还是给了快斗机会去找到那个柱子后面的人影。

快斗抬起扑克枪，放下阻力空间，开枪。那个身影跳开了，卡片射在了柱子上。一条水蛇升起向怪盗袭来，但是拍上了另一个障碍。第二张扑克让那人不得不左右躲避。

“我们走！”怪盗抓住新一的手奔跑起来。

在被淋湿和被水润滑的冰割断脖子之间快速做了个选择，新一只好让温度回升。一秒钟后冰冻的波浪又活了过来，变成汩汩水流，合起来冲向那个男人，把他从地板上抬了起来，然后一起冲向侦探和怪盗，后者的披风翻飞，打在头顶。

自从进入酒店以来一直等待的动作声和洒水装置的噼啪声开始合鸣。

X

“喂，要是事件结束后主人要我们赔偿损失，我们可赔不起。”服部边说边抬手挡住墙面碎屑的袭来。

“如果主人就在旁边，他们会感谢我们的。”和叶说，“躲开！”

服部躲开了，然后一阵强劲的灰尘和高尔夫球混在风里从他头上呼啸而过，撞上了另一面墙，立刻爆炸发出黄色的光和碎片。第二个球被他扔了回去，直线冲向扔出来的人，对方骂了一声，只好扭身躲开。

灰尘和火花中，那人狠狠瞪了他们一眼，眼里是有真的恶意，大阪侦探形象，他心里一部分想知道整件事到底是怎么发生的？正常的人遇到会是怎样的反应呢？他不确定，是不是这样，但是，似乎奇异之事会使人们采取某种行动。以前的话和叶是绝对不会在这里的，他总说这些事应该交给警察处理，但是现在他在保护他们，不受高尔夫球的袭击真心求给吹回去。现在那边的疯子在玩那个危险的东西，他科比每天能见到的叛逆少年危险多了，

或者比之前站在那儿的那人更危险。

纯粹的直觉让他抱住和叶逃进邻近的大厅。他差点就没躲过另一次爆炸，他们身后的地毯和地板遭殃了。

“和叶你还好吗？”

“嗯。”他回答有点喘气，但没有受伤。

“很好。那条路不太安全。”

“是吗？我还以为远离了标记呢。”

大阪活宝想抬起脚，却停在了半路，他们抬头看见有两个人正站在他们前面，这是那个试图炸死他们的人，另一个是一个面无表情的女孩，手放在肩上，眼睛直直看向前面。

好吧，他必须承认白马定点定得很准确。如果没有的话那倒麻烦了。不过还好他们做了充足的准备。好吧，没关系的。

他突然动作起来冲向对手。楚大喊一声想要抓住他，那手上有轻微的黄色，但是服部偏离路线，跳到楚的旁边，转身前又退了几步。他的眼睛与和叶对视一秒，然后两人开始跑。

X

米亚的手机一响她就拿起来，“喂？”

“我们在路上了。”新一的声音冒出来，他的声音几乎被水流声掩盖了。

“我们已经准备好了。”她回答。

“好。”

通话结束。她转向旁边的几人，“好了男孩们，我们要开始了。记住，我们只要把他们引出来，不想伤害任何人，但是我们也不想受伤。”

X

园子发出一声愤怒的惊叫，因为她的上臂突然被抓住了，而且对方明显来者不善。她和兰刚刚发现了购物中心的安全监控室，里面已经有人了，不熟的人。

娇小的女孩出于本能采取的反应，很快她的攻击者便发现自己的拉拽毫无作用，面前这个人脚下的地板开始裂开。

兰转过来，眯起眼睛。她认出了这是三木先生，她也知道自己追不上对方的速度，她利用男人一瞬间的迷惑主动出击，一记强有力的出拳把他撂倒在地。

园子抽出了手，调整自己的重量，然后看向眼前这个昏迷的小说家，“这给他上一个课，看他以后还敢不敢。” 她哼了一声，用脚尖戳了戳三木，“我们最好把他绑起来，免得他醒了。”

X

他不想再玩捉迷藏了，也不想住在酒店整天疑神疑鬼。他们又把下面几层破坏得一塌糊涂，主人大概都要给他们钱求他们离开。想到这里，他差点笑了出来，这是，一个小小的花瓶，突然碎在他的耳边。是时候选择一个新方向了。

照这个速度，他们永远也到达不了应该去的地方。

小黑兄妹说起来的时候倒是挺简单的。

问题是他们每到达一个地方，那儿都站着楚和内村凪摩。

“我——我要试一试这个办法。”和叶气喘吁吁地说，他们到了另外一个大厅，“下去。”

服部没有反对，他已经听到了逐渐逼近的脚步声。赶紧趴在地上，让自己的头朝向一边的和叶。和叶一只手放在身后，好像要扔出什么东西一样，然后突然往前快速一伸。

平次听到了风的声音，以前也听过风吹，但这次是怒号，就像一只被激怒的怪兽冲向敌人一般。他感觉到它从身边掠过，拂起了他的外套。此外听不到任何声音。

此时，和叶拉起他的袖子，让他起来，“快跑！”

大阪侦探跳了起来，跑的时候往后看了一下，之前还在跟前的对手现在已经拍到了走廊尽头，他们就要站起来了，但是动作不稳，呼吸也不畅。

“和叶，你真厉害！”

“谢谢夸奖，快跑吧！”

几分钟之后，他们溜进了一个会议室。一会儿，追逐者也冲了进来，却发现里面没人。

“该死，他们去哪儿了？”楚怒道，眼睛扫视房间。他的视线落在开放的阳台上，“内村，我们出——”

他还没说完，木村突然踩上墙，借力冲他背后，然后狠狠往他腹部踢了一脚。他弯下腰，同样的伎俩让他的帮手也倒下了。

X

“嗯，哦。”

这真的就是他心里的想法，新一看着面前升起的墙。这堵墙占据了整个酒店入口大厅的前面。透过这堵水做的墙，他能看到入口大门，但是看不出来，这堵墙居然有一码厚。想要穿过去得完全浸透，然后他们大概就再也出不来。

快斗不满地抱怨了声，“他们终于开始有点头脑了。”

“我们必须找到别的路。”

“太晚了。”

站在面前的是山木龙，十尺高的水波顶端，波动不止，仿佛等待出击的猎狗。

他们被包围了。

好笑的是他们被水包围了而不是淹死了。

水依旧闪闪发亮。

新一脑筋动得飞快，“你知道，”他嘴角轻动，也不在意眼神冷漠的对手是不是在听，“我早就注意到了，在水解冻之后，他必须要花点时间才能重新控制水。”

“听起来很冒险。”怪盗说。他不用多问就明白新一的意思，“但是值得一试。”他挡住了另一股从水墙射出来的水流，想要抓住他们，这时他才发现衣服比刚才湿了一些，尽管头顶还有阻力空间。几乎所有空气中的水汽也在攻击他们。“你最好快点，不然我阻止不了他的下一步行动。”

变冷比变湿好不了多少，但是冰墙比起水墙要更好一点。两个少年快速退到了大门前的冰柱处。如果还有时间，快斗更想在这里欣赏一下这幅景象。小水滴变成固体，四洒的液体变成绒绒的白色薄片，简直像魔法。

这种景观本应只在上层大气看到，而不是这里供人观赏。

但是他们还有任务，下次再说吧。山木从突然的攻击中回过神来，开始从喷泉中调取新的水流，但快斗发射的两张卡片打断了他的动作。这个人的脚在冰上打滑——他向后摔倒了。同时快新二人也跟那人一样滑倒。冰墙也轰然倒塌。水开始向各个方向涌去。对怪盗和侦探来说，就像是瀑布一样，他们不得不跟袭来的水作斗争，不让自己的脚步被打乱。大门也因为压力的变化爆炸了，水裹挟着三人朝广场涌去。

突然的洪流让所有人都陷入骚乱。几个人被一直在水流中打转。等下水道排干所有的水，剩下的是广场上又脏又湿的人们。

“米亚！”新一大叫，他看到了那个熟悉的滋滋的卷发。

“我知道了。”她回喊，空气中有炸裂声。一会儿，他们就听不到任何声音了，快斗已经在周围树起阻力空间，把他和新一以及其他同伴一起保护起来。很快闪电像蓝色火焰一样划过半空。

湿漉的警察在电流攻击下最后倒在广场上，一片呻吟。新一暗暗希望米亚掌握好了度。还好每个人看起来都还能动。

“我必须说，”米亚把湿透的头发从脸上拨开，“一切无比顺利。”


	37. 回到开始的地方

哪怕顺利，现在也没时间庆祝了。园子领导的小分队在酒店广场驻扎，照看——不知道怎么说才好——俘虏。希望电击能让他们理智稍微清醒一点。其余还昏迷的要找时间唤醒。就像园子说的，“他们哪儿也去不了。”米亚和木村都带着他们的队伍奔向其他被占领的区域，剩下的人都把注意力放到了博物馆这边。

他们（或者说快斗和木村）已经从昏迷的警官身上收集了几串钥匙。没人有意见。他们分成两队，走了出去。

白马给了基德一个奇怪的表情，他走到巡逻车后面，“你要开车？”

“啊，当然不会是你们中的谁。”回答很轻快，“并且，我可一直都想开开警车。”

“？？”金发侦探看起来被这个发现惊讶到了，“为什么？”显然他在考虑要不要坐进去，但站在后面的服部不耐烦，把他推进后座，然后自己也爬了进去，后面跟着和叶。金发侦探不情愿地做好，扣上安全带，然后才给大阪人一个生气的表情。

一场嘴炮又要开始，新一赶紧按下开关屏蔽了后面的声音。现在他只能透过隔离板看到后面的人嘴唇的翕动。

“不能每天都这样屏蔽真是太糟糕了。”他想，“这可真能让我少点头痛。”

“我知道更好的办法。”快斗坏笑，发动引擎，把车子开出了停车场，“氦气。我一只想在偷东西的时候用那个。你能想象中森警官想大喊大叫却发不出声的场景吗？”

新一忍不住笑了，他能够想象那个景象。他又想了下服部和白马用嘶哑的嗓子吵架的样子，承认这的确是个吸引人的主意。任何争吵都不会长。“如果你要干，我可以带个支录音笔。”

“然后就可以播放给全市啦！”

“嗯，那有点过分。青子会杀了你的。”

快斗做了个鬼脸，又叹气，“你是说这一切结束之后，她还没有跟我绝交。”

“她不会的，”新一认真地说，“我没有你了解她，但是从我这几天所看到的……她还是关心在乎你的。她只是需要时间来适应现状。”

“嗯，我知道，”魔术师承认，眼神软下来，“就算下次我送出预告函时不得不去你那儿避难。你知道的，免得她改变主意。”

“我的房间你随时都可以来。”侦探停了一下，有点羞红，话也磕绊了，“我——我的意思是，毕竟我家房间多。”

他希望怪盗只是开个玩笑，但是对方只是笑，“谢谢，听到这个我很高兴。”快斗又回头看了看后面还在吵的两人，“看起来倒像我抓住了一帮侦探。”下次行动这么做的话可真是太棒了，他想。他可以把周围变成一个移动的监狱，里面是阻力空间。也可以让其他人穿着黑白条纹的衣服，就像老动画片里那种。嗯嗯，万圣节试试吧。

X

有差不多三十个怪物，每个都看起来差不多——高大、细长，全身包裹着树皮一样的皮肤，瘦弱的四肢，以及圆圆的黑眼睛。看不到操作者，或者在别的地方，或者在怪物里面。此时他们一动不动地立着，眼睛平淡无光看着前面，但是他们能给你一种感觉，只要有状况，可以极快地从静止状态醒过来。他们站立的位置使得不接触或者不被看到就溜进去是不可能的。

“也许我们该绕过去。”白马建议，看着那些树立的木头。他还记得这些东西抓住他的感觉。他们不聪明，但是很强壮——远比他们外表展现出来的强壮得多。指甲又长又尖。

“我觉得他们才该绕过去。”和叶回答。她闭上眼睛，周围出现风，“我虽然不是百分百确定，另一边应该还有一组。”

“好，至少我们知道该进哪栋建筑了。”服部说，“这里的副楼真是太多了。”

金发侦探皱眉，“也许是故意误导我们。”

新一摇头，“不，这里是第一次产生烟雾的那栋大楼。许多设备都是为了教授的研究而特别设计的。如果他们真的想要重现那种物质，他们最可能在这里制造。”

“我可以做一道桥去楼上。”快斗主动提议，他看了看二楼的窗户。

“你想让我们都走到那座透明的桥上？”大阪侦探颤抖，“算了吧，多谢。”

“不一定要透明的，但如果被看见了就跟计划相悖了。”

“我宁愿去试试对付那些树怪。”

“但是那么，我们要打进去？”和叶皱眉，“听起来真不……”

“明智？”白马接过话头，“别忘了我们不知道它们的制造者在哪里。我们之前见过了，有制造者在，它们可以变得十分灵活。”

“有制造者在他们的视线里。”基德纠正。

“但是一个人无法同时观察大楼的两边。”新一慢慢说道，他看了下大楼周围确认。“可如果这些东西是唯一的看守，我可以试试。我肯定博物馆里一路都有摄像头。所以如果是我要让这些家伙成为守卫，我会在外面放置监视器，而操作怪物的人就坐在控制室里。”

服部眼神冷冽，“这么说我们没办法不被发现地进入了？你的这点发现有用吗？”

“意思是最快的方法才是最好的方法。”快斗在新一开口之前回答，“只要我们能冷静下来，甚至能在他们的地盘上给他们一个措手不及。”

“冷静？”西部的侦探嘀咕，“我有主意了，所以我们需要的就是快速进入对吗？也许只需要制造一些混乱？”

其他人看着他。

“你心里在想什么？”和叶说。

“让我们进去的办法，并且不当场发现。”他说，“如果你们准备好了，我只需要一点时间。”他挺起胸膛，看着白马。

白马等了几秒，然后清嗓，“为什么看着我？”

“闭嘴。我正在努力回想刚才你跟我说过的话。”

白马抬起一边眉毛，”噢？你最后还是决定听取我的建议了？“

”鬼才是。不过，谢了，我正需要被刺激一下。”服部举起手，火焰喷了出来。他从藏身处走出来走向怪物们。

他不用走太近。

这些家伙反应很快，似乎是一直躺着看着他走来，等他首先动作。最近的五只围着他。

大阪侦探不自觉地退了一步，这很可能救了他一命。然后火焰就咬上了那个不明生物的肢体，开始蔓延。那东西不能发出声音，但是他们开始翻滚，难以自控。目之所及是一片狼藉。

其余的树皮怪物继续往这边过来，根本不在意将会遇到的危险。他们仍然有数量上的优势。

和叶咬住下唇，走到平次后面抬起手。轻微的风旋转而起，然后越来越大。风往前扫去，裹住风带向其他的怪物。几分钟后整个区域便到处跳跃着火苗，挥舞着四肢，烟雾四起。

一片混乱之中，这五个青年走向大门。

X

“他们把这里重新装饰了一番。”快斗说，蓝眼警惕周围。

“应该是重新规划了吧。”新一回应。这里已经跟之前博物馆内的样子不一样了，而是像疯狂科学实验室和科幻电影里高科技工厂的结合体。罐子、方块、罐子摆满了架子，还有那些奇怪的发光物体，没有一个展现出生气。

新一站在一个巨大的圆柱形金属罐子旁边，伸出手指轻轻戳了下表面，然后他检查了下连接到旁边的管子。指尖碰到的东西都在嗡嗡站东。

“看这个，是无缝的，简直浑然天成。”他轻声说道，“要造出这个，要么是极为精通机械，要么是像我们一样有特殊能力。最好注意下那些我们不知道的特殊能力者。”

“也不要忘了，那个树怪操纵者可能还在监视我们。”白马补充说，“另一边出口可能有更多的树怪。他们可能会进来抓我们。”

“或者只是告诉别人有人闯入。”基德说，“现在我们要重新有个清晰的认识——敌人在前。最好快点找到今崎。”

X

考虑到时间和可操作性，他们在岔路口分成了两队，这样也可以让监视他们的人分心。快斗和新一已经主动走向记忆中一切伊始的实验室展厅。尽管建筑内部已经改变，新一不确定是不是能够轻易找到。

当然，他的运气嘛……一如既往。正好绕过拐角，便看到一张再熟悉不过的脸挡住了去路。枪口对着他们。

“佐藤警官。”

女人对自己的名字没有反应，眼神空洞，却突然迸发出对新一的怒气。想到今崎把所有人都当成玩具……真是让人恶心。不仅仅是让人们做违背意愿的事，他还偷走了这些人的生命和时间，永远也无法换回去。

佐藤警官扣动扳机，空气撕裂。

快斗挡住了这一击，将子弹动量抹去，子弹掉落在地上哐当一声。女人又想设计，却发现自己无法动弹。他往前走了一步，想要夺走佐藤手上的枪，但是有人从后面抓住他的肩阻止了他。他疼得嘶了一声，踉跄了几步，然后赶紧稳住身体。双眼瞥到高木警官隐身前的一抹身影。他很可能一直在那里。该死，他的能力不能用来寻找物理上不存在的人，除非对方像刚才那样实体化来行动。

快斗注意力被分散，阻力空间也自动消失。新一扑上去把他按到，堪堪躲过头上的另一颗子弹。怪盗一只手抱住新一，赶紧又在两人周围竖起屏障抵挡下一击。

“我们必须打倒她。”新一挤出声来，内心愧疚不已，但别无选择。

“那位隐身先生呢？我无法确定他的位置。”

“他需要实体化才能起作用。你对付佐藤警官，我会帮你注意他的。”

又有两颗子弹被屏障弹了回去。

“我数到三。”快斗说，“一，二——”

扳机响过，却没有子弹出来。

“三！”

快斗放下屏障冲了上去，新一则跑到墙边。佐藤警官正在换弹匣，快斗盯着对方，跳了上去。佐藤看见他逼近，直接扔掉了枪。她对自己的近身搏击很有自信。快斗躲过对方瞄准腹部的一击，扔过去一个催眠瓦斯。

新一站起来靠着墙。这个位置让他能很好地看清大厅里的情况。他尽力不要聚焦到一点，仔细等着移动的迹象或者颜色的变化，手放在腰带上，随时准备踢出攻击的球。

佐藤退后的几步想避开朝脸上扑来的催眠瓦斯，但太迟了。她的腿开始颤抖，整个人往后仰去。高木及时出现接住了她。似乎催眠也没有改变对她的心意。

同样及时的球也到达了目标处。新一默默地给警官道了个歉。他也倒在了同样一动不动的佐藤旁边。

“我就把这些带走了。”快斗蹲下拿走了佐藤剩下的子弹。然后他和新一把两位昏迷的警官以一个更舒服一点的姿势靠墙放置。幸运的话，两人醒来就回复正常了。毕竟如快斗所说，足球击中头部也是不小的震动。之后会再来带走两人的，现在他们还要前行。

“那扇门。”几分钟后快斗说，指着大厅一边毫不起眼的一扇门，“如果他们每一栋的话，”

新一点头，两人朝门走去。令人吃惊的是，这扇门开了一条缝。从缝中看去，有监视器显示屏的光，和那面显示器墙前面的人影。人影趴在前面的面板上，即使站在门外也能听到鼾声。

新一谨慎地轻推开门走进去，好看个清楚。喝了一半的插本就在睡着的人旁边放着。新一摸了摸，还是热的，这说明这人没睡多久。

两人相视一眼，达成共识。这人很可能是被下了药。问题是谁？为什么？过去的十到十五分钟到底发生了什么，如果真的是茶的问题的话。

“他应该睡了有一个小时。”门口传来一个轻柔的声音。

两人齐齐向门口看去，快斗可以看出那里站着一个女人，而那双眼睛是不可能忘记的——如此苍白，乃至纯白。

“空乃小姐。”


	38. 粉碎

“这里倒还没有可怕的气氛。”服部平静地说。其他人也同意。

在他们面前是地下室层的空间。墙壁和隔断已经被清理掉，视线可以毫无障碍地抵达另一边。对面是成行的金属棺材模样的东西，盖着玻璃盖子。每一个棺材里都有一个人，看起来睡着了。

或者死了。

但是大家都没有做好面对这种结果的准备。

每一个容器里都连着一根管道相互连通，像蜘蛛网一样连到天花板。灯发出的光穿过暗室，昏暗浓稠，透着诡异的气息。

“这些恐怕都是下一批试验品。”白马沉重地说。

“下一批？”和叶露出疑惑的表情。

“我很确定，我们大概就是那第一批。”

“噢。”她之前从来没这样想过，但是现在他提到了，她也相信这个判断。这可不怎么让人高兴。

“工藤说得没错，这个今崎完全是个疯子。”

白马耸肩，“这还用说。”

和叶在一个金属容器旁边停下来，看着里面那个跟她年龄相仿的女子的脸，背上一阵寒战。这个女孩脸色如此惨白，毫无表情，不过她凑近一点，能看到女孩的胸膛随着呼吸而缓慢起伏。至少她还活着……和叶鸡皮疙瘩都起了。

“我认为我们应该叫醒他们。”她说，手在容器边缘摸着，“我们不能放他们在这里。”

手指扣进了缝隙，和叶抬起了玻璃盖子。不一会儿盖子就哐当一声滑到地板上，和叶伸进容器里，抓住里面的人的肩膀想摇醒那人。她尽力了——寒意裹住了她的手腕。她吓了一跳，一个金属手铐般的框扣住了她的手。

“怎么了？”服部吓了一跳，只见地上的玻璃盖子的金属边突然脱落，升到了空中，就像一个没头的蛇一般扭动翻转。然后突然又停在空中，两端伸长，一边指着一个侦探。

X

这个就是快斗说过的女人，绝不会认错这双发出怪异光芒的眼睛，苍白的眼睛让周围更加黑暗。她周围仍旧有一种悲伤的气息，从脸上的纹路和负重般的走路方式可以感受到。她看上去老了好多岁，不像二十的年纪。

快斗示意女人进来，他标志性的扑克脸，“如此荣幸。有何贵干，小姐？”

“我来给你一点东西。”她回答，小心翼翼地跨过门槛。

怪盗偏了偏头，在帽檐阴影下抬起一边眉毛，“那是？”

她犹豫了下，然后伸进大衣里。怪盗和侦探两人都盯着对方的动作，提防她玩什么把戏。那只手拿出来时，握着什么东西，但看不见，很小。她张开手指，那东西就在她的手掌上——一根极小的注射器。里面的液体是芋艿般的奶紫色（他是饿了吧，注射器里的东西怎么会让人想到吃的呢）。

“这是解药。”她平静地说，声音里的犹豫已经消失，她站直了身体，“我已经用在彦新的实验体身上了，是有用的。这是唯一可以阻止他的东西。但是，这是我仅有的一点了，我不敢保证是不是永久治愈，所以建议谨慎使用。”

新一和魔术师交换了一个震惊的表情，“你……找到了解药？”

空乃缓缓点头，“我……花了许多功夫在上面，从我听说有人有……麻烦以来。”她避开视线，声音越来越小，仿佛只是自言自语。“教授知道的话也想要吧，她从没想……”剩下的话消失在里沉默中，她摇了摇头，回到当前。

快斗最终决定收下注射器，带着手套的手滑过器皿的表面仔细检查，“所以你是说今崎的确是在重制最初的那个气体吗？”

空乃点头。

新一又跟快斗交换了个眼神，然后清了清喉咙，“空乃小姐，我听说博丽教授曾有两个助手。我们想今崎是一个，现在猜想您是另外一个，没错吧？”

女人的眼神颤抖了一下，“我……是的。”几不可闻的声音轻轻传入两人的耳朵。空乃转身走出房间，左右打量是否有窃听者，虽然有监视器在，这个举动根本毫无意义。紧张的表现吧。“想要成为地位崇高的人……”她继续安静地说，声音十分伤感，“想被世人牢记……也没有错吧？”

新一看着女人的后脑，想象着女人现在的表情。她声音中一开始的悲伤久久不散，但已经有了一抹尖锐，某种灼烧的东西，类似渴求和欲望。“本身没有错，但是当你开始伤害别人，你就已经走上歧路了。”

女人沉默，然后往监视室走去，“我不知道最后为什么会这样，本来应该是让世人惊叹的东西——一场科技革命，一个伟大的科学发现。”

“同样也是未经他人同意就释放的一次试验。”基德说。

“我那时没有意识到试验会波及那么多人。”女人又开口。话语间满是疲惫，似乎已经说过太多次。“我意识到的时候，就开始弥补了，但是我……我必须跟彦在一起，不应该离开我们的研究和设备。和他一起带回那些人之后我就可以好好研究试验效果和最初的物质。当然我没有能力消除影响，但是大部分最近的实验体可以复原。有你们和其他人的帮助，我相信最终每个人都可以恢复的。”

“等等。”新一突然说，“你是说这里还有很多人？”

女人点头，眼神朝后面墙上的监视器瞥了瞥。新一和快斗也跟随她的视线。佐藤和高木仍然躺在走廊上，建筑里大部分地方都是空的。唯一的生命迹象就是一排排的监视器，表示这里有人在看守。新一立刻注意到他的三个伙伴，以及装着二十多人的奇怪金属和玻璃的容器。三个年轻人似乎在讨论下一步要做什么。好吧，他们看起来并没有问题。那些容器……倒让人有些不安，但是里面的人似乎没有危险，他们已经被服部他们找到，应该就不需要担心了。他十分相信他的朋友们可以自己处理这种事。

他现在更担心的是不知哪个监视屏幕后面的今崎彦。他仔细检查了这个地方，都没有发现。那个男人不在这里。

“建筑里有什么地方是在监控范围之外的吗？”他问千里眼的这位小姐。

女人微微笑了下，笑容里没有一丝正面的情绪。“你不用担心。他就在这里，建筑中心有一个房间，可以操纵一切设备。只有他和我知道路。我可以带你们去。”

侦探的眼睛微微眯了眯，眉头紧锁，“你为什么要主动招惹麻烦呢？如果你想阻止他，为什么要给我们‘解药’？你为什么不自己给他？用你的能力。这对你来说并不困难。”

她躲过视线，嘴角抿紧，重心换了只脚。“我……不想犯错。”她轻轻地说，“我们应该走了。”她声音变大了点。她走进大厅，停下来检查了下是不是有人跟上来，“他完成了最后一批试验体会送到这里来，那时他会检查其他人。发现实验体恢复原状会引起他的怀疑的。”

X

浮起来的金属标枪狠狠扎入地面，服部一个打滚躲开了，警觉地朝周围扫视，心脏砰砰地跳，肾上腺素升高。一阵金属碰撞声，那标枪又从地上拔了出来。

“你们不允许进入这里。”一个回声四起的声音从楼梯方向传来，“没有主人的允许，此处禁止进入。”

三人都转过去看着楼梯上的人影，花了些功夫才认出来，不是因为黯淡的光线，而是那人的身体——头发、皮肤、眼睛，甚至衣服——都是漆黑的，与灰色融合成奇怪的明暗交错，在大厅里形成了完美的伪装。如果不是这个女人——或者说看起来是个女人——之前一直一动不动，现在往前走近了灯下有害的气体，大概也发现不了。昏暗的光线给她的皮肤上打上一道灰色的亮斑，让她看起来更像金属。

“离开，不然就接受惩罚。”标枪像鲨鱼一样围着他们。

服部不禁想这个人知不知道她就挡在出口前面，这还让人怎么出去。这些人有个问题，可以听从命令，却缺乏判断。

“小心！”白马转身避开一个标枪的攻击，但这次他有所准备，于是一把抓住了标枪的一头，反手就挡住另外一支标枪，两者在空中撞击。但是还没来得及庆祝，金属又飘了起来。棕色的眼睛睁大了，他自己也浮了起来。服部想抓住他的脚，但是被突然拔地而起的金属击中了膝盖。他大叫一声，又惊又疼地摔了下来，火焰在四周升起，包裹住了攻击的金属。

头顶上的另一个金属标枪在天花板附近。太高，速度太快，吊在上面的白马没法跳下来，但是如果他再吊久一点，肯定会在天花板上把手指给撞伤。还有一个选择，就是掉下来。

“白马！放手！”

即使不这样喊，自己也会这么做的，白马想。只希望掉下来不要砸到什么重要的东西。他放手落下，却发现自己没有加速，而是缓缓下降。仿佛掉在了一个沙发上，柔软又舒服。他睁开眼睛往下看。

和叶跪在打开的容器旁边，她的眉头因为努力集中注意力而皱起，被困住的手画着圈。

之后再谢她了，现在他要盯着那个奇怪的金属女人，她好像要对服部做些什么。

第一个金属标枪，因为火焰而退缩了，第二个标枪也是如此。让白马有些担心的是那个跳动的灯光。十分地不自然，在那片金属管道森林之下，一切仿佛都在震动。他警觉地看着最近的管子，仿佛在看一个蜡烛融化的影片。管子的一段开始脱落，化成一个个珠子，如同一大群蜂鸟在上空盘旋。它们逐渐靠拢，像之前的标枪一样。仿佛是秃鹫，金发侦探想。

白马落地。

仿佛踩到地雷一般，一切都突然开始动作。

一个个球体都突然伸出锋利的尖刺，朝向他们飞过来，密密麻麻，由标枪打前阵。白马趴下，然后滚到一个容器后面，堪堪躲过砸在他刚才站的地方上的五颗金属球。一个球刮过和叶的前臂，留下一道血红的伤口，和叶尖叫。她尽量让自己贴近地面，但无奈手被困住，血沿着手臂往下淌，形成一道细细的黑线。

“和叶！白马！”

火焰翻腾，席卷飞舞的金属，愤怒地想要摧毁它们。火花四溅，房间里阴冷的空气被逐渐加热。金属球和标枪却已经经过了火的淬炼，毫不畏惧。它们径直飞向那跃动的黄色火舌，然后奔向狩猎目标。

这些金属碎片都被熔成橘色，一些后面还拖着火尾。

“平次，停下！”和叶叫道，“你让一切变得更糟了！”

没有！大阪侦探愤恨地想。他自己看不到这点，只看到金属碎片移动变慢了，瞄准精度也变低。

女人不得不看着他们，服部内心转得飞快。火焰不是实体，但是不断的攻击和亮光让那人分了心，无法同时盯着他们和她的武器。

服部尽力集中精力，在女人周围召唤出火墙将对方围住。似乎用力过猛了一点，火朝墙上和地板上蔓延，但是心里那点小小的声音被无视了。

燃烧着的金属标枪朝他刺过去，他躲到了和叶跪着的容器后面，于是标枪击碎了火花四溅的一盏灯。

“你还好吗？”和叶焦急地问，上下打量服部。

服部点头，“你才是受伤的那个……”

“只是擦伤。”她安慰道，脸上是一抹带着紧张的微笑，“我只希望能够把手解脱出来，这样我就有能力帮更多的忙。”

“你救了我，不然我就摔得粉身碎骨了。”白马的声音传来，他也躲了过来，“可能还得更糟。谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

“现在的问题是我们下一步该做什么。她可能很快就要来找我们了，或者直接一击。”

他们都陷入了沉默，想着办法。服部换了个姿势，减轻已经变麻的腿的负担，脚却突然撞上什么东西，低头一看，是容器盖子剩下的玻璃部分，就在他们旁边。他抓住边缘掂了掂终了，不能说很轻，但尚能承受。

“我有办法了，但需要你的帮助。”他对白马说，白马点头。

“你需要我做什么？”

“我要去试试用这个东西把她打晕。”大阪侦探指着玻璃说，“但是我需要靠近一点。”

“你需要有人分散她的注意力。”金发侦探明白了。

平次点头，“对，你能做到吗？”

“我会尽力的。”白马看了眼还在头顶环绕的标枪，突然朝房间另一边跑去，路上用容器当做厌恶。另外两人屏住呼吸等待着，看着白马消失在视野里。服部抓紧了玻璃边缘。

“嘿，你这家伙！”金发侦探的声音从远处的墙边传来，“如果你想要我们离开，你应该解除武器！不然怎么能要求我们照你说的说呢？”

“你在入侵。”女人回应，声音僵硬如同机器人，“你不应该出现在这里。你必须被铲除。”

服部一看见女人转头，立马站起来，他把玻璃抡起来，冲了过去。他被玻璃的重量牵引着前行，高温席卷上他裸露的皮肤，他咬紧了牙齿。没有时间想更多了，他已经失去了临时的武器。这是最后一搏。

最后离女人还有两步时，女人察觉到了他的存在，她转身，灰色的眼睛看着服部。想要逃跑就太迟了。

玻璃砸上了女人的头，哐当一声，金属和玻璃相碰的声音。玻璃碎片变成一个个晶莹的碎片，女人倒在地上。

同时漂浮的标枪和金属球也雨一般落到了地上，碰到的地方升起烟雾和火焰。楼梯的区域已经起火，烟雾越来越浓。

服部暗自骂了一句，手背抹掉前额上的汗水，对两人说，“我们必须把他们叫醒，离开这里！”

X

空乃停在了一扇简陋的压合板门前，显然是新置的。她犹豫了一下，眼睛里闪过一道奇怪的呆滞目光。她变得紧张。

“我……他可能已经产生怀疑了。”

“那给他点准备时间也没关系。”快斗回答。他快速检查了一下随身物品，新一也确认了麻醉针手表。他们交换了一个眼神，然后往前移动。

猛地闯入房间，却只见蓝白色的烟。新一下意识屏住呼吸，空气中什么东西爆炸，他贴近了墙，身体僵硬。枪声？空乃发出痛苦的叫声，某处的玻璃碎了。是脚步移动的嘶嘶声吗？

他仔细听着，眯着眼努力透过烟雾看向声音来处。

“空乃小姐！”他着急地叫了出来，烟雾已经散到足够安全的程度，“你还好吗？”

“我——我的腿。”她的声音传来，新一才看到门边的那个身影。

“他不见了。”快斗说，看了下实验室奇怪的仪器设备。

“还有一扇门。”空乃说，又吃痛哼了一声。

“待在这里。”新一说完便和快斗向门边奔去。他们站在一个狭窄的楼梯前面。奔跑的脚步声从上面传来。

新一不解，“他为什么往上跑？能去哪儿？”

“博物馆中央花园上方被一个穹顶覆盖，最外层实际上是能通行的。”怪盗回答，“设计者本来是想设计一个屋顶温室，但因为工期问题最终搁置了。”

“所以他想跑到对面大楼去。”新一下结论，然后加快了脚步。

他们到达的时候正好看到门摔上。新一深吸一口气冲过去拉开门。面前是舞台一样的阶梯观众席，成排的座椅——或者说只剩下了坐垫，金属框架都被剥走了。一个巨大的屏幕占据了前方的墙，后墙是一排落地窗和一个门。一个身影正在快速朝后面奔跑，顺着视线可以看到门后之字形的楼梯。

新一摸上腰带，一秒钟后一个足球便朝门边飞去，打在催眠师的手上，并关上了门。男人不禁咒骂医生，然后想重新握上把手，但却触到一个看不见的屏障。他愣了一下，手垂到一边，不再试图逃跑。

不需要跑了，侦探和怪盗站到了快斗的阻力空间前面。

“你输了，催眠师先生。”新一开口，眼睛盯着男人的下颌，避开对方的眼睛。

沉默了一会儿，男人放松了姿势。

“是的。”他附和，声音十分温和，“但是没有完全输掉这场游戏。”

新一只是看着男人，他期待着对方有更多的反应。愤怒？后悔？无奈？“你……不失望吗？”

“我为什么要失望？现在我知道这场游戏能进行到怎样的程度了。从最初这就是一场赌博。我还能怎样？剩下的你们会变成什么呢？谁会继续玩我的游戏呢？必须说，我从来没想到我还能做到这种地步。但是你也看见了，不论最后结局如何，这段时间和这场游戏，都会被世人铭记的。”

魔术师在帽檐后假笑一声，“你也知道，我通常不喜欢暴力，但是我觉得现在可以有个例外了。”

新一想，一个经常游走在边缘的老实人露出獠牙也不奇怪吧。

“先生，你真的需要一个无期。”快斗说，作势拍拍手上的灰尘。他展开手指，出现一个注射器，里面是奶紫色的液体，交给新一，“我觉得你应该知道怎么使用。”

魔术师蹲下拿起现在昏迷的男人的手，撩起袖子，等着新一找静脉。

“我们要把他待下去。”新一叹气，看着这个人，然后把空注射器还给快斗，快斗不知道把它变到哪儿去了。这个人很瘦，不高，但这是六楼。

“直接把他从窗户扔下去。”怪盗说

新一看了他一眼，他听到了什么？“我们在六楼。”

“我可以做个话题。”魔术师补充，嘴角上翘，“我再讨厌他，摔死他也有点极端啦。”

“很好。”

开门声让他们紧张了一下，看到是空乃又松了一口气。她已经处理好伤口，至少跟着他们下楼没问题，但是脸色不自然的苍白，呼吸短促吃力。

“起——起火了！”女人喘气，她站在门口抓着门框支撑身体。“大楼烧起来了，我们必须离开。”

“高木警官和佐藤警官！”新一抓住魔术师的袖子，“他们还昏迷着！那个树怪操纵师也是。他们自己跑不出去！”

快斗点头，抓住今崎的衣领到后面床边，向倒垃圾一样把他扔了下去。然后示意空乃也过来。

“你也想跟着下去吧，小姐。我们带着你可没法救其他人。把这看做是真的滑梯就不怕了。”


	39. 奔涌的火焰

恐慌的感觉吵醒了她。波浪冲击崖岸的感觉，把她从黑暗中拉了出来。她坐起身，抓抓头发，发出一声疼痛的呻吟。她从来没有过这样的感觉，像千斤压顶喘不过气来，但最初的震惊感消失后，变成一连串可以忽略的杂音。

她呆了几分钟，慢慢找回神智。

慢慢睁开眼，看向四周。这是在哪儿？好像是某个走廊。她怎么在这儿？想不起来了，最后记得是跟高木在车里……她直起身，又四处张望。高木！他在——那儿！靠在墙上，一臂之远的地方。尽管光线昏暗她也认出来了。

“高木！”她叫了出来，换成跪姿。她检查对方有没有受伤的迹象，除了头上有个包以外并无大碍。她轻轻摇晃对方，注意着不要碰到那个肿包，呼唤对方的名字。

高木发出轻声的呻吟后睁开了眼。佐藤看到他脸上露出困惑的表情，她之前大概也是这样。然后高木的视线落到佐藤身上，他眨了眨眼。

“佐藤警官！”

“是我。”她松了一口气，“你感觉怎么样？”

他慢慢直起身，摸到脑袋上的肿块时吃痛缩了缩身子，“是不是什么打了我……”

佐藤眨眼，然后爆笑，“很明显啊。还有其他地方痛吗？”

“我想——没有了吧。”他突然转向佐藤，一阵疼，他闭了闭眼，“你呢？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”她安慰他，微笑在脸上绽开。

高木松了一口气，“那真是太好了。呃，之前发生了什么？”

“我倒希望自己知道。”她叹气。奇怪，她好像闻到了烟的味道。“我不知道我们怎么到这里的，但是先离开这里，之后还有时间调查。你能站起来吗？”

“应该可以。”

佐藤帮助他站了起来，退后两步看高木试着转了一圈。他的脚步逐渐稳健。看起来还好。最后他站定，就要开口说可以走了，突然越过佐藤的肩膀看到了什么，愣住了。

“工藤君？”他困惑，“你在这里做什么？发生了什么？这是……那个怪盗基德？”

“唯一的那个。”小偷骄傲地笑，深鞠一躬，“很高兴又见到你们两位了。你们应该恢复了吧？”

佐藤和她的同事交换了个疑惑的表情，“什么……”

“不用在意，之后会解释的。”新一赶紧说，声音里的交集让两位警官警觉起来，“大楼里起火了，还有人需要去帮助撤离。”

好吧，那至少解释浓烟味是怎么回事，之前还以为是想象出来的。“我们怎么帮忙？”

X

“这是最野蛮的办法了。”白马用力推开另一个容器盖子，把里面睡着的人拎着领子拉出来，然后用力打一巴掌。

服部在另一个容器前，对金发侦探的行为翻了个白眼，“如果你有更好的办法，我很乐意倾听。但是没时间了，你我都清楚这点，我们必须赶紧出去。”

和叶尽力把两人的注意力拉回来，又仔细对付禁锢住手的这个金属家伙。她听到背后传来逐渐多起来的困惑和害怕的声音。两位年轻侦探现在还能处理。她的任务就是把自己从这个东西里挣脱出来，赶紧去帮忙。别最后逃跑还拖着个棺材。

手腕上的金属光滑无缝，但是很小，无法直接退下来，但也不是紧贴皮肤，仍然有可以活动的空间。放松放松，她尽力想象自己的骨头是软的，就像退手镯一样。改变姿势，慢慢来，活动手指，右手成功挤出来，她觉得自己就要完全成功了。但是就卡在最后这里，她感到挫败，喉咙咕噜医生，然后生气拉了一下。左手就快了！

她咬紧牙齿，绷紧神经，深呼吸，然后用尽了全身力气。突然背后一空，手终于出来了！可喜悦马上就被蔓延到手臂上的疼痛给盖过去了。

“和叶！”熟悉的手扶她站了起来，她才看到自己的动作让手指关节一片血肉模糊。看着伤口只会觉得越来越疼，于是她转移开目光，就看到平次可怕的表情，“你为什么要这样做？”

“因为我不想被困在这里。”她回答，勉强笑了下，“抓紧吧，我们没有时间浪费了。”

“如果你不包扎之后会更严重的。”一个声音走近，说着便撕下自己的袖子，撕成长条，“反正这里这么热，你可以用这个。比不上绷带，但是总比没有好。”

“谢谢。”

现在房间里的人都醒了，像羊群一样挤在房间深处，周围是四窜的火。还好大部分的烟都已经往楼梯上飘去，但还是有一些咳嗽声。白马引导大家贴着地面，寻找新的出口。

其他人搜寻房间，服部靠近火焰，他感受到了扑面而来的热浪。但他必须……他谨慎地对最近的火舌伸出手，然后因为刺痛又缩了回来。

“平次！”和叶叫，走了过来，“你在干什么？”

“我只是想知道我是不是能传过去，但看来我能召唤这个，却不以为着我自己烧不起来。”他不好意思地笑笑，和叶则露出难以置信的表情，表示不赞同。

“那你就用自己的手去测试？”

“抱歉，我只是想——你也知道，如果我能传过去，我就能去找个灭火器什么的了。”他结结巴巴。

“灭火器也没什么用吧？”白马干巴巴地说，“幸运的是，我们找到了一个电梯，不幸的是锁住了。”

服部最后恨恨地看了眼火焰，然后转身，“总比没有好。”

那个电梯在四根金属管子后面，投射到电梯门上的四个竖直的影子成了某种伪装。第一个找到电梯的女人正在用手从管子和墙壁中间穿过去，大家都焦急地等待着这个东西是不是还能用。

紧张的几分钟过去，大家都听到蔓延而来的火焰发出噼啪的声音，艰难的呼吸让人群中咳嗽声不断。“叮”的一声宣布电梯的到来，大家爆发出一阵欢呼。仿佛大家都觉得很幸运，门逐渐打开，大家看到了这个电梯比平常的都大，好像是为了运输展品和机器的特殊电梯。

“好吧，我们最好快点。”白马宣布，引导大家往前走，“你们两个在前面，看是不是能进去，把住门。其他人排成两队，你们必须从管子中间挤过去。”

每个人都努力挤压进电梯里，站在后面，尽力给后面的人留出空间。后面火焰逐渐逼近了。

站在一边的和叶深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，然后缓慢而仔细地做出手势。她把浑浊的空气推远，让新鲜的空气进来。

“所有人都能进去吗？”一个人小声嘟哝。

“希望如此。”白马回答，他又看了眼火焰，“我们应该不能再上来一趟。”

当最后一个服部也挤过管子，正好站进来，大家感到石头落地。把住门的两人也进去，然后大家都期待着袭来的高温赶紧从面前消失。祈祷着不会超重，白马按下了一楼的按键。和叶迫切希望电梯启动时那声咔嚓声是自己的幻想。

电梯里的大家都安心了许多，但是过早下断论了——电梯门滑开，面前一堵结实的墙。

X

“一直往上，然后你可以到六楼。”基德指着电梯方向说。“那里有一扇开着的窗户，外面有一个隐形的话题，从哪里下去可以到达地面。那里应该有一男一女，记得小心他们。”

佐藤点头，然后和高木一起带着在监视室里昏迷的树怪操纵师出发了。怪盗看着他们离开，确保他们走的正确的路，然后回到监视室，新一正在重新启动监视器，看能不能发现一些有用的。不知道为什么，放容器的房间的屏幕上什么都看不到，其他地方也看不到服部、白马和和叶。二楼的几个监视器却显示着跳动的橙光，是火。其余的都因为烟而朦胧一片。

“等等，这里。”快斗靠在新一的肩上，指着一个发光的屏幕说。电梯门被一个运转的机器堵住了，但是他们仍然能够看到门缝里的光，那说明有电梯到了。

新一眯起眼，又仔细搜索了其余的监视器里的电梯，跟第一个画面中的一样，全部都被堵住了。如果服部和其他人在里面……

“有办法从这里联系上他们吗？”他抬头问，如果有人知道的话，一定是快斗，毕竟他在这里偷过东西。

“应该有。”魔术师回答，开始仪表盘上寻找按键，新一之前都没注意下面。“问题是原来的系统还留下多少，毕竟他们把这里改造过。”

“看起来他们没动过电梯。我们正好需要跟他们通话”、

“好，等我一下。”

X

人们正因为恐慌而拼命往外推，却只是徒劳，头顶传来一连串扬声器的噼啪声。

“服部，白马，远山小姐，你们能听到吗？”一个熟悉的嗓音响起。

服部看这扬声器，“工藤？”

“这个东西不能接收声音，侦探君。”另一个声音说，听起来要远一点，不过也很清晰，“我们必须相信他们能够听到。”

“好吧，你说得没错。那好，服部你们听着，所有的电梯门都被今崎堵住了，但是如果你们上到二楼，应该可以可以通过那个机器跑出来。那里有一臂宽的空间，在障碍物和和门之间。”

大家挪开，白马按下二楼的按钮，门再次缓缓关上，没人再说什么，电梯开始上升。门打开，这次大家看到了逃生通道，他们提到嗓子的心放下了一些。两个人把住门，其他人往上爬出去，前面的帮助后面的出去。服部留在里面，尽量忽略越来越热的地板。

“大家快点！”和叶冲下面叫、她看到逐渐从缝隙冒出来的火花和烟雾。一分钟后平次也爬了上去，用鞋子卡住门上部，好让白马以及另外一人爬出来。

X

新一等了一会儿才看到二楼的电梯门打开，然后冲到大厅，“我们必须找到他们。这层楼就像迷宫一样，我们比他们更熟悉地形。”

“跑起来，不然就要找不到他们了。”

他们到达电梯的时候正好看到他们挤在冒着火光的房间。

“好了，大家听着。”快斗大喊，保证声音压过大家的低语和电梯的吱呀声，“很不幸，一楼已经不能去了。所以我们需要到六楼，我在那里制作了一个滑梯可以带你们安全下去。跟着我们，楼梯在这边。”

一切都按照希望的方向展开，直到他们发现楼梯被烧上来的火给占领了。火是从下面来的，这也很正常，但是这并不能让大家感觉好点。本来放下一点的心又提起来，大家又开始陷入恐慌。

服部很激动，“我们现在该怎么办？”

大家陷入争论，一些人想要回去试试电梯，看是不是能冲到另一层楼，一些人想要找通风口，大多数人没有主意，大家都很害怕。

“也许我可以把大家罩起来，等火烧完。”基德看着新一，“但是这很冒险。很可能在火势消散前我们就用尽了空气。”他注意到侦探脸上出现思考的表情，“你有办法了。”

“嗯。但是我不知道会不会有用。”

“现在这个时候什么都值得一试。”

新一无奈一笑，闭上眼。怪盗等他解释，侦探却没有要说明的意思。他没有睁眼，眉头紧锁，努力集中注意力。

新一把注意力集中到火焰上，他能够感觉到火焰的轨迹，从下面上来，涌入门口，蔓延……脚下的大楼已经是烈火熊熊。建筑另一侧已经是快烧成灰。火焰已经找到了易燃气体罐子，爆炸声就在不远处。这种感觉……比其他人都来得清晰，但是仍然是感觉。他深呼吸一口气，用无法说清的方法，抓住、牵引……

快斗因为温度的突然下降抖了一下，但是让他惊讶的是那边的火焰就像鬼魂一样突然消散了。他转向楼梯，是的，已经没有了橙光。他缓缓又看向侦探。侦探一动不动。

“新一——”

“现在别跟我说话。”侦探打断他，眼睛仍然闭着。

快斗不说话了，收起了严肃的表情，然后一只眼睛看着那边惊呆的脸。“你们为什么站在这儿？快走！记住是六楼后面的窗户。”

他的话让大家回过神来，然后开始往上跑。服部领头，白马殿后，确保一个不落。

快斗看着新一，“你能边保持边走路吗？”

侦探喉咙顿了一下，却也没说什么，他开始出汗。

“看来是不行。”魔术师皱眉，“好吧，我带你走。”

快斗尽力不打扰新一，打横抱起对方，他调整了一下，告知新一他的打算。侦探扭了一下，脸皱起，但是火焰并没有继续退。新一撑着胸膛，快斗跟着其他人也跑了起来。

嘈杂的脚步声在楼梯井里回响，伴随着咚咚的心跳声。一口气跑四楼并不容易，但是现在最不擅长运动的人也能跟上速度，大家齐心协力面对紧急事件的能力让他们很快到达了六楼窗边。

快斗庆幸大家都自觉而信赖地往下滑去，然后他也跳了上去。并不是滑，而是跑了下去。

“我们成功了。”脚一落地，他就对新一说。

大家都下来后，建筑的下三层突然又奔涌起巨焰，新一放松了下来，靠在快斗胸膛上，大口喘气，脸色苍白。快斗不喜欢看他这个样子，但是他还必须做一件事才能把注意力转到新一身上。

快斗眯了眯眼，在燃烧的大楼四周设下一道阻力空间，保证火不蔓延到博物馆侧翼，并阻隔高温。他们无法救下这栋楼，但是至少火焰会在被限制的区域里慢慢熄灭。


	40. 结果

“工藤！”服部大叫，他、白马、和叶推开人群往这边跑来，“你到底做了什么？”

新一被这个大嗓门吓了一跳，呻吟了一声，然后把脸埋进快斗的颈窝。他头疼，跳动的痛感就像一队太鼓达人在脑子里敲打，身上每一寸肌肉又热又重。魔术师把他放下，要不是周围有人，真不想放。

侦探颤抖，快斗关心地看了一眼，他收紧了环住新一的手臂，给靠近的人一个锋利的眼刀，吓退了不明所以的观众。

他很满意，然后标志性的微笑又回到脸上，“我们为什么不之后再说这个呢？我建议先给兰小姐打个电话，看她们那边怎么样，其他队伍有没有汇合。”

“我马上打电话。”和叶主动说，她掏出手机，走到一边。

X

之后的事情新一记不太清了。他一直在半睡半醒间，另外两人也是。

之后他听到快斗说清醒过来、回归生活的市民是多么的困惑和气愤。奇异地失去了几天的意识，除了部分城市废墟，被破坏的活动和重建的需求外一无所知，这样不管是谁，也不会高兴的吧。对此事负全责的那个人被抓这件事只是稍微抚慰了下他们。失去亲人的家庭得知能与所爱重逢，倒是十分兴致高昂。

最后好坏消息接连不断。坏消息是许多人的财产受到损害。催眠师的第一批受害者中， 有少部分人还是没有找到，许多人受伤，受到打击。好消息是灾难终于过去。没有人受重伤，空乃的解药也给那些饱受不便的人以治愈的希望。真相的碎片在坊间流传，被人们拼成一个易懂的故事。过程很长，也很复杂，人们不是总能记住，但是最后警察和挤着给出了一份相当长的文件说明过去几日发生的事件，并在报纸上发表。

真是一场混乱的灾难，兰想，但是混乱最后还是理清了。她推开病房门，从缝隙中没看到快斗，她有些惊讶。许多人治愈回家的时候之前他就出现了，在新一睡着的时候几乎一直照看着他，其他人在病房里进进出出。没人的某次她好像窥到了基德，尽管没有人知道侦探到底发生了什么，他们能做什么，至少他的体温稳定了，不像刚入院时那般剧烈波动。

她端来一张椅子在病床前坐下，“新一，我来告诉你，酒店的主人决定不起诉了。他们虽然对遭遇很不满，但许多人都志愿帮忙重建。”她突然停下来。

“小兰……姐……”他喃喃几声，又陷入了沉睡。女孩震惊，然后叹气，摇头。一抹无奈又背上的笑爬上她的嘴角。

心里某种东西在听到这个声音时突然就安定了下来。是理解了吧，她想，她一直在寻找的某种东西，但是却一直可望不可即。这就是他们既定的关系。她陷入想象，如果新一发现她还一直沉浸在柯南的记忆里，一定会让他们的关系更加尴尬。但她无法抑制，尤其是看到侦探身上的淤青。但她好像不是唯一一个这么想的。所以也不算糟。

“噢，兰小姐，早上好。”

听到这个声音在身边响起，她站了起来，看到快斗站在背后，脸上是随意的笑容，“快斗君，我都没听到你进来。”

他挥了挥手，把袋子放在床头。闻起来是饭菜。

“你饿吗？”他问，打开袋子，拿出里面的饭盒。

“啊，不，我不饿。我已经吃过了。”

“好，如果你想吃请随意。”他又拉过一张椅子，把床头柜当做桌子，吃起饭来。兰看了一会儿，不知道他是不是自己做的。他很明显忙得很，她拿出报纸大小的文件开始阅读。她也接受了采访，任何相关人员都是如此，但是跟很多人一样，她也是第一次看到完整的故事。接下来半个小时就在沉默中过去了。

“有什么有趣的事吗？”

兰摇头，叹气，“我不敢相信整件事就是那个人的游戏。”

魔术师靛蓝的眼睛变深了，他耸肩，“也许是，也许不是。从他跟警察说的来看，我觉得可能是别的原因。”

她抬头，“什么意思？”

“我只是猜测，但是他和那个空乃都说到了‘被记住’——想要在历史上留下一笔。我读的时候在想，”他指着报纸，“那个有趣的游戏就是：不论输赢，他都达到了目的。”

她盯着快斗，“我好像懂了。”

他又耸肩，“只是个猜想。”

X

“快……？”

魔术师从书里抬头，看到蓝色的眼睛努力睁开开着他。一个诚恳的微笑出现在脸上，他放下书，倾身过去抓住侦探的手，“新一，看到你醒来真是太好了。我真的差点开始担心你了。”

大大的眼睛又眨巴了一下，很不解，“……怎么了？”

快斗挪过来把手肘放在床边。他长话短说，交代清楚了事情大概，不时回答新一的问题。报告发表以来并没有发生什么大事情，要说的话就是许多人都志愿试验解药。空乃的解药只对受影响轻微的人有用。樱是第一个用的，两天后就复发了。

“空乃小姐说调整剂量可以让效果持续长一点，如果想要一直保持正常，今后每隔几个月就要进行治疗。不然就要学会在没有今崎的帮助下控制自己的能力。”他说，“噢，警察还是想审问——呃，应该说察问你。当然，得先等你准备好。”

新一点头，“博丽博士呢？”

“他们还在调查。今崎是那晚去她房子的人。他在那里看到了博士的研究笔记。作为博士的助手，他和空乃小姐也有他们的笔记，但是他不想被别人看到。至于她怎么死的……他们现在在寻找是不是自然原因，突发心脏病之类。”

“我知道了。所以……一切都结束了。”新一低语。

“是的，很难相信对吧？尽管不是完全结束。还有一些事要总结，今崎和他的同伙要被审判了，当然还有一些需要对抗的力量。但是一切都跟我们没关系了。”

“没有关系？”新一真的有点惊讶。

“好吧，审判也许有，但是没人真心认为所有人都是无辜的。”

侦探叹气，“但是那从来没有阻止过任何人，很不幸。”

“更多是遗憾。”快斗凑上前，轻轻吻过新一的唇，“如果不是现在不需要一场不必要的恐慌，我会马上把你偷走，去一个远离这一切，没人找得到的城堡。”

“……你在开玩笑吧？”

魔术师嬉笑，尽管新一是不信的语气，但还是有些害羞，“不完全是。”

“呃……我打扰你们了吗？”

快斗怨念地看向门口，新一则僵住了，“是的。”魔术师没好气地说，他回看了眼病床，新一已经缩回被子里了。小偷有些不知怎么办，只好转到大阪侦探身上，“好吧，你有什么事吗？”

“呃，我只是想看看工藤。似乎比我想象的好一些，我之后再来。”脸上是不好意思的笑，然后赶紧消失在门后，关门动作也比平时重。

“他就那样走了？”新一从被子上面伸出来，惊异地问道。通常来说服部可不好打发（不是说不喜欢服部，只是他喜欢突然来访，经常是不合适的时候，比如他正要读本新书，来拉他出去探险或者其他非委托的工作。想想的话，很多朋友都这样，他都不知道再说在说他还是朋友了。）

快斗正准备说什么，却被响声打断，两人都注意到这是新一的肚子发出来的。魔术师大笑着站起来。

“我去弄些吃的，顺便告知医生你醒了。”

X

今天是新一住院的最后一天，他见到了意料之外的一张脸。

快斗从椅子上立起来，脸上立刻换上看不穿的表情。新一紧张起来，才意识到自从城市回归正常生活，就没什么能阻止别人发现快斗的秘密，然后逮捕他了。新一百分百确定什么也困不住快斗，只是快斗不得不躲躲藏藏，让他觉得十分难受。那不公平，他有点生气，特别是自己什么忙也帮不上。

门边的金发侦探走进来了一步又停住了。棕色的眼睛谨慎地打量了下房间，好像在看是否有陷阱。最终目光落到房间里的两位上，对方在等着他开口。但是白马似乎并不知道从何说起。

“嗯？”快斗拖长了声音，厌倦等着白马来结束一场预计的争吵。真的，他还有更好的事要做。如果白马不知道说什么，他可以离开了，想清楚再来。“你是真的有要事要说，还是没别的事可干了来病房里当雕塑？”

“不，我……我的能力并不像你说的那样不够。”白马如此回应，下颌抬起，显得十分坚毅，“我不需要靠运气来证明你的身份。”

说完他便突然转身大步离开了房间。但是他稍微停了一下，朝新一点头致意，“很高兴见到你在康复。”然后他就离开了。

新一看着快斗，“真是……”

“意料之外？”快斗耸肩，又若有所思地说，“我想知道是不是青子对他说了什么。”

“你跟她聊过了吗？”新一好奇地问。

“嗯是的，昨天早上。她跟我说她决定冷静下来，因为在这次事件之后，大家都平安无事，她十分开心。但是她让我保证每个月有两天不许作案。”他大笑，然后摇头，“我想她应该是想让我别做基德，但也知道我放弃了，中森警部会想念我的。”

“你会吗？”

“我会怎么？”

“如果是我的请求，你会放弃基德的身份吗？”

靛蓝色眸子带着严肃的神情和新一的眼睛相对，“不会。以前也许是因为继承父亲留下来的东西，但是现在……已经是我的一部分了。再说，我还必须找到潘多拉。我之前还有些怀疑那种事是不是可能，但是这次事件之后我想，再不相信具有超能力的宝石的存在就太虚伪了。”

“那倒没错。”

“你会因此烦恼吗？”

这个问题有些出乎新一预料。不过也并不是那么吃惊。他们并没有真正谈过这件事。当新一知道快斗的目标一段时间后，他意识到自己从来没想过，是不是抓到杀害快斗父亲的凶手之后，他就不再当怪盗。一想到快斗不再是基德……好吧，的确难以想象。对他来说就是自己不再做侦探会怎样，这太难想象了。他有这种感觉，就算快斗不再偷东西，他也不会放弃怪盗基德的身份。

抬头看着快斗期待的表情，他笑了，“不。我如果我会的话，我们不会做到这一步。只是……别被抓到。”

快斗贴了上去，那熟悉的装模作样的假笑出现在他脸上，“我们在这里谈论的是我，新一，伟大的怪盗基德永远不会被抓到。”再说，他生命中还有许多事要做，浪费在牢里就太不值了，特别是现在。他最后终于拥有了属于他的珍宝，不会让任何人从他身边偷走。

“你准备好要回家了吗？”他问，站起来对新一伸出手。

侦探握住，轻笑，“当然。”


	41. 新的黎明

观众席里坐满了人。各城市的官员和东京外来的宾客，以及警察，新人，商人，甚至高中生都混杂在一起。所有与今崎以及同伙正面对抗过的人都被邀请出席。新一在入口处停下，扫视一张张面孔。他本来应该在这里跟快斗会面，但是不知道对方有没有的到——看到了！新一往前走穿过人群。

然后看到了房间另一端正在跟米亚·萨林格聊天的熟悉的身影。

他移开视线，加快速度，绕过人群走到快斗旁边，坐到了快斗腿上。魔术师惊喜地眨眨眼，高兴地环上侦探的手臂把他拉近。

然后他看到了三木总二郎，明白了。

在今崎彦事件结束，每个人都恢复神智之后，这位作家对新一的热情成倍增加。他出现在帝丹高中为“打倒控制了我的催眠师”表达感谢，无视了新一澄清“这是团队的努力”，还坚持要请侦探吃饭表达谢意。然后他又不停在和妹妹的小说里给新一“惊喜”。他就是不明白，不，新一对把整件失败的事改编进小说没有任何兴趣，谢谢了您。

最后甚至到了新一开始认真怀疑这个人是不是在跟踪自己。他跟快斗说过，而快斗好像跟作家说了什么，他一看到快斗脸色就变了，然后赶紧逃离往视线外。新一好奇快斗到底对可怜的三木说了或者做了什么。但喘息的机会总是好的，所以他也就不管了。只希望快斗没有太打击这个男人。

他不知道的是，快斗一直都知道三木对新一异常的热情行为，并且已经密谋摆脱这个人很久了，在不引起侦探怀疑的情况下。

“所以你怎么跟兰小姐说的？”快斗问，温热的吐息喷在新一耳边，侦探颤抖了一下。

“很好。”他回应，回想了那个早上。他和兰一起吃的早午餐。他们决定两周至少一起吃一次饭，努力熟悉现在的彼此。“显然山田君的哥哥昨天醒了，治疗在他身上很有用。”

“真的吗？那太好了。”

“是的。”他又放低声音书哦，“我……告诉她了我们的事。”

“你说了？”魔术师惊讶。新一从来没提过会给兰倒豆子交代一切。尽管今早跟兰见面之前他看起来不安的原因找到了，“然后？”

“她好像不很吃惊。”

“所以她不会会杀了我咯，夺走了她的挚友。”

侦探哼了一声，但是嘴角上翘，“不会。”

这时观众席上的灯光暗了下来，一道聚光灯打在主席台上。这场演讲要持续好几个小时，演讲者一个接一个上台感谢各方人士在城市危机中所做的贡献。有回顾有颁奖有展望。

这种事情从来都不是新一感兴趣的，但是说的东西总是必要的，给过去这段骚乱画上一个正式的句号。他倒是有点担心快斗无聊了计划点小诡计，但是这次魔术师似乎被他的呆毛给吸引了，一直看着毛被他顺下去又变回原状。他怎么觉得这个有趣，侦探不懂，但是如果能让快斗有点事做，也就不说什么了。

之后，他们跟着人流走出去，正是下午阳光，新一长吐一口气，心底的沉重也随着呼吸飘散了。

“在想什么呢？”

他看着快斗，“只是觉得一切结束，重归正常生活真好啊。”

然后，他还没说完，街上突然发出一阵惊叫，一朵巨大的玻璃玫瑰，摇晃了一番。被激怒的尖叫响彻大街。很快佐藤和高木便朝骚动处跑了过去，发出警告。新一看着他们过去，犹豫着要不要跟上。但是从那个声音来看，有人情绪失控了。大概警察会更有用吧。

快斗在一旁笑了，“谁说的城市回归正常了啊？”

X

车站一贯人潮涌动，也许比平时更多。这几天跟外界断绝的交通重新开启，人们忙着弥补之前落下的工作。一些游客滞留在车站，商业旅程也被打断。

“我们也该走了。”服部说，看着背后进站通往大阪的列车。“你们应该来玩玩。”

“当然，我们可以带你们去逛。”和叶补充说，她注意力在新一、快斗、青子和白马身上，然后给了兰一个拥抱，“别忘了打电话。”

“希望大阪那边不要给我们个终身监视。”服部说，“好吧，我们要出发了。”

双方相互道别，然后他们上了车，不一会儿车门便关上了。

和叶在窗边坐下时长吁一口气，她看着外面渐渐变化的景色，“我很高兴，终于要回家了。”

平次笑了，摸摸棒球帽，看着和叶脸上的笑容，“我也是。”

X

白马正拿着鸽食袋喂公园里的鸽子，有人坐在旁边，他抬头一看，“早上好。”

“早上好。”青子笑着说。她拿了一把鸽食，也撒出去，“最近有什么新闻吗？”

“没有。”他诚恳说，“但是听听无妨。你父亲怎么样？”

“他对自己被控制这件事很沮丧，不过其他还好。我们今晚要出去吃饭。我……你能来吗？”

“很荣幸。”

她笑了，决定不告诉父亲她邀请了谁。她相信父亲会足够冷静的。

X

新一在看报纸头条，手里拿着早上惯例的咖啡。他读了一遍又一遍，只证明了他并没有真的在看。没有。某人在对面坐下，他不用看也知道是快斗。

“早上好。现在我知道你上周都在干什么了。”他说，那段时间都没怎么看到快斗。好吧……他只是有点想对方了。只是一周而已。“预告函很短啊，不觉得吗？”

“是的，当然，我不想等太久。这是今崎之后的第一个行动，所以我想做点特别的。我花了一周在上面，希望你别介意。”

“我不介意。”实际上他有点高兴。但说他不会承认，并且他感觉快斗是有点捉弄的意思，而对方是有观察人的爱好的。不仅仅是为了假扮对方，更是为了找到对方弱点。“为什么？”

“这个啊，我不确定青子会对我针对她父亲和男朋友的行动有什么表示。”

“你还没有做。”

“当然。没理由为了不懂得欣赏的人浪费好点子。”他说，听起来头头是道。

“老是用拖把打你的家伙，激怒她似乎不太明智。”新一对着说，站起来又倒了杯咖啡。

魔术师只是笑，“那可是很好的锻炼。你喝完了整整一壶？”他难以置信，“别告诉你早餐就是一杯咖啡。”

沉默。

“就咖啡？一片吐司和一杯咖啡可不能当做一顿正餐，新一。我觉得你戒了比较好。”快斗从椅子跳起来，在对方眨巴的目光下绕过桌子，把椅子后仰，从背后揽住了新一，，“我们去吃些真正的食物吧。”

“快斗！”新一抗议，尽力不要让咖啡洒出去，“放我下来。”

X

今晚的目标是一个有钱的商人的红宝石，地点就是他修的宏大的别墅，可很快就要变成基德最新的舞台了。新一站在附近建筑的烟台上，对下面聚集来的人数感到吃惊。他本以为上次博物馆之后人们不敢再来，但是没想到不是这样。

“简直来了半个城市。”

从背后随意抱住他的手收紧，耳边是对方轻笑的声音，“我的粉丝可是非常拼的。”

“那是当然。”他靠着快斗，转头，“你不应该走了吗？还不去就晚了。”

“不会的。”怪盗恋恋不舍地放开新一，后退几步，整理自己的外套，又检查了一下必须的装备，有些不需要，可也最好备上。“你确定不加入宴会？我保证很好玩。”

新一不怀疑这点——快斗绝对会很开心。其他人呢？也许吧。“好吧，我今天也去看看。”

今天他想相信一天魔法。并且，他不再需要抓住这个人了。他有了比“名侦探”这个名声更重要、更有价值的东西。他有了这位魔术师的信任、友情，以及爱情（到现在都不知道到底怎么就变成这样了）。这些都很重要，不仅仅是语言而已。

“我保证这是场很值得一看的表演。”快斗说，往下压了压帽檐，嘴边泛起笑意，笑容加深为兴奋。他低头在新一唇上落下一吻，然后毫不犹豫地从阳台跳出去消失了。不一会别墅周围便响起爆炸声，五彩的烟雾喷上天空，落下之后，别墅变成了人间仙境般的地方。基德的粉丝聚在一起，惊叹，欢呼，鼓掌。中森警官开始对部下大喊。

行动开始了。


	42. 尾声

走出帝丹高中大门，新一终于松了一口气。考试周的最后一天，终于结束了。过去几天只有考试、学习、睡觉，得见天光仿佛是很久以前了。突然结束反倒有点……不真实。

突然有人从门外抓住他转身，新一吃痛，“快斗！”

魔术师后退一步，仔细打量新一，就像多年不见一样，看看他除了学习好以外是不是吃好睡好。“所以你现在自由了？”

“说得好像我才从监狱里放出来。”新一撅嘴，理了理衣服，“但是没错，我现在自由了，很多空闲时间。”

“很好！那我们走吧！”快斗揽住新一往前加快脚步，新一不得不跑起来。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“度假。”快斗的语气十分理所当然，仿佛新一早就知道，“别担心，我已经安排好了一切。列车半小时后出发。”

“列车？”侦探后退一步，“但是我什么都没带。”

“我已经为你打包好了。”

“噢……呃，谢谢。不过你该早点告诉我。”

“都可以。好吧，是该提前告诉你。”

新一迷糊间觉得自己应该为快斗闯进自家房子感到生气，但是现在他并没有不快。好吧，毕竟是快斗。

X

车轮在轨道上飞奔，周围景色如五彩的水流一般滑过。新一舒适地靠在快斗肩上，听着火车有节奏的运行声打盹。过去几天考试的紧张感都已经消散，他只想闭上眼。

半睡半醒间，梦境和现实的界限变得模糊。一时在车上，没人尖叫没人遇害，快斗也安安分分的；一时又在考试前的黑羽宅，快斗决定把他正式介绍给妈妈。

 

“妈，这是我的侦探，工藤新一！你之前一定在报纸上见过他。新一，这是我妈妈，她做饭是世界第一棒的！”

他很喜欢快斗的妈妈，她很平静，爽朗而和蔼，做的饭真的超级好吃。新一之前就吃过她做的饭，所以知道。

她对他表示欢迎后，新一真是石头落地。他没有告诉快斗（也不需要告诉，快斗应该看得出来），与黑羽千影的见面他有多么紧张。他不知道对方对他有怎样的期待，他只知道自己老是被说不很擅长交际。园子一有机会就损他。主要是因为她老是抱怨，不懂为什么之前今崎事件期间基德大人大部分事件都跟他在一起，几乎都没跟她说过话。听说基德大人把新一揽在怀里救出来的？好吧，那是生死关头，但是还是生气！命运真不公平。但新一倒要瞒着她，真亏她不知道所有事情，要是她知道新一和那个小偷的真实关系，她可能想杀了他的心都有了。

他看到了黑羽盗一的全身照，然后被推进了一个满是警察和白马一直想要的证据的房间。快斗甚至收集了关于基德的所有报纸和新闻录像带，按照时间和地点排列。一些照片也许会把中森警官气得上天。但是，真正让新一惊讶的是居然有一辆车。一代怪盗穿着白衣，开着同样是白色的跑车……好吧，有点可怕，也有点好笑。说起来快斗有没有坐过这辆车出去兜风呢？但是快斗急着给他介绍各种东西，他便没问。

“他真的很像他的父亲。”千影笑了，看着他的儿子如此急切地展示他的收藏。

 

他还梦见快斗带着他走上看不见的楼梯，说要给他展示星星靠近看是什么样子，他说那里没有氧气，但是魔术师不过是发出笑声，保证他会带着氧气。

“噢，好吧，那就没问题了。”他平静下来。但是他没想过快斗要怎么做。

 

“新一，醒醒，快起来。”耳侧熟悉的声音响起来了。

他嘟囔了几句抱怨的话，不过还是直起身了。快斗说了些什么，但他的话传到侦探耳朵里就成立一串模糊不清的杂音。他打了个呵欠，眨眨眼想要看清眼前的东西。然后一个暖暖的东西被塞进他的双手，咖啡熟悉的香味钻进鼻子。他不需要完全清醒也知道这是什么意思。

之后是开心的咖啡时间，他放下咖啡，发出满足的叹息，然后抬头看向快斗。对方正在看着他，脸上是戏谑的表情。

“我最近没怎么睡好。”他辩解。

魔术师笑笑，“我知道，但是真的你即使睡饱了也总是那样。你应该小心点。”他想了想又补充，“你永远不知道迷糊的时候会发生什么，一不注意就被绑架了就太迟了。”

新一翻了个白眼，“被谁绑架？你吗？这么早跑进我家的人只有你。”

“我只是说而已，算了。你够清醒出门了吗？”

新一尽力压制尴尬的感觉，点头，快斗把他拉起来。这时他注意到右手背上黑色的线。他很奇怪，把手扯出来，看了一会儿。

“快斗，”他慢慢地说，“为什么我手上会有基德的画像。”

“是吗？”快斗凑上来看，不了解的人还真以为他是好奇，“哎呀，居然有这个！怎么出现的呢？”

新一毫无波动，“你真是没事干了。”

“那画在别的地方？”魔术师调笑，眨眨眼，新一仔细看了看那张相似的脸。

“放开我，我要去拿香皂和水。然后你可以告诉我到底去哪儿。”

X

最后快斗带他去泡温泉了。他们，或者说快斗，寄存了东西，然后决定先去吃点东西。小镇在温泉带中央，但是快斗特地找的这家温泉以有好风景的餐厅著名。卵石铺就的小路在花园里交错，游人在其中散步，享受花园的美丽和身边人的陪伴。

餐厅大部分是露天的，桌椅都在宽敞的院子里，十分明亮，空气清新。不过人也很多。

“那边好像有一张空桌子。”新一说，指着那边角落，挨着路的小圆桌。十分钟才找到这么个空位置，尽管现在还没到饭点。

“最好快点过去，抓紧了，新一。”

新一没时间回答，烟雾出现，，有力的手臂就环住他，一阵快速的动作，简直像飞一般，又像在旋转。新一不能描述出到底发生了什么。有点眩晕，重重地在空椅子上坐下。

“你为什么不能事先提醒一下呢？”新一抱怨，“我知道我说过很多次了。”

“每次我提醒你了那还有什么乐趣？再说，你惊讶的时候紧紧抓着我的方式很可爱。”

“我没紧紧抓着你。”侦探哼气，拿起菜单埋头。虽然之前没注意到，但的确是饿了。因为各种琐碎的事情，他现在很累了，在列车上打盹并没有缓解太多。菜单上的东西看起来都挺不错的。

“慢慢看。”快斗说，看着新一专注的脸轻笑。他的侦探很少会对吃的这么感兴趣，除了含有咖啡因的那个东西。“我去拿些喝的。”

这个点心是自助的，那边长长的柜台上有一排。他高兴地发现有五种不同牌子的热巧克力，先吃哪种呢？几分钟之后，他拿着两个马克杯回去，却被惊讶的吸气声打断了脚步。

“快斗？”

转身去看谁在叫他，然后就看到了坐在另外一张桌子上的女孩正抬头看着他，眼睛里满是惊讶。

“青子？”他同样惊讶地叫道，“你在这做什么？”

她眨眨眼，“我吗？探和我是跟我爸爸一起来的。这里最近对政府官员有特殊的促销，为了奖励东京警察对他们的帮助，他们给了许多的打折卷。那你呢？你在这儿做什么？”

“嗯，我在这儿度假。上大学前还有不少的自由时间。”

青子点点头，看着他手里的两个杯子，“你跟别人一起来的？”

快斗内心想了想要不要说实话。一方面青子是他不愿意对其撒谎的人，但是她是跟白马一起来的。虽然他们有些不同，白马和新一一直能够聊福尔摩斯聊得十分起劲。他俩遇到了总是聊这个。虽然快斗也能够理解他们高兴的原因，但毕竟他安排了这次旅行，希望能够和新一有一点双人时间。没有案子，没有犯人，没有可疑人物，甚至都没有絮絮叨叨的熟人。可是青子是中森警官的女儿，有一个侦探男友，并且在未来也计划当一名警察，她自然而然就会搜索这个地方，有没有其他的熟人，而新一那明显的发型会很容易暴露的。

“哦，那是工藤君吗？你们两个一起来的？”

好吧，没有隐藏的必要了，“没错，他今早刚刚考完。”

“哇，真的吗？那真是……努力。”

快斗耸肩，“是啊，毕竟不在的那段时间他缺了好多课。不过在我看来他还是很高兴，老师允许他补课补考，按时结业。”

青子想了想，然后摇头，“那倒说得通了……但是说真，他不是总是有案子要办吗？也难怪看起来那么累。”

快斗想，她只知道一半。在说服新一不要对每件遇到的案子都那么上心的路上，他才刚刚开始。这是一种非常微妙的平衡，快斗也承认，凶手应该关进监狱，只希望新一只管东京的事就好了。警察总是有用的，他们也相当聪明，只要给他们机会。

“那么你的爸爸和白马呢？” 换个话题。

“嗯，爸爸和他的同事去散步了。探喂完华生就到这里来找我。”

“他带着他的鸟儿？”

“是的，他说他想跟着来。” 青子嘻嘻笑，抬眼看着快斗，“你为什么看起来这么不敢相信？你不是也总是带着鸟吗？至少探并没有用鸟来捉弄别人。”

魔术师翻个白眼。“是的，是的，就这样吧，告诉白马安分一点，我们在还在这儿，不然我可不敢保证会发生什么。”他要度过一个快乐时光，没人可以打扰！希望青子在这儿可以有用。

“别那么幼稚。” 青子反驳，“并且，这里每个人都是来放松的，别总觉得别人都很在意你，又起什么争执。”

“我不想起争执。”他还回去，“暴力是最没有艺术性的。好了，原谅我，饮料都快凉了。”

“之后再见吧！帮我跟工藤君打个招呼。”

“好的，再见。”

他离开，径自朝西走去，小心的路过几个玩耍的孩子，还有别人的腿。就快到的时候，突然发现另一个熟悉的身影，而这个人就没那么受他欢迎了，那人正坐在他的座位上！他不是应该在喂他的鸟吗？或者在找青子？

白马不禁坐在他的位置上，还穿着那可笑的福尔摩斯外套，快斗觉得那个让他看起来更加的愚蠢了。那可不是什么值得夸赞的事，他很不屑。但重点是白马没有权利坐在他的椅子上！

砰地一声，又是几声惊叫。人们回过神来时寻找来处，去吃看到，粉色的老鹰畏缩在一边，一个同样粉色的少年从地上站起来。这个人，手上身上全都是粉色。一瞬间的沉默，然后他大叫了出来，“黑羽！”愤怒地看着那个现在坐在原本他坐的椅子上的那个人。

魔术师看着他无辜而惊讶的眨眨眼，“哦白马，都没看到你在这？衣服颜色不错嘛。晚上扶老奶奶过马路最有用了。”

白马张开嘴又闭上，然后转身离开了，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，不要让某个小偷激怒他的阴谋得逞。

“你为什么要这么做？”新一看着白马离开，有点生气。

“他偷走了我的椅子。” 小偷回答，好像这就是理由。偷盗大师决不允许别人从他这里偷东西。

“他只是打个招呼。”侦探觉得有必要说出这一点，即使他知道，这句话也没什么用，“他跟中森一家一起来的。”

快斗含糊的回应了一句，然后递给新一咖啡，转了话题。

X

回想一下，快斗不禁想知道第一个会面是不是一个预兆？接下来的度假时间他们都跟某些人遇到了一起。

他哄着新一跟他一起去泡温泉，“很养生！”却发现那里已经被警察们给占了，基德小组的一半人都在，还有目暮警官、白鸟警官，以及搜查一课的人。所以他们没能放松，整个晚上都在听目暮警官和中森警官的吵架。本来跟他们没有关系，但新一为木警官做过事，中森警官也把快斗看作半个儿子，因此两人都把他们拉进来这场争论当中，作为见证者。他们好不容易逃离，新一眼睛都快要闭上了，也不记得怎么回到的房间。

第二天他们吃早餐的时候遇到了兰和山田，然后被拉去参加园子和其他高中毕业生的聚会，大家一起打了乒乓球赛。

比赛到一半，一个男人突然大叫一声倒下了。

不，不是杀人事件，只是心脏病突发，自然的，不是人为。他们及时把这个人送到了医院救了回来。但是大半个下午就过去了，还是在侦探确定只是意外的情况下。

“好了新一，我们可不要错过烟火！”

“我们还有半小时。”新一喘着气说，他们沿着路往上爬，“不需要跑。”

“但是我们要找个好位置啊。”小偷不服。从之前事件开始他就不停看着手表，就像一只盯着老鼠的猫。最后决定边加快速度边拖上新一。

“我们不能，不能像上次那样自己做个观景台吗？”

“可以，但是那样我们就不能迟到特别定制的点心了。”

快斗很擅长在不同地方穿来穿去，在人群里也是。因为他敏锐的双眼和敏捷的步伐，两人成功抢到了露天区域最好的位置。大家都聚集到这里来看烟花。

然后新一就发现了坐在两个桌子远处的佐藤警官，和高木警官坐在一起。

他看了看周围，轻易就发现其他身着便服的警官们，特别是还带着嫉妒的眼神。

“新一？你在看什么？”

新一没说什么，直接指给快斗。几个警官站了起来，有两个从服务员那里拿了两杯果汁，其他人围了过去，然后同时朝高木和佐藤的桌子走去。

“他们要撞到了，果汁会洒的。”快斗说。

“好像是的。”新一说，“我不理解为什么他们就不能让人家待着吗？都好多年了。”

“噢，人类总是会对命运挣扎。”

“你可以阻止他们。我觉得那两人可以拥有一个轻松时刻。”

好吧，新一可不经常同意他的伎俩，对象还是警察。

之后对快斗来说就是就是家常便饭的场景了。

拿着果汁的两人不知撞到了什么东西，突然就像弹弓一样飞了出去。两倍果汁也泼洒出来，倒在了其他毫无准备的人头上。第一个警官撞倒了一张桌子，上面的东西全部倾泻下来。桌子砸到了一个人的脚趾，他痛苦地大叫一声退后，椅子翻倒在另一张桌子上，多米诺效应。第二个警官摔在桌上，惯性让他又弹到另一张桌子，然后才撞到服务员停了下来。服务员惊叫，手上的托盘撞到了桌子边缘。整个餐区都陷入一片混乱。

快斗看到新一双手掩面，眨眨眼，“那……可真是出乎意料。”

如果要问的话，那个晚上只有四个人真正欣赏了烟花。

看完烟花他们打算散步，天气很好，空气清新，非常适合外出，这点没人反对。

“喂！工藤！黑羽！我都不知道你们也来了。”服部平次跑了过来，“你们跟东京的警官们一起来的吗？”

快斗扑克脸抽了抽。

真的，简直太荒唐了！所以不止是东京的人都来了是吧？大阪的也来？

X

“你不高兴，是吗？”新一说。他和快斗刚刚告别服部和和叶，坐在一个生意兴隆的餐厅里。这里人很多，就跟镇上其他餐厅一样，他们必须跟另外的人拼桌。而那几人暂时离开去跟老朋友打招呼。

快斗哼了一声，“我看看。我在这里，想着我们最后终于可以一起度过我们的时间，却总是不如愿，半个城市的人都来了！”

“你不能怪他们跟你选了同样的地方。”新一有点不祥预感，安慰他说，“那不公平。”

“至少我会觉得好受点。”

“没那么糟糕。这可能是大家最后一次聚在一起享受自由美好的日子。我们要上大学了。”侦探还是努力平复快斗的不悦，免得之后闹出什么麻烦，却又突然看到两个人走进餐厅。他愣了一下，蓝色的眼睛震惊。“呃，忘掉我说的吧。”

“什么？”快斗顺着他的视线看去，望了一会儿才定位到那好像之前见过的人身上。在新一的家里有那两人的照片，并且他模糊间好像记得以前见过那位女士。

“那不是你的父母吗？”他很确定。

新一埋下头，呻吟一声，“是的。”他们在这里做什么？他都不知道他们回国了！

也许他可以在他们看到他之前悄悄躲到桌子下面，然后钻到后门去。肯定有一个后门，不过……太晚了。

新一正在寻找逃跑路线的时候，有希子已经发现了他。她突然兴奋起来，跟旁边的优作说了什么，然后两人就往这边过来了。一走近有希子就扑到新一身上。

“小新！好久不见了！快过来给妈咪抱抱！”

“妈。”新一挣扎，脸红了，“我又不是小孩子了”

他的抱怨那位前演员完全没有听进去，仍旧兴奋地挂住儿子。优作只是站在后面看着。

快斗看着家庭相聚的场面觉得有点有趣，也有点惊恐。当然，最后肯定是要见新一家长的。但是这……这不是他想象的“见家长”啊。他对工藤夫妇的态度和性格都不确定。一方面他当然想留下一个好印象，毕竟如果新一的父母失望的话就麻烦了；或者至少不要对新一不舒服，快斗是这么想的。另一方面，他仍然不能理解为什么工藤夫妇都住在国外，只留下儿子一个人，大多数父母都不会这么做。新一似乎并不希望父母出现，整件事又变得更加复杂，但还是……

他等着有希子放开新一的时候，优作拉开一张空椅子坐下，招来服务员要了壶茶。

“这里已经有人了。”快斗说，他的眼角可以瞥到原来占座的人，还在跟他们朋友聊天。

“等他们回来我们再走。”作家和蔼地说，“你想要喝茶吗？我看你们的壶好像已经凉了。”

“当然。”

热气腾腾的茶水倒进了魔术师快空的杯子里，水蒸气袅袅升上半空。快斗透过白雾看到工藤优作的目光，他们都在打量对方。

优作先开口了，“我想我们以前没见过吧。我是工藤优作。你是？”

“黑羽快斗。”他随意笑了笑，“住在江古田。”

“噢，所以你是黑羽盗一的儿子了，是这样吧。”

快斗眨眨眼，尽管他并不惊讶，反而觉得高兴。他不禁想父亲与他们相遇时在想什么呢。“您认识我的父亲？”他问，虽然已经知道了答案。

优作点头，表情变得低沉，“他是个好人，很伟大的魔术师。”

“最伟大的魔术师。”快斗更加低沉，他喝了一大口茶。

现在，有希子已经从儿子身上下来了，在另一张椅子里坐下。她冲着快斗笑，微微倾身，“快斗君！好久不见了！你怎么样？”

是时候展示他精练的社交技能了！他露出最迷人的微笑，开始了两人的交谈。不论这次有没有跟新一父母说清楚他们的关系，他都要尽力留下个好印象。了解得越多未来就越容易。

原来工藤夫妇时为了躲催稿而逃回日本的，编辑十分担心优作正在赶的几个截稿日期。从新一恼火的表情来看，这两人经常干这种事。他们在这里的原因是有希子说好久没有享受温泉了。他们计划之后就去新一住的地方。但是当然，他们现在还没有麻烦。

“这里似乎有好多熟面孔。”优作说。

“我想在上次事件之后大家都要放松一下吧。”新一说。他能理解，就像屏息很久之后终于能自由呼吸一样。

有希子的眼睛燃起兴趣。之前关于东京的这次事件已经传遍了日本，传到了海外，但是没人亲眼见过，不确定孰真孰假。

之后的晚餐事件都在给工藤夫妇讲述东京发生的事件（稍微加工了一下关于基德的细节）。当座位原本的主人回来之后，他们十分兴奋与两位名人共用餐桌。最后新一终于放松下来，就是一次十分正常的晚餐，就像把朋友介绍给父母那种。尽管他在中间受到的磨难上撒了点谎。他的父母有时有点神经质，不过父母都这样，他今天很幸运。真是最近遇到的为数不多的好事。

直到他们要离开，新一才感觉到一点迹象。

“能跟你单独说说话吗，新一？”优作问道。他们正穿过小镇，周围有些暖意，结果最后他们跟父母还是在一个旅馆。并且以他一贯的“运气”，正好是隔壁。

“我先去这里逛逛。”快斗一笑，走进了旁边的纪念品商店。

他一离开，有希子尖叫了出来，“你为什么不告诉我你在跟人约会？你应该跟妈妈说的！”

新一像兔子一样惊跳后退。这不是他之前期待的反应！“我——你——什么——”

“好了好了。”优作了然地说，“别装了。”

“我……真的没有时间——”

他又被母亲打断了，“我想知道全部！多久了？在哪儿认识的？什么时候他开始约你出去？你们亲过了吗？”

侦探脸涨得通红，“妈！”

“噢，还有，我要照片！”

新一脸又变白，“妈！”

从摆满彩绘灯笼的架子后往外望去，快斗看到新一的脸在通红和煞白之间转换。他从来没见过人的脸可以这么快变颜色。他可以读新一的唇语，不过只看得出来可怜的侦探很激动。他没时间？没时间做什么？工藤夫妇背对着他，真是太糟了。

X

“你的父母说了什么？”

新一看向一边，“呃……他们想知道——知道关于我们的事。”

快斗扭头看了眼工藤夫妇离开的方向。侦探听起来是尴尬而不是困扰，但是……“麻烦吗？”

“什么？哦，不，不是那样的。只是，他们就是那样子。”

“我知道了。”他们拐到通往房间的大厅，“所以……他们有说我什么吗？”

“还好，妈妈说‘他是盗一老师的儿子，我相信他可以照顾好我的小新’之类的话。”她还说了点别的，但是他现在不想满足快斗的自负心。有希子显然很中意这位魔术师，“但是真的，我都不懂她为什么认为我需要人照顾。”他有点不服气。他明明不是小孩子了。

快斗眨眨眼，咧嘴笑了，抓起新一的手腕，“但是她是对的！”

“哈？什么对的？”

“当然是我能照顾好小新啊！”

“别那样叫我。”新一抱怨，但还是羞红了脸。

X

“新一？”

新一快睡着了，“嗯？”

“我们两个都要开始大学生活了。”

“嗯……嗯？”

“我们基本得到你父母的认可了。”尽管之后还需要单独认真地谈一次。

“嗯……”

“所以我一直想跟你说，我在学校附近找到一所公寓。一室一厅，但是空间比较大，什么都有，还有一个阳台。”

“嗯……”

“我想知道，你愿不愿意跟我一起住。”

沉默。

“新一？”

回答他的只有安静的呼吸。他的侦探好像真的睡着了。

快斗宠溺地笑了笑，手指拂过新一的额发，然后指尖沿着新一的脸庞往下，来到下颌，轻轻托住把侦探的脸转向他。他在对方额头上落下纯洁的一吻，然后下巴抵住新一的额头，闭上了眼。嘴角上扬，狡黠一笑。

“我当做你默认了。”

他的旅行计划本来……算了，说每次都遇到阻碍也有些过，但的确没有像他预计的那样进行。不过，他们今后的时光都要与对方一起过，那已经比任何旅行都要多得多了。

 

 

—全文完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.2.2321:38
> 
> 终于翻完了！噢耶！
> 
> 全文20万零609字，真是一向没毅力的我做过跨度最长的一件事了，我好开心！非常感谢大家两年来的对我的支持和加油，《午夜纯白》到这里就全部结束了！从贴吧到LOFTER，很多人都给我留言和点赞，我都看到了，没有你们的支持我可能就真的偷偷坑了……
> 
> 中间一度痛苦得想放弃，经常想自己是脑子打铁了吗？干嘛翻这个，弃了吧弃了吧，我还有那么多事要干。并且说实话，原作者的文风不算我的菜……当然，这也有爬墙的原因_(:зゝ∠)_自己这两年多爬了好多好多墙……
> 
> 但还是觉得不甘心，自己总是难以完成一件需要坚持的事，如果总是放弃，就真的觉得自己没救了。所以到后来，这件事已经不仅仅出于爱好，还有责任。
> 
> 不过快新还是喜欢的呀，看着他们还是觉得很高兴。这对的感觉很难捉摸，是非常自然却又火花不断的感觉，并且少年感十足，或者说就像两个小屁孩，少年的恋爱，有些青涩又有些老成，真是非常可爱，两个小天使！
> 
> 故事最后又是见家长23333发生了这么多事，两人心意相通，双方家长也都认可了。怎么说，我很喜欢见家长这点，因为其他家长我不知道，但这两位的家长绝对是助攻啊！一切皆大欢喜！作者在青山风格的基础上增加了比较现实的一点其他感情冲突，这点挺好，因为一直觉得青山的轻喜剧不太适合虐恋，但是又好想看点狗血（…）的东西，有时就会喜欢看AU。不过AU看多了，还是觉得哎哎一切都比不过原著，甜甜甜不好吗？2333
> 
> 关于今后会不会继续翻快新文，这个问题我只能说不一定，短期内应该没有，之后的话长篇可能性不大，中短篇倒有可能，因为之前有过一篇想翻的快新中篇，只动笔了一章在硬盘。反正对快新的爱在这里，就算没有鸡血，也有细水长流~
> 
> 后面部分手癌比较严重，欢迎大家给我捉虫哈~
> 
> 好了，这是真的说完了！
> 
> (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～爱你们！


	43. 附录：人物与能力表

【译注：括号里是原作者的注释】

 **相泽绘里香：** 弹力牵引（必须先触摸物体）；

 **楚：** 用能量把触碰的物体变成炸弹；

 **白马探：** 理解鸟语（但是鸟们能多大程度理解他的话要取决于鸟本身）；

 **服部平次：** 召唤火焰（但他自己不能免受其伤害）；

 **今崎彦：** 催眠；

 **石本樱：** 酸性触碰；

 **木村健一郎：** 穿物；

 **工藤新一：** 气候控制（或者说控制温度，但是在不同温度的时节发生变化，就相当于控制了气候，类似季节交替。能力作用从中心辐射到周围）；

 **黑羽快斗：** 制造边界/阻力空间（包括控制边界的属性，比如弹性、颜色、密度等）；

 **米亚·萨林格：** 制造和操纵电流；

 **三木总二郎：** 加速；

 **中森青子：** 超高声（这种说法不太准确，但是至少说明了她是用声音破坏物体。能力和她的心理状态有关。当然，许多时候人都有可能提高声音，但那不是出于害怕，只要她是真的因为高兴而尖叫，什么都不会发生）；

 **高木涉：** 调整身体存在度（所以他越是透明越不能影响到周围实体世界）；

 **远山和叶：** 控制风（她可以飞，但是我没有描写她完全发现了这点。也许在这个世界观里我会再写点相关的）；

 **佐藤美和子：** 共情（我知道这点没有清晰写出来，但是当她提到她感受到高木的感受这类场景，那不仅仅是人物的话语）；

 **空乃：** 千里眼；

 **铃木园子：** 重量控制；

 **内村唯：** 远程传输；

 **山田古时：** 夜视；

 **山木凪摩：** 触碰使人麻木；

 **山木龙：** 操纵水；

*没名字的人

 **变形者：** 可以复制触摸到的人的外形和能力，但是只能持续有限的一点时间；

**金属操纵者；**

**树怪制造人：** 这个人也许是最奇怪的。他的能力就是让一棵树变成听他指挥的生物。他也能把树变回去。


End file.
